Un Prisonnier Oublié
by LibertyBell.047
Summary: L'examen Chûnin a eu lieu un an plus tôt mais les ennemis de Konoha se tenaient déjà prêts. Comme d'hab alors? Non, car personne et surtout pas le jeune ANBU, Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait imaginé que les morts pourraient ressusciter...
1. Prologue

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Prologue_

_La nuit venait de tomber, faisant sombrer la forêt dans une obscurité glauque et peu rassurante. Mais en ce moment, les bois recelaient quelque chose de plus inquiétant que les ténèbres. Des bruits de combats, de katanas et de kunaïs qui s'entrechoquaient et des explosions résonnaient dans ce labyrinthe végétal, ponctués des cris de terreurs des mourants. _

_La clairière où un groupe important de ninjas déserteurs avaient installé leur camp, était la proie des flammes. Tous ces hommes et femmes étaient repoussés par un seul ninja, un ANBU de Konoha. Il se déplaçait comme une ombre, mais avec la vitesse d'un éclair, frappant et abattant les déserteurs par dizaines. _

_Petit à petit, les cris se firent plus rares jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne uniquement brisé par les craquements es arbres rongés par le feu. Sur la centaine de shinobi, il n'en restait qu'un. Portant le hitai-ate des ninjas de Kaze no Kuni, il semblait être le chef de la bande et avait été le seul à pouvoir tenir tête au jeune ANBU. _

_Mais le combat avait duré trop longtemps pour lui et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux, crispant les poings. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, il releva la tête espérant au moins mourir avec un semblant de dignité. Mais la dernière vision qu'il eut de ce monde le glaça d'horreur. _

_Il avait réussi, quelque secondes auparavant à toucher le ninja ennemi, ce qui lui avait retiré son masque. Et de la silhouette sombre qui sortait des flammes, seuls étaient visibles deux yeux aux pupilles fendues. Leur couleur était effroyable, ils étaient rouges comme le sang dans lequel baignaient ses compagnons. Les flammes s'y reflétaient, les faisant luire mais en même temps ils lui semblaient si froids, si durs, comme s'ils étaient sans vie. _

_Le déserteur fut saisi de terreur. « Démon… » murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle, avant de rejoindre un sommeil éternel._

_A une dizaine de mètres de là, camouflés derrière les arbres, trois autres shinobi avaient assisté à cet horrible spectacle. Ils portaient aux aussi un masque d'ANBU et abordaient le signe du village de Konoha. Durant la bataille, ils avaient presque malgré eux retenu leur souffle, stupéfaits de la puissance de leur quatrième coéquipier. L'un d'entre eux parla d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais où perçait une note d'angoisse._

_« Taichou…on ne devrait pas l'aider ? »_

_L'homme à qui il s'adressait secoua négativement la tête. « Non, ce sont les ordres. L'accompagner, le surveiller, mais ne lui venir en aide qu'en cas de danger absolu- »_

_« Et lui laisser faire le sale boulot. » coupa la troisième personne. C'était une femme qui avait parlé et sa voix exprimait la colère._

_Il ne répondit rien, il comprenait son ton agressif. Ils avaient beau être des ninjas entraînés pour être imperméables à toute émotion, il détestait lui aussi cette mission de tout son cœur._

_« C'est inhumain… » continuait la kunoichi._

_Il hocha simplement la tête, mais intérieurement il était indécis. Pour la première fois, il s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de sa mission, sur la valeur des ordres qu'il avait reçus et surtout sur celle de ceux qui les avaient émis. Mais son sens du devoir repris le dessus et il se détourna pour observer son équipier._

_La petite silhouette se tenait devant sa dernière victime, venant tout juste de l'achever. La pluie avait à présent commencé à tomber dru, nettoyant le sol des mares de sang et éteignant les dernières flammes. Comme si elle venait effacer avec gentillesse les traces des combats. Malgré l'averse le jeune ANBU ne bougea pas, il restait debout au milieu de la clairière tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage._

_Puis il entendit son capitaine l'appeler. «Bon travail, la mission est terminée, on rentre.»_

_Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de reprendre son masque avant de suivre le reste de son équipe lorsqu'elle s'élança dans les arbres._

_---------------------------_

_La pluie tombait sur de Konoha-gakure. Dans son bureau, un vieil homme regardait son village, caché de temps à autres par une goutte d'eau qui glissait silencieusement sur la vitre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Sandaime s'offrait le rare plaisir de contempler Konoha en oubliant pour un moment la montagne de paperasse quotidienne qui s'étalait sur la table. Il poussa un long soupir, en réalité il était tout sauf détendu. Anxieux, il attendait une certaine équipe d'ANBU, qui devait revenir ce soir d'une mission de rang S. _

_Ce n'était pas les risques que couraient les ninjas qui l'inquiétaient, il savait qu'ils étaient plus que compétents et accompliraient cette mission sans faillir. Non ce qui l'angoissait, c'était les ninjas qui constituaient cette équipe. Et plus particulièrement le plus jeune d'entre eux. Depuis toujours il l'avait surveillé sans parvenir à l'aider et chaque jour les remords et les regrets pénétraient un peu plus son âme._

_Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de son assistant. « Hokage-sama, l'équipe Ryû vient d'arriver. »_

_Bien qu'il s'y était préparé, une nouvelle vague d'anxiété le submergea mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Bien, fais les entrer. » Alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, les quatre shinobi se présentèrent. Sandaime les regarda tour à tour, il y avait le leader Ryû, puis un jeune nouveau Nezumi, une vétérante Tora, et –son regard descendit- Kitsune. __**(1)**_

_Ses vêtements étaient le plus abîmés, tachés de rouge à quelques endroits, ils avaient également un peu noircis, comme s'ils avaient traversé un mur de flammes. Il détacha difficilement son regard, pour le tourner vers le capitaine de l'équipe._

_« Ryû, fais moi ton rapport. » _

_« Haï. La mission s'est déroulée sans problèmes, nous avons suivi le rassemblement des ninjas déserteurs. Il semblait bien qu'en effet ils avaient planifié d'attaquer les villages qui les avaient exilés, en commençant par Suna-Gakure. Vu leur nombre, ils auraient pu constituer une menace sérieuse. Mais nous les… enfin, ils ont pu être éliminés. »_

_Ryû avait fait une légère pause, tournant involontairement les yeux vers son petit coéquipier, ce que remarqua le Hokage._

_« Bien, vous avez fait un bon travail. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

_«Haï » Ils s'inclinèrent, avant de ressortir de la pièce._

_« Pas toi Kitsune, je voudrais te parler. » Le jeune ninja hocha la tête et revint devant le bureau de l'Hokage. « Peux-tu retirer ton masque ? » demanda doucement le vieil homme._

_« Bien sûr, Hokage-sama » répondit-il d'une voix plate. _

_Il enleva son masque, laissant ses mèches blondes retomber en bataille sur son front. Sarutobi contempla le visage de son… ou plutôt de celui qui aurait dû être son protégé. Derrière le masque se cachait un visage encore si jeune, mais qu'aucune émotion enfantine n'éclairait. Ses joues étaient striées par de fines cicatrices, preuves de son passé, inconnu mais incroyable._

_Ses cheveux blonds étaient, comme toujours tellement ébouriffés. Sandaime sourit presque en pensant à la personne à qui cela lui faisait penser, mais son sourire se fana lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Ces yeux… il ne pouvait supporter de regarder ces yeux rouges qui, eux, étaient la preuve de son échec. Malgré son désarroi, il tenta de faire bonne figure._

_« Alors Naruto, tu n'es pas trop fatigué de ta mission ? »_

_« Non, Hokage-sama. »_

_Il faillit laisser échapper un soupir. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me rajouter tout le temps ce titre tu sais. » -Je le mérite si peu- pensa-t-il en même temps._

_Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension. « Vous êtes le chef de ce village Hokage-sama. Je vous sers et je vous dois respect et obéissance. » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton indifférent._

_Sarutobi ferma les yeux. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendue, cette litanie apprise et répétée par cœur… Elle l'écœurait, mais il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, pas devant lui. Après tant d'essais, il n'avait jamais réussi à réparer les dégâts que ce maudit Conseil avait faits sur l'esprit du jeune ninja._

_Dès que le Kyûbi avait été scellé en lui et sitôt après la mort du Yondaime, les membres du Conseil avaient décidé de faire du garçon l'arme la plus puissante du village. Lorsque Sarutobi était sorti de l'hôpital, plusieurs semaines après l'attaque du démon-renard, il était déjà trop tard. _

_Il avait tenté de leur reprendre l'enfant, mais le Conseil avait demandé l'avis du Daimyô et avait malheureusement reçu son soutien. L'Hokage avait les mains liées. _

_Depuis, il n'avait assisté que de loin à son éducation et son entraînement et chaque fois qu'il le revoyait il le regrettait un peu plus. Il n'était pas devenu le jeune garçon joyeux qu'il aurait dû être, ni le monstre assoiffé de sang que tous les villageois redoutaient, il l'aurait presque préféré. Au lieu de cela, il était devenu ce que le Conseil en avait fait. Un ninja. Un être à qui il ne restait aucun sentiment._

_« Hokage-sama ? » Le jeune ANBU avait perçu son trouble, mais il l'appelait sans montrer le moindre intérêt. _

_« Oh excuse-moi. Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier-»_

_« D'accord. » Il le coupa avant d'entendre encore ce 'Hokage-sama' qui le désespérait, ce que son interlocuteur ne sembla pas percevoir. « Cette mission était dure, je devine que tu t'es occupé seul de ces ninjas, comment tu te sens ? » dit-il en espérant une autre réponse._

_Malheureusement, ce genre de discussion était étrangère au garçon. Il l'arrêta poliment. « Si vous me le permettez Sandaime-sama, je vais retourner m'entraîner jusqu'à la prochaine mission. »_

_« Non ! Tu dois te reposer. Ce…c'est un ordre Kitsune. » dit-il en désespoir de cause, sachant que rien d'autre ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'entraîner.  
Il ne protesta pas « Bien, à vos ordres Hokage-sama. » Il s'inclina alors avant de repartir, remettant son masque en sortant._

_Le vieil homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma douloureusement les yeux, murmurant des paroles adressées à ses seuls souvenirs « Dix ans… dix ans déjà mon ami, et qu'est ce que j'en ai fait… »_

_---------------------------_

_De son côté, le jeune ninja était rentré chez lui. Après s'être douché et changé, il s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il n'avait pas réellement sommeil, mais il avait reçu un ordre de Sandaime et devait donc l'exécuter. _

_Il avait, à son habitude, été légèrement étonné par l'attitude du Hokage. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ni le sens de ses mots, ni le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et il ne chercha pas à comprendre. _

_Ses yeux rouges fixèrent la fenêtre en face de son lit. Pendant quelques instants, à l'instar du vieil homme il regarda la pluie tomber, mais contrairement à lui, il ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière. _

_Il replia un genou et posa sa tête dessus. Le jeune garçon s'endormit ainsi peu de temps après, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil sans rêves._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

_Une fanfic que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Je vais mettre les deux premiers chapitres rapidement mais ensuite ça devrait être un peu plus long -faut bien que je l'écrive et puis les vacances sont finies (-_-) -_

_Comment c'est? bien? moyen? nul?  
a chaque fois je n'ai pas envie de lire les reviews parce qu'elles influencent ma rédac, mais je n'arrive jamais à résister... _

**(1) **_Ryû : dragon,  
__Nezumi : souris,  
Tora : tigre,  
Kitsune : renard._


	2. Chap 1: Préparatifs

Deuxième chapitre! Posté plus tôt que prévu. (2e update)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!  
et pour répondre à _Kekidril_, Kakashi a bien été ANBU mais il n'apparaitra pas en tant que tel,  
au moment où ma fic ommence il est redevenu Jounin.

Deux reviews sur quatre pour me dire que j'avais oublié un mot! Au moins je sais que vous ne sautez aucune ligne.  
Le mot était 'sommeil' et c'est corrigé, merci de me l'avoir dit.

Et J'avais oublié la dernière fois: Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bonne lecture!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 1: Préparatifs_

°-°-°-°-° Un an plus tard °-°-°-°-°

Le village était en effervescence, pour la première fois depuis sept ans l'examen Chûnin avait lieu à Konoha. L'Hokage leur avait fait l'annonce la veille et il leur restait une semaine avant la finale, pour se préparer. Les préliminaires avaient d'ailleurs lieu en ce moment même dans la forêt du pays de feu. Cet évènement promettait d'être particulièrement mémorable car on annonçait la venue de deux autres Kages, ceux de Mizu et Kaze ainsi que la visite du Daiymo de leur pays.

Le stade où devait se dérouler la dernière partie de l'examen n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un moment et on avait demandé aux élèves ninjas de l'Académie de le remettre en état. Les enfants, heureux de pouvoir sauter quelques journées de cours, exécutaient leur travail tout discutant de l'examen.

Au milieu de l'arène, la classe d'Iruka s'occupait nettoyer les murs et de préparer le terrain. Un jeune garçon, avec un chien posé sur la tête, se plaignait à voix haute.

« Quelle corvée ! On est des ninjas, pourquoi on doit faire ça ? Ils feraient mieux de nous laisser y participer, à cet exam ! »

Un autre élève lui répondit, tout en mangeant des chips. « Mais de toute façon Kiba, tu sais bien qu'on n'est même pas Genin. »

« Ah tais-toi Chôji ! Et alors ? » s'énerva Kiba, il commença à faire de grands gestes avec les bras. « Je suis sûr qu'avec Akamaru on pourrait les éclater sans problème ! » Disant cela, il mima un coup de poing qui envoya voler son éponge sur le côté. Elle frôla le visage qu'un garçon en train de bâiller, ce qui ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, et atterrit sur une tête blonde.

La jeune fille, surprise, poussa un cri perçant. « Kyaa, qu'est ce c'est ? » Elle vit l'éponge mouillée tomber par terre et plissa le nez avec dégoût.

« Désolé Ino ! » entendit-elle. « J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Baka !! Tu vas le regretter ! » elle reprit l'éponge et lui envoya à la figure. Le garçon endormi vit repasser la chose sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt, Kiba l'évita en se baissant mais du coup ce fut son chien qui la reçu. « Aaah désolé Akamaru ! J'avais oublié, aïe ! désolé !» Le garçon tenta de s'excuser tandis que le chiot lui griffait le haut de la tête.

« Ha, c'est bien fait ! » ricana Ino « T'avais qu'à pas envoyer ce truc dégoûtant sur une jolie fille. »

Sa voisine aux cheveux roses se moqua. « Où est ce que tu vois une jolie fille, Ino-buta? »

Pour toute réponse elle se reçut une serpillère mouillée dans la figure, accompagnée d'un rire sarcastique. « En tout cas pas devant moi, Deko deko-chan ».

Une autre fille derrière elles s'approcha d'un air timide. « Ano, Sakura-san tu veux utiliser ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir propre.

« Merci Hinata. » fit-elle rapidement en s'essuyant le visage, avant de répliquer. « Ah oui ? eh bien je suis déjà plus jolie que toi, pas vrai Sasuke-kun ? » Elle se tourna vers un garçon aux cheveux sombres qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Mais cela ne la découragea pas.

« Alors tu vois Ino ! »

« Tu rêves Sakura ! Il n'a rien dit. Parce que c'est moi qu'il préfère! »

« Ino-buta! »

« Deko deko-chan ! »

La dispute se poursuivit tandis que de son côté Kiba renversait tous les seaux, en essayant de calmer Akamaru.

Au milieu, se tenaient Shikamaru et Chôji bientôt rejoints par Hinata. « On…on ne fait rien ? »

« Laisse tomber. » répondit le jeune Nara. « Ils se calmeront quand ils commenceront à avoir faim, regarde Chôji. »  
Ils regardaient placidement la bataille qui incluait à présent la quasi-totalité de leur classe quand leur professeur arriva.

« ASSEZ ! »

Les élèves se figèrent en entendant la voix courroucée d'Iruka. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et sépara les deux filles qui étaient toujours en train de se tirer les cheveux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« C'est Ino qui a commencé Sensei ! »

« Menteuse, tu t'es moquée la première ! »

« Ça suffit les filles. » Il soupira lorsqu'elles croisèrent les bras en se tournant le dos avec un 'Hn' de colère. « Bon on va faire une pause, il est déjà midi. »

A ces mots, les élèves se réjouirent et s'assirent ensemble pour commencer à manger. « Tu vois. » fit Shikamaru à Hinata qui eut un petit rire.

Iruka également s'assit parmi ses élèves et malgré le chahut, il les félicita pour leur travail. Soudain il entendit la voix perçante d'Ino qui pointait du doigt les tribunes. « Ne, Iruka-sensei ! Il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde là-haut. »

Le Chûnin tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement une silhouette sombre les observait, lui plus particulièrement. « Ah je vois, ça doit être celui qui doit venir surveiller l'avancée des réparations. » Il se leva et sortit du groupe. Mais alors que le ninja sortait de l'ombre, Iruka aperçu ses cheveux blonds et reconnut alors le jeune garçon.

Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur lui dans les salles de repos réservées aux Chûnins et Jounins et l'avait croisé à deux ou trois reprises. A chaque fois, il avait ressenti un sentiment d'angoisse et il se demandait pourquoi l'Hokage permettait qu'un enfant suive un chemin aussi dangereux et solitaire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il était déjà ANBU et accomplissait des missions de haut rang, il savait également qu'il était le réceptacle du démon renard. Il aurait pu le détester, le haïr comme tant d'autres. Mais quand il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir aussi de la peine et de la compassion, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

Iruka vit alors le jeune ninja sauter du balcon pour atterrir en face de lui. Derrière lui, ses élèves suivaient la scène avec curiosité et ils échangèrent des murmures confus en voyant qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un enfant.  
Aujourd'hui Naruto ne portait pas son habituelle armure d'ANBU, ordre de l'Hokage. Il était habillé avec un T-shirt noir portant le symbole de la feuille sur l'épaule et d'un pantalon de la même couleur avec des bandes rouges sur les côtés extérieurs. Sandaime lui avait ainsi discrètement donné cette mission, espérant qu'il pourrait rencontrer les enfants, ce que le Conseil avait toujours évité de faire.

« Bonjour. » fit Iruka avec un sourire, tentant de ne pas détourner le regard devant ces yeux rouges insoutenables.

Il ne répondit pas mais inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect. « Je viens de la part de Hokage-sama, où en êtes-vous ? »

« Ça avance bien, comme v…tu peux le voir. » Il avait un instant hésité à le vouvoyer, mais il décida de lui parler comme à un de ses élèves. Il lui indiqua les différents endroits qui étaient déjà restaurés. « Les murs sont terminés ainsi que le sol. Ceux qui s'occupent des tribunes ont presque fini et il reste la terrasse où siégera l'Hokage. » Pour lui montrer cela, il avait dû faire un demi-tour et ils faisaient à présent face au groupe d'élèves.

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques secondes alors que les apprentis ninjas découvraient son visage, puis ils reprirent plus doucement mais Iruka parvint à saisir l'appréhension et le trouble qu'ils exprimaient.

« Tu as vu ça Ino ? Il a les yeux rouges… »

« Moi il me fait peur. » chuchota-t-elle avec un frisson. « Qui c'est ? » Elle s'était tournée vers Sasuke.

« J'en sais rien »

Curieusement, alors que tous les élèves le regardaient avec effroi, seul Akamaru semblait parfaitement à l'aise et se serait même approché de lui si Kiba ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'Académie, tu crois qu'il vient d'ailleurs ? » demanda Chôji, qui s'était arrêté de manger.

« Je ne crois pas, regarde il porte le symbole du village de Konoha. » fit Shikamaru, pour une fois il avait perdu son ton nonchalant. « Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa voix… ça me met mal à l'aise… »

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, partageant le même sentiment. Ils écoutèrent, tandis que leur Sensei reprenait. « Demain, tout devrait être terminé. »

« Bien. » En l'entendant à nouveau, les élèves frissonnèrent. C'était tout sauf une voix d'enfant, elle était dure et indifférente.  
Naruto fit mine de repartir mais son interlocuteur le retint en posant une main sur son épaule. « Attends, tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

Il fit non de la tête. « Que dirais tu de partager notre repas ? »

Naruto laissa apparaître un léger air d'incompréhension. Cette personne agissait de la même manière que l'Hokage, parlant soudainement d'autre chose que de la mission. Il lui posait des questions sur lui, sollicitait son avis et il n'y était pas habitué.  
Il recula de deux pas, se dégageant ainsi de l'emprise d'Iruka et à nouveau inclina la tête. « Je vais faire mon rapport. »

Le jeune garçon tourna alors le dos au groupe et après avoir sauté sur la balustrade il disparut de leur champ de vision.

Le chûnin soupira, il venait de comprendre pourquoi le jeune ninja lui inspirait un tel sentiment de pitié, il l'avait lu dans son regard. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de partager leur déjeuner, il n'avait pas compris, tout simplement…mais cela en disait long sur l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Une fois revenu, il fut assaillit par les élèves.

« Iruka-sensei, qui c'était ? »

« Il est de Konoha ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ait des yeux pareils ? »

« Allons du calme. Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui il habite comme vous à Konoha, je crois qu'il s'appelle Naruto… »

« Naruto ? Drôle de nom. » fit Chôji.

« Tu peux parler... Il a l'air d'avoir le même âge que nous, pourquoi il n'est pas à l'Académie ? » demanda Shikamaru d'un air perplexe.

Iruka tenta de lui répondre sans être obligé de leur dévoiler la vérité, pas toute du moins. « Hm… il a été prit en charge par les membres du Conseil, pour des raisons particulières disons. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Ça c'est sûr qu'il a l'air spécial. » lança Kiba « Vous avez vu un peu ses yeux ?! »

Sakura et Ino renchérirent. « Oui rouge sang, affreux. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait. », « On aurait dit qu'il avait le regard d'un monstr- »

« SILENCE ! » Les élèves se figèrent, surpris. « Ne parlez pas ainsi des gens dont vous ne connaissez rien ! Je suis vraiment déçu par ce genre d'attitude. »

Ils baissèrent la tête, un peu honteux, surtout les filles. « Désolé. » entendit-il. Les voyants abattus, Iruka soupira, mais un léger sourire de réconfort apparut sur ses lèvres. « Si vous avez compris, c'est bon. Allez dépêchez vous, la pause est bientôt finie et vous devez avoir terminé le boulot ce soir. »

Il repartit en riant sous les regards indignés et les tons plaintifs de ses élèves. Après cela, le travail reprit mais l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant s'était légèrement assombrie.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De son côté, Naruto repartait vers le bureau de l'Hokage, en sautant de toit en toit, et il repensa à sa brève rencontre avec le groupe d'élèves. En réalité si Ino l'avait repéré, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait décidé de se montrer, car il était déjà depuis un bon moment. Il avait attendu l'arrivée de leur Senei et pendant ce temps, il les avait observés. Pas vraiment par curiosité mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il les voyait aborder de grands sourires et rire ensemble alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des éponges trempées à la figure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène, parfois dans les rues les autres enfants aussi s'adonnaient à ce genre de passe temps. A chaque fois, il se demandait pourquoi on les laissait faire cela, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en plein travail cette fois-ci.

Il s'étonna ensuite du fait que leur Sensei ne les punisse pas pour leur manque de conduite. Mais à nouveau, on ne lui avait pas demandé de les surveiller, ni de rendre compte de leur attitude, alors il ne dit rien.

Le jeune ANBU voyait bien qu'il y avait une nette différence entre lui et ces enfants, pourtant ils avaient le même âge. Mais cela ne le peinait pas, peu lui importait d'ailleurs tant qu'il pouvait accomplir sa mission, si simple soit-elle. Il était leur arme ultime, cela au moins il le savait. Il devait être différent, ceux qui l'avaient entraîné le lui sans cesse répété, et en tant que ninja il obéissait à ses supérieurs sans discuter.

Alors que Naruto repensait aux élèves de l'Académie, une brusque douleur le transperça au niveau du cœur, le forçant à s'arrêter. Entraîné comme il l'était, il ne paniqua pas, de toute façon il n'aurait pas su le faire.

Il se calma et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver l'origine de son mal. Alors qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité, il sentit que les sons, les odeurs et toutes les sensations du monde extérieur s'estompaient.  
Le jeune ANBU fit un signe d'une main. « Kaï » souffla-t-il, mais rien ne changea. Il en déduit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un genjutsu et resta immobile, se préparant à ce qui allait arriver tandis que son sens du toucher disparaissait lui aussi peu à peu.

Soudain il entendit un murmure et il eut l'impression que cela venait de l'intérieur.  
_…ère… li…bère……libère……libère…moi  
_Cet écho résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. C'était une voix comme il n'en avait jamais entendue, profonde et envahissante. Durant un bref instant, il ne fit rien, se contentant d'écouter ces paroles qui pour lui n'avaient aucun sens. L'idée de rester ainsi sans réagir l'effleura presque mais ses réflexes de ninja reprirent le dessus. Dans sa tête, il lui sembla que la voix s'éloignait tandis qu'il la combattait mentalement, se refusant à l'écouter davantage.

Soudain il rouvrit les yeux, ses sens s'éveillant à la réalité et il resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de s'y habituer. Etrangement, il était essoufflé et respirait vite comme s'il venait de courir sur une longue distance. La douleur qui lui traversait la poitrine faiblissait peu à peu et lorsqu'elle disparut, il se releva.

C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire et passer en revue toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, il n'en trouvait pas une seule qui correspondait. Il décida qu'il était probablement nécessaire d'en parler à l'Hokage et après avoir récupéré, il repartit à vive allure vers la tour.

------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Naruto arriva devant son bureau, il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il vit alors arriver l'assistant de l'Hokage. « Sandaime-sama n'est pas là en ce moment, il est partit rejoindre les candidats Chûnins. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bien qu'il était en train de lui parler, le shinobi détournait les yeux et avait adopté une expression froide.

« Rapport de mission. L'arène devrait être prête dès demain. »

« D'accord, je transmettrai. Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que le jeune ninja semblait vouloir rester.

« Confidentiel. » Répondit-il, sachant que le Conseil tenait à ce que toute information personnelle le concernant reste secrète.

Cela ne plut pas au ninja qui lui parlait déjà à contrecœur. « Dis donc, pour qui me prends tu ? Je suis l'assistant personnel de Sandaime-sama donc ton supérieur et j'exige de savoir !»

Naruto ne cilla pas et il répondit en gardant le même ton indifférent. « Confidentiel. »

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et dans les yeux verts clairs du shinobi, on pouvait y lire la colère et la haine. « Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, sale monstre …» souffla-t-il, « tu n'as rien à fai- »

« Il suffit ! »

Cette intervention surprit le ninja, il se retourna en continuant sur sa lancée. « Qui- Danzou sama ! »

Son assurance fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il fit face au conseiller. « hm… Danzou-sama..je…euh.. »

« Inutile d'en dire plus. Tu peux partir, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Ha…Haï. » Sur ce, il s'inclina devant le vieil homme et repartit après avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant vers Naruto.

Le jeune ANBU avait posé un genou en terre, le poing au sol devant le conseiller. « Pourquoi es tu ici, Kitsune ? »

« Hokage-sama m'a envoyé en mission- »

Danzou fronça les sourcils, il n'en avait pas entendu parler.

« -à l'arène que les élèves de l'Académie réparent. »

« Il a osé… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que le jeune ninja rencontre d'autres enfants de son âge. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto commence à se poser des questions, même si le risque qu'il se rebelle était très faible. Le fait que l'Hokage ait malgré tout tenté de s'opposer aux décisions du Conseil en secret ne lui plaisait pas davantage, il faudrait qu'il en parle au Daimyô.

« Quelque chose de particulier? »

« Oui. En revenant ici, il y a eut un instant durant lequel j'ai perdu l'usage de mes sens. En même temps, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une voix intérieure. »

« Un genjutsu ? »

« Non, je n'ai même pas senti la présence d'ennemis. »

« Et qu'as tu entendu ? »

« _Libère-moi._ »

La main du conseiller se crispa sur sa canne, le risque venait tout juste d'augmenter. Il avait redouté ce moment, car il signifiait que le sceau était réellement en train de faiblir et à lui seul il ne pouvait le consolider. Plus personne d'ailleurs n'était capable de le faire depuis de nombreuses années. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était éviter qu'il ne se fragilise plus.

« Bien, j'en parlerai moi-même à l'Hokage. Inutile de t'interroger plus sur ce sujet, compris ? »

« Haï, Danzou-sama. »

« A partir de maintenant, ce genre de mission t'es interdit. Ainsi que ces vêtements, tu devras toujours porter ton uniforme d'ANBU. »

« Haï. »

« Parfait, tu peux disposer. Retourne donc t'entraîner. »  
Le jeune ninja inclina une dernière fois la tête avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Le conseiller lui, resta quelques instants, fixant de son seul œil valide la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Contrairement à ce que le vieux Sandaime pensait, il ne voulait pas de son poste, ce qu'il souhaitait c'était le pouvoir. Et il l'avait déjà. Tant que le démon-renard restait sous son contrôle, il l'aurait.

Il réfléchit au sceau, son sort était lié au sien et s'il se brisait, lui aussi allait tout perdre. Par chance, son allié était puissant et en repartant dans ses quartiers il pensa au plan qu'il allait élaborer avec le Daimyô.

TBC...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

un chapitre plus long que le précédent, on a passé la barre des 3,000 mots!

je ne pense pas que la traduction des mots japonais est nécésessaire, il y a seulement _Haï _et _Baka_, pas très enrichissant.  
peut-être juste pour les surnoms des deux filles: _deko _vient de _odeko_: front et _buta_: cochon.

Pour les autres couples, je ne sais pas trop encore. Si vous avez des préférences, dites le moi. (PS: et lorsque je dis _couple_, ça sous-entend un garçon et une fille. désolé pour ceux qui aiment mais je ne suis pas fan de yaoi ou yuri, donc merci de ne pas en mettre.)

A+


	3. Chap 2: Examen et Envahisseurs

Omatase! Chap 2 out!!  
désolé si c'était un peu long mais je viens d'avoir une semaine d'exam...

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa!  
J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est fan de Kakashi... pas vrai _Kelidril_? En fait je ne pensais pas le faire intervenir tout de suite mais ta review m'a donné une meilleure idée donc il devrait arriver dans un ou deux chapitre.

A saso, content d'avoir reçu ta première review ^_^

C'est peut-être un peu dur de cerner la personnalité de Naruto pour le moment, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne va pas rester comme cela jusqu'à la fin.  
Pour Yondaime... eh bien la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est Bonne Lecture.

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 2_

_Examen et Envahisseurs_

---Une semaine plus tard---

Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes, quasiment toute la population s'était rassemblée dans l'arène pour assister aux combats de l'examen Chûnin. Le combat qui opposait un ninja de Konoha contre un de Kiri semblait toucher à sa fin. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés mais le shinobi de Mizu parvint à effectuer un jutsu Suiton dans lequel il jeta ses dernières forces et qui eut raison de son adversaire.

L'arbitre annonça alors le nom du vainqueur sous les acclamations de la foule. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient quelques uns des élèves de l'Académie, ils commentaient le match avec ardeur tout en faisant des paris sur les victoires futures.

Sur l'estrade des Kages, Sandaime discutait également avec ses confères. Il était assis entre les deux, le Mizukage à sa droite et le Kazekage à gauche ; le Daimyô ainsi que trois autres membres du Conseil, dont Danzou étaient installés de l'autre côté de l'arène, en face d'eux.

« Ils se sont bien battus, c'était un beau match. » fit le Mizukage.

« Ainsi qu'une belle victoire. » ajouta Sarutobi, diplomate.

« Certes, mais j'avoue avoir douté de l'issue du combat jusqu'à la fin. Vos shinobi sont bien entraînés. »

« D'autant plus que celui-ci me paraissait assez jeune. » renchérit le Kazekage.

Avant que Sandaime ait pu répondre, le Kage de Kiri-Gakure prit la parole. « Oui, il est vrai qu'ils sont de plus en plus jeunes chez vous. »

Disant cela, il avait légèrement tourné la tête, regardant quelque part derrière l'Hokage. Celui-ci se figea, ne devinant que trop bien à qui il faisait allusion. Sarutobi choisit de ne pas répondre et préféra se concentrer sur le match suivant.

Les trois Kages étaient bien sûr très protégés, par des ANBU notamment et le capitaine de la brigade avait prit un des meilleurs pour faire office de garde rapprochée, Kitsune.

Le vieil homme repensa à la 'discussion' qu'il avait eu avec le Daimyô quelques jours auparavant. Celui-ci était accompagné de Danzou qui apportait des nouvelles alarmantes.

Il avait eu droit au traditionnel discours de 'Il ne faut sous aucun prétexte laisser le démon-renard seul et encore moins le laisser approcher les citoyens, que ferez vous s'il se rebelle ? il doit être surveillé…etc, etc.'  
Mais cette fois, un nouveau problème était apparu…

Pour être nommé Hokage, un ninja devait recevoir l'approbation du Daimyô en plus de celle du Conseil et le vieux seigneur qui tenait les rênes du pouvoir avait menacé de demander sa destitution s'il ne coopérait pas. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, Sarutobi aurait facilement pu l'accepter mais dans ce cas là, le remplaçant désigné aurait été Danzou. Pour autant que ce choix lui en coûtait, il ne pouvait laisser un homme aussi corrompu diriger le grand Pays du Feu, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait déclencher un conflit contre le Daimyo.

Et ce qui le préoccupait maintenant c'était que d'après les dires du Conseiller, le sceau qui retenait prisonnier Kyûbi semblait se fragiliser. Cela signifiait qu'une nouvelle menace venait d'apparaître et il s'inquiétait pour Naruto. Bien qu'il fût Hokage, il n'était pas non plus capable de consolider ce sceau si particulier.

Depuis la dernière mission du jeune garçon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Ils avaient juste échangé quelques mots avant le début des combats, Sandaime lui recommandant de ne plus écouter cette voix traîtresse.

Soudain quelque chose tira le vieil Hokage de ses réflexions, il vit des plumes blanches tomber du ciel tandis que les acclamations la foule faiblissaient et que le sommeil s'emparait des villageois. Il fut surpris un court instant mais se ressaisissant, il exécuta un signe de sa main.

« KAI ! » s'exclamèrent deux voix. Les plumes volèrent en éclats, les libérant du genjutsu.

« Merci Kitsune. » ajouta l'Hokage. « Va aider ton équipe à chercher le coupable, je m'occupe de calmer la situation. »

Aussitôt, le jeune ninja sauta sur la balustrade puis par-dessus les toits et rejoignit le groupe d'ANBU qui s'était formé en dehors de l'arène. Il arriva juste à temps pour entendre les dernières explications données par Ryû.

« -source inconnue, pas d'autre choix que de fouiller le village. Surveillez les ninjas de Suna et de Mizu, on ne sait jamais. Essayez de ne tuer personne, il nous faut des informations. On y va par groupe de deux, équipes habituelles. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, rapport à Sandaime ou à moi. Go ! »

Les shinobi masqués se dispersèrent. Naruto repartit, accompagné de son équiper, Risu (1) et ils décidèrent rapidement de vérifier le quartier général des ANBU. Pour se rendre là bas, ils durent repasser non loin de l'arène, mais alors que Risu filait devant, quelque chose attira le regard de Kitsune et le força à faire demi-tour.

------Au même moment------------------

Sur l'estrade de l'Hokage, il ne restait plus que deux personnes, le Mizukage étant allé regrouper ses ninjas. Sandaime s'était levé et s'apprêtait à donner des ordres aux jounins qui étaient présents dans les tribunes. Il venait d'envoyer Naruto trouver le coupable lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui. « Inutile de chercher bien loin Sarutobi. » Un kunaï apparut, menaçant sa gorge. L'Hokage se figea, il n'avait pas senti sa présence avant qu'il parle. « Vous êtes donc à l'origine de cette attaque… Kazekage-dono. »

Cela le fit rire, et aussitôt la voix sembla changer. « Oui et non, Sensei. » Le vieil homme ne reconnut que trop bien la voix de son ancien élève. « Orochimaru… »

L'Hokage aurait pu tenter de se libérer, mais avant il voulait savoir ce que l'homme-serpent avait en tête. Il n'opposa donc aucune résistance lorsqu'Orochimaru sauta sur le toit, se débarrassant en même temps de sa tenue de Kazekage. A peine leurs pieds eurent-ils touché le sol que les quatre du Son qui venaient de se dévoiler, lancèrent leur jutsu. « Ninpô : Shishi Enjin. » (2)

Une barrière de couleur violette apparu, isolant les deux shinobi. Sandaime vit alors que le combat était inévitable et il retira également sa tenue officielle de Kage. Il se dégagea de son emprise et se plaça face à lui en position de combat.

« Orochimaru, stupide disciple. Je me doutais que cela arriverait un jour, mais tu n'auras pas ma tête si facilement. »

« Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû nommer le cinquième Hokage tout de suite, Sandaime. Car tu vas mour- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Un kunaï, accompagné d'un parchemin explosif se dirigeait droit sur lui et il ne l'évita que de quelques millimètres. L'arme se ficha dans une tuile, provoquant une explosion qui força les ninjas à reculer. L'attaque les avaient surpris, l'un autant que l'autre, car ils n'avaient pas encore bougé.

« Sandaime ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?! »  
L'Hokage était bien en peine de lui répondre car il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Soudain les deux ninjas virent un éclair noir descendre du ciel et se placer devant Sarutobi, face au Sannin.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama l'Hokage.

« Comment…un gamin. » fit Orochimaru. Non, un ANBU… mais quand est-il entré ? Qui es tu ?!»

« Kitsune. Je défendrais Hokage-sama. » répondit le ninja aux cheveux blonds en sortant un katana. Le ton de la voix intrigua le Sannin, il n'exprimait ni la loyauté, ni une quelconque volonté, c'était juste le respect d'un ordre.

« Non Naruto attends ! » L'Hokage tenta de le stopper, mais trop tard, le jeune ANBU s'était déjà élancé vers l'homme-serpent. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de sortir sa propre épée, Kusanagi pour parer le coup. Les lames se croisèrent avec tant de force que le choc créa quelques étincelles. Les deux shinobi restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, aucun ne parvenant à dominer l'autre. Dans un même mouvement, ils lâchèrent prise et reculèrent de plusieurs mètres.

Naruto tint son katana plus fermement et lança un jutsu. « Konoha Ryû: Taiyo no Maï ! » (3)

Orochimaru vit alors son adversaire fonder vers lui, puis brusquement le garçon se dédoubla et pendant un instant il perdit de vue le vrai. Derrière lui, le jeune ANBU attaqua avec le Soleil dans son dos. Mais le Sannin avait perçu sa présence et parvint à le repousser

« _Incroyable, connaître une telle technique à son âge…il faut que je sache qui est cet enfant. » _Les deux ninjas échangèrent ensuite une série de coups et de parades.

Sarutobi décida d'intervenir, il prépara son jutsu en effectuant des signes. C'était une attaque de large portée mais il savait que Naruto la connaissait et saurait facilement l'éviter. « Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu. » (4)  
Le shuriken qu'il avait lancé se démultiplia, chacune des copies, bein réelle, filant droit sur le Sannin. Naruto vit l'attaque venir mais il voulut tenter un dernier coup avant de se replier et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire.

De son côté, Orochimaru vit qu'à ce rythme il risquait de se faire avoir et tandis que ses mains exécutaient des signes, le sabre Kusanagi s'allongea, se dirigeant vers le jeune ANBU. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et tourna de justesse son katana, de telle sorte que ce fut le plat de la lame qui reçu l'impact.  
La puissance du coup le fit reculer et fissura son sabre. Le serpent put profiter d'un court répit, posant ses mains à terre il lança son jutsu. « Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei. » (5)

Surgissant du sol, des planches virent protéger le Sannin contre la volée de shurikens. Mais Sarutobi s'aperçu qu'ils s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus effroyable que de simples morceaux de bois, c'était des cercueils. Et il y en avait trois.

Sandaime serra les poings, se rendant compte que son ancien élève venait d'effectuer un kinjutsu et qu'une fois de plus il jouait avec la mort. Sur les cercueils étaient gravés des kanjis, représentant des chiffres : Ichi (un), Ni (deux) et Yon (quatre).

Soudain les coffins s'ouvrirent, la partie supérieure tombant à terre dans un nuage de fumée. Orochimaru observa son maître, une lueur de triomphe luisant dans son regard jaune. « Tu peux me remercier pour cette petite réunion, _San_daime Hokage-sama. »

Sarutobi comprit petit à petit le sens des paroles insidieuses du serpent et vit, horrifié, les silhouettes des précédents Hokage sortir de la fumée et s'avancer vers lui. Pourtant, c'est avec émotion qu'il les écouta parler, entendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la voix de ses sensei et deshi (élève).

« Ça faisait longtemps, Saru. » fit Shodaime.

« Oh ? C'est toi ? Tu as bien vieilli Sarutobi. » ajouta Nidaime.

« Tu trouves ? Pour moi tu n'as pas changé, Jiji. » dit Yondaime.

C'était une situation paradoxale, le vieil Hokage avait l'impression de flotter entre passé et présent. Les paroles de ses prédécesseurs –et successeur- semblaient étrangement déplacées, comme si la discussion n'avait pas lieu sur un champ de bataille. Il était quelque peu troublé par ces réapparitions et hésitait à répondre, mais soudain il sentit une présence à sa droite et aperçu une tête blonde.

« Hokage-sama. Que se passe-t-il ? »

_Naruto !_ Avec toute l'inquiétude que lui avait causé ce nouveau jutsu il avait faillit oublier qu'il n'était pas seul non plus.

« Kitsune, écoute-moi bien. Orochimaru vient de réaliser un kinjutsu qui lui a permit de ressusciter les précédents Hokage. »  
A ces mots, le jeune ANBU tourna vivement la tête vers leurs adversaires, mais Sandaime ne s'arrêta pas. « Non, écoute moi, même s'il s'agit de leur vrai corps, leur esprit est contrôlé et ils sont prisonniers de la volonté d'Orochimaru. Je sais que ton devoir est de protéger celui qui occupe le poste d'Hokage mais tu dois me faire confiance, et m'aider à les vaincre. Pour autant que je le regrette, il faut les renvoyer dans l'autre monde… On ne joue pas avec les morts. » Termina-t-il en jetant un regard empli de colère vers son ancien disciple.

Kitsune sembla se figer pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'il parla Sandaime en fut soulagé et pour une fois il était content d'entendre ces mots. « A vos ordres, Hokage-sama. »

De leur côté, le trio de Hokage poursuivit sa conversation. « Edo Tensei ? » fit Nidaime. « Alors ce gamin nous aurait invoqué par une technique interdite. Ce n'est pas rien. »

« C'est toi Orochimaru ? » reconnut Yondaime. « Un Sannin de Konoha qui attaque son propre village, vraiment… »

« Si c'est le cas Sarutobi, nous devons t'affronter. » annonça Shodaime.

« Trêve de bavardage les vieux. » coupa le ninja serpent. Il s'approcha des Hokage et inséra un kunaï accroché à un parchemin dans leur corps.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer ? Sarutobi-sensei, à ta place je ne compterais pas trop sur l'aide du gamin. Que peut-il faire face à des ninjas du niveau de Hokage ? »

« Tu serais surpris par ce dont est capable la nouvelle génération de la Feuille, Orochimaru. » répondit le vieil homme.

Il tentait de paraître confiant, mais en réalité il s'inquiétait un peu. Il savait que Naruto était fort, incroyablement fort d'ailleurs pour un ninja aussi jeune, mais ce n'était probablement pas suffisant pour rivaliser avec les Hokage qui avaient crée Konoha et celui qui avait vaincu Kyûbi.  
Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, n'importe quelle aide était la bienvenue face à de tels adversaires, même s'il était lui aussi Hokage il avait peu de chances à un contre trois.

En face de lui, il vit le Sannin sourire et envoyer les Hokage invoqués à l'attaque. « Allez-y. Shodaime, Nidaime, je vous laisse votre ancien élève. Yondaime, occupe-toi vite du gamin. » Les trois grands ninjas s'élancèrent alors, chacun d'entre eux focalisé sur sa proie.

Shodaime lança l'offensive le premier, suivit par Nidaime mais Sarutobi était encore capable de repousser des attaques de taijutsu de ce genre et força ses adversaires à reculer.

« A mon tour ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que ses mains exécutaient des signes à toute vitesse. « Katon : Karyû Endan ! » (6) Un puissant jet de flammes sortit de sa bouche et enveloppa les deux Hokage. Le feu était si chaud qu'il en devenait blanc, mais Nidaime le contra avec une technique d'eau. « Suiton : Suijinheki. » (7)

Une barrière aqueuse apparut, éteignant les flammes dans un grand nuage de vapeur. Dès qu'il eut disparut, Nidaime employa un second jutsu, « Suiton : Suishouha » (8) et créa une énorme vague qui se dirigea droit vers Sandaime. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il effectua une technique de défense. « Doton : Doryûheki. » (9) La vague vint se fracasser sur le mur de pierre qui venait d'émerger du sol.

Sarutobi venait juste d'atterrir sur l'eau à une distance sûre de ses adversaires lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Yondaime prononcer le nom d'une technique qu'il redoutait. « Hiraishin no Jutsu ! » (10)

----------Quelques secondes plus tôt-------------

Naruto s'était remis en position de combat en voyant l'Hokage approcher. Celui-ci avait tiré un long kunaï de sa poche et dirigeant son chakra vers ses jambes, il accéléra brusquement.

Le choc entre les armes métalliques produisit une note claire, qui résonna à l'intérieur de la barrière. Ils échangèrent un certain nombre de coups à une telle vitesse qu'un observateur extérieur n'aurait vu que deux flashs jaunes qui s'entre croisaient. Ils auraient pu sembler à égalité mais lorsque les ninjas atterrirent, il était clair que Yondaime avait le dessus. Il paraissait à peine essoufflé, tandis que Naruto respirait déjà avec difficulté.

Reprenant brièvement son souffle, il décida d'employer un mouvement risqué. Il prit son katana à deux mains, réduisant ainsi énormément sa défense. Il positionna l'arme au niveau des yeux, et dirigeant la moitié de son chakra vers ses jambes, l'autre dans son épée, il exécuta sa technique. « Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu. » (11) Sa lame sembla briller d'une lueur bleue et Naruto fonça à nouveau vers le Yondaime.

L'Hokage fut quelque peu surpris par la vitesse qu'il avait réussi à atteindre, mais il n'était pas appelé l'Eclair Jaune pour rien. Il forma un rapide sceau et des kunaïs apparurent dans ses mains. Les croisant devant lui, il réussit à bloquer le katana. Du moins le croyait-il avant de sentir une vive brûlure le long de son torse ; la lame l'avait tout de même assez profondément touché. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient ainsi blessé et il admira malgré tout son jeune adversaire.

Le katana de Naruto, déjà fissuré, se brisa en deux sous l'impact ainsi que les kunaïs du Yondaime. Le garçon se figea, un instant étourdi par la brusque et intense utilisation de chakra. L'Hokage ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de récupérer et exécuta une autre technique. « Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu. » (12) Une série de boules de feu sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea droit vers Naruto.

La technique était parfaitement maîtrisée et les orbes de feu avaient une taille impressionnante. Le jeune ANBU ne connaissait pas de jutsu Suiton comme Nidaime qui lui aurait permis de se défendre. Heureusement la rapidité était son principal atout et il parvint à éviter toutes les flammes.

Mais à cause du feu, il ne vit pas l'Hokage sortir un nouveau kunaï dont la garde était enveloppée d'un parchemin. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils retouché le sol, que le kunaï vint se planter dans une tuile près de lui et il entendit Yondaime lancer sa technique. « Hiraishin no Jutsu ! »

Tout ce qu'il vit fut un flash jaune accompagné d'un bruit d'éclair avant d'être frappé au ventre avec force. Le coup était puissant et il envoya Naruto voler sur plusieurs mètres. Bien qu'il ait atterrit brutalement sur le dos, il tenta de se remettre en position le plus vite possible, mais aussitôt il entendit et vit un nouvel éclair jaune.

Pendant quelques secondes Naruto fut aveuglé par les flashs de lumière que créaient les déplacements du shinobi. Il recevait une pluie de coups, tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres et était incapable de riposter. Finalement, dans un dernier éclair, Yondaime surgit au dessus de lui et lui asséna un coup de poing qui le projeta au sol.

Les tuiles se brisèrent sous l'impact et un filet de sang apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune ninja. Il avait prit plusieurs coups à la tête et son masque d'ANBU se fissura petit à petit pour finalement tomber en morceaux.

Yondaime allait lancer une autre attaque mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son adversaire, il resta figé.  
Personne n'observait le combat à ce moment, mais si quelqu'un l'avait fait il aurait été surpris de voir l'Hokage s'arrêter ainsi et encore plus de voir que ses mains tremblaient. Il se tenait à environ trois mètres de lui et d'une voix incrédule il prononça un seul nom. « Naruto… »

Le jeune ANBU se releva sur un coude avec un grognement de douleur et parvint à rouvrir les yeux. En apercevant les deux orbes rouge sang du garçon Yondaime ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. « Kyûbi ! »

------------------

De son côté Sarutobi était parvenu à placer un parchemin explosif sur les deux Hokage qu'il affrontait et bien qu'ils soient encore vivants, il avait gagné un peu de temps.

Inquiet pour Naruto, il en profita pour observer son combat. Il vit avec effroi que le jeune ninja était à terre et en très mauvaise position. Le vieil Hokage s'apprêtait à venir à son secours lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le Yondaime ne bougeait plus. Il fut encore plus étonné de le voir hésiter et reculer, il lui sembla qu'il avait dit quelque chose mais il était trop loin pour l'entendre.

En revanche, il entendit parfaitement bien le rire sordide de son ancien élève, qui avait juste assisté la fin du combat des deux ninjas blonds.

« Quelle coïncidence, ha ha ha ! Qui aurait pensé que le gamin ANBU serait en réalité ton fils, Yondaime… »

Sandaime tourna son regard vers le jeune Hokage, celui-ci semblait choqué et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Naruto.

« Tue le ! » ordonna Orochimaru.

Sarutobi tenta d'aller l'aider mais à ce moment, il vit que Shodaime s'était déjà relevé et il dût se remettre en position de combat.

Naruto était parvenu à se remettre plus ou moins debout mais il devait avoir au moins trois ou quatre côtes cassées et sa jambe droite était fracturée. Il avait connu pire comme blessures mais avec celles là il ne pouvait marcher correctement. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle charge et ne comprit pas pourquoi Yondaime s'était ainsi arrêté, ni pourquoi il avait cité le nom du démon renard.

Soudain il vit l'Hokage tomber à genoux, apparemment en proie à une grande souffrance. Il se tenait de la tête, là où le Sannin avait inséré le kunaï.

Le jeune garçon appréhendait rapidement la situation, il vit qu'il tenait là une chance d'attaquer mais dès qu'il essaya de se lever, il sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le ventre. Levant difficilement la tête, Naruto eut l'impression qu'une sorte de brume les enveloppait tous deux. Avec stupeur, il vit une silhouette fantomatique apparaître entre lui et Yondaime.

Les autres ninjas avaient cessé de combattre et restaient immobiles devant ce spectacle. Puis Shodaime et Nidaime tombèrent également à terre, se tenant la tête.

Le Sannin sentait la situation lui échapper, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train d'arriver aux Hokage qu'il tenait en son pouvoir il y a quelques secondes.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! Levez vous immédiatement ! Je vous ai invoqué ! Vous devez m'obéir ! »

Pendant qu'Orochimaru hurlait ses ordres, Sarutobi contemplait avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur la silhouette sont les contours se précisaient. Il reconnut alors la figure qu'il n'avait vu qu'une unique fois dans sa vie, onze ans auparavant.

« Shinigami… »

« QUI OSE INVOQUER LES MORTS… » La voix était profonde et puissante, les ninjas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frémir en l'entendant. « QUI… ?» Orochimaru fit malencontreusement un pas en arrière et la tête du Shinigami se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire terrible apparaissant sur son visage. « HUMAIN… LORSQU'ON JOUE AVEC LE TEMPS ET LA MORT… IL FAUT ETRE PRET A EN PAYER LE PRIX… »

Deux bras translucides sortirent de son corps et s'allongèrent, en direction du Sannin. Celui-ci comprit rapidement la situation, le Shinigami allait s'emparer de son âme et il n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir… il était pris dans son propre piège.

« Kuso ! » Ses mains effectuèrent une série de signes complexe. « Reikon-Kusari no Jutsu. » (13)

Le Sannin avait juste prononcé le nom de son jutsu lorsque les bras du Shinigami le frappèrent. Sandaime vit que le dieu de la mort tentait d'extraire quelque chose du corps de son ancien élève. Des mains, puis des bras de la même couleur que le Shinigami apparurent, mais pas le reste de son âme.

Orochimaru eut un sourire de triomphe. « Tu ne… m'auras… pas ! » parvint-t-il à dire tout en grimaçant de douleur.

« TU ES MALIN, SERPENT… POUR CETTE FOIS JE NE TE PRENDRAIS QUE TES BRAS… MAIS REDOUTE LE MOMENT DE TA MORT… CAR JE T'ATTENDRAIS DE L'AUTRE COTE… »

Les bras du Sannin devinrent noirs et retombèrent le long de son corps, et ceux du Shinigami se rétractèrent. Détournant son attention d'Orochimaru, il regarda chacun des Hokage.

« JE REPRENDS CE QUI M'EST DU… »

Il leva la main et Naruto ainsi que Sandaime virent les kunaï sortir du corps des Hokage. Les armes métalliques tombèrent à terre et se brisèrent en plusieurs morceaux, une flamme sombre brûla les parchemins.

« ADIEU… »

Après cela, le Shinigami disparut et la brume qui les enveloppait se s'évapora.

Orochimaru se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre, il ordonna aux ninjas du Son de défaire leur jutsu. La barrière violette se dissipa alors petit à petit. « Ne pense pas que tu as gagné Sarutobi ! Je reviendrais, et cette fois je détruirais Konoha pour de bon. » cracha-t-il avant de s'enfuir avec ses acolytes.  
Sandaime aurait voulu le rattraper, il était épuisé après la bataille et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de combattre encore les quatre du Son.

Il tourna son regard vers ses anciens sensei, s'attendant malgré tout à un toit vide. Il fut donc sidéré de voir qu'ils étaient toujours là, apparemment bien vivants.

« Co… Comment est ce possible ? Vous êtes encore en vie… »

Les deux Hokage s'étaient relevés et le regardaient en souriant. Mais c'était un sourire teinté de tristesse et de résolution.

« Désolé Saru, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va le rester bien longtemps. » fit Shodaime.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça fait un moment qu'on est morts après tout. » ajouta Nidaime. Il leva sa main devant lui et Sarutobi vit qu'elle était devenue noire et partait lentement en poussière.

Il soupira, résigné. « Je comprend. J'ai été content de vous avoir revus. »

« Nous aussi. » dit Shodaime, en observant les alentours. « Tu as bâti un beau village Sarutobi, protège le pour nous. »

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que son corps entier prit une couleur noire et tomba en poussière. Quelques secondes après, la même chose arriva à Nidaime et le vieil Hokage regarda, impuissant, ses sensei retourner dans le monde des morts. Pendant quelques instants, il reste perdu dans ses souvenirs, observant leurs restes dispersés par le vent.

Soudain il entendit le son d'un kunaï fendre l'air et se planter dans une tuile, puis la voix du Yondaime. « Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que ?!» Il se retourna et vit que le garçon avait encore son bras tendu en direction du jeune Hokage.

« Naruto ! Arrête ça, tu n'as plus besoin de le combattre ! »

Celui-ci tourna un instant ses yeux rouges vers Sandaime avant de revenir vers son adversaire. Il hocha simplement la tête. « A vos ordres Hokage-sama. »

« Jiji, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Yondaime, c'était la première fois que Sarutobi lui voyait un air aussi perdu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, cinq ANBU apparurent devant lui, un genou en terre.

« Sandaime-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

« Non je vais bien, j'ai juste utilisé un peu trop de chakra. Mais Orochimaru s'est échappé, qu'en est-il du village ? »

« Nous avons subi quelques pertes mais la majorité sont des destructions matérielles. Orochimaru avait invoqué ses serpents mais ils ont été repoussés, principalement grâce à l'équipe Ino-Shika-Chô. Les autres ninjas du Son et de Suna ont été éliminés ou faits prisonniers. Le Mizukage ainsi que le Daimyô sont sains et saufs mais certains membres du Conseil sont morts.»

« Je vois. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je vais m'occuper du reste. »

« Haï. » L'ANBU regarda alors les deux shinobi, derrière l'Hokage. « Et pour ceux là ? Mais c'est… Yondaime ?! »

« Je vous expliquerais à tous plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper des villageois et des ninjas blessés. »

« Ha… Haï. »

Sarutobi s'adressa alors au jeune Hokage. « J'aimerais que tu ailles dans mon bureau, je t'y rejoindrais plus tard. Emmène Naruto, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse marcher. »

« Jiji, qu'est-ce que… »

« Fais-moi confiance, Minato, s'il te plaît. Toi aussi Naruto. »

« D'accord. » répondit Yondaime. Il s'approcha alors du jeune garçon, dans ses yeux bleu azur se lisait la confusion mais aussi la joie et une inquiétude grandissante. Il tendit la main vers Naruto pour l'aider à se relever mais vit qu'il avait apparemment une jambe cassée. Minato se maudit intérieurement, c'était de sa faute.

Passant alors le bras du garçon autour de ses épaules et le hissa sur son dos. « Accroche-toi. » dit-il avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Les ANBU la regardèrent partir en silence, absolument médusés. Sarutobi soupira à nouveau, extérieurement il semblait assez calme mais en réalité il était lui aussi totalement déconcerté par les évènements. En premier lieu, comment se faisait-il que Minato soit encore vivant…

TBC

* * *

Finish, et ça dépasse les 5000 mots Yatta!

(1)Risu: Ecureuil  
(2)Ninpô : Shishi Enjin: le cube de Flammes pourpres

(3)Konoha Ryû: Taiyo no Maï: Ecole de Konoha, Danse sous le Soleil (jutsu perso dérivé de la danse sous la Lune -Mikazuki no Maï- de Hayato)

(4)Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu: Multiclonage de Shurikens  
(5)Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei: Invocation, réincarnation des âmes  
(6)Karyû Endan: L'embrasement infernal du dragon (je sais, je pense aussi que le nom est peu long mais c'est la trad que j'ai trouvée)  
(7)Suijinheki: Barrière d'eau  
(8)Suishouha: Raz de marée  
(9)Doryûheki: Le mur de terre  
(10)Hiraishin no Jutsu: Technique de déplacement éclair

(11)Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu: kaze=vent, tsurugi=épée (jutsu perso)

(12)Hosenka no Jutsu: Technique de la balsamine

(13)Reikon-Kusari no Jutsu: Reikon=âme, kusari=chaîne (jutsu perso)

Voilà pour la trad. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!  
Au fait, si vous passez sur mon profil, il y aura enfin quelque chose d'écrit -pas très intéressant je l'avoue-

A+


	4. Chap 3: Amères Retrouvailles

Chap 3!!  
Enfin... j'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui là, mais j'en suis assez content.

Une fois encore -et je ne vous le dirais jamais assez- merci pour vos reviews!!  
ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fic' est appréciée ^_^

Désolée d'updater un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais je suis en plein déménagement et comme je risque de ne  
pas avoir de connexion pendant un petit moment, le prochain devrait arriver encore plus tard. donc profitez bien de celui-ci^^

Un chap très différent du précédent, il y a plus de... oh et puis non, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le suspense.  
Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3  
_

_Amères Retrouvailles  
_

Yondaime venait d'arriver dans son ancien bureau, il reposa délicatement son fils sur une des chaises. Le jeune garçon inclina un peu la tête, en signe de remerciement puis son regard croisa celui de l'Hokage. Minato dû se retenir de ne pas reculer en revoyant ces yeux rouge sang. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec le sceau mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de ses blessures, les siennes avaient disparues depuis l'intervention du Shinigami.

« Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop mal ? »

« Non, ça va.»

« Attends je vais essayer de te soigner. » Disant cela il plaça sa paume ouverte devant lui et y concentra son chakra qui émit une faible lumière verte. Naruto ne broncha pas, pourtant il savait d'expérience que sentir les os de sa jambe se remettre en place n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Après cinq minutes, Yondaime dût s'arrêter. « Désolé c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je ne suis pas un très bon médecin. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Je guéris plus vite que la normale. »

« Je vois. » dit-il simplement. « _J'imagine que c'est grâce au Kyûbi… il aura au moins eu un effet bénéfique celui là. »_

Entre les deux ninjas s'installa alors un silence, incertain d'un côté, désintéressé de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Yondaime avait peur. Peur de cette voix si dure qui ne convenait pas à un enfant, de ces yeux sans vie, sans expression. Le jeune Hokage posa alors les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Dis-moi Naruto… quel âge as-tu ? »

« Onze ans. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà un ninja ? Et plus encore un ANBU ? »

Naruto ne lui cacha rien en particulier. Apparemment Sandaime lui faisait confiance et il avait compris qu'il s'agissait du vrai Yondaime. Il ne pouvait lui mentir.

« J'ai reçu un entraînement spécial, Hokage-sama. »

Celui-ci fut autant consterné par cette nouvelle que par le titre qu'il recevait.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Appelle-moi … Minato… pour le moment. »

« Vous êtes le chef de ce village Hokage-sama. Je vous sers et je vous dois respect et obéissance. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Les yeux du Yondaime s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, qui avait put transformer son fils en cette coquille vide, dénuée de tout sentiment, obéissant uniquement aux ordres… Il sentit la colère monter en lui et serra si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« Qui t'as entraîné ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait haussé la voix.

« Des membres du Conseil et de la brigade ANBU, Ho… Minato-sama. »

« Depuis quand ?! »

« Toujours. »

« Quoi… » Il desserra les poings. Sa fureur était retombée, laissant place au désespoir le plus complet.

Lorsqu'il avait scellé le Kyûbi, il savait que Kushina n'était plus de ce monde mais il avait espéré que Naruto pourrait quand même être heureux dans son village. Lui et son optimisme stupide.  
_Toujours…_ La voix sèche et indifférente du garçon résonnait dans sa tête. Minato n'avait jamais été en proie à autant de regrets et d'amertume. Il l'avait abandonné parmi des ninjas et des villageois cruels, et voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient faits pour leur sauveur.

N'y tenant plus, il se mit à genoux et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il s'était retenu jusque là par crainte d'aggraver ses blessures, mais à présent rien au monde n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

« Minato-sama ? »

« Je suis désolé Naruto. Tellement désolé… Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour… »

Le jeune garçon n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Yondaime le tenait-il contre lui… Pourquoi lui parlait-il avec une voix si triste… Pourquoi s'excusait-il… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait ainsi dans ses bras et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il sentait une légère pression sur ses côtes mais ce qu'il percevait davantage étaient les mèches blondes de Minato qui caressaient son front.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tout à coup une douleur lui traversa la poitrine et il se plia en deux, repoussant l'Hokage.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Réponds-moi Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Le jeune garçon entendait de moins en moins la voix alarmée de l'Hokage, sa vision se troublait et il ne sentait plus rien. C'était exactement comme avant, tout devenait noir tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans les profondeurs de son esprit. En revanche, cette fois elle était bien plus puissante.

…_Libère-moi…… Libère-moi !!!_

Il avait l'impression que cette voix venait de toute part et faisait trembler son âme. Mais il résista et parvint au prix de grands efforts à s'en éloigner.

Le jeune ninja revint petit à petit à la réalité. La douleur était encore présente mais elle s'estompait et il retrouvait lentement ses sens. Pour une raison inconnue il était encore un peu essoufflé.

« Naruto ! Tiens bon ! »

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard du Yondaime, celui-ci semblait mort d'inquiétude mais il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il revenait à son état normal.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je… Je vais bien, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que c'est.

« Comment ça… »

Yondaime avait été à la limite de l'affolement. A un moment, Naruto s'était complètement arrêté de bouger et ses yeux, grands ouverts avaient changé de couleur, s'approchant du violet. Mais bien qu'il soit le Jinchûriki du démon renard, ce genre de phénomène n'aurait pas dû se produire.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de le lui cacher. « Juste cette voix étrange qui répétait 'Libère moi'. »

Minato tenait encore son fils dans ses bras et il le serra un peu plus fort. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au monde qui aurait put faire cela. Kyûbi. Mais avec le sceau qu'il avait placé, cela n'aurait normalement pas d'été possible. Sauf… Sauf si quelqu'un l'avait modifié.

« Naruto, promet moi de tout faire pour résister à cette voix. Il ne faut plus que tu l'entendes. »

« Haï. »

Sarutobi allait avoir pas mal d'explications à lui donner. Apparemment son fils n'était pas au courant pour le sceau, il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander directement. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs mine de se lever. « Minato-sama, je vais bien. »

« Ah, oui. Désolé. » murmura-t-il en le lâchant à regret.

S'en suivit alors une longue attente. Yondaime en profita pour questionner le jeune ninja sur la vie qu'il avait menée mais chaque réponse le révoltait un peu plus il et sa colère silencieuse allait en grandissant. Dehors le Soleil était en train de disparaître, ses derniers rayons rougeoyants laissant place à une nuit noire sans nuages.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les deux ninjas virent Sandaime entrer.

« Sarutobi… » commença Yondaime, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le jeune garçon mettre un genou en terre et saluer l'Hokage en inclinant la tête.

« Hokage-sama. »

« Naruto, relève-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire devant moi. » Sandaime poussa –encore- un grand soupir en s'asseyant à son bureau et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis il reprit une voix normale. « Tes blessures sont guéries ? »

Naruto mit une main sur ses côtes. « Presque. »

« Passe donc à l'infirmerie de la tour, ils devraient régler cela facilement. Ensuite rejoins-nous. »

« Haï »

Les deux Hokage regardèrent le jeune ANBU sortir puis Yondaime se tourna vers son ancien mentor.

« Sarutobi. Explique-toi. » Son ton était dur et il n'avait pas employé son surnom habituel, mais le vieil Hokage ne pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. « Pourquoi Naruto est-il comme ça ? Dis moi qui surtout. » Il sentait bien qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre mais il devait savoir.

« D'accord. Mais tu devrais t'assoir. »

Minato s'approcha du bureau et tirant une chaise, il s'y installa tout en le regardant intensément. Sandaime lui raconta alors brièvement ce qui s'était passé depuis onze ans.

°-°-°-°-° Un quart d'heure plus tard °-°-°-°-°

Dans la tour, des ninjas s'affairaient de tous les côtés, certains passaient devant la porte du bureau. Il avait souhaité qu'on ne le dérange pas et ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait retenir ainsi leur Hokage.

A l'intérieur, Sandaime venait de finir son récit et la réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fit pas attendre.

« SARUTOBI !!! »

Yondaime se releva d'un bond et frappant brutalement la table d'une main, de l'autre il attrapa l'Hokage par le col. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour se défendre, ni pour calmer sa colère, sachant qu'elle était plus que légitime.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser faire cela ?! Tu avais ma confiance ! » Ses deux mains agrippèrent plus fermement les vêtements de Sandaime. « Je vais te tuer !! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant un poing furieux, mais tremblant.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le vieil homme ne pouvait le regarder face à face. Il avait trop honte devant ces yeux bleus remplis de souffrance et de remords. « Pourquoi tu ne défends pas ? » entendit-il.  
« J'ai été trop hésitant, j'ai échoué. Je suis désolé Minato, tellement désolé… »

Yondaime se figea, ces mots étaient exactement ceux qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus tôt devant son fils. Il frappa Sandaime mais le coup était dénué de force et de haine et il repoussa l'Hokage dans son fauteuil. Lui-même se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Kuso… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sarutobi entendit à nouveau sa voix. « Tu m'as dis que c'étaient des membres du Conseil qui avaient décidé d'en faire un ninja. Qui exactement ? » Le vieil Hokage percevait l'envie de vengeance qui émanait de son ancien successeur.

« Eh bien, il y avait trois meneurs qui ont persuadé tout le monde. Tu les connais, il s'agissait de Danzou, Uchiha Fugaku et Shôten Sei. »

Yondaime fut surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Fugaku, qu'il connaissait bien et appréciait à l'époque, ait put faire une telle chose. « Ces enfoirés… Ils vont me le payer. »

« Désolé de te décevoir Minato, Sei est décédée il y a six ans, après avoir utilisé un kinjutsu inconnu et Fugaku a succombé durant le massacre des Uchiha il y a quatre ans. »

« Le massacre ?»

« C'est une histoire sombre, je te l'expliquerais un autre jour. Quant à Danzou… tu devras attendre ton tour. »

Le Yondaime le regarda avec un air interrogateur et Sarutobi lui expliqua ce qu'il avait reçu du rapport des ANBU un peu plus tôt.

Apparemment pendant l'attaque le conseiller avait cru à la victoire de Suna et du Son et il avait tenté de rejoindre leurs rangs. Pour cela, il avait attaqué et blessé plusieurs ninjas de Konoha. Mais le combat s'était finalement terminé en sa défaveur, les shinobi ennemis ne l'avaient pas soutenu et les ANBU avaient pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se soit enfui.

Pour le vieux Sandaime, c'était une des meilleures nouvelles de la journée. Il était donc officiellement considéré comme un traître à Konoha et serait interrogé par Morino Ibiki avant d'être jugé.

« Il y a encore le Daimyô… » souffla Minato.

Sarutobi frissonna en entendant ce ton menaçant, il plaignait quiconque aurait à faire face à la colère de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.  
A ce moment, Naruto revint dans le bureau et Sarutobi décida de discuter d'une autre affaire qui le préoccupait.

Son regard passait d'un ninja à l'autre, la ressemblance était véritablement frappante. La même forme du visage, les mêmes cheveux, seuls les yeux étaient complètement différents. Mais plus Sarutobi observait le jeune Hokage, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Les traits de son visage semblaient avoir perdu leur air juvénile.

« Minato, ce que je vais te demander va te sembler bizarre mais tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Shodaime et Nidaime non ? Alors, est-ce tu sais pourquoi tu es encore en vie ? »

Yondaime examina sa main, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle parte en poussière. « A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je croyais que j'allais moi aussi disparaître à ce moment. »

« Je vois… Et est-ce que tu as remarqué une différence, par rapport à avant ? »

« Pas lorsque le serpent m'a invoqué mais quand le Shinigami m'a libéré et que je suis revenu ici, je me suis senti moins…vif, enfin plus… comment dire… J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. »

« Hm… Ça confirme ce que je pensais. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'y ai réfléchi pendant la journée, lorsque le Shinigami est intervenu, je pense qu'il n'a pas seulement pris les bras d'Orochimaru mais qu'il a aussi annulé son jutsu. Après cela le temps a repris ses droits, Shodaime et Nidaime qui étaient décédés depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années sont redevenus des cendres. Mais toi, tu n'étais pas mort naturellement, et en conséquence tu as simplement vieillis. »

Minato était sidéré, il n'aurait même pas pensé qu'une telle chose ait été possible. « Alors… c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

« Mon stupide élève n'avait probablement pas prévu ça. A mon avis il n'y aura pas d'autres effets. Donc oui, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé lorsque tu as scellé le Kyûbi. »

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Sarutobi se rendit compte de son erreur. Lorsque lui et Minato jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Naruto ils virent un léger air d'incompréhension apparaître sur son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eu un silence incertain entre les deux Hokage avant que Yondaime se décide à parler.

« Jiji, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le lui dire. »

Sandaime acquiesça. « C'est à toi de décider Minato. »

« Merci. » Yondaime se tourna alors vers son fils. « Naruto, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au Kyûbi, lorsqu'il a attaqué le village ? »

« Bien sûr, Minato-sama. Vous êtes intervenu et avez réussi à vaincre le démon. »

« Alors c'est cela la version officielle… » murmura-t-il. « En réalité, un monstre tel que le démon renard ne peut être tué par de simples humains. S'il a disparut, c'est parce que je l'ai scellé… dans le corps d'un nouveau né. »

« C'est moi qui ai servi de réceptacle ? » fit le jeune garçon qui ne paraissait absolument pas troublé.

Les deux shinobi furent un peu déconcertés qu'il l'ait compris et le dise aussi directement. « Oui, c'est en toi que je l'ai scellé Naruto. » répondit Yondaime avec un sourire triste. « Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« J'avais déjà remarqué que je portais un sceau et le Kyûbi a attaqué il y a onze ans, le même âge que moi. »

« Tu l'avais remarqué ? » intervint Sandaime. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« J'en ai fait part à Danzou-sama. Il m'a dit qu'il vous le transmettrait. »

A ce moment, une même pensée traversa l'esprit des deux hommes qui l'écoutaient. « _Maudit traître. S'il en reste quelque chose après Ibiki, il ne perd rien pour attendre… »_

« Je comprend. Mais Danzou est n'est plus membre du Conseil à présent, il sera destitué et jugé pour traîtrise. Tu n'auras plus besoin de lui faire tes rapports. »

« Haï. »

Yondaime ne dit rien mais intérieurement il était malgré tout un peu choqué. Il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto soit heureux d'apprendre la mort de celui qui l'avait manipulé toute sa vie, ou au pire qu'il éprouve de la colère. Mais cette absence totale de réaction, ce ton froid et distant le laissaient interdit et le plongeait encore un peu plus dans le désespoir.

Le garçon avait tout de même appris de lourds secrets sur sa naissance aujourd'hui mais il ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela. Dans un dernier élan de volonté et d'espoir, Minato tenta à nouveau de le faire réagir.

« Naruto. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour être le Jinchûriki ? »

« Non, Minato-sama. »

« Parce que je crois en toi. Je savais que je te laissais un lourd fardeau, mais j'avais confiance. De plus, je ne pouvais pas demander aux autres parents de sacrifier leur enfant si en tant qu'Hokage je n'étais pas prêt à faire de même. »

« Vous voulez dire que- »

« Que tu peux m'appeler Tou-san » termina-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux dorés de son fils.

Sandaime était heureux d'assister à cette scène qu'il avait toujours pensée irréalisable. Lui aussi commençait à espérer que Naruto allait enfin éprouver quelque chose en voyant une lueur briller dans ces yeux rouges qui d'habitude étaient si ternes.

Le jeune garçon semblait ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard du Yondaime. Sa voix même paraissait moins dure. « Est-ce que je… »

_LIBERE-MOI !!!_

La voix explosa dans son esprit et tout devint instantanément noir. En même temps, il entendit un autre son, comme un bruit métallique dont l'intensité le faisait frémir. Mais il se rappela alors les ordres qu'il avait reçu, ceux de Danzou, de Sandaime, et surtout ceux de Minato et il repoussa la voix de toutes ses forces. Le jeune ninja comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsque qu'il revit la lumière.

Pour les deux Hokage, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais ils avaient cru voir un éclair violet illuminer un instant les yeux de Naruto. Cependant ils ne dirent rien, attendant qu'il finisse. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il parla sa voix était redevenue la voix froide, et indifférente que Sarutobi avait toujours entendue.

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? »

Minato ferma un instant les yeux, c'était plus qu'il n'était capable de supporter. Le garçon ne pouvait s'en douter mais ces quelques mots lui brisaient le cœur. A ce moment, s'il avait pu le faire il n'aurait pas hésité lui non plus à jouer avec le temps, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée intempestive de deux Conseillers dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de frapper et entrèrent en affichant un air autoritaire.

Sandaime ne fut pas surpris de les voir ici. « Homura, Koharu… »

« Sarutobi, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ? » lança le vieil homme. « Il paraît que- » Sa voix s'évanouit lorsqu'il reconnut Minato.

« Alors c'était vrai. Yondaime est bien revenu. » Souffla Koharu. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Pour faire court, disons qu'un des jutsu d'Orochimaru s'est retourné contre lui. » fit simplement Sandaime. « Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu les rapports de la bataille, il a invoqué les trois Hokage mais il se trouve que la mort n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. »

« Il faudra que tu expliques cela en détail devant le Conseil. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Comment comptes-tu l'annoncer à la population ? C'est une nouvelle qui va faire grand bruit, aussi bien dans le pays du Feu que par delà ses frontières et de nombreuses rumeurs circulent déjà parmi les ninjas.» expliqua Homaru.

Yondaime prit alors le relais. Un instant il avait à nouveau ressentit ce désir de vengeance envers les Conseillers, mais il se rappela ce que lui avait raconté Sarutobi. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas encore membres du Conseil onze ans plus tôt et bien qu'ils aient également participé à faire de Naruto un ninja, eux au moins agissaient pour ce qu'il croyaient être le bien du village et non pas par intérêt personnel. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard et pour le moment, il reprit son rôle d'Hokage. « Je m'en occuperais moi-même. Je l'annoncerais d'abord aux shinobi puis au reste du village. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Les Conseillers semblèrent réfléchir pendant quelques instants. « Soit. » répondit Koharu. « Mais nous te demandons d'attendre quelque temps pour le révéler aux civils, notre priorité aujourd'hui est de rebâtir le village et de reconstruire nos forces. Les ninjas garderont le secret mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque que les villageois ébruitent cette nouvelle, tu avais beaucoup d'ennemis autrefois et certains sont encore vivants. »

« Ok, je comprends. J'en profiterais pour me renseigner sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant onze ans.»

« Bien. » Sarutobi frappa dans ses mains et se leva, mettant fin à la conversation. « Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, il est déjà tard après tout. Ah si, une dernière chose Minato. Puisque ton identité doit rester secrète pendant un moment, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne gardes pas ce visage si tu sors.»

« Hm oui tu as raison. » Ramenant ses mains en un sceau, il exécuta un ninjutsu basique. « Henge. » Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa un instant. Lorsqu'il disparut, le shinobi qui se tenait devant eux était devenu un jeune homme brun, aux yeux verts, un peu plus petit que l'habituel Yondaime. Les traits de son visage étaient plus durs et son front abordait une fine cicatrice sur le côté droit. « C'est bon comme ça ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne un nom d'emprunt, Kazama Arashi.»

« Parfait. »

« Ça devrait suffire. » ajouta la conseillère. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation elle sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Naruto et s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec et autoritaire. « Kitsune, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu devrais être au quartier général des ANBU. »

« Oui, ils attendent toujours ton rapport. » renchérit Homaru. « Où étais-tu passé durant l'invasion ? Ah ! »

Un kunaï venait de siffler à ses oreilles, manquant de peu sa tête. Il se tourna vers l'Hokage, furieux. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire cela ?! »

Yondaime s'était placé derrière le jeune garçon, une main sur son épaule et les fixait, ses yeux verts rempli d'une colère froide. « Il n'ira nulle part. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon fils. N'ira. Nulle part ! »

Les deux conseillers se figèrent en entendant cela. Homura en resta bouche bée mais la vieille conseillère retrouva vite ses mots. « Je m'en doutais, vous vous ressembliez trop. Alors comme ça, tu as utilisé ton propre enfant, Minato. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais cette chose n'est plus ton fils, ce n'est que le démon-renard. Heureusement, il est sous notre contrô- »

Un deuxième kunaï s'envola, lui coupant même quelques mèches et s'enfonçant encore plus fort dans le mur.

« Koharu. » intervint Sandaime. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous retireriez maintenant. »

« De telles menaces… Bien. Nous partons, mais ne pense pas que tu pourras diriger Konoha sans le soutien du Conseil, Sarutobi. » Sur ce, elle repartit en marchant d'un pas indigné, rapidement suivie par Homura. Ils avaient complètement oublié de demander à Yondaime s'il comptait reprendre son poste d'Hokage.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sandaime leva les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond. « Yare, yare… Tu sais combien de kilos de papiers à signer ça va me rapporter tout cela ? »

Yondaime eut un léger sourire, en se rappelant cette tâche si pénible. « Désolé Jiji. »

Pendant ce temps Naruto était allé reprendre les armes fixées dans le plâtre. « Hokage-sama, Minato-sama, vos kunaïs »

« Ah merci, Naruto » répondit Sandaime en rangeant le sien. « Mais comment sais-tu qui a lancé lequel ? Tu nous tournais le dos à ce moment-là. »

« Le son de l'air. Vous n'étiez pas à la même distance, il y en a un qui a volé plus longtemps. »

« Ah je vois. » fit le vieil homme.

De son côté, Yondaime était plutôt étonné par les capacités de son fils. « _Impressionnant._ »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous reposer pour ce soir. » Il sortit quelque chose de son tiroir. « Tiens, prends ça.»

Le jeune Hokage attrapa l'objet qu'il venait de lui lancer et en l'examinant, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un trousseau de clés. « Elles viennent d'où ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, ton ancien appartement bien sûr. »

« Eh, vraiment ? Arigato. » murmura-t-il avec gratitude. « Tu viens Naruto ?» Disant cela, il poussa son fils dans le dos pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

« Mais Minato-sama… »

« Pas de mais, on y va ! A plus Jiji. »

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Sarutobi se plaça devant la fenêtre, attendant de les voir passer. Quelques minutes après il aperçu deux silhouettes, une tête blonde et une brune qui sortaient côte à côte de la tour de l'Hokage. Le vieil homme leva un sourcil en les voyants s'arrêter quelques secondes mais il fut bien vite rassuré. Minato s'était agenouillé devant son fils pour être à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon et ils repartirent ainsi.

Sandaime leva la tête, son regard balayant le village puis la forêt pour finir plongé dans le ciel noir. Il lui était difficile de croire que quelques heures auparavant le chaos avait envahi le village lorsqu'il observait la multitude d'étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, annonçant un lendemain de beau temps.

* * *

Voilà, vous savez maintenant à peu près pourquoi Minato est vivant et pas les deux premiers Hokages.  
PS: pour la dernière review de _Mariko89_, c'était bien vu!

Pour ceux qui en auraient assez d'entendre -enfin lire- Naruto répéter les mêmes choses,  
je vous juste patience^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le chap vous a plut.  
Et j'allais oublier, si jamais vous avez une meilleure idée pour le résumé, please dites le moi  
(je viens de relire le mien et je le trouve franchement nul... merci d'avance.)

A+


	5. Chap 4: Nouveau Départ

Chapitre 4 out!! (2e update)

Je sais qu'il est très en retard (gomenasai...) mais en échange, il est deux fois plus long que les précédents.   
environ 9000 mots au compteur, presque 27000 en tout et déjà plus de 40 reviews ^_^merci beaucoup

Que dire d'autre sinon Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. 

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 4: Nouveau Départ_

°-°-°-°-° Quatre mois plus tard °-°-°-°-°

Le Soleil déjà levé, montait de plus en plus haut, éclairant la montagne des Hokage puis les toits rouges de Konoha. Les rues s'animaient lentement, les premières boutiques commençant à ouvrir leurs portes, tandis que des équipes d'ouvriers reprenaient leurs travaux. Les réparations avaient bien avancées depuis l'invasion et le village avait presque retrouvé son état d'origine.

Sur le toit d'une des maisons était assis un jeune garçon, le dos appuyé contre la cheminée. Il gardait les yeux fermés, en profitant de la légère brise matinale qui soufflait sur Konoha. Naruto était en train de se remémorer, chose qu'il faisait rarement, tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois.

Depuis que Yondaime était revenu, sa vie avait complètement changée. Il avait d'abord déménagé, et habitait maintenant avec son père dans un vaste appartement du quartier Est, non loin de la tour de l'Hokage. Il avait sa propre chambre, juste sous les toits qui à vrai dire était presque aussi grande que son ancien appartement.

Le jeune ninja était également sorti de la brigade des ANBU et n'était plus sous les ordres du Conseil, mais effectuait encore quelques missions de temps à autre. A présent, il était davantage en contact avec les gens qui l'entouraient, principalement avec les autres shinobi. Les amis de Minato venaient parfois leur rendre visite, notamment Kakashi qui, il l'avait appris, était l'ancien élève de son père.

Le retour du Yondaime avait été révélé aux ninjas trois jours après l'invasion.

°-°-°-°-° Flashback °-°-°-°-°

La grande salle souterraine, située dans les derniers étages de la tour de l'Hokage bourdonnait des conversations de dizaines de shinobi. Quasiment toutes les forces de Konoha avaient été appelées, à part quelques gardes ainsi que les Genins et les autres gradés les plus jeunes, et ils attendaient avec impatience la nouvelle qui devait leur être annoncée.

Dans un coin de la salle, quelques Jounins s'étaient rassemblés et se demandaient également avec curiosité ce qui pouvait valoir une telle réunion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis ? » demanda un homme d'âge moyen, une cigarette à la main.

« Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser le village ainsi sans défense. » lui répondit une kunoichi aux yeux rouges.

« T'en fais pas Kurenaï. Avec la raclée que ce satané serpent a prit, on n'est pas prêts de le revoir ! » lança son amie, tout en jouant avec un kunaï. « Mais c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir le combat !»

Cela fit sourire la maîtresse des genjutsu. « Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Anko. »

A ce moment, les Jounins sentirent le sol trembler comme si quelque chose d'énorme s'approchait. Ils virent la foule de ninja s'écarter pour laisser le passage à un Maïto Gaï qui avait apparemment du mal à marcher et bougeait lourdement ses jambes et bras.

« Y… Yo… » fit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Il tenta de faire son super sourire mais ses camarades faillirent éclater de rire en voyant le résultat qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

« Je vois que tu encore augmenté tes poids. » dit Asuma, levant imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel, mi-consterné mi-amusé par tant d'efforts inconsidérés. « Comme si c'était le moment.»

« C'est le gage… pour avoir… battu... moins d'ennemis… que Kakashi… »

« Toujours vos petits duels, hein ? » répliqua Anko en lui assénant une grande claque sur l'épaule qui faillit le faire tomber. « A part ça, tu sais pourquoi on est là ? »

« Il paraît que ça concerne le Yondaime. »

Le groupe de shinobi se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Ses cheveux argentés en bataille, les yeux fixés sur les pages de son livre, il leur fit un salut de la main. Les réactions de ses amis ne se firent pas attendre.

« Quoi ?! » « Tu en es sûr, Kakashi ? » « Quel rapport avec la situation ? »

« Pour répondre dans l'ordre. Tu as bien entendu. Non, je n'ai fait qu'écouter les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les ANBU. Et il paraît qu'on l'aurait vu après l'invasion. » sortit-il d'une traite sans détacher son regard du petit livre.

Les Jounins ne dirent rien pendant un instant, assez étonnés par ces informations. Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes, car il fut tout de suite brisé par la voix surexcitée de Gaï.

« Yosha !! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il s'agit de la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue depuis des années ! Wooh ! Je brûle d'impatience !! » s'écria-t-il, en donnant effectivement l'air de s'enflammer. « Et alors ?! Pourquoi faites vous ces têtes ? Kakashi, où est passé ton esprit de combattivité ?! Tu devrais exprimer la flamme de ta jeunesse !! » Il termina son speech en levant les pouces levés vers son grand 'rival', qui mit un certain temps pour réagir.

« … … Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Cela eut au moins pour effet d'empêcher le sosie de Bruce Lee de continuer sur sa lancée, sauf qu'il recommença aussitôt en se lamentant du manque d'enthousiasme de son ami.

Mais de son côté, Kurenaï avait remarqué que le ninja-copieur n'était pas aussi insensible à cette nouvelle que ce qu'il laissait croire. La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire en voyant que Kakashi tenait son précieux livre à l'envers.

Elle s'aperçut que l'impatience avait même gagné son amie. Celle-ci avait une main sur la hanche et de l'autre faisait tourner son kunaï de plus en plus vite. « Il en met du temps le vieux ! Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à nous l'annoncer sa nouvelle ?! »

« Le vieux, comme tu dis ma chère Anko, est déjà là. »

Les shinobi firent volte-face, et découvrirent avec surprise le Sandaime, une pipe au coin des lèvres, et l'air tout à fait détendu.

« Hokage-sama? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » demanda Kurenaï.

« C'est vrai Oyaji, tu n'es pas censé faire une déclaration? » renchérit Asuma.

Les quelques shinobi, proches du petit groupe, qui avaient assisté à la scène écoutaient à présent avec attention. Le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration et créa un nuage de fumée grise en soufflant. « D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, les rumeurs sur le Yondaime se sont vite propagées n'est-ce pas? »

Du regard il balaya les visages des ninjas, et leur silence confirma ce qu'il venait dire. « Eh bien, disons que c'est le principal intéressé qui va en faire l'annonce. »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent, et des sourcils se froncèrent, montrant l'incompréhension et le doute suscités par ces paroles. Kakashi faillit en lâcher son livre. « Vous voulez dire que- »

A ce moment, il y eu une certaine agitation du côté de le porte et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction. Les Shinobi s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage aux Conseillers qui venaient d'entrer, Homura et Koharu en tête. Sans un mot, ils allèrent se placer devant l'estrade, au milieu de la foule de ninjas. Petit à petit, le calme revint mais tous étaient à présent encore plus curieux.

Des pas se firent alors entendre derrière l'estrade mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, plongeant les shinobi dans une attente insupportable. Ils écoutèrent avec surprise le son d'une petite explosion, caractéristique d'un ninjutsu. Quelques instants après, ils le virent enfin.

°-°-°-°-° Un peu plus tôt °-°-°-°-°

Yondaime venait d'arriver dans la tour de l'Hokage, accompagné par Naruto. Le silence qui régnait dans les différents étages du bâtiment, d'ordinaire si plein d'activité, le rendait un peu nerveux. Il ne redoutait pas vraiment le moment de l'annonce mais il ne savait pas trop comment allaient réagir les ninjas, ainsi que ses anciens compagnons. Pour lui, les onze années s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose et il s'était rapidement réhabitué à la vie réelle. Mais son retour allait sûrement causer un grand choc aux autres et il n'était pas sûr que sa présence redevienne vite normale.

D'un autre côté, son fils avait lui-même tenu à l'accompagner et cela lui faisait réellement plaisir. Ils descendirent en silence les escaliers qui menaient à la salle souterraine et passèrent par la porte derrière la tribune. Ils étaient encore cachés par un mur, mais ils pouvaient déjà entendre les bruits de conversation des ninjas.

« Bon j'y vais, tu m'attends là? »

Naruto acquiesça et l'Hokage commença alors à monter les marches. Mais à mi-chemin, il sentit quelque chose tirer son manteau en arrière et il s'arrêta.

« Le jutsu de transformation.»

Yondaime mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors qu'il était toujours sous son autre apparence, celle d'Arashi. Il était apparemment plus troublé qu'il ne le croyait, pour oublier un tel détail.

« Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête, merci Naruto. »

Disant cela, il forma un signe et relâcha son jutsu. Après un dernier regard vers son fils, il monta sur l'estrade. Un silence de plomb accueillit alors son apparition.

Minato ferma un instant ses yeux, et lorsque ses deux orbes bleus croisèrent à nouveaux les regards inquiets mais en même temps plein d'espoir des ninjas, il commença à parler.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Naruto s'adossa contre le mur et l'écouta raconter les évènements qui avaient eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Comment Orochimaru avait invoqué les Hokage, et comment le Shinigami était intervenu, redonnant vie à l'Eclair Jaune.

« … le kinjutsu du Sannin a été purement et simplement annulé. Chacun d'entre nous a ensuite retrouvé son âge originel, Shodaime et Nidaime ont disparut et j'ai vieilli de onze années. C'est pour cela qu'après tout ce temps, je peux à nouveau me tenir devant vous. » Il balaya la salle du regard avant de reprendre. « Il s'agit d'un coup du destin que je n'avais pas prévu lorsque j'ai employé le Fûinjutsu et je ne sais pas quelles conséquences il aura dans le futur, mais pour le moment je m'en réjouis, car je suis heureux d'avoir pu revoir Konoha. » termina-t-il, en esquissant un léger sourire.

L'atmosphère resta encore silencieuse quelques instants, puis un cri de joie se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Il fut suivit par d'autres acclamations et des applaudissements. « Vive le Yondaime! » scandèrent plusieurs ninjas. De grands sourires apparurent sur les visages des personnes rassemblées, et même sur ceux de certains Conseillers. Minato était heureux et soulagé, ils l'avaient mieux prit qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ce moment de réjouissances fut malheureusement écourté. Malgré le tumulte, une voix parvint à s'élever et elle n'était pas des plus joyeuses. « Imposteur! » cracha un shinobi. Ses cris se firent de plus en plus forts et finirent par attirer l'attention. Les ninjas qui l'entouraient essayèrent de le faire taire mais il continua à s'imposer.

« Laissez le parler. » ordonna le jeune Hokage. Le calme revint alors et il put continuer. « Quel est ton nom? Et pourquoi penses-tu que je suis un faux Yondaime? »

« Je suis Mizuki, Chûnin et je ne vous crois pas. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas simplement un clone qui obéit aux ordres du serpent ?! » s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

Bon nombre de ninjas s'indignèrent de ces paroles et commencèrent à les contester.

« Faites silence. » intervint Minato. « Je comprend ta méfiance mais ces argument n'ont pas de sens. Orochimaru n'a rien de plus précieux que ses ninjutsu, quel intérêt aurait-il à me faire ressusciter si en échange il devait sacrifier ses bras? De plus, même un Sannin est impuissant face au Shinigami. »

« Mensonges! Vous n'avez aucune preuve et on ne peut pas vous faire confian- » Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un kunaï, qui passa au ras de sa tête et se planta dans le sol juste derrière lui.

Les shinobi, qui avaient suivit la trajectoire de l'arme se tournèrent vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Ils croisèrent alors le regard froid et dur d'un jeune ninja aux yeux rouge sangs qui se tenait debout sur l'estrade, à la gauche du Yondaime. « N'insulte pas l'Hokage. » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Minato avait été surpris par le geste de son fils et plus encore par ses paroles car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne sa défense. « Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que... »

Le Chûnin s'était repris et foudroyait le garçon du regard. « Sale démon! Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire? Ta place n'est pas ici maudit renard! »

En entendant ses paroles, Yondaime sentit la colère monter, mais au moment où il allait foncer vers lui, il aperçu le kunaï et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un kunaï à trois branches, dont la garde était enveloppée d'un parchemin.

Sa voix résonna alors dans la grande salle. « Hiraishin no jutsu ! »

Mizuki eut juste le temps d'entendre le son d'un éclair avant de sentir un froid métallique au niveau de sa gorge. Les ninjas autour de lui avaient reculé de quelques pas et observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle.

« Tu voulais des preuves... en voici une. Connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui sache utiliser cette technique? » dit Yondaime. Mizuki déglutit difficilement, ses yeux exprimaient à présent une peur totale, il était tétanisé par la voix menaçante de l'Eclair Jaune. Minato appuya son arme un peu plus fort et son ton se fit plus dur. « Si je te reprends à traiter encore une fois Naruto de 'démon', ce justu sera la dernière chose que tu verras de ce monde. C'est compris? »

Comme le Chûnin ne répondait pas, il serra son kunaï et traça une ligne rouge sur son cou. « Compris? »

« H... Haï, Yondaime-sama. » répondit Mizuki. Il commença à respirer à nouveau normalement lorsque la menace du kunaï se retira. Mais alors qu'il tentait de se retourner, il reçu un grand coup de poing de Minato sur le visage et il fut projeté à terre. Le jeune Hokage lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant de récupérer son arme. Il la lança vers l'estrade et un dixième de seconde après il était de nouveau en face des shinobi.

Minato tendit le kunaï à son fils, il le lui avait donné la veille lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre le Hiraishin. Naruto le remit dans sa poche et fit mine de repartir mais Yondaime le retint.

« Attends, reste. » Il se tourna vers les ninjas. « Ce que je viens de dire est valable pour vous tous. Le premier qui s'en prendra à mon fils le payera de sa vie. »

Seules quatre personnes dans la salle ne furent pas étonnées: Sandaime, Homura, Koharu et Kakashi. Tous les autres en restèrent immobiles de stupéfaction d'abord, ensuite de frayeur car une sorte d'aura meurtrière semblait émaner du Yondaime.

« Mon dernier souhait avait pourtant été que vous le traitiez en héros, ou au moins comme les autres enfants. Vous, les ninjas, auriez dû comprendre mieux que les villageois que Naruto était le gardien du sceau et pas le démon lui-même. » Sa voix prit un ton accusateur. « Mais vous n'avez rien fait, vous n'avez pas voulu comprendre. Pire, vous avez transformé un enfant en une machine à tuer. Mon enfant. »

Un sentiment de honte et de remords s'empara de certains shinobi, ils baissèrent la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ni le regard d'azur de Minato ni celui, rouge sombre, de Naruto. « Je ne pense pas être capable de vous pardonner pour cela, du moins pas pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi je ne compte pas reprendre mon poste d'Hokage. » termina-t-il plus doucement.

Cette annonce sema le trouble parmi l'assistance, certains protestèrent, d'autres se résignèrent, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur ce choix. Naruto ne fut pas surpris car son père lui en avait déjà fait part, mais au fond de la salle, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était vraiment pas heureux de cette décision. Tirant sur sa pipe avec exaspération, Sarutobi semblait dépité. « _Satané Minato... tu espères encore me laisser toute la paperasse? N'y compte même pas! »_

Yondaime leva une main pour demander le silence. « Même sans être Hokage, je reste un ninja de la Feuille et j'assisterais Sandaime dans certaines de ses fonctions. » Ces paroles calmèrent la plupart des shinobi -dont Sarutobi qui en soupira de soulagement- et il choisit ce moment pour mettre fin au rassemblement. « Merci d'être venus, mais je pense que Konoha ne devrait pas rester sans défense plus longtemps, vous pouvez partir à présent. »

Après une nouvelle salve d'acclamations, les ninjas commencèrent à sortir. Beaucoup virent saluer personnellement le Yondaime, dont les membres du Conseil qui lui demandèrent d'assister à la prochaine réunion. « Je viendrais. » répondit-il froidement. Il tourna un instant la tête vers Naruto. « Il y a certaines choses dont nous devons... discuter. » termina-t-il en faisant craquer ses articulations. S'ils n'avaient pas été retenus par leur dignité, quelques Conseillers seraient sortis de la salle en courant.

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis, Sandaime vint les rejoindre. « Tu vas finir par les faire mourir de peur si tu continues. » Il souffla un rond de fumée. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

L'ex-Hokage haussa les épaules en souriant et les trois ninjas se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « Tu n'as encore rien vu Jiji. »

« Minato-sama? » fit la voix de Naruto.

Il se tourna vers son jeune fils. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Je pense que quelqu'un veut vous parler. » répondit-il en désignant un shinobi qui s'approchait d'eux. Yondaime aperçu ses cheveux argentés ainsi que son éternel masque et le reconnut immédiatement.

« Kakashi ?! »

« Ça faisait longtemps Minato-sensei. »

Celui-ci ouvrait des yeux ronds en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « Qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! »

Naruto regarda son père, légèrement surpris et Sarutobi pouffa de rire en voyant l'air tout étonné du Jounin, le commentaire leur semblait un peu étrange à tous les trois vu l'âge de Kakashi. « J'ai quand même 27 ans maintenant. »

« Oui c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. » dit-il en riant. « Pour moi, tu étais encore un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années. »

« Hm... 16, Sensei. 16. » murmura-t-il.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail. » fit Sandaime. « Pourquoi n'allez vous pas chez toi Minato? Ça vaut mieux que de discuter dans cette salle souterraine. Je te laisse l'après-midi de libre Kakashi. »

« Merci Hokage-sama. » répondit le Jounin et sur ce, Sarutobi repartit.

Les trois shinobi remontèrent les escaliers et avant d'arriver dehors, Yondaime reprit son autre apparence Une fois sortis de la tour, ils s'élancèrent sur les toits, préférant éviter les rues encombrées. Naruto partit ensuite de son côté pour aller chercher les quelques affaires qu'il avait oublié dans son ancien appartement.

°-°-°-°-° Fin Flashback °-°-°-°-°

Bien que l'annonce de son retour ait été une grande nouvelle, il s'agissait d'un secret classé niveau S et les villageois n'étaient pas encore au courant. Pour le moment donc, il était Kazama Arashi, un shinobi de Konoha revenu d'une très longue mission et qui habitait avec lui. Autant dire que les voisins n'avaient guère apprécié de voir un inconnu vivre dans la maison de leur 'défunt' Yondaime et ç'avait été encore pire lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Naruto y logeait également. Ils auraient à coup sûr déjà été se plaindre à Sandaime si Arashi ne les en avait pas _gentiment_ empêchés.

C'est probablement ce qu'il comprenait le moins dans la manière de faire de Minato, cette volonté de l'aider et de le protéger à tout prix. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne devait compter que sur soi-même et qu'à part ses supérieurs, il ne devait faire confiance à personne. C'était normal, car qui en retour pouvait véritablement faire confiance à un démon...

Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours fait ainsi mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yondaime, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à appliquer ces préceptes. A vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait ainsi défendu devant Mizuki car il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fait de même si cela avait été Sandaime. Sur le coup il avait agit par instinct, il n'avait pas supporté que quelqu'un, un incapable Chûnin qui plus est, se soit ainsi défié de son père.

Le jeune ninja n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais pour une raison inconnue, il sentait que Minato ne le trahirait jamais. Si c'était cela la confiance, ce n'était pas si terrible...

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, Naruto sentit sa vision se brouiller tandis qu'une voix s'élevait à nouveau, accompagnée de bruits de chaînes.

_Libère-moi... Je t'en supplie, libère-moi..._

Il secoua la tête, repoussant la voix au fin fond de son esprit. Il avait à présent l'habitude de ces rares intrusions même s'il n'en connaissait toujours pas la cause. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus faible et plus désespérée que les premières fois.

A ce moment, il entendit la voix de Minato qui l'appelait à l'intérieur.

« Naruto? Tu es réveillé? Descends vite. »

Le jeune garçon se releva et après être repassé par le vasistas, il descendit dans la salle à manger. Son père était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et se retourna en le voyant arriver.

« Ohayo... » fit-il en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Ohayo. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant midi. »

« La mission s'est déroulée plus vite que prévu, avoir le Sharingan de Kakashi nous a bien aidé, je suis revenu dans la nuit. » répondit-il

« Je sais. »

Yondaime eut un léger sourire en revenant dans le salon. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. » répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. « Dépêche-toi maintenant ou tu risques d'être en retard. Je sais que c'est le dernier jour mais quand même. »

« J'ai déjà mangé, je pensais que tu serais encore en train de dormir. »

Minato ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais une pensée traversa son esprit. « Tu sais cuisiner? » demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

Son fils haussa simplement les épaules. « Plus ou moins. »

Le jeune Hokage lui lança un regard plutôt incertain, mais préféra ne pas demander plus de précisions. « Je vois... »

Naruto se dirigea alors vers la porte et mit ses chaussures en arrivant dans l'entrée. « J'y vais Otou-san. »

« A ce soir. »

Après un dernier signe de la tête, Naruto sortit de la maison et prit la direction de l'Académie.

Une fois son fils parti, Minato retourna dans la salle à manger et finit son déjeuner tout en consultant des rapports. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les affaires en cours de l'Hokage mais il était distrait et ses pensées se dirigeaient automatiquement vers Naruto.

Cela aussi c'était un grand changement, l'Académie... Yondaime y avait inscrit son fils il y a trois mois, dès qu'il avait appris quel genre de mission celui-ci effectuait. Quand il avait lu les archives des ANBU, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, ni ses oreilles lorsqu'il avait demandé des détails à Naruto. Le sentiment d'horreur mêlé de regrets qui s'était emparé de lui à ce moment, ne l'avait pas encore vraiment quitté. Des missions de rang-A, voir S... et presque toutes étaient des missions d'assassinat...

Tous les ninjas qui avaient ressenti la colère du Yondaime à ce moment en frissonnaient encore aujourd'hui. Après cela, un tiers du Conseil avait démissionné et suite à une petite expédition de l'Eclair Jaune, le pays du Feu avait eu un nouveau Daimyô. Cela l'avait un peu apaisé, mais il s'énervait de savoir que quelques shinobi ne voyait encore que le démon-renard en Naruto.

D'ailleurs à propos du Kyûbi, Minato n'avait toujours pas décelé un quelconque problème sur le sceau. C'était en même temps une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne car cela signifiait que le sceau retenait fermement le monstre emprisonné; mauvaise car il n'avait alors pas d'autre indice sur l'origine de la couleur des yeux du garçon. Il s'en inquiétait car s'il y avait une seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Naruto avait des yeux bleus, identiques aux siens. Ce souvenir était bref et datait de onze ans mais il était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Yondaime s'était démené à chercher d'autres pistes, il avait interrogé de nombreux ninjas, et probablement la quasi totalité de la brigade des ANBU. Il avait même été jusqu'à rencontrer Uchiha Mikoto, l'épouse de Fugaku et la seule rescapée du massacre avec son fils, mais elle n'avait pu lui donner aucune information.

Le premier suspect avait bien entendu été Danzou et Minato aidé d'Ibiki avait tenté pendant des semaines de lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait. En vain, le traître n'avait pas ouvert la bouche autrement que pour les insulter et clamer sa vengeance prochaine. Au bout de quelques jours déjà, son esprit avait semblé se briser en voyant que le pouvoir lui échappait à jamais et après plusieurs tentatives, il avait finit par se suicider. Dans sa folie, Danzou était parvenu à subtiliser un kunaï à un jeune garde pas assez méfiant et avait été retrouvé dans sa cellule, l'arme fichée dans le coeur.

Une mort sombre et misérable qui passerait inaperçue dans l'univers des ninjas et qui serait vite oubliée. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, et il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour regretter son décès mais le problème était qu'il avait emporté son secret dans la tombe.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Yondaime s'était alors rendu compte que personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait maintes fois repensé à ce que Kakashi lui avait dit.

°-°-°-°-° Flashback °-°-°-°-°

Minato et son ancien élève venaient d'arriver à son appartement après qu'il ait révélé son retour aux ninjas. Les deux shinobi avaient évoqués avec plaisir et parfois un peu de tristesse leurs vieux souvenirs, se remémorant Rin et Obito. Ils avaient ainsi longuement discuté avant d'en venir à Naruto. Kakashi semblait véritablement regretter d'avoir fait si peu attention au fils de son Sensei. Bien que Minato lui ait affirmé qu'il ne le blâmait pas, il s'en voulait énormément et tenait au moins à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Une fois le Kyûbi scellé, et lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que tout danger avait été écarté, on s'est rendu compte de l'étendue du désastre. Un très grand nombre de ninjas étaient morts au combat, ainsi que des dizaines de civils. Le village était partiellement détruit, Sandaime était gravement blessé, Yondaime était mort...

Konoha n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner et pendant quelques semaines, la situation a été gérée par les Conseillers et les chefs de clan, enfin ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Lorsqu'un des dirigeants a annoncé que le Kyûbi n'était pas mort mais juste scellé, ça a provoqué une grande panique et au début... » Kakashi poussa un soupir et n'osant pas trop regarder son Sensei face à face, il détourna les yeux.

« Au début, quasiment tout le village a demandé l'exécution du Jinchûriki. Votre dernier souhait, celui de voir Naruto comme un héros, a été entendu mais tout de suite oublié parce que tous voyaient en lui le responsable de leurs malheurs. Devant l'insistance des civils, comme des ninjas, les Conseillers ont dû réagir, on nous a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. La catastrophe avait profondément ébranlé les villageois et même s'il y a eu quelques protestations, la plupart d'entre eux ont accepté cette nouvelle avec soulagement. Après quelques semaines tous étaient persuadés qu'il était mort car personne ne l'avait revu.

Ça a duré cinq, six ans, avant que des bruits courent sur un jeune garçon récemment promu ANBU, dont les yeux rappelaient ceux du démon-renard. Les rumeurs se sont vite répandues et elles ont finit par se confirmer lorsque Naruto est venu habiter dans un appartement du village. Autant dire que ça a causé un sacré choc à tout le monde, personne n'était heureux de revoir à nouveau le souvenir vivant du Kyûbi. Ils ont encore demandé sa mise à mort mais cette fois le Conseil ainsi que Sandaime-sama ont été fermes et ils ont instauré une loi spéciale pour le protéger et garder le secret du sceau. Malgré les protestations, cette loi a tenu bon et les villageois ont dû dissimuler leur ressentiment devant l'Hokage. Mais au fond d'eux, la haine et le mépris étaient encore tenaces.

A cette époque, je venais tout juste de quitter l'unité des ANBU et j'étais redevenu Jounin, mais j'ai rencontré Naruto quelques fois. » La voix de Kakashi semblait à présent teintée de tristesse.

« Lorsque j'ai appris son retour, je n'étais pas horrifié comme les autres villageois mais... cela ne pas fait plaisir non plus. D'un côté il vous ressemblait tellement que j'avais l'impression de voir un mini-Yondaime. Mais en même temps c'était votre parfait contraire, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire ou seulement sourire. Et... quelque part en moi, je n'avais pas envie revoir ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux du monstre qui avait tué mon Sensei et beaucoup de mes compagnons. Je l'ai parfois surveillé de loin mais j'ai toujours hésité à l'approcher et pour me donner bonne conscience je me disais qu'au moins il était vivant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Quel idiot j'ai été... je suis désolé Sensei. »

Minato posa une main sur son épaule et lui adresse un sourire de réconfort. « Kakashi, je ne te reproche rien à présent, tu étais très jeune à l'époque et je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Je ne peux tout même pas ne pas pardonner mon propre élève, et puis je dois te remercier de m'avoir raconté cela. »

°-°-°-°-° Fin Flashback °-°-°-°-°

Yondaime était maintenant intrigué par ces années où son fils semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, Naruto avait dit ne se rappeler de rien avant son cinquième anniversaire. Avec Sarutobi, qui lui non plus ne l'avait pas vu durant cette période, et Kakashi, ils recherchaient la moindre information qui aurait pu les guider mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Nulle part. Même dans la bibliothèque de l'Hokage, même dans les archives de Konoha et jusque dans les dossiers ultraconfidentiels des Anbu, il n'y avait rien.

Ce n'était pas normal et Minato était sûr que cela cachait encore de sombres manœuvres des autorités du village. Mais cette absence totale d'informations le minait, et quelques fois il lui arrivait de penser que rien ne changerai jamais et que Naruto resterai un ninja froid et insensible pour le restant de ses jours.

Ces deniers mois, il semblait pourtant y avoir eu des progrès. Le jeune garçon parlait davantage, et paraissait plus détendu et moins sombre, il avait réussit à le convaincre de le tutoyer et de l'appeler Otou-san, même si Naruto avait tout d'abord commencé par l'appeler Otou-sama.

_Otou-sama..._Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, avec ce titre ce n'était pas dix ans qu'il prenait mais trente! Au moins il avait échappé à '_Chichi-ue', _c'était déjà ça.

Malgré ces changements, le problème était toujours présent: il n'avait que '_réussit à le convaincre' _car Naruto ne l'aurait pas fait naturellement. Son ton était resté le même, dur, indifférent et Minato comprenait véritablement ce qu'avait pu éprouver Kakashi car lui non plus ne l'avait pas encore vu sourire...

Yondaime jeta un œil vers l'horloge et jura en voyant quelle heure il était. Il envoya prestement son assiette dans l'évier et s'habilla tout en rangeant ses dossiers. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il était difficile de se réhabituer, c'était bien le temps. Repassant devant le cadrant, il accéléra encore. À la différence de son élève, l'Eclair Jaune n'était pas connu pour être en retard mais cela n'allait probablement pas durer.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans un autre quartier de Konoha, les élèves arrivaient peu à peu à l'Académie. Les plus jeunes restaient dans la cour et jouaient en attendant la sonnerie, tandis que les autres préféraient aller discuter à l'intérieur. Une joyeuse agitation régnait dans la classe des sixième-années, les plus âgés de l'école.

Un bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, des filles uniquement, qui entouraient un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elles tentaient désespérément de gagner l'attention de leur coup de foudre national, Sakura et Ino en tête. Derrière eux, il y avait Shikamaru, reconnaissable à son fameux '_galère...'_ assis à côté de Chôji et qui discutait avec Kiba et Shino.

Les apprenti-Genins étaient plongés dans leurs conversations mais l'arrivée d'un élève attira leur regard. Le niveau sonore de la classe baissa sensiblement lorsqu'un certain ninja blond passa la porte. Les petits groupes se séparèrent et commencèrent à aller s'assoir car son arrivée signifiait généralement que leur Sensei serait bientôt là. Alors que Naruto marchait vers le fond, il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui toucher la jambe. Baissant les yeux, il aperçu la forme blanche d'Akamaru qui venait le saluer comme tous les matins, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il lui caressa juste une fois la tête avant de l'envoyer vers son maître, qui lui, n'était que très moyennement content.

Naruto s'installa au fond, sur le banc à côté de celui de Shikamaru, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves. Ceux-ci n'allaient pas s'en plaindre car de toute façon ils lui parlaient rarement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils le détestaient ou cherchaient à le mépriser mais en réalité, bien qu'en tant que futurs shinobi ils soient réticents à l'admettre, ce nouvel élève leur faisait un peu peur. Ils étaient encore en partie des enfants et ils n'auraient jamais cru quelqu'un de leur âge puisse être aussi froid et silencieux. Dans ce domaine, il battait même le jeune Aburame.

Cela ne déplaisait pas complètement à tout le monde, Shikamaru qui appréciait le calme lui avait parfois proposé de traîner avec lui et Chôji pour regarder les nuages. L'héritier des Nara, qui contrairement à la croyance commune, pouvait se révéler extrêmement intuitif, avait bien perçu que Naruto n'était pas plus méchant que d'autres malgré l'air effrayant que lui donnaient ses yeux aux pupilles fendues. Pourtant quand il écoutait sa voix, il ressentait un certain malaise et cela l'amenait à adopter un ton hésitant à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

Il entendit la cloche sonner, lorsque Naruto s'assit à côté, il leva simplement le bras en signe de bienvenue et le garçon lui rendit son salut. Les autres élèves n'osaient pas faire de même et Shikamaru avait gagné un certain respect pour cela. En fait, avec Chôji, il était presque le seul à l'appeler par son prénom.

Comme toujours, le ninja blond semblait être le centre de l'attention de la classe, mais il ne souciait pas vraiment et faisait comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Pendant un court instant, il lui sembla entendre des bruits de chaînes qui tintaient mais cette impression se dissipa lorsqu'il vit leur Sensei entrer.

« Ohayo. » lança Iruka.

Les élèves le saluèrent à leur tour et une fois que l'appel fut fait, il leur annonça le programme de la journée. « Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour avant vos vacances de printemps, et comme je ne voudrais pas que vous oubliez tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire entrer dans vos têtes, on va commencer par un petit test de révision. » annonça-t-il

La classe commença aussitôt à protester et à se plaindre de leur Sensei. Le chûnin éleva alors la voix pour se faire entendre. « Et si... si vous finissez vite, vous pourrez m'aider à préparer le tournoi. » Gagné. Il avait à présent totalement capté l'attention de ses élèves et les questions curieuses fusèrent.

« Pour bien finir le trimestre et pour vous préparer à l'examen Genin, j'ai organisé un tournoi de matchs pour cet après-midi. Et seuls ceux qui auront fini le test pourront y participer. » termina-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il y eu encore quelques murmures désapprobateurs mais en général, l'excitation provoquée par l'annonce d'un tournoi avait suffit à les motiver. Iruka distribua alors les sujets et s'installa à sa table pour les surveiller. Son regard se promena sur les visages des apprenti-ninja en pleine concentration et s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur une tête blonde.

En y réfléchissant, le jeune chûnin était heureux d'avoir eu Naruto dans sa classe. Certes depuis trois mois l'atmosphère en cours avaient un peu changée mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit entouré d'enfants de son âge plutôt que de shinobi adultes, et le garçon n'avait d'ailleurs pas protesté à l'idée de perdre son grade. Et puis son arrivée avait contre toute attente, contribué à dynamiser certains élèves.

Il était bien entendu tout suite devenu le premier en classe, ce qui était plus que normal avec un niveau d'ANBU. Mais le fait qu'un petit nouveau, solitaire qui plus est, surpasse les meilleurs en avait contrarié certains, dont l'héritier du clan Uchiha. Sasuke avait été absolument mortifié d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus que second et il redoublait d'efforts. En réaction, la plupart de ses fan-girls avaient également suivit son exemple et leurs résultats s'amélioraient, notamment ceux de Sakura qui était à présent la meilleure des kunoichi, suivie par Ino et Hinata. Quant à Shikamaru… eh bien, il était fidèle à lui-même…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

L'après-midi venait de commencer et les élèves s'étaient à présent rassemblés dans le vaste gymnase, momentanément transformé en arène. Ils écoutaient avec attention leur Sensei expliquer le déroulement du tournoi.

« Les matchs seront des un contre un, vous êtes 32, il y aura donc 5 tours. Pour les préliminaires, les huitièmes et quart de finale vous utiliserez les quatre terrains, ça nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps et pour les trois derniers matchs vous passerez un à un. Vous gagnez le duel si votre adversaire est immobilisé, s'il abandonne ou au pire s'il est assommé. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser du taijutsu ainsi des genjutsu et ninjustu modérés. Et j'ai bien dit _modérés_, Sasuke. » dit le chûnin qui connaissait le penchant du jeune garçon pour les techniques de feu dévastatrices. Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« C'est valable pour d'autres également. Et je le répète pour la dernière fois, c'est un simple tournoi et le terrain n'est pas adapté donc pas de jutsu qui détruisent entièrement le toit du gymnase ou mettent KO le reste de la classe, compris? » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard particulièrement insistant vers Naruto, qui acquiesça. « PAS de technique qui bloque les tenketsu de trois élèves pendant six mois. » Pour Hinata. « PAS de technique qui nous oblige à nettoyer la salle dégoûtante après le passage d'Akamaru. » Kiba. « PAS de technique qui entraîne une attaque de tous les moustiques du pays sur l'Académie. » Shino. « Et l'abandon pour cause d'ennui ne sera pas accepté. » Cette dernière précision fut accueillie par un bâillement du principal intéressé.

Iruka estimait à présent que la majorité des dangers avaient été écartés et il leur demanda de s'avancer pour tirer au sort un numéro qui déciderait de leur répartition. Naruto tira le 29, il était donc dans le dernier groupe et en attendant il observa les autres combats.

Les apprenti-ninja se battaient avec ardeur et les encouragements surexcités de leurs camarades les poussaient à faire mieux. Le match qui attirait le plus l'attention était celui de Sasuke, n°4, qui recevait une pluie d'acclamation. Ensuite le duel le plus comique fut celui de Shikamaru, n°15 qui affrontait Kiba, n°16. Le jeune génie était tellement endormi qu'il s'était fait surprendre par Akamaru et les élèves furent secoués de rire en voyant Shikamaru courir pour la première fois. Mais lorsqu'il se reprit, il parvint à capturer les deux dans sa technique d'ombre et remporta facilement le match.

Quand se fut le tour de Naruto, il eut envie de teste sa maîtrise du nouveau jutsu qu'il avait appris mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le remarquent. Le jeune ninja tournait le dos aux spectateurs et lorsqu'Iruka donna le signal de départ, il exécuta discrètement un rapide sceau pour activer un parchemin. Aussitôt, la vitre à l'autre bout de la salle explosa et toutes le têtes se tournèrent avec surprise car personne n'avait encore commencé les matchs.

A ce moment, ils entendirent derrière eux le bruit d'un faible éclair, comme un craquement et ils se retournèrent à nouveau pour voir le n°30 étalé à terre et Naruto, qui derrière lui, rangeait un drôle de kunaï. C'était incontestablement la victoire la plus rapide, mais il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas le refaire car cela avait attisé la curiosité des élèves et ils ne se feraient probablement plus avoir.

Les duels se poursuivirent et les quatre finalistes furent désignés. Il y avait bien entendu Naruto, puis Sasuke ainsi que Hinata et une autre kunoichi, n°12. Celle-ci fut battue sans surprise par l'ex-Anbu qui avait essayé de se contenir pour ne pas finir le match trop vide. La demi-finale qui opposa les deux autres fut nettement plus longue, Hinata tint fermement tête à Sasuke et à leur grand étonnement, elle parvint à le mettre en difficulté. Mais la jeune fille, toujours aussi réservée et timide, fut malheureusement déconcentrée par les acclamations de leurs camarades et finit par perdre.

La classe attendait maintenant avec impatience le début du match entre le prodige Uchiha et le mystérieux Uzumaki car c'était la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient.

Ce fut Sasuke qui lança l'offensive, utilisant un grand nombre de senbon et de shuriken, il fit diversion pour profiter de la moindre ouverture. Dés qu'il en vit une, il fonça vers son adversaire, un kunaï à la main. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto avait fait exprès de laisser une faille dans sa défense et le jeune Uchiha se retrouva bloqué avant de faire connaissance avec le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, il attaqua sans relâche, effectuant des coups de pieds et poings précis et relativement puissants qui démontraient une certaine maîtrise du taijutsu. Son énervement allait croissant car son adversaire évitait chacun de ses mouvements avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux garçons se battaient à présent au-dessus du sol, prenant appui sur les murs.

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent à terre, il était clair que Sasuke ressentait déjà les effets de la fatigue car il respirait avec difficulté. Il croisa le regard de Naruto, dans ces yeux rouges il crut y voir du mépris et du désintérêt à son intention et cela le poussa à combattre.

Il fit plusieurs sceaux et plaçant une main devant sa bouche, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Katon... »

« Non attends Sasuke! » s'écria Iruka, en vain.

« Gokakyû no jutsu! » Une énorme boule de feu surgit de ses poumons et se dirigea vers le ninja blond. Celui-ci fut légèrement surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'un élève de l'Académie connaissait cette technique mais cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il tira son kunaï à trois lames et le lança en murmurant. « Hiraishin no jutsu. »

Il avait fait cela si rapidement que les autres ne l'avaient pas vu et d'ailleurs ils étaient bien trop occupés à courir pour éviter la boule de feu qui, continuant tout droit, venait à présent vers eux. Elle laissa quelques flammes dans son sillage et créa un grand trou dans un des murs du gymnase.

« Sasuke!! A quoi tu joues? Tu as failli blesser les autres élèves! » Iruka n'était pas vraiment pas content, d'autant plus que le garçon ne semblait même pas l'entendre car il cherchait des yeux son adversaire. « Uchiha Sasuke! Est-ce que m'écoutes au moins?! » demanda-t-il en pure perte.

Les élèves regardaient à présent autour d'eux, se demandant ou était passé Naruto lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de shurikens qui se plantaient dans le sol. Ils avaient atterrit à l'endroit où se tenait Sasuke quelques secondes auparavant et venait d'en haut. La classe leva les yeux et aperçu alors le ninja blond, les pieds au plafond et la tête en bas.

Après avoir lancé les shuriken, il s'adressa à son adversaire. « Ecoute quand on te parle. » dit-il avant de redescendre à terre.

Cela rendit Sasuke absolument furieux, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de ta part! Tu devras t'excuser une fois que je t'aurais battu! » s'écria-t-il, emporté par sa colère.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » répondit Naruto. Il avait juste exprimé un état de fait car il n'était vraisemblablement pas possible qu'un ex-Anbu se fasse avoir par un apprenti Genin, mais le jeune Uchiha avait eut l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

« C'est ce que tu crois. J'ai bien observé tes derniers matchs, ton seul atout c'est ta vitesse et rien d'autre. Tu n'utilises pas de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu et ton taijutsu n'est pas extraordinaire, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à des coups plus puiss- »

Alors qu'il parlait, son adversaire disparu, évanoui dans les airs et les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Parmi les élèves, il y eu un murmure surpris et confus ; Iruka soupira, devinant ce qui allait se produire. Sasuke ressentit comme un courant d'air dans son dos et se figea en percevant une présence.

« Uchiha. A quoi te servira le poing le plus puissant si tu ne peux pas toucher ton ennemi? »

Le garçon se sentit trembler en entendant cette voix glacée, mais il se reprit et faisant volte-face, il lança un coup de poing que son adversaire évita facilement en sautant en arrière. Naruto recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre réellement en position.

Son regard rouge sang se fixa sur Sasuke et il s'élança. Le jeune ninja avançait si vite, traçant des zigzags, que les élèves eurent l'impression qu'il se dédoublait. Les yeux du porteur du Sharigan sautaient de gauche à droite sans qu'il puisse suivre son mouvement et sans s'en rendre compte, il recula.

L'image de Naruto était encore devant les élèves mais le vrai était passé derrière son adversaire. Il allait lui donner un coup final lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit à toute volée accompagnée d'un hurlement. « UZUMAKI NARUTO! OU EST CE QUE TU TE CACHES?? »

Le jeune ninja suspendit son geste et Sasuke faillit flancher en se rendant compte qu'il avait été sur le point de se faire avoir.

Les autres élèves et plus particulièrement Iruka étaient restés immobiles, stupéfaits par cette apparition soudaine. La personne qui venait de crier s'avança dans la salle et ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'une kunoichi. Ses courts cheveux violets étaient attachés et elle portait un long manteau brun qui lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, laissa les garçons les plus âgés du groupe avec des yeux de merlan frits. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, Iruka la reconnut, la fameuse Tokubetsu Jounin.

Visiblement, elle cherchait quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle aperçu la tête blonde de Naruto elle de dirigea vers lui.

« Mitarashi... »

« Enfin je t'ai retrouvé! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'arpente l'Académie de long en large sans trouver personne, heureusement j'ai vu une boule de feu sortir d'ici et je suis venue voir. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en classe? Ça m'aurait évité de perdre du temps! »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. « Iruka-sensei a organisé un tournoi. » répondit-il.

Intérieurement Iruka maudit son élève, la Jounin semblait passablement énervée et il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Anko se tourna vers lui, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en voyant un fin sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Iruka hein...? Je réglerai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je t'emprunte ton élève, ordre de Sandaime. »

« Euh... D'accord. » parvint-il à dire.

« Parfait, on y va! » lança la jeune femme et elle sauta alors sur la fenêtre cassée, qui était en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. « Tiens c'est pratique ça » murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. « Alors tu viens? Je ne vais pas jouer les baby-sitters toute la journée! » Et sur ce, elle s'élança dehors.

Naruto se tourna vers son Sensei, encore confus, et le salua avant de suivre Anko.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, il y eu quelques instants de flottement. « Qui c'était ? » demanda enfin Sakura.

Iruka mit un certain temps avant de répondre. « Vous venez de faire connaissance, si je puis dire, avec Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin de Konoha. »

« Sérieux? » fit alors Kiba. « Cette fille déjantée est une Jounin? »

« Oui, mais je ne te conseille pas de parler comme ça devant elle si tu tiens à la vie. » Alors que les élèves lui lançaient de drôles de regards, il vit que le jeune Uchiha était toujours debout au milieu de l'arène et l'histoire des matchs lui revint à l'esprit. « Et concernant le tournoi... eh bien il n'était pas terminé, je suppose que Sasuke gagne le combat par forfait. C'est donc le vainqueur du tournoi, félicitations. » Les élèves furent un peu surpris par ce dénouement mais ils applaudirent tout de même. « Mais que je ne reprenne pas à faire ce genre de jutsu ici! » ajouta Iruka en parlant fort pour couvrir les cris de joie du fan-club du garçon, qui ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de sa victoire.

Le chûnin se rendit alors compte des dégâts que le bâtiment avait encore subit et soupira en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire le directeur de l'Académie en voyant la facture des réparations.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De leur côté Naruto et Anko venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de l'Hokage et y avaient retrouvé Minato et Kakashi.

Sandaime remercia la jeune femme et allait la congédier mais elle se planta devant lui et posa une main sur le bureau.

« Pas si vite. Vous ne seriez pas en train d'oublier votre part du marché? »

Sandaime sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. « Ah oui, c'est vrai. » De son tiroir, il sortit trois tickets qu'il tendit à Anko. Elle les prit mais ne bougea pas davantage.

« On avait dit cinq. »

« C'est de l'arnaque » se plaignit Sarutobi. « Pour une si courte mission... »

« Ce sont les affaires et je ne transigerai pas lorsque des dango sont en jeu. »

En soupirant, il lui donna deux autres coupons qu'elle attrapa prestement avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Merci bien, Hokage-sama. » Elle fit un signe aux trois autres ninjas qui avaient assisté à la scène. « A plus! »

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, le jeune garçon se tourna vers Yondaime « Otou-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« On repart en mission Naruto. » lui répondit-il.

« Exact. » fit Sandaime. « Et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à ton père et à Kakashi, vous allez effectuer une mission de recherche. »

« Qui doit-on trouver? »

« Godaime. » annonça Kakashi, prenant de vitesse l'Hokage.

« Godaime...? » fit Naruto un peu étonné, il se tourna vers le vieil Hokage. « Alors vous démissionnez?»

« Tu as bien deviné. Depuis quelque temps, le travail est de plus en plus pesant et les discussions sans fin avec le Conseil deviennent lassantes. Ils contestent chaque jour un peu plus mon autorité et très franchement je ne trouve plus l'énergie pour les remettre à leur place. Notre cher Yondaime ayant décidé de laisser tous ces problèmes à un vieil homme, j'ai donc proposé de nommer le prochain Hokage et pour une fois, j'ai reçu l'approbation de tout le Conseil. »

« Qui est-ce que vous avez choisi? » demanda Minato, sans revenir sur le commentaire du 'cher Yondaime'.

Sandaime sourit à cette question. « Ça va te rappeler des souvenirs. La personne désignée est Tsunade. »

« Vraiment? » fit l'ex-Hokage, qui paraissait heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Oui, elle a récemment été vue dans une ville proche et si vous partez tout de suite, vous pouvez y être avant la nuit. »

« D'accord, alors allons-y. » Après avoir salué Sandaime, ils repartirent.

« Bonne chance. » leur lança l'Hokage. « Vous allez en avoir besoin. » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

Dehors les trois ninjas s'étaient séparés pour aller rassembler les affaires dont ils auraient besoin. Naruto et Arashi venaient à présent de ressortir de leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Alors qu'ils attendaient Kakashi, le jeune garçon demanda quelque chose à Minato.

« Tsunade, c'est bien la kunoichi des Sannin? »

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Tu la connaissais? »

« Et comment, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de mon Sensei, Jiraiya. Elle était très puissante et c'était une ninja-médecin hors du commun. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année maintenant. »

Quelques minutes après -minutes oui, pas des heures- le Jounin masqué arriva. Les trois shinobi se mirent alors en route, et passèrent les grandes portes de Konoha sous un soleil radieux.

TBC...

* * *

Et voilà! un chap bien rempli avec la première apparition de kakashi, d'anko et des autres jounin.

vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai fait hinata un peu plus forte qu'au début du manga,  
je précise que ce n'est pas un NaruHina, (ça l'était mais j'ai changé d'avis.)

et pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient, oui la mère de Sasuke est encore vivante; Pourquoi?  
 parce que j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire mère/fils d'un côté et père/fils de l'autre ^^

dans le prochain chap, la rencontre avec Tsunade!

A+


	6. Chap 5: Vers le Vent

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 5: Vers le Vent_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt Ouest du Pays du Feu, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant filtraient à travers les arbres et dessinaient des taches lumineuses dans les clairières. Dans ce décor silencieux, trois ombres filaient à toute vitesse, sautant de branche en branche. Arashi, Naruto et Kakashi étaient partis du village quelques heures plus tôt et s'approchaient de la grande ville marchande de Haneda (1).

Bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité, il y régnait une activité assez importante. De nombreux hôtels et bars étaient encore ouverts et les trois ninjas n'eurent pas de problème pour trouver une chambre pour poser leurs affaires.

« Voilà ce que je propose. » commença Minato. « Séparons-nous et allons interroger les habitants de cette ville, une Sannin ne passe généralement pas inaperçue et des gens pourront probablement nous renseigner. »

« Il faudra la décrire alors, à quoi elle ressemble? » demanda Naruto.

« Hm... si elle n'a pas trop changé, c'est une kunoichi blonde avec des yeux marrons, elle a un diamant violet au milieu du front et elle adore les maisons de jeux. On peut peut-être commencer par là, je crois me rappeler qu'elle avait reçu un surnom, à force de perdre, Densetsu no Kamo, (Le Légendaire Pigeon) ou quelque chose comme ça. » répondit-il en riant à ce souvenir. « Ça devrait être plutôt facile de repérer une quinquagénaire aussi malchanceuse. »

« A ce propos Minato-sensei... » intervint le Jounin masqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une quinquagénaire qu'il faille chercher. »

Yondaime fut assez surpris par ce commentaire. « Et pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, d'après mes informations, elle aurait contracté beaucoup de dettes au jeu et pour échapper à ses créanciers elle utiliserait un jutsu pour avoir l'air plus jeune de 10, 20 ou 30 ans. »

« Quoi ? » fit Minato, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. « _Tu ne m'avais pas précisé ça Jiji... _» Il poussa un grand soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tant pis, oubliez l'âge. J'espère juste qu'elle a la même apparence. Allons-y. »

« Haï. »

Les shinobi se séparèrent alors dans trois directions différentes et partirent en quête d'informations.

Naruto marchait vers le quartier Nord de la ville et il réfléchissait tout en observant les alentours, recherchant des maisons de jeux. Il trouvait cela assez étrange qu'une Sannin passe son temps à parier de l'argent à gauche et à droite, surtout si c'était pour perdre en permanence. Et puis utiliser un jutsu de transformation pour semer les banquiers, c'était vraiment bizarre. Si elle était si puissante que cela pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne leur réglait pas leur compte par la force? Ce n'était pas très légal mais de toute façon la fuite ne l'était pas tellement non plus, alors tant qu'à faire...

Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'il faille courir après Tsunade, une kunoichi de son envergure aurait normalement dû garder contact avec le village caché. C'était apparemment que faisait l'autre Sannin d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les documents des ANBU.

Le jeune ninja vit alors un restaurant qui faisait également salle de jeu et décida de commencer là. Après avoir passé la porte, il se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un serveur, en train de ranger des verres. Il était très grand et lui tournait le dos, Naruto dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha environnant.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Oui? » Le serveur fit un demi-tour et se retrouva face à... personne. Il baissa les yeux en entendant de légers coups frappés sur la table et aperçu un jeune garçon. Cela l'étonna car au son de la voix il avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de plus âgé. « On ne sert pas les moins de 16 ans. »

« Non, je voudrais juste un renseignement. » Il leva un peu plus la tête et son regard croisa celui du serveur. Celui-ci resta figé, il était en train de nettoyer un verre mais suspendit son geste en voyant les deux orbes rouge sang, dont les pupilles fendues évoquait les yeux d'un chat. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hocher la tête en attendant la question.

Naruto lui fit alors la description de Tsunade et lui demanda s'il avait vu ou entendu parler d'une telle kunoichi. Le serveur rassembla ses souvenirs le plus rapidement possible mais répondit négativement au jeune garçon. « Non. Pas du tout. Je ne connais personne comme cela. » dit-il d'une traite.

Le ninja blond le regarda un peu plus intensément, il avait répondu un peu trop vite et cela cachait peut-être quelque chose. « Vraiment? »

Le serveur était à présent livide. Il voyait bien, grâce à ses habits, que le garçon était un shinobi même s'il ne portait pas de hiatai-ate. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été si mal à l'aise mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux pareils et ce n'était pas une expérience particulièrement plaisante. Il fallait être idiot pour risquer de déplaire à un ninja, fût-il aussi jeune.

« O...Oui. Oui! C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vu la kunoichi que t... que vous me décrivez, je le jure. » Il avait l'air de moins en moins crédible là, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre et vite. « Mais il y a une maison de jeux un peu plus loin dans la rue, c'est une des plus renommées de la ville. Si cette personne aime tant parier elle y est sûrement passée. »

L'attente dura encore quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles, sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration. Naruto détourna finalement le regard, il était sûr que cet homme disait la vérité à présent. « D'accord, merci. »

Le serveur en soupira de soulagement et ferma imperceptiblement les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit, une demi-seconde plus tard, il ne vit plus personne devant le comptoir, ni même devant la porte. Il s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret et fixa l'entrée pendant un bon moment. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit son ami derrière lui.

« Hé, ça va? Tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué sa discussion avec l'étrange garçon. Il ne répondit pas à son collègue, se contentant d'observer l'endroit où se tenait le jeune ninja quelques instants plus tôt. « Un fantôme tu dis... » mumura-t-il pour lui-même.

De son côté Naruto était parti chercher cette célèbre maison de jeux. Il ne pensait déjà plus à la conversation du restaurant, ni à l'impression qu'il avait laissé au malheureux serveur. Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir le bâtiment en question.

Sur le rideau qui cachait l'entrée était peint le kanji 'Jeu'. Naruto le poussa et s'aventura à l'intérieur. Il marcha le long d'un couloir et se retrouva dans une pièce dont le sol était couvert de tatamis et où étaient assis de nombreux joueurs. Ceux-ci levèrent la tête, au début étonnés de voir apparaître un enfant, ils se reprirent en détaillant ses habits, caractéristiques d'un shinobi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici gaki? (2) » lui demanda un homme au fond de la pièce. Il avait une veste rouge, différente des bleues que portaient les autres joueurs, ce qui le désignait comme étant le patron. Il connaissait bien le monde des ninjas et était même capable d'utiliser un tout petit peu son chakra, aussi il ne fut pas très impressionné par l'apparence du jeune shinobi.

« Je suis en mission, on m'a dit que la personne que je recherche est probablement venue là. »

« Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vient ici, décrit la moi. »

Naruto s'exécuta et lui fit le portait de la Sannin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la décrivait, le jeune shinobi vit des airs de surprise et de compréhension apparaître sur un ou deux visages. Visiblement Tsunade était bien passée par là mais personne ne semblait vouloir le confirmer.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un des parieur se pencha vers le patron et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. « Hé boss, la fille dont il parle, ce ne serait pas celle qui nous a fait gagner un million de Ryou d'un coup? » L'homme en rouge, acquiesça mais garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas donner les informations pour rien.

« Un million hein... » fit Naruto, à la grande surprise du patron et de ses associés. Le garçon avait réussit à entendre un murmure si faible à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce n'était pas un ninja ordinaire. « Puisque vous la connaissez dites-moi quand est-ce qu'elle est venue dans cette ville? »

« Attends un peu gamin. » intervint le boss. « Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Si tu veux les informations tu pourrais commencer par payer. »

Naruto n'aimait pas être ainsi retardé dans sa mission. L'air de rien, il leur envoya quelques vagues de chakra et son ton se durcit. « Ou alors, je pourrais m'occuper de vous un par un et vous faire avouer ce que vous savez. »

S'ils n'étaient pas déjà assis, les joueurs seraient sûrement tombés à terre effrayés par la puissance émanant du ninja blond. Ils reculèrent tout de même de quelques centimètres, lançant des regards plus qu'inquiets à leur patron comme pour lui demander de faire quelque chose.

Celui-ci semblait moins alarmé que ses compagnons mais pas détendu pour autant, il tenta de rattraper son coup. « D'accord j'ai compris, ne te fâches pas. De toute façon, beaucoup de gens t'ont vu entrer et tu aurais des problèmes avec la police de Haneda à la découverte de quinze cadavres torturés. »

« S'ils les découvraient... » ajouta le jeune ninja, diminuant malgré tout l'intensité de son chakra.

« Hm certes... Je te propose un marché. Tu es dans une maison de jeux, alors jouons. Si tu gagnes, je ne discute plus. Et si tu perds, tu devras me rendre un service, rien de compliqué une simple livraison. Dans les deux cas tu auras l'info sans payer de ta poche. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Naruto n'avait pas tellement le choix, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour l'instant et même si la méthode était plus rapide, quelque chose lui disait que Minato n'aurait que très moyennement apprécié qu'il se serve de ses jutsus. « Ok j'accepte. »

Dans la pièce, la tension se relâcha et un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres du patron. La livraison qu'il devait effectuer n'était pas du genre légal et quoi de mieux qu'un shinobi pour faire le travail discrètement, d'autant plus qu'il n'aurai pas à payer.

Les joueurs firent de la place au milieu et le jeune garçon s'assit face à l'homme en rouge. Celui-ci reprit la parole. « Bien, commençons par une partie de poker. On ne misera que des jetons, pas d'argent. Tu connais les règles?»

« … Une partie de quoi? »

Cette question les surpris un peu, qu'un enfant ne sache pas y jouer était assez normal, mais qu'il ne connaisse même pas le jeu... Le sourire du patron s'élargit encore.

« De poker. Je vais t'apprendre. »

°-°-° o °-°-°

Kakashi était retourné devant l'hôtel et attendait ses coéquipiers en lisant son livre favori. A cette heure là, les rues étaient quasiment désertes et lorsqu'il leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, il vit son Sensei approcher.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? » demanda Arashi.

Le ninja masqué acquiesça. « Je pense que la Tsunade que nous recherchons a entre 25 et 30 ans. Plusieurs personnes ont vu une jeune femme qui correspondait à la description, jouer au Pachinko pendant des heures, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. »

« De mon côté, j'ai retrouvé l'hôtel où elle s'est arrêtée. » poursuivit Yondaime en s'adossant au mur. « Mais ils m'ont dit qu'elle était partie depuis une semaine et ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa destination. »

Kakashi leva un instant les yeux de son livre. « Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on se soit beaucoup éloignés du point de départ. »

« Je le crois aussi, il faudra chercher ailleurs. » répondit-il en soupirant. « Espérons que Naruto aura de meilleures nouvelles... »

°-°-° o °-°-°

Cela faisait seulement vingt minutes que la partie avait débutée après les explications, mais le patron commençait déjà à le regretter. Son sourire s'était transformé en un rictus crispé et son agacement était de plus en plus perceptible. En dépit de toutes ses années d'expérience au jeu...

… Il perdait.

Et pourtant il trichait. Kami-sama (3), il n'avait même jamais autant triché de sa vie, tirant discrètement de nouvelles cartes ou en cachant d'autres dans ses manches amples. Le tour était aisé car Naruto, uniquement concentré sur ses cartes, ne lui accordait pas un regard. Le gamin n'avait aucune stratégie, il avait réellement l'air d'y jouer pour la première fois tant ses coups semblaient hasardeux. Mais il avait une chance incroyable.

Il sortait toujours les combinaisons les plus fortes et son tas de jetons ne cessait de grandir. Son adversaire n'arrivait pas à reprendre la main et au mieux, il égalisait la donne. Les joueurs n'osaient plus faire de commentaire et redoutaient que la colère de leur boss n'éclate. Celui-ci se demandait comment il allait sortir de cette impasse lorsqu'il entendit le gamin lui parler.

« Ça dure longtemps ce jeu? »

Trouvé. « Oh oui, il peut même durer des heures. J'ai déjà vu des parties s'étaler sur plusieurs jours... Hm, c'est embêtant si tu es pressé... Il faudrait un jeu plus court... »

Le jeune ninja avait la désagréable impression que le patron se payait sa tête, c'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une impression. Il reposa ses cartes devant lui. « Choisis un autre jeu. N'importe lequel du moment qu'il est rapide. »

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, le client est roi. » répondit l'homme en rouge en rangeant lui aussi ses cartes. « Je te propose une partie de dés. Rapide, facile et équitable. » dit-il en sortant deux cubes et un gobelet. Certes, ce jeu aussi reposait sur la chance mais maintenant ils étaient à égalité et il ne subirait plus l'humiliation de perdre au poker, où il était réputé imbattable. Il mit les dés dans le récipient et après l'avoir brièvement secoué, il le retourna contre le sol. « Qu'est-ce-que tu décides? Chô (pair) ou Han (impair)? »

Pendant que le garçon réfléchissait, le patron glissa un bref coup d'oeil vers le gobelet. Celui-ci était percé et le trou n'était caché que par son pouce. En le déplaçant légèrement, il aperçu les chiffres: deux quatre, Chô.

« Han. » répondit Naruto.

Le patron retint un sourire. « Alors je choisis Chô, voyons voir ce que nous disent les dés. » Il retira lentement le gobelet, savourant la victoire tant attendue. Le premier dé apparut. « Quatre et... » Puis le deuxième, avec ses cinq points noirs. « ... qu..cinq? » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Neuf, Han. » annonça le jeune ninja.

Parmi les joueurs, il y eut quelques murmures un peu mécontent mais ils semblaient résignés. Quelques uns se tournèrent vers leur patron, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il affichait un air si étonné. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que ses sourcils disparaissent presque sous ses cheveux.

« Mais... mais... comment... » soufflait-il. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard du garçon.

« Vous avez perdu, respectez votre part du marché. »

Après quelques secondes, l'homme en rouge reposa lentement le gobelet, cachant les dés traîtres. Il avait bien vu les deux quatre, il en était sûr. Il se demanda si le gamin n'y était pas pour quelque chose mais il n'avait rien sentit, pas la moindre trace de chakra. Le patron n'y comprenait plus rien, peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de lunettes... Il poussa un grand soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. « Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. »

°-°-° o °-°-°

Devant l'hôtel, Minato commençait à s'impatienter, un peu soucieux tout de même. « Il en met du temps... Presque tous les restaurants et bars sont déjà fermés, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire? » Inconsciemment, il s'était mit à faire les cent pas. « Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher. »

« Inutile de vous inquiéter autant. Naruto est un ninja après tout, il sait se débrouiller et il a sûrement trouvé quelque chose. » fit Kakashi, amusé de voir son Sensei en père protecteur.

Celui-ci revint se placer contre le mur. « Oui, c'est vrai... »

Quelques instants après, ils virent une petite silhouette se détacher dans la lumière d'un lampadaire. « Ah, Naruto! »

Le jeune ninja blond leur fit un signe de la main en s'approchant. « Désolé pour le retard. »

« C'est pas grave. Alors, est-ce que tu as des informations? »

« J'ai trouvé la maison de jeux où Tsunade est passée en dernier. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait déjà quitté la ville depuis un moment. »

« Oui, on a eu les mêmes résultats avec Kakashi. »

« Apparemment elle était furieuse d'avoir perdu un million et- »

« _Un million...? »_ pensèrent simultanément les deux shinobi, consternés.

« -elle aurait démoli le patron et le bâtiment si son assistante ne l'avait pas retenue. Lorsqu'elle est sortie, ils l'ont entendu maudire les tricheurs et les arnaqueurs avant de dire qu'elle allait voir ailleurs, à Kaze no Kuni. »

Cette nouvelle les laissa un peu perplexes. « A Kaze? » fit Arashi en réfléchissant. « C'est vague comme destination... Mais on n'a pas le choix. En continuant vers la frontière on retrouvera probablement sa piste et au pire on pourra demander des renforts en allant jusqu'à Suna. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils accepteront? » demanda Kakashi. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois. »

« J'avoue que la situation reste assez tendue pour le moment, mais ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués et s'ils espèrent consolider l'alliance, ils doivent bien s'attendre à quelques demandes de faveurs de la part de Konoha. » répondit Minato avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. « Inutile de partir tout de suite, ça ne nous avancera pas tellement. Allons dormir, on quittera la ville lorsqu'il fera jour. »

Suivant son conseil, les deux shinobi montèrent également dans leur chambre, prendre un peu de repos.

Le lendemain -ou plutôt quelques heures après-, ils sortirent de la ville en passant par la porte Ouest, en direction de Kaze no Kuni. Lorsqu'ils s'élancèrent dans les arbres, pas un ne jeta un regard vers Haneda et pourtant, le monde du jeu de la cité allait s'enrichir d'une nouvelle histoire. Ceux qui s'étaient souvenus de Densetsu no Kamo, n'oublieraient pas Un no Akuma (4), le Démon de la Chance.

Après une journée et demi de voyage dans la forêt, les trois shinobi reprirent un chemin plus normal, en suivant la grande route qui menait à la frontière. Yondaime préférait arriver par la voir la plus conventionnelle afin de ne pas risquer de malentendu avec les ninjas de Kaze. Ils avançaient nettement moins vite, mais Minato profita de ce temps pour apprendre un de ses jutsus à son fils.

« Je l'ai crée quelques mois avant de devenir Hokage, et c'est une de mes techniques favorites. » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment elle s'appelle? » demanda Naruto, apparemment intéressé.

« Rasengan. » De sa poche, il sortit un des ballons qu'il avait acheté avant de quitter Haneda et le remplit d'eau grâce à sa gourde. « Trois étapes sont nécessaires pour maîtriser ce justu. La première consiste à faire tourbillonner le chakra avec suffisamment d'énergie pour que le ballon explose. Comme ça, regarde. » Dans le creux de sa paume droite, il concentra lentement son chakra et le ballon se déforma avant d'éclater.

« Ça te permettra de maîtriser la rotation... » Yondaime prodigua encore quelques conseils à son fils avant de lui donner un autre ballon. Les yeux rivés sur son bouquin, Kakashi écoutait la scène d'une oreille distraite. Il avait déjà suivit cet enseignement mais était tout de même impatient de voir comment Naruto allait se débrouiller.

« Quand tu auras réussit, on pourra passer à l'étape suivante. » termina l'ex-Hokage.

Le garçon marchait légèrement en retrait de ses coéquipers et se concentrait à présent sur le ballon plein d'eau. Il se remémora les gestes de son père puis tenta lui aussi de faire tourbillonner son chakra.

Les deux shinobi venaient à peine d'entamer une discussion sur les _bienfaits_ de la lecture de Icha Icha Paradise, lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un éclatement. Ils tournèrent si vite la tête que Kakashi eu presque l'impression d'avoir attrapé un torticolis.

Ils virent le jeune ninja se débarrasser des restes de plastique du ballon avant de les regarder. « C'est bon pour la première étape? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« ... Oui... Oui, ça devrait aller. » fit Minato, sortant de son étonnement. « Refais moi voir juste. »

Naruto prit un autre ballon et sous les yeux des deux shinobi, il exécuta la rotation, exactement comme l'avait fait Yondaime quelques instants plus tôt. Celui-ci était à la fois surpris et ravi de voir que son fils avait une telle capacité d'assimilation. « C'est parfait! Le prochain pas consiste à ajouter la puissance. » dit-il en faisant apparaître plusieurs balles en caoutchouc d'un rouleau scellé. Il lui expliqua le principe, mais sans faire de démonstration cette fois, curieux de voir s'il s'en sortait tout de même.

Ce fut sans surprise – ou presque sans- que les deux shinobi entendirent à nouveau le ballon éclater quelques minutes après.

Minato put alors lui expliquer comment la troisième phase permettait de maîtriser puissance et rotation. Kakashi ne disait rien mais il ne dissimulait pas une légère admiration, sachant par expérience que la technique, de rang A, était moins facile à réaliser qu'il ne le paraissait. A le voir, Naruto semblait presque content d'apprendre le jutsu de son père et de le réussir devant lui.

Après les explications, le jeune ninja commença la dernière étape du Rasengan. Les deux shinobi reprirent distraitement leur conversation, attendant les résultats de l'entraînement qui semblait prometteur. Curieusement, ce fut tout le contraire qui arriva.

Naruto ne parvenait absolument pas à confiner l'énergie tourbillonnante dans le ballon et celui-ci éclatait à chaque fois. Même s'il essayait de réduire la quantité de chakra, il en mettait inconsciemment beaucoup trop et le faible caoutchouc n'y résistait pas. Yondaime se félicitait à présent d'avoir emmené un grand nombre de balles car elles y passaient rapidement. Il avait été un peu étonné de voir que le garçon bloquait autant sur cette étape après avoir réussit si facilement les deux premières. Il avait tenté de lui ré-expliquer la méthode mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé.

Le jeune ninja était à présent spécialiste dans l'art d'éclater les ballons. Minato n'avait pas voulu arriver trop discrètement à Kaze, eh bien c'était réussi... Toutes les 5, 10 minutes, le bruit d'une petite explosion résonnait le long du sentier, suivit par une décharge de chakra. Les deux shinobi sentaient régulièrement une sorte de courant d'air derrière eux qui faisait tourner les pages du livre de Kakashi.

Les quelques voyageurs qu'ils avaient croisés au moment du choc les avaient regardés avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Minato ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner un peu. « Tu imagines Kakashi... » lança-t-il tout haut avec un sourire malicieux. « Uzumaki Naruto, fils du Yondaime, ninja le plus fort de sa génération et ex-ANBU, est tenu en échec devant une vulgaire balle en plastique. »

Naruto avait bien perçu le ton amusé de son père et il marmonna une vague réponse. Minato cru entendre quelque chose du genre: « ...sais bien...trop..chakra... maudit ball- » La balle éclata à nouveau, faisant rire les deux ninjas.

La série d'explosions dura encore plusieurs heures, avant que Yondaime ne lui demande d'arrêter. « On est tout de près de Kaze, inutile d'alerter les gardes frontière. Tu reprendras ton entraînement plus tard. » Naruto acquiesça, de toute façon il venait juste de rater son 47e essai.

Minato ne s'était pas trompé en supposant que Kaze no Kuni surveillait ses frontières. Ils avaient à peine marché quelques minutes lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par un groupe de ninjas portant le hitai-ate de Suna. Ceux-ci se déployèrent en cercle autour d'eux; leurs armes étaient à moitié sorties mais ils n'attaquèrent pas. Les trois shinobi s'étaient immédiatement placés en position de défense, un peu surpris par une telle hostilité.

« Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Kaze? » lança sèchement l'un des hommes de Suna.

« Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha. » répondit Minato. « Nous sommes en mission de recherche et la personne que nous devons retrouver est venue à Kaze. »

Le shinobi qui leur avait parlé allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par une autre voix. « Baissez vos armes. Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis. » L'homme qui s'approchait portait une veste de jounin, seule la partie droite de son visage était visible, l'autre était couverte par un tissu qui tombait de son hitai-ate.

« Haï. » Le groupe de Suna obéit et recula. Les ninjas de Konoha se détendirent alors, observant le chef de la patrouille qui s'arrêta devant eux et regarda plus particulièrement Kakashi.

« Hatake, content de te revoir dans une situation moins difficile. » dit-il presque amicalement. (5) Le ninja copieur lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

« Je suis Baki, capitaine Jounin de Suna. » fit-il en se présentant aux deux autres shinobi. « Excusez la méfiance de mes hommes, mais je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer. Depuis quelques mois, nous devons surveiller constamment nos frontières contre les ninjas d'Oto. »

« Je comprends, c'est normal. » le rassura Minato.

« Je connais Hatake, mais qui êtes-vous? »

« Mon nom est Kazama Arashi, Jounin et voici Uzumaki Naruto, An... apprenti genin. »

Si le grade du jeune garçon surprit Baki, il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Vous avez dit être en mission de recherche, nous pouvons peut-être vous aider. »

Yondaime sembla heureux de la proposition. « Nous cherchons une kunoichi, Sannin no Tsunade. Il paraît qu'elle serait venue à Kaze, elle doit nous avoir précédé de quelques jours.»

Le nom n'était pas inconnu des ninjas et le Jounin leur demanda s'ils savaient quelque chose car lui-même n'avait reçu aucune information à ce sujet.

« Moi, je l'ai vue Sensei. »

Le groupe se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était une jeune kunoichi, à peine plus âgée que Naruto, elle avait des cheveux blonds et portait une tenue mauve, agrémentée d'une ceinture rouge. Dans son dos, une longue arme métallique qui ressemblait fortement à un éventail géant. Baki lui demanda de s'expliquer.

« La semaine dernière, quand j'étais avec l'autre patrouille, nous avons croisé Tsunade-sama. Elle a assommé un de nos coéquipiers qui la regardait … d'un peu trop près mais elle a répondu à nos questions sans protester. Apparemment, elle voulait se rendre à Suna mais elle a changé d'avis et est partie vers le Nord, à Narita.(6) »

« C'est à combien de jours d'ici? » demanda Arashi.

« Juste une journée et demie, en marchant d'un bon pas. » répondit Baki. « Vous connaissez le chemin? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Temari pourra vous guider. » fit-il en désignant la jeune fille. « Elle connaît bien la région. »

Celle-ci acquiesça, pas mécontente de bouger un peu de cet endroit. Yondaime remercia le capitaine de Suna. « J'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème? » ajouta-t-il.

« Aucun. Mais si je peux me permettre, pourquoi Konoha recherche la Sannin? »

Minato apprécia les qualités du ninja, le Jounin était malin, plein de tact et de diplomatie tout en étant intransigeant. Il n'hésita pas à répondre, de toute façon Suna le saurait tôt ou tard.

« Elle a été choisie pour être le Godaime Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen a décidé de quitter sa fonction. »

Cette annonce les surpris tous, mais après une courte réflexion, ils la trouvèrent justifiée. Tsunade était une des kunoichi les plus puissantes et elle saurait combler le manque d'autorité dont faisait récemment preuve Sandaime. De plus elle était en assez bons termes avec quelques uns des dirigeants de Kaze, l'alliance ne s'en porterait que mieux.

« D'accord, vous comprendrez que je doive immédiatement en faire part au Conseil. » reprit Baki.

« Bien sûr. » fit Minato. « Nous allons partir également, nous devons rattraper Tsunade. »

Le Jounin hocha la tête et fit un signe à son équipe pour qu'elle laisse passer les shinobi de Konoha, à présent accompagnés par Temari.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Les quatre ninjas étaient partis assez vite mais l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils s'arrêtèrent au crépuscule. Ils avaient suivit les conseils de la kunoichi, avec la menace de shinobi d'Oto, mieux valait voyager de jour même s'il y en avait de moins en moins. Ils établirent un campement dans une clairière, en bordure de la forêt.

Ce furent Minato et Kakashi qui s'occupèrent de préparer le dîner. Ils ne voulaient pas vexer la jeune fille en lui demandant de faire la cuisine et ils ne voulait pas revoir celle de Naruto. Ils y avaient déjà goûté la veille mais ne souhaitaient pas renouveler l'expérience. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, après être partis de Haneda, l'ex-ANBU avait proposé de préparer le repas et les deux ninjas avaient acceptés avec gratitude.

Minato aurait dû se souvenir de la réponse de son fils quand il lui avait demandé s'il savait cuisiner, quelques jours auparavant. '_Plus ou moins..._' avait-il dit. Après avoir vu et goûté la chose noir-verdâtre et carbonisée que Naruto leur avait présenté, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus jamais le laisser toucher aux repas.

Cela ne gênait pas le jeune ninja, la cuisine n'était pas vraiment son truc. En attendant, il se mit un peu à l'écart et reprit son entraînement. Cette fois, il allait vraiment maîtriser le Rasengan. Tenant le ballon dans une main, il ferma les yeux et se concentra en rassemblant son chakra. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, il se mit à le faire tourner. A chaque seconde, il ajoutait de l'énergie au tourbillon tout en essayant de contenir la pression.

La technique fonctionna très bien, jusqu'à un certain point. Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le ballon de déformer et les referma aussitôt lorsqu'il éclata. L'explosion fit sursauter les trois autres ninjas. Temari se releva prestement et dégaina son éventail. « Qui est là ? » s'écria-t-elle en scrutant les alentours. Minato et Kakashi avaient fait de même et se tenait dos à dos, mais eux brandissaient respectivement une poêle et une cuillère.

De derrière un arbre, ils virent sortir Naruto. « Hm... désolé, c'était juste moi. J'ai encore fait exploser un ballon. »

Les deux shinobi de Konoha soupirèrent de soulagement et retournèrent à leur cuisine qui commençait à brûler. Temari en revanche, ne le laissa pas passer aussi facilement. Elle referma brusquement son éventail et apostropha son nouveau coéquipier. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer avec des ballons ! »

« Je ne jouais pas. J'essayais de maîtriser un jutsu. » répondit-il, pas très fier. Il était tout de même un ex-ANBU, et quel ninja irait provoquer une explosion en pleine nuit, sur un terrain où il risquait de rencontrer des ennemis...

« Un jutsu? C'est bien la peine de jouer au ninja si c'est pour provoquer des explosions en pleine nuit! Sur un terrain où on risque de rencontrer des ennemis qui plus est! » s'écria la jeune fille en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois Naruto fut réellement étonné, elle avait juste exprimé ce à quoi il venait de penser. « Ah...oui. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Temari sembla perdre patience. D'ordinaire, elle ne s'énervait pas autant mais cela faisait 7 semaines qu'elle était en mission à la frontière et tout ce temps passé à traquer des ninjas en silence, quelque soit la météo, l'avait excédée. D'un coup sec, elle planta son éventail dans le sol. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, l'apprenti-genin? Si tu ne peux pas faire mieux, retournes t'amuser dans le bac à sable de l'Académie! … »

Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes. De l'autre côté de la clairière, Yondaime et son élève les regardaient en se retenant de rire comme de vrais gamins. Pour un peu, on aurait dit une scène de ménage et l'air tellement stupéfait du jeune garçon ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

« Quel caractère. » fit Minato en pouffant de rire. « On dirait tout à fait Kushina. »

« Ou Tsunade, au choix. » répliqua Kakashi, qui commençait à avoir mal aux côtes.

« Pauvre Naruto... S'il épouse une fille comme ça, il n'a pas fini d'être étonné. »

Cette idée leur sembla si drôle, qu'ils durent redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le jeune garçon serait probablement parvenu à entendre leurs commentaires chuchotés si Temari n'avait pas augmenté le volume sonore. Mais la colère de la kunoichi le surprenait aussi. Bien sûr, il avait déjà essuyé la fureur de ses supérieurs lorsqu'il était ANBU mais cette colère là paraissait différente. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il lui semblait qu'elle était dénuée de haine véritable.

L'attention du jeune ninja se reporta sur Temari alors qu'elle finissait son discours. « Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si une dizaine de shinobi d'Oto étaient apparus à ma place? »

Cette phrase provoqua comme un déclic. Il la regarda à son tour, et les yeux rouge sang croisèrent ceux, turquoises, de la kunoichi. « Je m'en serais occupé seul, comme d'habitude. »

« Que... » Temari fut un instant déconcertée par ce qui lui sembla être de l'arrogance pure et elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand elle prit conscience de la fin de sa phrase. « _Comme d'habitude...? _» pensa-t-elle en sentant sa colère s'estomper. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? _» Elle allait lui demander lorsque la voix du Yondaime la coupa.

« Venez manger, il est déjà tard. »

Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de son fils, mais profita de l'instant de répit pour mettre fin à la 'discussion.' Les deux jeunes gens virent s'assoir sans un mot et dînèrent rapidement, sous les regards encore un peu amusés de leurs aînés.

Naruto prit ensuite le premier tour de garde pendant que les autres allaient prendre un peu de repos. Un léger vent soufflait et la lune, sortant de derrière les nuages ,diffusait une pâle lueur blanche. Le ninja blond sauta sur une branche solide et s'assit dos au tronc d'arbre, laissant petit à petit ses pensées dériver dans la nuit calme.

A bien y réfléchir, si la kunoichi l'avait tant surpris ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait pensé exactement la même chose, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas donné l'impression d'avoir peur de lui. La plupart des gens, surtout ceux de son âge, semblaient redouter de le croiser, et plus encore de lui parler. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction commune des élèves de l'Académie, ils fuyaient constamment son regard et même Shikamaru ou Hinata, en dépit de leurs efforts évidents, paraissaient tout de même hésitants et pas très à l'aise. Mais Temari avait réagi différemment. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'une ninja de son âge s'adressait à lui ainsi et même si le contact n'avait pas vraiment été très amical, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui répondre aussi sèchement...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait prit l'habitude de dire pendant sa formation d'ANBU. Lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas un exercice durant l'entraînement, son instructeur avait coutume de lui demander d'une voix dure. « Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si cela avait été des ennemis à ma place? »

La réponse était simple: Il devait s'en occuper seul...

Le jeune shinobi se redressa en percevant une présence mais se détendit à nouveau en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la kunoichi de Kaze. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'un bref instant, elle se détourna et s'assit par terre, le dos contre l'arbre. Naruto se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle prenne la relève. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ne l'interrogea pas.

Temari ne dit rien au début, elle prit son éventail et le posa sur ses genoux pour l'examiner et le nettoyer. Le silence plana quelques instants entre les deux ninjas. « Hé Naruto. » dit-elle enfin, tout en observant les bois d'un œil distrait. « Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

Les sourcils du garçon s'arquèrent légèrement, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait cela. Pendant un court moment, la voix qui demandait sa liberté résonna à nouveau dans son esprit et il sentit une douleur brusque lui enserrer la poitrine. Il parvint à repousser la voix même s'il avait encore mal et écouta la kunoichi parler.

« Je n'aurait pas dû m'énerver autant. » continua-t-elle. « Ce n'était pas si grave et j'ai probablement fait encore plus de bruit en criant. » Ses coéquipers de Suna auraient sûrement été étonnés de l'entendre s'excuser ainsi car ils ne connaissaient que la fière et stricte kunoichi, mais Temari savait pourtant reconnaître ses erreurs quand cela était nécessaire.

« C'est de ma faute aussi. » reconnut également Naruto. « J'aurais mieux fait de faire attention, même si je voulais réussir le jutsu. »

Les excuses finies, une pointe de curiosité apparut dans la voix de la jeune fille. « Et tu as besoin d'un ballon pour ça? »

« C'est une technique qui permet de maîtriser la puissance et la rotation du chakra, c'est plus facile avec un objet rond. » Bizarrement, il n'avait pas hésité à lui parler du jutsu même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Peut-être parce qu'à l'instar de Minato, la kunoichi lui inspirait confiance...

« La rotation ? Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un faible bruit de tornade. Ça m'a rappelé les tourbillons de sable dans le désert de Kaze. »

« C'était presque ça, le jutsu s'appelle Rasengan. » (rappel: l'orbe tourbillonnante)

« Rasengan... » répéta-t-elle encore, pensive. D'un geste, elle retourna son éventail et son regard fut attiré par un des cercles violets qui ornaient l'arme. « _L'orbe... la tornade..._ C'est un jutsu Fûton? » La conversation prenait un tournant plus technique mais cela n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux ninjas.

« Non. » répondit l'ex-Anbu. « Mais ça pourrait le devenir... » fit-il après une courte réflexion.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as une affinité pour le vent? »

« Oui, et toi aussi, d'après ton arme. »

« Exact. Tu maîtrises d'autres éléments? »

« Non.»

« Moi non plus. Mais ça m'est égal. » Elle repoussa une feuille que la brise avait déposé sur son éventail et celle ci repartit dans les airs. « J'aime le vent, pour moi il évoque la liberté. »

« La liberté... » répéta lentement le jeune ninja.

Un nouveau silence succéda à cet échange. Temari se reconcentra calmement sur l'entretien de son arme, mais de son côté, Naruto luttait silencieusement contre la voix intérieure. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. La seule fois où il l'avait ressenti aussi forte, c'était lorsqu'il avait rencontré Minato. Mais cette fois-ci, il garda parfaitement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait ainsi que de ce qui l'habitait.

« _Libère-moi! Demande lui ou libère moi! _»

Le jeune ninja n'offrait plus qu'une faible résistance à cet appel mais au bout du compte, il ne se passa rien d'autre. Comme si cette voix était condamnée à demeurer dans les recoins obscurs de son esprit sans espoir d'en sortir seule.

A ce moment, il entendit à nouveau la kunoichi de Suna lui parler. « Tu ne te sens pas bien? » Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, et le regardait d'un air un peu préoccupé voyant qu'il agrippait sa veste. Naruto prit une grande inspiration et tenta à nouveau de chasser la douleur, mais sans succès. Il essaya tout de même de se détendre pour donner le change et secoua négativement la tête. « Non, ça va. » Il avait dit cela d'une voix qui paraissait assurée et même si Temari eut l'air de douter pendant un moment, elle finit par le croire et se retourna.

Cependant, la voix de son esprit ne sembla pas accepter l'excuse et redoubla d'intensité. Alors que le monde réel s'estompait à nouveau, il crut apercevoir quelque chose dans les ténèbres. En fait c'était plutôt cette chose qui le regardait. Tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer furent deux yeux, deux iris qui le fixaient intensément.

« _Je veux savoir._ » entendit-il. Quelques instants après, l'image devint floue et il retrouva la scène tranquille de la forêt.

C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait autre chose que sa liberté mais il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il y avait pensé mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler et pourtant... Minato lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de trouver une raison alors il se décida.

« Pourquoi... » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Temari sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose et se tut en attendant qu'il finisse. Après un moment d'hésitation, le jeune ninja reprit plus fermement. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi? »

Au déburt, la question sembla rendre la kunoichi perplexe mais elle comprit vite de quoi il parlait. Il faisait probablement référence à ses yeux, il était vrai que leur couleur rouge sombre avait de quoi effrayer. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de parler. « Je connais quelqu'un qui te ressemble. »

Surpris par cette réponse, Naruto ne répliqua pas. Une brise fraîche fit frémir les mèches blondes des deux ninjas et dans le ciel, de fins nuages sombres virent recouvrir l'astre lunaire. « Je le connais depuis toujours et il a les mêmes yeux que toi. » continua-t-elle. « Je ne parle pas de leur couleur mais de l'impression qu'ils donnent. _L'impression d'être indifférents au monde, d'être froids et sans vie... _» Temari garda la fin de sa phrase pour elle-même, mais elle lui avait dit la vérité. Le shinobi blond lui rappelait beaucoup Gaara. Ils étaient tous deux de jeunes ninjas et semblaient avoir vu trop d'horreurs de la vie pour leur âge. Leur regard froid, leur voix dure, rien de cela n'appartenait plus à l'enfance.

Mais d'un autre côté, les deux garçons étaient différents: son frère avait une aura dangereuse et un mental instable que ne possédait pas Naruto. Le shinobi de Konoha semblait plus calme et en même temps plus sombre que son alter-ego de Suna. A cet instant, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, peut-être son coéquipier était-il également un Jinchûriki...

Temari pensa lui demander mais devant son silence, elle préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait en parler ou non. La jeune fille rangea son éventail; après avoir lancé un dernier regard furtif au ninja dans l'arbre, elle alla s'assoir un peu plus loin et continua à surveiller les alentours.

Le reste de la nuit passa lentement. Deux ou trois heures avant l'aube, Kakashi vint prendre la relève, s'il fut étonné de les voir tous les deux debout, il ne dit rien. Mais il sourit intérieurement, Minato trouverait sûrement cela intéressant.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Toute la journée suivante, les ninjas marchèrent, alternant entre les branches des forêts et les chemins désertiques des plaines. Dès le pouvait, Naruto s'entraînait à nouveau pour essayer de maîtriser le Rasengan. Temari aussi s'y intéressa et sembla vouloir l'aider, ce qui surpris agréablement Yondaime. Mais malgré les tentatives, il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Narita. La kunoichi leur avait un peu décrit la ville: elle abritait de plusieurs monuments célèbres de l'histoire de Kaze, ainsi que nombreuses sources chaudes et auberges traditionnelles. Les shinobi s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs dans l'une d'entre elles, avant de partir explorer la ville.

« Allons-y par groupes de deux. » proposa l'Éclair Jaune. « Tu m'accompagnes Kakashi? » dit-il à son élève, laissant les jeunes gens sans autre choix que de faire équipe. Minato trouvait que les deux têtes blondes allaient très bien ensemble et il espérait que cette kunoichi qui semblait comprendre Naruto, pourrait avoir une bonne influence.

Les deux ninjas descendirent alors dans les rues de Narita, cherchant des informations et si possible la Tsunade en chair et en os. Ils traversèrent tout le quartier Sud sans rien trouver. Temari avait cru comprendre que Tsuande et son assistante étaient en voyage 'touristique' et décidèrent alors d'aller voir du côté de la vieille ville Est, le coeur historique de la cité. La kunoichi avait entendu parler d'un célèbre monument, le Himeji-Jô (7) et ils commencèrent par là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux ninjas arrivèrent sur l'esplanade du château Himeji sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de château. A la place, il y avait un monceau de ruines parmi lesquelles s'activaient de nombreux ouvriers. Temari apostropha l'un d'eux.

« S'il vous plaît, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? »

Le manoeuvre, qui poussait une brouette de débris, s'arrêta. « Vous êtes des touristes les jeunes? »

« Oui. » répondit la kunoichi qui ne souhaitait pas compliquer la situation.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas de chance. Le château a été détruit hier. »

« A cause de quoi? Un séisme? »

« Même pas. En fait personne ne le sait vraiment. Il y en a qui disent avoir vu un énorme serpent jaillir des fondations du bâtiment, d'autres qui affirment qu'un spectre aux yeux jaunes aurait fait s'effondrer le château, et d'autres encore qui pensent que les deux sont apparus en même temps. »

« Toujours en train de raconter des histoires folles aux touristes? » C'était un autre ouvrier qui avait parlé, il s'adressa ensuite aux jeunes ninjas. « Hé les gamins, il ne faut pas croire ces bêtises- »

« Des bêtises? » s'insurgea le premier manoeuvre. « Il y a au moins une centaine de témoins! »

L'autre haussa simplement les épaules. « Une centaine d'aveugles, oui. Moi je te le dis, ce sont les fondations qui étaient pourries, le château aurait pu s'effondrer n'importe quand. Il l'a fait hier, c'est tout. Les 'témoins' comme tu dis, ont dû voir un serpent dans la fumée et les poussières qui se sont envolées, rien de plus. »

« Un serpent de cinquante mètres de haut! Tu plaisantes j'espère! ... »

La kunoichi parvint à glisser un 'merci beaucoup' qui fut à peine remarqué et les deux ninjas s'esquivèrent tandis que les ouvriers continuaient à débattre. Temari et Naruto repartirent dans une ruelle qui menait vers le centre-ville et réfléchirent sur les informations qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de serpent... » s'interrogea Temari.

Naruto avait immédiatement reconnu l'auteur de ce désastre. « Orochimaru. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'effondrement. » révéla-t-il.

« Quoi? Comment tu le sais? »

« Quand il a attaqué Konoha, il a invoqué trois serpent violets gigantesques. Et puis la description du spectre aux yeux jaunes lui correspond aussi. »

Cette annonce inquiéta profondément la kunoichi. Kaze et Oto étaient à présent ennemis, la présence du chef du village du Son sur leur territoire ne pouvait signifier que de mauvaises nouvelles. « Il faut avertir Suna, je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant. Rentrons vite à l'auberge, je dois repartir. » Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils accélérèrent l'allure.

Arrivés à l'auberge, Temari rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque les ninjas virent un chien s'arrêter juste devant. Fait curieux, il portait une sorte de veste mais également le hitai-ate de Konoha. Plus étonnant encore, il se mit à leur parler.

« Salut, je viens de la part de Kakashi. Mon nom est Pakkun. » se présenta-t-il.

« Tu es une invocation? » demanda Naruto, et le chien hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Kakashi m'envoie vous dire qu'ils ont trouvé la Sannin, ils vous attendent dans un bar du quartier Nord. Venez, je vais vous guider. »

Temari intervint. « Je ne peux pas venir. On a appris qu'Orochimaru était passé ici et- »

« Je suis au courant. » coupa Pakkun. « Apparemment, Tsunade-sama est impliquée là dedans. Mais je n'en sais pas davantage alors venez, ils vous l'expliqueront plus en détails. »

La kunoichi sembla hésiter, étonnée par ces révélations. « Une heure ou deux ne devraient pas changer grand-chose et il vaut mieux que tu retournes à Suna avec le maximum d'informations. » fit le shinobi blond.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit qu'un court instant. « Oui, tu as raison. » Elle se tourna alors vers le canidé. « Très bien, conduis-nous. »

« Yosh, allons-y. » Sur ce, les trois ninjas – oui, le chien compte aussi- repartirent en direction de la ville.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant. Pakkun les amena juste devant l'entrée puis repartit, disparaissant dans un petit nuage de fumée. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, les deux ninjas aperçurent leurs coéquipiers au fond et se dirigèrent vers eux. Les quatre personnes à table levèrent la tête à leur arrivée.

« Ah Naruto, Temari vous voilà. Venez vous asseoir. » proposa Minato.

Ils prirent une place et la table étant un peu petite, Naruto s'assit légèrement en retrait de sa coéquipière. Devant eux, il y avait une jeune femme brune, habillée d'un kimono noir et beige, elle se présenta comme étant l'assistante de la Sannin et s'appelait Shizune. A côté d'elle se tenait Tsunade. Elle fixa le jeune ninja blond pendant quelques secondes mais détourna le regard avant de boire sa tasse de saké d'une traite. Elle avait déjà les joues un peu rouges et semblait d'une humeur exécrable.

Minato tenta de reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient entamé. « Alors Tsunade, ta réponse? Tu dois comprendre que le village a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, personne d'autre n'en est plus capable... »

La kunoichi eut suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour ne pas l'appeler Minato mais son ton exprimait l'énervement. « C'est non, Arashi. Débrouillez-vous sans moi, vous l'avez bien fait pendant toutes ces années. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais revenir dans ce village maudit. »

« Tsunade-sama... » murmura Shizune, l'air attristée.

« Je refuse d'être Hokage. » continuait la Sannin en se re-servant du saké, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Seuls les fous ou les imbéciles voudraient d'un tel poste. Ils rêvent de devenir Hokage, se battent pour, et au bout du compte ça leur coûte la vie! Tout donner pour le village... quelle façon stupide de mourir... »

Les ninjas étaient un peu choqués par ces paroles, elles reniaient le principe même de la fonction d'Hokage et de shinobi. Minato sembla peiné par ce qu'il entendait.

« Tsunade, comment peux tu dire cela? »

Elle ne répondit pas. « Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Jiraiya! »

« Il est encore plus introuvable que toi. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas lui que le Conseil et le Daimyô ont choisi. Celle qu'ils ont désigné, c'est Senju Tsunade. (8)»

« Je t'ai déjà dit non. Le village m'a tout pris, ce n'est pas là-bas que je retrouverais ce que j'ai perdu. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu penses qu'Orochimaru pourra t'aider? »

Cette question rendit l'atmosphère encore plus tendue, la Sannin reposa lentement sa tasse et jeta un regard soupçonneux à Arashi. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a un rapport avec cela? »

« Inutile de le nier, Tsunade. Je suis sûr de mes informations. »

Avant de trouver la Sannin, ils avaient rencontré Shizune et elle-ci avait eut le temps de leur raconter les évènements de la veille.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » lâcha la kunoichi blonde en soupirant.

A ces mots, une autre voix courroucée s'éleva. C'était Temari, elle faisait son possible pour rester calme et polie mais elle ne pouvait plus garder le silence. « Excusez moi mais vous ne pouvez pas garder cela pour vous! »

Tsunade la détailla. « Je te reconnais, tu es une des kunoichi de la frontière... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamine? »

« Oto no Kuni nous a trahi, il faut que nous sachions ce que prépare Orochimaru contre Kaze. Vous devez nous le dire! » La jeune fille s'était levée et avait frappé la table de ses mains.

La Sannin haussa les épaules, et reprit son verre. « Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne prépare rien. C'est après moi qu'il en a. »

« Comment? Mais les shinobi d'Oto... »

« Ils font cela pour leur compte. Après tout, ce sont presque tous des ninjas déserteurs et ils ne recherchent que la vengeance. Orochimaru les laisse faire, ce ne sont qu'une petite partie de ses troupes et ils font planer la peur sur Kaze. »

« Le Conseil de Suna le sait. » ajouta Shizune.« Nous le lui avons déjà transmis.»

« Ah, je vois... C'est bon alors... » fit Temari en se rasseyant lentement. Elle n'était pas complètement rassurée mais les deux kunoichi semblaient dire la vérité.

Yondaime sourit de l'attitude de la jeune fille, c'était une admirable ninja qui s'inquiétait véritablement de l'avenir de son village. Il aurait aimé que l'autre kunoichi blonde fasse de même et il tente à nouveau de la persuader. « Pour en revenir à Konoha, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisse Tsuna- »

« C'est tout réfléchi. » coupa la Sannin en reposant brutalement la bouteille de saké. « Tu perds ton temps Minato, je ne changerai pas d'avis! » Disant cela, elle se leva et sortit du restaurant d'un pas furieux.

Les ninjas, surpris par son départ impromptu, se tournèrent vers Shizune qui poussa un grand soupir. « Je suis désolée... Elle est comme ça depuis hier soir, la rencontre avec Orochimaru lui a rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs. »

Temari et Kakashi se demandèrent de quoi elle parlait et Minato se passa une main sur le visage, il semblait un peu fatigué. « J'aurais dû faire attention, j'ai été trop direct. »

La kunoichi brune lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. « Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. » Elle changea alors de sujet. « Depuis quand vous nous cherchez? »

Minato était en train de boire alors ce fut Kakashi qui répondit. « Trois jours. Avant de venir vers Kaze, on est d'abord passé par Haneda, la malchance de Densetsu no Kamo nous a bien aidé. »

Shizune avait l'air consternée. « Un million... elle a réussi à perdre un million... » Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier cette mésaventure. « Est-ce que vous avez cherché l'hôtel où on s'est arrêtées. »

« Oui, et on l'a trouvé. Pourquoi? »

« Il y a trois jours, j'ai perdu une de mes armes. C'était un protège poignet qui me permettait de lancer des senbons, j'espérais qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé et vous l'aurait donné. »

« Désolé, mais ils n'ont rien dit là-dessus. » fit Yondaime.

« Tant pis, j'en rachèterais un. » soupira-t-elle. « Je vais rentrer, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? »

« On va retourner à l'auberge pour l'instant. Je réessayerai de convaincre Tsunade demain. » Les quatre ninja se levèrent et Minato remarqua que quelque chose clochait. « Où est Naruto? »

Se rendant soudain compte de son absence, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, mais en vain, le jeune shinobi avait bel et bien disparu.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Dans les rues presque désertes de Narita, un jeune garçon marchait en direction de la porte de la ville. Naruto était sortit discrètement, peu après le départ de la Sannin, lorsque Shizune avait évoqué ces 'très mauvais souvenirs'. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi...

Quelque chose l'avait frappé dans les paroles de Tsunade. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé des fous qui rêvaient de devenir Hokage, sa voix sèche avait paru trahir ce qu'exprimaient ses yeux sombres. Eux brillaient d'une lueur indomptable et donnaient la même impression que ceux qu'il avait cru voir dans son esprit. C'était une coïncidence troublante et le garçon voulait vraiment savoir quels mystères ce regard cachait.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Il 'voulait savoir'? Il le voulait de lui-même? C'était la première fois que le jeune shinobi désirait réellement connaître... Non, pas la première fois, il avait ressentit la même chose lorsqu'il tentait de maîtriser le Rasengan. Malgré l'entraînement de ninja qu'il avait reçu et qui prônait la discrétion avant tout, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réessayer. Et maintenant, il avait filé en douce du restaurant pour retrouver Tsunade.

« Je veux savoir... » mumura-t-il, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien lui qui pensait et personne d'autre. Le jeune shinobi accéléra un peu le pas, malgré la vive douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait à peine quitté depuis la veille, semblant parfois s'atténuer pour revenir encore plus fort. Il arrêta de penser à cela lorsqu'il aperçu enfin la Sannin.

Tsunade était assise sur la poutre inférieure du grand portique et fixait son pendentif sans vraiment le voir. Son regard était plongé dans le passé, à la recherche de souvenirs des temps heureux. Le temps où son petit frère et son fiancé étaient vivants. Elle referma le poing sur le cristal, tout cela était passé, Nawaki et Dan étaient morts ainsi que leurs rêves.

A ce moment, elle sentit une présence et faillit sursauter en voyant une silhouette sombre atterrir en face d'elle, sur la poutre.

« Qui est... ah c'est toi. » fit-elle en distinguant le ninja. Il faisait assez sombre mais ses cheveux blonds était clairement reconnaissables, ainsi que ses yeux écarlates. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là gaki? »

Avant que les deux jeunes ninjas n'arrivent au restaurant, Arashi -qui s'était révélé être Minato- lui avait parlé de son fils. Elle avait appris plusieurs choses sur son passé, notamment le fait qu'il ait été un ancien Anbu. Elle s'était bien attendue à ce qu'il ne soit pas un gamin joyeux mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix si inexpressive quand il s'était présenté, cela n'avait fait que renforcer son mépris de Konoha.

« Pourquoi vous avez menti tout à l'heure? » demanda-t-il sans détours.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Vous avez dit que mourir pour le village, pour être Hokage, était une idée stupide. Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment. » dit-il et ce n'était pas une question.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que je le pense! »

« Non. » Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il parlait ainsi à la kunoichi des Sannin, mais à cet instant, sa volonté de savoir, récemment découverte, était plus forte que les précepts de shinobi qu'il avait reçu.

« Et comment pourrais tu le savoir? »

« Vos yeux. Ils disent le contraire. »

Cette réponse la laissa sans voix. Ses yeux... elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait eu l'air de dire ces choses à contrecœur? Pourtant, elle était sûre...

« En vérité, vous pensez la même chose que les fous et les imbéciles que vous avez évoqué. Vous ne les trouvez pas stupides. » termina-t-il.

Elle était stupéfaite, le ninja qui avait semblé si indifférent il y a quelques minutes était à présent en train de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Lui qui avait été entraîné pour effacer ses sentiments, comment était-il capable de déchiffrer les siens?

Car il les déchiffrait véritablement. Tsunade ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours admiré Nawaki et Dan pour leur ténacité, leur courage, leur volonté. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les souvenirs la submergèrent. Elle revit son frère, le jour où ils avaient fêté son dernier anniversaire et Dan, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

« _Je suis trop grand pour les cadeaux... Le pendentif de grand-père, merci Neechan!... Je deviendrais Hokage et je protégerais Konoha!..._ »

« _Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma soeur pendant la guerre... c'est pourquoi je veux devenir Hokage... je protégerais les habitants.._. »

Et elle, qu'avait-elle dit à l'époque? La Sannin les avait encouragé, elle les avait soutenu dans leurs rêves. Elle était aussi stupide qu'eux.

« Alors pourquoi avez vous menti? » reprit Naruto. Le son de sa voix fit sortir la kunoichi de ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi... » Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la kunoichi. « Je ne sais pas. Mon frère et mon fiancé rêvaient tous deux de devenir Hokage, lorsqu'ils sont morts... J'ai voulu tout oublier, tout laisser tomber derrière moi pour ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser. Je me suis cachée à moi-même. » Elle leva le pendentif en face de ses yeux. « Mais tu viens de me le rappeler, on ne peut jamais oublier ses sentiments... »

Le jeune ninja fronça les sourcils, oublier ses émotions, c'était pourtant ce que devait faire tout shinobi. A présent c'était lui qui ne comprenait pas ce que la Sannin voulait dire. Sentant la voix faiblir, il la repoussa au loin.

« Dis-moi... » fit Tsunade en se tournant vers lui. « Quel est ton rêve? » Elle lui demandait cela, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'espoir.

Naruto n'y avait jamais pensé, c'était un concept encore trop étrange pour lui. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vois... » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Cela l'attristait de voir que ce jeune ninja, qui lui rappelait un peu Nawaki, ne savait même pas ce que c'était que de rêver. Minato avait dû être effondré en voyant cela, il avait été si heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir un fils. Tsunade avait à présent apaisé ses vieux souvenirs mais elle ne souhaitait toujours pas revoir le village.

Naruto avait reçu la réponse à sa question mais c'était une histoire de sentiments qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. « Merci de m'avoir répondu, Tsunade-sama. » fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La Sannin fut surprise qu'il l'appelle comme ça, son père se contentait de Tsunade ou de Baa-chan quand il voulait la taquiner. Elle se leva et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux blonds. « Tsunade tout court, gaki. »

« ...Haï. »

Il se prépara à sauter mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle l'appela à nouveau.

« Naruto. » Elle avait croisé les bras, et lui adressait un gentil sourire. « Merci. » Sur ce, elle descendit du portique et retourna vers le centre-ville.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle le remerciait mais il ne dit rien et partit lui aussi, mais dans la direction opposée.

Pour retourner à l'auberge qui était à la périphérie de Narita, le jeune ninja devait traverser un parc immense qui faisait presque le tour de la ville et pour aller plus vite, il coupa à travers le grand bosquet d'arbres.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tsunade ainsi qu'à l'explication qu'il devrait donner à Minato, il entendit des chocs métalliques et ressentit des ondes de chakra. Ses réflexes de ninjas reprirent le dessus, et il accéléra en se fondant dans les ombres.

Plus il avançait, plus les bruits devenaient forts. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à présent, un combat de shinobi avait bien lieu à quelques mètres de là. A ce moment, il entendit une voix féminine crier le nom d'un jutsu. « Kamaitachi! (9)» Aussitôt une énorme bourrasque déferla dans sa direction et il dû s'aplatir à terre et utiliser son chakra pour ne pas être emporté ou décapité par les rafales.

Il avait reconnut la voix de Temari et lorsque le corps d'un ninja atterrit non loin de lui, il parvint à voir son hitai-ate. Celui-ci était marqué de l'emblème d'Oto. Il sortit son kunaï à trois lames et s'élança dans les arbres. Quelques secondes après, il aperçu la kunoichi de Suna. Celle-ci faisait face aux deux derniers ninjas, mais comme ils était proches d'elle, elle avait du mal à utiliser ses justus, qui étaient des techniques de longue portée.

Elle parvint tout de même à éliminer le plus éloigné et de son côté, Le jeune shinobi utilisa son kunaï pour apparaître derrière le deuxième et l'élimina d'un coup précis à la tête. Temari s'était retournée en entendant le son d'un éclair et fut soulagé de voir son coéquipier.

« C'est toi Naruto? Où est-ce que tu étais passé? » La kunoichi ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. « On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut retrouver les deux autres. Les ninjas d'Oto nous ont tendu une embuscade à la sortie de la ville, on a été séparés mais ils ne devraient pas être bien loin. »

« D'accord. Quelle direction? »

« J'ai cru voir Kakashi du côté de l'auberge mais je n'ai pas pu suivre Arashi. »

« Je m'occupe de le retrouver, tu peux aller rejoindre Kakashi? »

« Pas de problème. »

Après ce bref échange, les deux ninjas partirent chacun de leur côté. Naruto venait du Nord, la ville était à l'Ouest et l'auberge était à l'Est. Il n'avait pas entendu d'autres bruits de bataille sur le chemin et doutait que les ninjas repartent vers la ville peuplée. Temari s'occuperait de la zone de l'auberge, aussi décida-t-il de continuer tout droit.

Ce fut un bon choix car après deux ou trois minutes de course, il aperçu une autre scène de combat. Une groupe relativement important de ninjas attaquaient un shinobi aux cheveux blonds. Naruto profita de l'effet de surprise pour lancer une pluie de kunaïs, shurikens et senbons qui frappèrent mortellement les combattants les plus éloignés du Yondaime.

« Attention il y en a un autre! » avertit l'un des ninja d'Oto, avant de succomber d'un kunaï dans la nuque.

Les deux shinobi de Konoha profitèrent de ce moment de panique pour terrasser plusieurs adversaires.

« Naruto! Tu vas bien? » appela Minato lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près.

« Oui. Ton apparence? »

Ils étaient à présent dos à dos et faisait face à un cercle d'une bonne cinquantaine d'ennemis. « Je sais. » souffla Yondaime. « L'un d'entre eux avait le corps couvert de marques noires, il m'a eu avec un genjutsu étrange et j'ai perdu le contrôle du Henge. Je l'ai éliminé mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà au courant que j'étais Yondaime.»

« Comment ils auraient pu savoir? »

« Aucune idée. Un coup d'Orochimaru sans doute. Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper d'eux. »

Les deux ninjas blonds sortirent leurs kunaï et prononçant d'une même voix « Hiraishin no Jutsu! », ils s'élancèrent à l'attaque. La bataille fut intense, Yondaime et Naruto étaient très forts mais les shinobi du Son étaient coriaces, bien entraînés et combattaient avec fureur.

L'ex-Anbu commençait à avoir le souffle court mais ses coups ne faiblirent pas. Le kunaï à trois branches lui avait échappé lorsqu'un ninja avait lancé un énorme justu Suiton, et il ne savait pas où il était tombé. Or pour utiliser l'Hiraishin, il fallait connaître la position de l'arme, il était donc obligé d'utiliser des kunaïs normaux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Naruto commença à voir le nombre d'ennemis diminuer significativement. Il utilisa une technique de vitesse, « Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu. » et parvint à vaincre trois des quatre shinobi encore debout. Pour le dernier, une autre idée lui vint et concentrant le chakra dans sa main, il forma une orbe bleue. « Rasengan! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant son adversaire dans le ventre.

Le ninja fut projeté au loin en tourbillonnant. Par chance, Naruto avait lancé sa technique juste avant que l'orbe n'explose, lui épargnant de sérieux dégâts à en juger par l'aspect du shinobi d'Oto.

Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle après la bataille et jeta un regard vers Yondaime qui combattait un bien plus loin. Son coeur faillit rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçu la scène.

Minato avait presque terminé et s'occupait de son 30e adversaire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'un ninja aux marques noires qu'il croyait mort, et qui aurait dû l'être, se préparait à l'attaquer dans le dos. Naruto s'élança et vit qu'à cette distance son père n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, d'autant plus que son kunaï spécial était planté en terre deux mètres derrière lui.

Le ninja d'Oto leva un bras, où était accroché un protège poignet, percé de plusieurs trous. Il visa le grand ninja blond et tirant sur des ficelles, il envoya les senbons mortels.

« HIRAISHIN! » hurla une voix au loin.

Le sifflement des armes métalliques croisa le son de l'éclair et les senbons touchèrent le ninja blond de plein fouet. Yondaime qui venait d'éliminer son ennemi, se retourna en entendant le bruit caractéristique de son jutsu et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

« NARUTO! »

TBC...

* * *

Suspense, suspense^^  
c'est la 1ere fois que j'arrête un chap en plein milieu de l'action. Je dois avouer que c'est très amusant... -en tout cas pour moi^^-

alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez du NaruTema? Perso, je le trouve beaucoup mieux.

Par pitié, ne me dites pas que Naruto évolue trop rapidement... je fais le max pour le faire le plus doucement possible.

(1) Haneda: nom d'un des deux grands aéroport de Tokyô  
(2) Gaki: gamin  
(3) Kami: dieu  
(4) Un no akuma: plize ne prononcez pas le 'un' à la française...  
(5) je ne sais pas si Baki et Kakashi se connaissent vraiment dans le manga, on va dire que oui^^  
(6) Narita: nom du deuxième aéroport de Tokyô  
(7) Himeji: célèbre château du japon, dans la préfecture de Hyôgo (où il y a la ville de Kobé). Jô=château.  
(8) Senju: le nom de Tsunade, merci à Maskva pour la précision  
(9) Kamaitachi: la lame du vent

A propos du chap précédent: le Daimyô est le seigneur du pays et Chichi-ue est une façon très soutenue d'appeler son père (elle n'est plus vraiment utilisée aujourd'hui).

voilà pour la trad^^

A+


	7. Chap 6: Revenir et Retrouver

tadaam!! chapitre 6! (3e update)  
un peu moins long que les précédent mais pas moins intéressant^^

merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!  
surtout la super-longue de _a cup of tea_  
et thanks à _maskva_ pour les encouragements

petite news: je suis en train de traduire cette fic' en anglais et je viens de publier le premier chap  
si jamais ça vous intéresse...

Et j'ai updaté tous les chapitres, parfois pour trois rien, genre un titre pas souligné  
je dois être un peu perfectionniste sur les bords -_-'

Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chap 5:_

_« HIRAISHIN! » hurla une voix au loin._

_Le sifflement des armes métalliques croisa le son de l'éclair et les senbons touchèrent le ninja blond de plein fouet. Minato qui venait d'éliminer son adversaire, se retourna en entendant le bruit caractéristique de son jutsu et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang._

_« NARUTO!! »_

_Chapitre 6: Revenir et Retrouver_

Il voyait le ninja d'Oto, qui aurait dû être incapable de bouger, le bras encore tendu vers son jeune fils. Celui-ci chancela, posant un genou à terre mais Yondaime se précipita et parvint à le rattraper une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne tombe complètement. Minato vit avec horreur que le garçon avait reçu plusieurs senbons, au moins cinq d'où perlaient des gouttes d'un liquide mauve. Du poison, à coup sûr. Naruto tentait d'extraire les fines aiguilles mais ses mains tremblaient déjà trop et sa respiration devenait saccadée.

L'ex-Hokage jura, visiblement le poison était puissant et agissait rapidement. Il retira les senbons le plus doucement possible.

« Naruto! Est-ce que ça va?! »

La question était stupide, bien sûr que cela n'allait pas mais il espérait au moins que Naruto serait capable de lui répondre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Yondaime entendit alors un cliquetis métallique et tournant la tête, il vit que le shinobi d'Oto était en train de recharger son lanceur. Minato le désarma d'un kunaï bien placé.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait?! » cria-t-il. « Quel genre de poison as-tu utilisé? Parle! »

La fureur se lisait dans les yeux du ninja ennemi. « Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer? Alors que tu as déjà échoué une fois? » cracha-t-il d'une voix féroce. Les marques noires qui couvraient son cou se mirent à briller d'une lueur rouge et commencèrent à s'étendre sur le reste de son visage. L'homme semblait avoir recouvré ses forces et tenta de se relever.

Mais avant que Minato ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le shinobi se mit à hurler de douleur et retomba en portant les mains à son visage, comme si les marques le brûlaient. Il poussa un dernier cri étranglé avant de s'immobiliser, cette fois il semblait véritablement mort.

L'Hokage avait assisté à la courte scène, stupéfait et horrifié. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Naruto. De plus en plus pâle, celui-ci n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de te soigner! »

Disant cela, il étendit sa main au-dessus de son fils. Les senbons l'avaient atteint à la jambe droite ainsi qu'aux deux bras. Naruto était parvenu à en saisir un vol mais un autre avait touché son flanc gauche et le dernier s'était fiché à cinq centimètres de son coeur. C'était cette plaie qui l'inquiétait le plus. Son chakra prit une teinte vert clair et commença à guérir la blessure.

Le jeune ninja faisait tout son possible pour rester conscient, le poison se diffusait rapidement et il avait l'impression que ses membres le brûlaient et devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Yondaime fronça les sourcils, même si la plaie s'était refermée, il était toujours aussi pâle. Il vit les yeux rouges du garçon se tourner légèrement, pour fixer un point derrière lui.

A ce moment, Minato perçut une présence et se retourna vivement. Par chance, celui qui approchait se révéla être un ami.

« Kakashi! » fit l'Hokage, soulagé de voir son élève.

« Je vous retrouve enfin Sensei. » Il aperçu alors le jeune garçon et sa voix se fit plus sérieuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, une autre silhouette de détacha de l'ombre, derrière le ninja masqué. La kunoichi s'avança entre les arbres et s'arrêta net en voyant les shinobi. « Qui êtes vous? » lança-t-elle à Minato. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous avez fait à Naruto? »

Yondaime se rendit compte que Temari ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. « C'est moi, Arashi. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais tu peux me faire confiance. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard vers Kakashi qui acquiesça, et elle remit ses questions à plus tard.

« Naruto a été empoisonné, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux guérir. » reprit Minato, d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. « Tu as des compétences médicales? » demanda-t-il à Temari.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, regrettant à ce moment de n'avoir eut qu'une formation de ninja de combat. « Non, mais je peux aller chercher Tsunade-sama. Je crois me souvenir que c'est une excellente ninja médecin. »

« Exact. Je vais t'accompagner, il se peut qu'elle soit aussi tombée dans une embuscade. » répondit Kakashi.

« D'accord. Faites vite, il vaut mieux qu'il reste immobile sinon le poison se répandra plus vite mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir. » souffla Yondaime.

Les deux shinobi repartirent aussitôt dans les arbres, oubliant leur fatigue lorsque la vie de leur coéquipier était en jeu. Le jeune Hokage reporta son regard sur le ninja blessé. Il avait agrippé sa veste, là où le senbon avait frôlé son coeur et fermait les yeux sous le poids de la douleur.

« Naruto! Naruto, tiens bon! » Minato savait que s'il s'évanouissait maintenant, il risquait de ne plus jamais se réveiller. C'est pour cela qu'il continuait à lui parler. « Naruto, je t'en prie, tu ne dois pas céder. » fit-il en essayant de le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais cela ne marchait pas et à présent il avait peur que Tsunade n'arrive trop tard. Le jeune Hokage retint des larmes de désespoir à grand peine, n'arrivant pas à chasser cette affreuse idée de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste que le jour où il avait dû sceller le démon renard, sachant qu'il abandonnait son unique fils. Et maintenant, il risquait de le perdre à nouveau, et c'était de sa faute. Naruto l'avait protégé en se plaçant devant lui, s'il succombait, Minato ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir! » s'écria-t-il.

Ces mots semblèrent être perçus par le jeune ninja. Ses paupières tressaillirent et au prix de grands efforts, il parvint à rouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard de son père. Celui-ci fut saisi par leur couleur. Du rouge sombre, ils semblaient s'éclairer pour tendre vers le violet clair.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De leur côté, Kakashi et Temari filaient à toute allure vers l'autre porte de Narita. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Les deux ninjas durent s'agripper à une branche mais bien qu'elle soit violente, la secousse fut brève.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un séisme? »

« Non, je crois plutôt qu'on se rapproche d'une certaine Sannin. »

Les yeux de la kunoichi s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Ils repartirent à nouveau, reprenant parfois leur équilibre lorsque des secousses se faisaient sentir. Quelques instants après ils arrivèrent sur la scène du combat et virent Tsunade en train d'expédier une demi-douzaine d'ennemis en même temps.

Le terrain était constellé de trous plus ou moins profonds, qui témoignaient de la raclée que s'étaient pris leurs adversaires. Shizune se battait en utilisant deux kodachi (1) et même si elle avait vaincu plusieurs ninjas, elle semblait un peu fatiguée.

Temari et Kakashi se jetèrent également dans la bataille et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les shinobi d'Oto furent à terre. Les quatre ninjas se regroupèrent ensuite.

« Merci du coup de main. » leur lança Tsunade. « Mais pourquoi vous êtes revenus? Vous vous êtes fait attaqués aussi? »

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancé par la kunoichi de Suna. « Oui mais il y a plus important. Naruto a été blessé et... »

« Quoi? »

« … et il risque de mourir si vous ne venez pas le soigner. »

La Sannin n'hésita pas un seul instant. Elle ne connaissait le jeune garçon que depuis quelques heures mais une chose était sûre, il l'avait sauvé de ses tourments sans fin et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« Où est-il? »

« Je vais vous guider, suivez moi. » répondit Temari et sur ce elle reprit le chemin inverse.

Tsunade filait à ses côtés et derrière les deux kunoichi blondes venaient Shizune et Kakashi qui semblaient un peu surpris. L'assistante n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi la Sannin était revenue de bonne humeur après la discussion au restaurant. A voir sa réaction, Naruto y était pour quelque chose. L'autre shinobi pensait aussi à cela mais s'il ne pouvait réprimer un léger sourire, c'était pour une autre raison.

La manière dont Temari l'avait devancé pour expliquer la situation montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait véritablement pour le jeune ninja. Il ne s'en doutait probablement pas mais durant ces quelques jours, il s'était fait une amie. Et Kakashi espérait qu'il ne la perdrait pas.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tsunade et les autres ne mettraient pas longtemps à arriver, mais cela Yondaime ne pouvait le savoir.

« Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Le garçon ne lui répondait toujours pas mais à présent il ne bougeait même plus. Seuls ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, leurs iris reflétant une lueur mauve. A vrai dire, Naruto était tout à fait conscient, simplement pas du monde extérieur.

Minato lui avait dit quelque chose, et après cela, il n'avait plus rien perçu. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les ténèbres et tout ce qu'il entendait étaient des bruits de métal qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort. Comme si des chaînes étaient frappées contre des barreaux de fer. Cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de résister, laissant son esprit dériver.

Dans le monde réel, la Sannin venait juste d'arriver et elle s'était figée en apercevant la scène. Le garçon ressemblait un peu à Nawaki mais ainsi étendu à terre, blessé, il lui rappelait Dan. La nuit où il était mort.

« Tsunade! » Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par la voix de Yondaime. Reprenant ses esprits, elle vint s'agenouiller près du jeune ninja.

« Repose le Minato. » ordonna le médecin. « Par quoi est-ce qu'il a été touché? Depuis combien de temps? »

L'Hokage lui tendit un des senbon. « Une dizaine de minutes. »

La Sannin examina l'arme en prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec le liquide sombre. Les ninjas la virent froncer les sourcils. « Tch... Je le reconnais, un des poisons les plus dangereux d'Orochimaru. Ça sera difficile et ça dépendra aussi de sa propre volonté mais je le soignerai. »

Ses yeux brun clair, emplis d'une nouvelle détermination croisèrent le regard anxieux du jeune Hokage,

« C'est promis. » assura-t-elle.

Minato eut un faible sourire. « Je te fais confiance. »

Tsunade acquiesça puis sans perdre davantage de temps elle rassembla son chakra. Ses paumes commencèrent à briller d'une lueur verte et elle les plaça au dessus du corps de Naruto afin d'évaluer la gravité des blessures. Après quelques secondes elle prit son poignet et s'alarma de sentir son pouls aussi faible.

Elle jeta un regard vers ses yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient pris cette teinte violette. Cependant Tsunade savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un effet du poison et elle en déduisit que la cause était sans doute le démon renard.

Elle tendit deux doigts qui brillèrent d'un éclat plus intense et fendit son t-shirt en deux. Sans surprise, elle vit le sceau du Kyûbi apparaître sur le ventre du garçon mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait en ce moment.

« C'est quoi... ça...? » souffla Minato. La Sannin suivit son regard et remarqua quelque chose d'inattendu.

Un sceau...

Sur le cœur du jeune ninja s'étendait un second sceau, plus petit que celui du Yondaime mais incroyablement plus complexe. Tsunade parvenait à peine à distinguer la forme d'un triangle central entouré de plusieurs cercles parmi les enchevêtrements de signes et de kanjis. Ne connaissant pas ce sceau, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'ex-Hokage mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

« On s'en occupera plus tard, Minato. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête, absolument stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était certain que son fils n'avait jamais porté ce sceau auparavant. « _Ça veut dire qu'il a été crée récemment ? _» s'interrogea Yondaime.

Mais cette hypothèse lui semblait peu plausible. Il était à peu près sûr que Naruto le lui aurait dit et par ailleurs, il savait que le jeune ninja avait peu d'expérience dans le domaine des Fûinjutsu (2). Alors d'où venait cette marque… Minato était un peu perdu et il avait du mal à réfléchir dans cette situation.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, derrière lui, Kakashi et Shizune se posaient à peu près les mêmes questions. La kunoichi brune aurait aimé aider son Sensei mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout ce poison et n'aurait probablement fait que ralentir la Sannin. Elle se tourna vers le ninja masqué. « Pendant que Tsunade le soigne, nous ferions mieux d'aller prévenir les autorités de Narita. »

« Je suis d'accord, de toute façon on ne sert pas à grand-chose ici. »

Ils savaient que leurs Sensei les avaient entendus et après un signe de tête de l'ex-Hokage, ils repartirent discrètement vers la ville.

Temari n'avait pas jugé très utile de les suivre, et n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus. C'était probablement elle la plus déconcertée dans toute histoire.

La kunoichi de Suna ne savait toujours pas vraiment qui était ce 'Minato'. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être un parent de Naruto, à le voir aussi mort d'inquiétude. D'autant plus que les deux shinobi se ressemblaient énormément. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il prit une autre apparence…

Et que signifiaient ces deux sceaux ? L'un ressemblait un peu à celui de son frère, mais l'autre était vraiment très étrange. Tout cela était encore un mystère et elle attendrait que son coéquipier soit hors de danger avant de les interroger.

La jeune fille soupira, même si elle ne devait rien apprendre, elle espérait tout de même qu'il guérirait rapidement. D'ordinaire elle était plutôt distante mais pour une fois, elle s'était vite intégrée dans l'équipe. Elle appréciait Naruto et était atterrée à l'idée qu'il puisse…

Elle secoua la tête, dans ce genre de situation, il fallait mieux rester calme et ne pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Temari détestait se sentir inutile mais là elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Elle s'assit dos à un arbre et replia les jambes. Son regard embrassa la clairière, où la faible lueur verte des mains de Tsunade éclairait les trois ninjas dans l'obscurité environnante.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

L'obscurité… C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Et il n'entendait plus rien, même pas cette voix étrange qui l'habitait depuis quelques mois. Il se rappelait avoir été touché par les senbons, avoir ressenti une douleur insoutenable puis ç'avait été le noir total. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par mourir…

Penser à cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était un shinobi et un ANBU après tout, il ne pouvait pas redouter la mort qu'il avait si souvent côtoyée. Et au moins, il aurait donné sa vie pour protéger-

« _Yondaime !_ »

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était lui ou la voix qui avait parlé, mais cette pensée parut le réveiller. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient semblèrent s'éclaircir légèrement et il vit à nouveau apparaître ces yeux bleus azur. Ils le fixaient si intensément que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu de détourner de leur regard.

_Il a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas mourir…_

Cette fois ce n'était pas ses paroles. Ce n'était pas non plus une question. Cette voix quelle qu'elle soit, n'était pas hésitante et il voulait la croire.

Depuis toujours il avait été une arme secrète, un ninja aux ordres du Conseil et sa propre vie lui importait peu. Même s'ils le détestaient, il leur était utile et il savait qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé mourir. Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le lui disait directement, et sans arrière pensée.

C'était probablement cela la différence. Minato était sincère...

Yondaime ne recherchait pas le pouvoir et n'utilisait personne pour arriver à ses fins contrairement au Conseil qu'il avait toujours connu. Cette fois, il avait l'impression d'être accepté pour lui-même et pas seulement pour ses capacités en tant que shinobi. Peut-être alors qu'une telle vie valait le coup d'être vécue...

La lumière sembla s'intensifier tandis que les deux orbes bleus disparaissaient dans son éclat. Dans cette blancheur aveuglante résonna un dernier murmure.

_« … J'y retourne... »_

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

Petit à petit, Naruto retrouva les sensations du monde réel. Il avait l'impression d'être allongé sur un fûton, sous une couverture. Il sentait une légère brise lui caresser le visage, percevait le son d'un Fûrin (3) non loin et finalement, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

Sans surprise, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond. La lumière de lampe qui y était accrochée commençait à se confondre avec celle du soleil levant. Il était sûrement encore très tôt puisqu'il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour.

Le garçon entendit des bruits de respiration juste à côté de lui. Tournant la tête à gauche, il aperçu le visage de Minato. Le jeune Hokage était assis près de son lit, sa tête était posée sur un bras replié et il s'était apparemment endormi sur une petit table basse. Il avait de légères cernes sous les yeux et Naruto fit attention à ne pas le réveiller.

D'ailleurs, il constata qu'il n'avait quasiment plus mal et il se releva à moitié en s'appuyant sur son coude. Il balaya la salle du regard et comme il s'y attendait, vit qu'ils étaient dans la grande chambre qu'ils avaient loué. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche, fut de voir que quelqu'un d'autre dormait dans la pièce. Dans le coin opposé, Temari avait étendu ses jambes devant elle et sa tête reposait contre le mur. Elle avait gardé les bras croisés et son éventail à porté de main.

Naruto se redressa et une fois assis, il aperçu Kakashi par la fenêtre. Le Jounin était appuyé contre un arbre, une jambe repliée. Au début, il avait du mal à dire s'il dormait ou non car ses cheveux argentés couvraient le haut de son visage, comme si le masque et le hiatai-ate ne suffisaient pas. Mais après avoir vu que sa tête était un peu penchée et que son livre traînait à moitié par terre, il en déduisit que Kakashi était lui aussi en train de faire un somme.

Le jeune ninja trouvait la scène plutôt étrange. Ils semblaient tous les trois assez fatigués, comme s'ils avaient veillé longtemps. Une partie de lui se demandait pourquoi mais l'autre se doutait, ou du moins espérait que c'était par ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, cette pensée fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'un nouveau courant d'air frais balayait la pièce, il sentit qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Il ne portait qu'un léger t-shirt et un short par dessus ses bandages. Ne voyant pas ses affaires, il tenta de se relever pour aller les chercher dans l'autre pièce. Il parvint à se remettre debout et à marcher sans grand effort, puis ouvrit légèrement la porte coulissante sans faire un bruit.

Il commençait juste à s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit des voix et la porte de l'autre chambre qui s'ouvrait.

« Tu vois, ils sont encore en train de dorm- Naruto? Naruto ?! Minato!! Réveille-toi! »

« Qu'est ce que- »

« Où est-il? »

« Qui ç- Naruto!! »

Ils semblaient à présent bien réveillés mais cela c'était passé tellement vite que le jeune garçon, un peu surpris qu'ils en fassent autant, n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur dire qu'il était juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Sortant de son étonnement, il ferma rapidement sa veste et rouvrit la porte.

« Kakashi tu as vu quelqu'un sortir? » s'écriait Minato.

« Non, il ne- »

« Si c'est moi que vous cherchez, je suis là. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et un soulagement évident apparu sur leurs visages.

« Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça gaki... » commença Tsunade. « Tu... Comment se fait-il que tu soit déjà debout? »

« Hein... Je vais mieux. J'imagine que c'est grâce à vous, Tsunade-sa..sensei. (4) »

La Sannin avait bien perçu qu'au début il avait voulu dire _-sama_, et elle était heureuse qu'il ait changé. Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs qu'on ne l'avait pas appelée _sensei_. Elle réprima un sourire et mit les mains sur les hanches. « Tu veux me faire croire qu'une journée t'as suffit? Pour récupérer d'une blessure mortelle? Causée par un des poisons les plus puissants que je connaisse? »

Le jeune ninja ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Il jeta un regard aux autres, mais ils ne disaient rien et le regardaient en souriant. « Euh... oui. » finit-il par dire.

« On va voir ça. »

L'auberge avait une sorte d'infirmerie et Tsunade lui fit un rapide check-up, vérifiant le rythme cardiaque ainsi que le système sanguin et celui du chakra. Même si elle s'y attendait, elle fut un peu surprise de constater que tout était normal.

« Effectivement... ça a l'air d'aller. J'ai quand même du mal à le croire, je pensais que tu resterais inconscient pendant encore deux ou trois jours. » fit-elle.

« Je guéris plus vite que la normale. »

« J'avais remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour risquer ta vie comme ça. » répliqua la Sannin. « Si j'étais arrivée un peu plus tard, tu y passais. »

Naruto acquiesça sans grande conviction, sachant très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire si Minato était en danger. Tsunade sembla comprendre elle aussi, elle eut un léger soupir mais ne protesta pas. « Ah les gosses... » Au fond, elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il se soit remis aussi vite. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir un autre jeune ninja, cher à ses yeux, mourir devant elle. « Tu n'as plus mal? » demanda-t-elle.

« À peine. »

« _Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu utiliser d'anesthésiant... La douleur devrait encore être assez forte._ » pensa la ninja-medic. « Tu es vraiment très résistant. »

« J'ai été entraîné pour. » répondit-il simplement. Mais à voir la tête que faisait la Sannin, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et ses poings étaient serrés. Visiblement, elle était en colère et il remarqua qu'elle réagissait un peu comme son père.

« Oui, Minato me l'a raconté. C'est le Conseil qui t'a entraîné, c'est ça? » Il hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à en rajouter davantage.

De son côté, Tsunade commençait à bouillir de rage. Depuis la mort de son petit frère, et encore plus après celle de son fiancé, elle avait méprisé ces dirigeants, ces conseillers sans scrupules qui envoyaient les autres se faire massacrer. Et cette fois, c'était pire... Ils lui avaient volé sa vie, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. À l'époque, elle était déjà partie du village et avait juste été avertie de l'attaque puis de la mort du démon-renard, rien d'autre. Ils avaient encore fait leurs complots en secret.

« Je les déteste. Ils sont tellement hypocrites, tordus... » Elle soupira de lassitude, desserrant les poings. « Et on ne peut jamais leur échapper. Ils sont presque aussi collants que mes créanciers... »

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent quelque chose. « Pourquoi vous ne leur réglez pas leur compte par la force? » dit-il, pensant davantage aux banquiers qu'aux conseillers.

Tsunade était un peu étonnée et elle avait presque envie de rire. Il était en train de lui demander pourquoi elle ne retournait pas au village leur mettre une bonne raclée? « Hein? Par la force... Mais ce n'est pas...comment dire... pas très... »

« Légal? » dit-il à sa place. « Pas plus que la fuite, alors tant qu'à faire... »

Devant l'air si stupéfait de la Sannin, Naruto se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait ressortit tout ça. C'était juste une pensée sans importance qui l'avait effleuré quelques temps auparavant. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher lorsqu'elle avait parlé de 'leur échapper'.

Tsunade n'avait plus envie de rire. Fuir... était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle faisait? Certes, elle fuyait devant les créanciers mais elle s'était toujours dit que c'était par respect du souvenir de Dan, Nawaki et des autres qu'elle avait refusé d'écouter le Conseil. Peut-être que le jeune ninja lui révélait à nouveau une vérité qu'elle s'était cachée...

A ce moment, ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte puis virent Shizune apparaître dans l'entrebâillement.

« Vous avez terminé? »

La Sannin sortit des ses réflexions. « Oui, c'est bon. » Elle tourna la tête en direction de Naruto. « Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et Tsunade le laissa passer devant. Lorsqu'il tourna à un angle du couloir et disparut de leur champ de vision, elle s'adressa à son assistante.

« Dis-moi Shizune... » commença-t-elle.

« Haï? »

« Est ce que tu me vois aller casser la figure au Conseil de Konoha? »

La jeune femme sembla un peu surprise par cette question. « Quoi? Mais pourquoi me demandez vous ça, Tsunade-sama? »

La kunoichi blonde se doutait bien qu'elle réagirait comme cela et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose comme 'pour rien', lorsqu'elle l'entendit reprendre.

« Je suis sûre que ce serait la première chose que vous feriez si deveniez Hokage. » finit Shizune d'un air amusé.

Ce fut au tour de Tsunade d'être étonnée, ça commençait à devenir une habitude ces derniers temps. Mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres: il avait raison, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir.

« _Quel gamin étonnant...._ »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans la chambre, Minato était en train de discuter avec la kunoichi de Suna, lorsque les trois ninjas revinrent. Il se releva et s'approcha de Naruto.

« Alors Tsunade? »

« Tout est ok. » répondit-elle.

Sans un mot mais avec un air véritablement soulagé, il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le jeune Hokage se décida à parler d'autre chose. « Vous tombez bien, j'étais en train de raconter les évènements de l'examen Chûnin à Temari, je pense qu'on lui doit quelques explications. Et j'aimerais bien en avoir aussi... » termina-t-il dans un murmure. Mais Naruto l'avait entendu et se demandait de quoi il parlait. Il tourna la tête vers la kunoichi et vit qu'elle était assise par terre, et tapotait nerveusement sur son éventail.

Les autres ninjas se rassirent également. « Alors si j'ai bien compris... » fit Temari. « .. Vous êtes le père de Naruto, le Yondaime, ressuscité pendant l'attaque d'Orochimaru? »

« Oui, grâce à l'intervention du Shinigami. »

Elle sembla pensive. « Mais pourquoi est-il apparu? »

Minato connaissait à peu près la réponse mais ce n'était pas à lui de la dévoiler et il se tourna vers Naruto. Celui acquiesça, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de cacher ce secret là à Temari.

« Contrairement à ce que racontent les livres d'histoire de Konoha, je ne suis pas mort en tuant le démon-renard mais en le scellant... en Naruto.» répondit-il. « C'est probablement la rencontre normalement impossible entre le porteur du sceau et l'utilisateur du Fûinjutsu qui a rappelé le Shinigami. »

Pendant quelques instants, la kunoichi resta sans voix, fixant le jeune garçon. Minato craignait qu'elle ne réagisse mal mais il fut surpris de la voir afficher un léger sourire, qui semblait un peu triste. « Alors tu es un Jinchûriki toi aussi… »

Les autres personnes s'étonnèrent également de ses paroles. « Aussi ? » fit Naruto.

Elle hocha la tête. « Vous savez que notre village abrite l'hôte du Shûkaku, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minato avait entendu parler de cela auparavant. « Oui. Je crois me souvenir que son nom est Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. »

« Exact. C'est mon frère. »

Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cette nouvelle. « Alors ça veut dire que tu es la fille du Kazekage ? » demanda Tsunade.

« De l'ex-Kazekage, mais oui c'est cela. »

Yondaime sembla alors se rappeler que le Kage avait été retrouvé dans le désert de Suna, tué par Orochimaru. « J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort. » dit-il plus doucement.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, apparemment pas plus affectée que ça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son père qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses propres enfants. Elle préféra changer de sujet. « A part ça… Pourquoi l'annonce de votre retour n'est-elle pas parvenue jusqu'à Suna ? »

« Le village était affaibli par l'invasion et nous avons préféré garer cela secret au cas où quelques uns de mes anciens ennemis auraient voulu en profiter. »

« Mais en fin de compte, il y a tout de même eu des fuites puisque les ninjas d'Oto étaient au courant. » objecta Kakashi.

« Je sais. Et je me demande encore comment il a fait pour avoir cette information. » avoua Minato avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la kunoichi de Kaze. « Les autres villages cachés seront bientôt informés, mais en attendant je te demanderais de garder le silence, s'il te plaît. »

Temari acquiesça, ses raisons étaient compréhensibles. « D'accord. Mais en échange, si un jour vous en avez l'occasion, vous pourrez vérifier le sceau de Gaara ? Puisque vous êtes un spécialiste dans ce domaine. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il avant de faire face à Naruto. « En parlant de ça... J'aimerais bien que tu me dises d'où vient ton deuxième sceau ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers le garçon qui fronça les sourcils à cette question. « Quel deuxième sceau ? »

« Comment ça ? quel… Celui que tu as là. » fit Minato en indiquant son cœur.

Le jeune ninja ne comprenait toujours pas. « Je n'ai qu'un seul sceau et c'est celui du Kyûbi. »

Cette réponse le laissa un peu perplexe, il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé. Il se tourna brièvement vers les autres et vit qu'ils affichaient le même air d'incompréhension. « Tu en est sûr? »

« Certain. » Pour confirmer ses dires, Naruto ouvrit le haut de sa veste et en effet, aucune marque n'était inscrite sur sa peau.

« Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir vu... » murmura Yondaime. « Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'un second sceau alors? »

« Non. »

Le jeune Hokage commençait à trouver cela inquiétant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette marque et elle lui avait parut extrêmement compliquée. Or plus un sceau était complexe, plus il était puissant. Et plus il était puissant, plus le porteur du sceau en avait conscience. Celui-ci était donc particulier à plus d'un titre.

Si Naruto ne s'en rappelait pas, cela signifiait qu'il avait été crée à son insu. Soit lorsqu'il était trop petit pour en garder un souvenir clair, soit lorsqu'il était inconscient. Et Minato ne pouvait défaire un sceau sans en connaître la nature.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant et il ne pourrait rechercher des informations qu'une fois rentré à Konoha. Enfin s'ils rentraient un jour, car leur mission était encore en cours et semblait être loin de se terminer.

« Il faudra que je voie ça en revenant au village. » finit-il par dire à voix haute. Même si ce sujet le préoccupait, un autre requérait son attention. « Et à propos de village, Tsunade... » commença-t-il d'un ton qui paraissait un peu fatigué.

« Ah non tu ne vas pas encore revenir là dessus Minato! » s'écria la Sannin.

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit non. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de discuter de ça. » continua-t-elle. Mais contrairement à ce que redoutait Yondaime elle ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. « Vous êtes tous épuisés, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer aujourd'hui. »

Son regard se promena sur leurs visages, un par un. C'était la stricte vérité, les combats nocturnes et l'attente qui avait suivie, avaient pas mal puisé dans leurs réserves d'énergie et une journée de détente aurait été plus que bienvenue. Prenant donc leur silence pour un oui, la Sannin se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, allons faire un tour aux sources chaudes. Ce serait dommage de quitter la région sans avoir les avoir visitées, non? » Disant cela elle attrapa le bras de Temari au passage, qui protesta un peu mais n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, et appela son assistante sans même se retourner. « Alors tu viens Shizune? »

La kunoichi brune sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida à la suivre, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil aux shinobi. « Haï ! »

Un silence étonné succéda à leur départ, uniquement brisé par un long soupir résigné de la part de Yondaime. « Mais c'est pas vrai... »

De son côté, Kakashi s'était également levé et tenant à nouveau son livre devant lui, il marchait vers la porte. « Elle a raison, Sensei. » dit-il d'un ton amusé. « Bien reposé, on réfléchit mieux. »

« Lâcheur. » fit le jeune Hokage, un sourire en coin. Le ninja masqué haussa les épaules, et sur ce, il sortit à son tour.

Minato sembla réfléchir un instant. « Bon, pourquoi pas... »

Mais avant de partir, il se releva pour être à la hauteur de son fils et le prit par les épaules. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus mal? »

Naruto allait répondre mais à ce moment, il croisa le regard bleu azur de Yondaime. Regard qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse seulement d'une coïncidence... Il en doutait mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas alarmer son père, qui avait déjà l'air suffisamment inquiet comme ça. Il lui en parlerait plus tard.

« Non, ça va. » finit-il par dire.

Minato espérait que c'était vrai mais pour toute réponse il le serra contre lui. « Tu m'as vraiment fait peur... » murmura-t-il. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver vivant, après tant d'heures d'attente incertaines. Il essayait de ne plus penser au moment où il avait failli mourir mais il était sûr que ces images le hanteraient encore pendant un certain temps.

Naruto ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait mais au moins, il voyait qu'il avait eu raison. Minato tenait à lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir. Et cette pensée lui suffisait amplement.

« Désolé.. » souffla-t-il.

Yondaime le relâcha et le regarda en souriant. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout. » dit-il en se remettant debout. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds une dernière fois. « Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant. »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De son côté, Tsunade s'était arrêtée sur le chemin qui menait de la chambre aux onsens (5). Elle avait aperçu quelques personnes qui jouaient cartes dans une salle et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de les rejoindre.

Quelques parties, -et autant de défaites- plus tard, elle avait abandonné le jeu et sortait à présent du vestiaire pour entrer dans les sources. À cette heure-ci, il était normal qu'il y ait peu de monde, mais la kunoichi blonde fut tout de même surprise de voir le bassin désert. « Et alors, où est-ce qu'elle sont passées? » demanda-t-elle tout haut.

« Elles en avaient assez de t'attendre indéfiniment, et elles sont ressorties. » lui répondit Minato, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. « Où tu étais au fait? »

« J'étais en train de faire une partie de poker avec d'autres clients de l'auberge. »

« Inutile de te demander qui a perdu? » fit la voix moqueuse.

Entrant dans l'eau, Tsunade répondit d'un ton vexé. « Inutile, en effet. »

Elle s'assit dans l'eau et posa les coudes sur le rebord. « Il n'y a que toi et Kakashi de votre côté? »

« Oui. Naruto était là au début. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans une source chaude, visiblement il a trouvé ça assez bizarre et il est reparti. »

La Sannin eut un sourire mi-triste, mi-amusé. Elle était un peu attristée de voir qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose en dehors du métier de ninja mais de l'autre côté, il restait un enfant qui ne tenait pas en place.

Alors qu'elle observait les alentours, elle sembla soudain s'apercevoir de l'état de l'espèce de barrière qui séparait les deux sources. Fait de bambous, la palissade était relativement courte. Si un adulte s'était mis debout, sa tête aurait facilement dépassé. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les tiges entourant les bassins, et qui faisait office de planches, étaient tordues par endroits, voir trouées.

« Dis donc Minato. » fit-elle en haussant la voix. « Si jamais je te vois toi ou le fan de bouquins pervers en train de regarder de ce côté, même un Shinigami ne sera pas capable de vous remettre en état, c'est clair? »

« Limpide. » marmonna Kakashi de l'autre côté. À cet instant, un certain livre orange disparut si rapidement que sa vitesse aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de l'Eclair Jaune.

« Allons Tsunade, pour qui tu me prends? » protesta Yondaime. « Je ne suis pas comme tu-sais-qui... »

« Tel maître, tel disciple. » déclara-t-elle, sa voix prenant un ton malicieux.« Et je n'ai pas oublié la fois où TU t'es fait prendre près des onsens à Mizu, puis pourchassé par la moitié des femmes du village. »

Il fit la grimace au souvenir de cette mésaventure. « Ah... oui... mais euh... c'était un regrettable... malentendu... »

« C'est ça. » lâcha-t-elle sans conviction.

Minato soupira en voyant que Kakashi ne perdait rien de leur conversation. Apparemment, cette histoire le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Il préféra se taire plutôt que d'en rajouter inutilement et se détendit en écoutant le son de la cascade du bassin.

Mais le calme fut brisé par le bruit d'une petite explosion, qui fit sursauter les trois ninjas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Tsunade, un peu mécontente d'être dérangée.

« Je connais ce son. » fit Kakashi, jetant un regard vers son Sensei.

Minato leva les yeux au ciel. « Moi aussi... »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Naruto fronça les sourcils et jeta les restes de la balle en caoutchouc qu'il avait trouvé coincé dans les branches basses d'un arbre. Encore raté... Le Rasengan qu'il était parvenu à former au cours du combat d'avant-hier avait été vraiment limite et il avait toujours autant de mal à contenir l'énergie en une sphère.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce bruit. » fit une voix amusée derrière lui. Tournant la tête, il aperçu Temari qui venait de son côté. « Encore à l'entraînement? Tu ne sais vraiment pas te détendre. »

« J'ai juste trouvé un ballon par hasard... » dit-il en désignant l'endroit d'un geste vague.

« Et tu n'y arrive toujours pas? »

« Non. La rotation m'empêche d'ajouter trop de chakra, et si je le fais quand même, ça explose. »

« Je vois... » La jeune kunoichi réfléchit en s'asseyant sur un banc juste derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le haut du dossier et posa ses pieds sur la partie inférieure. « Mais c'est réellement une technique difficile, tu n'est vraiment qu'un apprenti ninja? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant. « J'ai du mal à le croire. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais était-ce bien utile de lui cacher cette information maintenant qu'elle savait tous leurs secrets... Il s'assit lui aussi, dos à un arbre et les jambes croisées.

« Officiellement, oui. »

C'était une réponse en soi. « Et officieusement? »

« Ex-Anbu. » révéla-t-il.

Temari fut vraiment étonnée par cette nouvelle. « Sérieux? » dit-elle. « Je comprend pourquoi tu es si fort alors. » Posant ses mains sur le banc, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. « C'est drôle... Dans mon village, ils ont aussi hésité à faire entrer Gaara dans cette brigade » finit-elle par avouer.

Ces paroles rappelèrent quelque chose au jeune ninja. « Quand tu m'as dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un que tu connaissais, tu parlait de ton frère? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna entre eux tandis qu'ils se détendaient dans le parc de l'auberge. Puis Temari sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Tiens tu sais, il paraît qu'il y a un festival à Narita ce soir. »

Il la regarda, l'air interrogateur. « J'ai entendu des gens en parler à l'intérieur. » continua-t-elle. « Ils m'ont dit qu'on verrait probablement des feux d'artifices d'ici. » Elle laissa échapper un sourire, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas vu...

« Des feux d'artifice? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » lui demanda-t-il.

Cette question la surprit beaucoup. « Comment? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est? » fit-elle, un peu incrédule. Elle trouvait cela un peu bizarre qu'il ne connaisse pas. Mais plutôt que de s'interroger, elle tenta de lui expliquer, mimant avec des gestes les fusées qui éclataient dans le ciel.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans les sources chaudes, Tsunade était en train de se demander pourquoi Minato et Kakashi avaient dit connaître ce bruit d'une voix aussi blasée.

Le son semblait venir de derrière elle et elle n'eut qu'à se retourner pour apercevoir l'extérieur à travers un espace entre deux bambous. « Je vois Naruto, c'est lui qui a fait ça? »

« Exact. » répondit Minato. « J'ai commencé à lui apprendre le Rasengan. Il a réussi à passer les deux premières étapes en même pas dix minutes. » Il entendit une exclamation de surprise de l'autre côté. « Et ça va faire deux ou trois jours qu'il bloque sur la troisième. »

La Sannin trouvait que ce temps restait plus que respectable et sourit en pensant aux longues semaines que son abruti de coéquipier avait mis pour apprendre la technique de son élève. Son regard fut attiré par d'autres mouvements à l'extérieur. Son sourire s'élargit encore. « Ton fils s'est déjà trouvé une petite amie. » dit-elle en rigolant.

Un peu curieux, Yondaime chercha également à regarder dehors et rit en voyant le tableau que faisaient les deux jeunes gens. Au bout d'un moment, il vit Temari faire de grands gestes tandis que Naruto semblait écouter avec attention. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

« Ton gamin est vraiment surprenant Minato. » entendit-il, et il se douta qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement allusion à la scène qu'elle apercevait.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Parfois, il a l'air tellement indifférent au monde que ça me fait peur, mais malgré ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est capable de changer les gens. » dit-elle lentement. « Il m'a permis de faire la paix avec mes vieux souvenirs et surtout... »

Minato ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui révèle tout cela. De son côté, Kakashi qui avait repris sa lecture détacha un instant ses yeux des pages et les deux ninjas l'écoutèrent attentivement lorsqu'elle reprit. « … Il a réussi à me donner envie de retourner au village... »

Le jeune Hokage en resta bouche bée. « Tu veux dire que... »

« Que Godaime rentrera avec vous à Konoha. » termina-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

S'il y avait une personne que cette annonce soulageait, c'était bien Yondaime. « Ça, pour une bonne nouvelle... » Il se tournait à présent du côté de la palissade. « Et on peut savoir quand est-ce que tu t'es décidée? »

« Hm? Après avoir fait le check-up de Naruto. » fit-elle d'un air innocent. « Il y a quelques heures. »

Le jeune Hokage ne savait plus trop s'il devait être heureux ou exaspéré. Un peu des deux sans doute. « Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite. C'était bien la peine de me laisser dans le doute tout ce temps. »

Cela fit rire Tsunade et elle se tourna la tête dans leur direction. « Mais ça n'aur... MINATO! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS REGARDER DE CE CÔTÉ!! »

Yondaime avait complètement oublié cela et il se rendit compte que de là où il était, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir à travers la barrière fissurée. De son côté, Kakashi était en train d'envisager toutes les échappatoires possibles lorsqu'ils virent la Sannin approcher d'un air furieux.

« A... Attends Tsunade. » tenta Yondaime en reculant. « Je n'ai pas... euh... c'était un... »

« Un malentendu c'est ça ?!! » cria-t-elle avant de traverser la palissade, la rendant définitivement inutilisable.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans le parc, Temari était encore en pleine explication lorsqu'ils entendirent une sorte de hurlement qui provenait des sources chaudes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » fit la kunoichi.

« On aurait dit la voix de Tsunade. » répondit Naruto. « Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait. »

Quelques secondes après, ils virent jaillir une énorme gerbe d'eau de derrière la barrière de bambou, accompagnée d'autres cris étranglés.

Une même pensée traversa alors leur esprit. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font...?_ »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe s'était rassemblé pour dîner. Shizune, Temari et Naruto étaient arrivés les premiers et furent rapidement rejoints par Tsunade qui, curieusement affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Le même qu'elle avait eu après avoir massacré Jiraiya la fois où il avait osé l'espionner dans les onsens remarqua Shizune.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit entrer deux ninjas couverts de bleus et de contusions. De leur côté, Naruto et Temari étaient un peu étonnés de voir dans quel état Minato et Kakashi étaient revenus des sources. Le jeune garçon aurait même juré les avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose comme « Tu parles d'une ninja-medic… » et « Pourquoi moi aussi… »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la Sannin s'était retenue car elle ne voulait pas attendre que deux blessés se rétablissent avant de repartir.

Après le repas, Shizune et Temari étaient parties demander où se tiendrait le festival, laissant derrière elles un ninja silencieux et deux shinobi plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire en compagnie d'une redoutable kunoichi. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs eu soudainement envie de refaire une petite partie de cartes et chance, ils étaient juste assez nombreux pour…

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » fit la voix de Minato.

« Un poker, ça te pose un problème ? » répliqua-t-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi les deux ninjas pâlirent instantanément, tout en secouant la tête. « Non, non. » répondit rapidement Yondaime. Il avait vu pas mal de choses effrayantes au cours de sa vie mais n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire à nouveau face à une Tsunade en rogne.

« Parfait. » fit la Sannin en frappant dans ses mains. Elle alla chercher un jeu de cartes tandis que les trois shinobi s'installaient autour de la table basse. « Il est temps que je prenne ma revanche… » murmura-t-elle en se s'asseyant pour couper le paquet. « Tiens tes cartes gaki. T'en fait pas, je vais t'expliquer les règles avant de commencer. »

« Je les connais. » répondit alors Naruto, surprenant les trois autres joueurs.

Tsunade en fut agréablement surprise. « Tu sais y jouer ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru. » ajouta Kakashi.

« Quand est-ce que tu as appris ? » demanda Minato, un peu suspicieux. Un simple jeu de cartes, ce n'était pas bien grave mais tout de même… qui aurait enseigné le poker à un enfant de onze ans ?

« A Haneda, il y a trois jours. » dit-il simplement.

« Haneda… ? » Yondaime fronça les sourcils. « La ville précédente ? Mais avec qui tu as joué ? »

« Avec Temari ? » fit la voix amusée de la kunoichi. Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire également, le pauvre Naruto avait l'air si étonné.

« _Temari.. ?_ » pensa le jeune garçon, un peu perdu. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle avait à voir là-dedans. « Euh non… J'avais trouvé la maison de jeu où Tsunade-sensei était passée en dernier et le patron m'a dit que si je gagnais, il me donnerait des informations. »

« Et tu as gagné ? » demanda Minato.

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a fait changer de jeu au bout d'un moment. »

Il entendit une exclamation de surprise et tournant le regard, il vit que la Sannin le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Il a voulu changer de jeu… ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. « _J'y crois pas… Alors qu'il m'a battue à plate couture, il a abandonné contre le gaki ??_ »

Elle secoua la tête et reprit plus fermement ses cartes. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde à nouveau. Et surtout pas devant les deux autres voyeurs en face d'elle.

« Commençons. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Non loin de là, Shizune et Temari revenaient doucement vers leur chambre en passant par le parc. Elles étaient parties demander où se déroulerait le feu d'artifice et comme la soirée était encore très douce, les deux kunoichi avaient décidé de marcher. Elles discutaient depuis un bon moment et avaient appris plusieurs choses sur leurs vies respectives.

« Comme c'est d'être l'aînée alors ? » demanda Shizune lorsqu'elle découvrit que Temari avait deux frères. Etant fille unique, elle était un peu curieuse. (6)

La kunoichi blonde sembla réfléchir un instant. « Hm… C'est pas mal. On a l'impression d'avoir plus de responsabilités, mais surtout plus d'autorité. » raconta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. L'autorité… Un frère était vraiment la meilleure victime du monde. « Ils m'écoutent toujours… enfin, l'un d'entre eux seulement. » ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Voyant que ce sujet semblait l'inquiéter, Shizune allait changer de sujet quand la jeune fille reprit d'elle-même. « Gaara est un peu plus… difficile… » dit-elle à défaut d'un un autre mot. « En voyant Naruto, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils se ressembleraient, et pourtant… »

La kunoichi brune esquissa un léger sourire. « Alors tu vois Naruto-kun comme un frère ? » Elle avait remarqué que les deux ninjas s'entendaient plutôt bien.

La question surprit Temari mais elle acquiesça. « Oui, un frère… et un ami. » répondit-t-elle. Des amis, la jeune fille en avait peu dans son village mais curieusement, elle se sentait déjà assez proche de son coéquipier pour l'appeler ainsi.

Les deux kunoichi étaient presque arrivées à leur chambre à présent, la porte coulissante ouverte sur l'extérieur laissait passer un rayon de lumière dans la nuit noire. Mais alors qu'elles approchaient, un grand cri venant de l'intérieur les fit sursauter.

« Raahh !! J'en ai assez ! »

Shizune et Temari virent alors une volée de cartes traverser le perron, juste sous leur nez. Un peu étonnées, elles s'entreregardèrent avant de passer la tête par la porte. Dans la chambre, elles virent les quatre ninjas assis par terre, Naruto en face de Tsunade, Minato et Kakashi occupant les deux places restantes.

La Sannin leur tournait le dos et s'était pris la tête dans une main, l'autre pointant vers Naruto. Du jeune garçon, elles ne voyaient que ses yeux car il tenait son jeu devant son visage. A côté, Minato et Kakashi cachaient de grands sourires moqueurs derrière leurs cartes, tenant enfin leur revanche.

« Que des quintes flush !! C'est impossible, je suis sûre que tu triches ! »

Naruto ne répondit même pas, il se contenta juste de poser ses cartes sur la table, dévoilant sa dernière main. Le regard de Tsunade balaya le jeu, son expression devenant de plus en plus incrédule. « _Dix… Valet… Dame… Roi… As… Quinte flush royale, je rêve… _» pensa-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Ok, j'abandonne. » finit-t-elle par dire.

Minato et Kakashi lui jetèrent un regard sceptique, la partie était déjà finie à partir du moment où elle avait envoyé les cartes par la porte. Et en parlant de porte, Temari et Shizune venaient juste d'entrer, détournant l'attention de la Sannin.

« Ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante, Tsunade-sama. » dit son assistante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le suis ? » marmonner la kunoichi blonde.

Shizune réprima un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son Sensei aussi détendue et heureuse. Même si elle voulait donner l'impression de râler, ses yeux brillaient de joie et tout cela, c'était grâce à Naruto.

« Le feu d'artifice commence bientôt. » intervint Temari. « Ils nous ont dit qu'on le verrait bien d'en haut. »

« Allons-y alors. » fit Minato en se relevant.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans les étages supérieurs et tandis Naruto, Temari et Tsunade s'asseyaient sur le toit, les autres s'accoudèrent sur le balcon. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps pour voir les feux d'artifices illuminer le ciel noir de lueurs colorées.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » demanda la kunoichi de Suna en se tournant vers Naruto.

Il hésitait un peu à répondre. « Hm... Mais à quoi ça sert? »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air d'abord étonné, et ensuite amusé. C'était une drôle de question. « À rien. Juste à faire joli. »

Il ne dit rien, mais leva à nouveau les yeux vers les gerbes de lumière. « _À faire joli..._ » se répéta-t-il. Il était vrai que ces feux d'artifices étaient assez beaux, et au moins ils portaient bien leur nom, Hanabi... (7). Brillant de toutes les couleurs, ils explosaient dans un bruit de tonnerre et leur éclat était si intense qu'il en éclipsait même celui des étoiles.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Le lendemain, les six ninjas quittèrent l'auberge et repartirent en direction de Konoha. Enfin 'quitter' est un euphémisme, disons plutôt qu'ils s'enfuirent après avoir réglé leur note lorsque le patron découvrit dans quel état se trouvaient les bassins. Tsunade avait laissé un peu d'argent en plus, mais n'avait pas envie de discuter pendant des heures et était partie la première.

Pour l'instant, ils longeaient la frontière de Suna, avançant sous un soleil couvert de légers nuages blancs. Après plusieurs heures de marche, la jeune kunoichi les arrêta. « C'est un avant poste de Kaze là-bas. » fit Temari en désignant une sorte de tour à l'orée du désert. « D'ici, il y a une route directe et surveillée jusqu'à Suna. Je vais rentrer par là. »

Minato acquiesça. « D'accord. » dit-il en lui serrant la main. « Merci beaucoup de nous avoir guidé. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et ne vous en faites pas, je garderai le silence sur ce que vous m'avez dit. »

« Pour ça, je te fais confiance. »

Tsunade, Shizune et Kakashi la saluèrent également. « Tu diras à ton Conseil que je les attends à Konoha pour conclure une alliance. » lui demanda la Sannin, déjà dans son rôle de Godaime. La jeune fille sembla contente d'entendre ces paroles. « Je transmettrai. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le dernier membre de l'équipe. « A plus Naruto. On se reverra probablement au prochain examen de Chûnin. »

« Oui- »

« Enfin, seulement si tu réussi à devenir Genin. » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton amusé.

Si le jeune ninja n'avait pas tourné le dos au groupe d'adultes qui s'était un peu éloigné, ils auraient sûrement pu voir le léger sourire qui apparut sur son visage à ce moment, ainsi que le bref éclair violet qui traversa ses yeux.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux alors... »

Cela fit également sourire la kunoichi et après leur avoir fait un dernier signe de la main, elle repartit vers le pays de Kaze. Ces quelques journées avaient été riches en évènements, et pour une fois, elle aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à son frère.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Deux jours plus tard, le petit groupe de shinobi arriva en vue des portes de leur village. Revoir Konoha leur laissa différentes impressions. Minato avait vraiment hâte de revenir, à présent il allait pouvoir faire des recherches sur ce sceau qui troublait. Sans compter que cette fois, il serait aidé de Sandaime et Godaime.

Shizune semblait également contente de retrouver son village après tant d'années à voyager dans tous les pays, sans but précis.

Kakashi... eh bien, comme d'habitude. Cela ne lui pas grand effet.

Pour Tsunade, en revanche, c'était différent. Quelques jours auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé revenir ici de son plein gré. Et voilà, que non seulement elle revenait mais en plus, elle allait devenir Hokage. La Sannin fit craquer ses doigts, le job ne serait sûrement pas de tout repos mais elle connaissait un certain Conseil qui l'aiderait à décompresser.

Naruto lui non plus n'était pas mécontent de retourner au village. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la frontière de Suna, le voyage avait été assez fatiguant. Tout le long du chemin, Minato et Tsunade n'avaient pas cessé de faire des allusions à lui et Temari, et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi cela les faisait autant rire.

Le jeune garçon marchait un peu en retrait et soudain il s'arrêta, scrutant la forêt environnante. Il avait cru percevoir une présence non loin mais elle s'était immédiatement volatilisée dès qu'il avait tourné la tête.

« Naruto? » appela la voix de Yondaime.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un animal après tout. « J'arrive. » répondit-il avant de les suivre.

Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, les ninjas passèrent la grande porte de Konoha-Gakure et ce fut par un après-midi ensoleillé que Godaime rentra dans son village.

TBC…

* * *

Voilà pour la trad:

(1) Kodachi: court sabre japonais  
(2) Fûinjutsu: techniques des sceaux  
(3) Fûrin: une sorte de clochette que les Japonais accrochent aux fenêtres et qui tinte avec le vent. Fû=vent  
(4) Sensei: signifie professeur mais peut aussi être utilisé pour les médecins  
(5) Onsen: Sources chaudes  
(6) Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le manga ne dit rien là-dessus et elle me semblait être le type d'une fille unique.  
(7) Hanabi: mot japonais pour 'feu d'artifice'. Littéralement, ça se traduit par 'Fleur de feu'.

A+


	8. Chap 7: Plans, Parents et Problèmes

Chapitre 7!! (2e update)  
désolé pour le retard mais j'ai quelques problèmes de connexion  
et puis, pour compenser, il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ^^

petite info avant que vous ne commenciez à lire: les équipes de Genin seront les mêmes que dans le manga  
pour l'instant du moins...

j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même^_^

Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 7: Plans, Parents et Problèmes_

°-°-°-°-° Deux mois après °-°-°-°-°

L'après-midi était aussi ensoleillé que le jour où Tsunade était revenue à Konoha. Le vent était aussi doux et la nature semblait aussi respendissante qu'à ce moment. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Godaime-sama n'avait pas la tête à écouter les oiseaux chanter.

Assise à son bureau, et tournant le dos aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le village, la Sannin lisait son ènième rapport de la journée. Une fois le dossier terminé et le sceau apposé, elle en reprit un autre en poussant un profond soupir. Franchement, quelle utilité y avait-il à savoir que le chat de la femme du Daimyô avait été retrouvé vivant pour la 58e fois? Ou que les poissons de la fontaine du parc de Konoha avaient été retrouvés morts pour la 35e fois?

Foutu chat... et foutus poissons...

Elle reposa la feuille en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour se charger ce genre de détails. Qu'on mette une laisse en titane au chat, un garde du corps pour les poissons et qu'on laisse l'Hokage s'occuper des affaires plus importantes !

Le poste n'était décidément pas aussi exaltant qu'il n'y paraissait.

A ce moment, Tsunade entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. « Entrez. » dit-elle d'une voix forte. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nouveaux papiers et imagina le pire en voyant la tête de son assistante apparaître.

« Quelle... bonne nouvelle... m'apportes-tu encore? »

La kunoichi brune referma la porte avant de se tourner vers son sensei. « Rassurez vous, cette fois je vous amène juste du thé. » répondit-elle en déposant un plateau sur le coin du bureau. Tenant la théière encore chaude d'une main, elle servit l'Hokage qui semblait soulagée par la perspective d'une pause.

Tsunade but quelques gorgées de thé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son assistante. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de devenir Godaime? » fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Shizune jetta un coup d'oeil vers les rapports étalés sur la table et se mit à rire. « Peut-être parce que vous aimez les animaux! »

La plaisanterie fit également sourire Tsunade. « Bonne réponse. » ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Tout en sirotant son thé, la Sannin se leva et se mit à la fenêtre. Être Hokage avait au moins un petit avantage... On avait en permanence une vue superbe sur le village.

« J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans ce fauteuil depuis toujours. »

« Ça fait à peine deux mois. » corrigea Shizune.

« Deux mois? » répéta Tsunade. « Ce jour là a déjà l'air tellement loin... »

°-°-°-°-° Flashback °-°-°-°-°

Konoha était une des capitales les plus méridionales parmi les grands pays des Eléments, juste après celle de Mizu. Pour une fin février, les températures restaient très clémentes et cela tombait bien, car aujourd'hui villageois et shinobi n'auraient pas vraiment l'occasion de rester chez eux.

L'annonce du départ de Sandaime avait quelque peu surprit au début, mais en général les gens le comprenait et étaient même plutôt impatients d'assister à l'intronisation de leur nouvel Hokage. À présent toute la population était rassemblée devant la tour, et en attendant l'arrivée de Godaime les conversations allaient bon train. Les moins informés apprenaient qu'il s'agissait de la kunoichi des Sannin tandis que les autres la comparait déjà à ses prédécesseurs.

De l'autre côté des murs, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Tsunade ne comparait rien du tout mais commençait elle aussi à s'impatienter. Elle se trouvait encore dans le bureau de l'Hokage en compagnie de Sandaime, Yondaime, Naruto et du conseiller Homura.

Les bras croisés, elle observait Sarutobi farfouiller dans ses placards avec un énervement croissant. « Alors tu le trouves ce costume? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieil Hokage lui tournait le dos et cherchait dans ses affaires. « Je préfère parler de tenue officielle si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Tenue, costume, déguisement, c'est toujours pareil. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, ça ressemble plus à un pyjama qu'à autre chose. »

Minato pouffa de rire en entedant cela. A vrai dire, il avait pensé exactement la même chose de cette longue robe rouge et blanche et avait toujours été un peu réticent à la porter en public. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était fait faire cette grande veste avec écrit 'Yondaime Hokage' dans le dos. Définitivement plus classe que le pyjama.

« Je suis consterné par cette vision que tu as de la tenue, Tsunade. » fit Sandaime d'un ton faussement indigné. « Tu verras qu'elle est très agréable à porter. »

« Il faudrait déjà que tu la retrouve. » répliqua la Sannin.

De son côté, Homura regardait les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner et espérait que cela n'allait pas durer trop longtemps. Ils étaient déjà en retard sur l'heure annoncée.

« Je vais leur demander d'attendre encore un peu. » finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la porte, dans l'indifférence générale. La main sur la poignée, il regarda Sandaime chercher ses affaires au ralenti. « Faites au moins semblant de vous dépêcher. » soupira-t-il en sortant.

Godaime ne l'avait même pas écouté. Tapant du pied sur le parquet, elle commençait à s'irriter. « Tu la porte tout le temps, comment est-ce que tu as pu la perdre?! »

« Les aléas du nettoyage à sec. » répondit-il sur un ton léger.

Tsunade se passa une main sur le visage, en se demandant si son ancien sensei n'était pas déjà devenu sénile.

Yondaime assitait à ce petit manège avec un air de déjà-vu. Sarutobi lui avait fait exactement le même coup du costume officiel perdu lorsqu'il avait nommé Hokage à son tour. Une sorte de bizutage et un moyen de faire décompresser le futur Hokage. D'ailleurs, Sandaime lui avait proposé de le faire cette fois mais avoir déjà subi la colère de Tsunade l'en avait dissuadé.

« Tant pis, j'y vais sans. » s'écria la kunoichi.

Minato la retint juste à temps, elle marchait déjà vers la sortie. « Nooon, attends. Cette tenue est vraiment importante, on la tous porté au moins pour la cérémonie. Tu ne peux décemment pas devenir Hokage sans l'avoir mise ! »

Tsunade poussa un soupir exaspéré mais sembla se résigner. « Bon d'accord... Mais dépêche toi. » Elle appréhendait un peu le moment où elle devrait se présenter devant le village entier. Plus que le discours qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était le symbole que représentait ce moment qui la rendait un peu nerveuse. A partir de cet instant, elle serait définitivement devenue Godaime. Pour le village, comme pour le reste du monde.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » entendit la Sannin. Elle ne s'était jamais autant retenue de frapper quelqu'un.

Adossé à un mur, Naruto observait la scène avec curiosité. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement bien un bout de la tenue d'Hokage dépasser d'un des tiroir du bureau. Ce qu'il avait du mal à voir en revanche, c'était pourquoi les trois Hokages faisaient semblant de la chercher. Minato lui avait demandé de ne rien dire et il le voyait maintenant aborder un grand sourire, Sarutobi ne cachait le sien que parce qu'il leur tournait le dos. Tsunade semblait fâchée, mais ses yeux marron clair trahissaient un léger amusement.

Sincèrement, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était si drôle. En tout cas, c'était la première fois, qu'il voyait des adultes agir de cette façon là. Mais pour être franc, c'était plus agréable que d'être parmi les autres adultes stricts, aux visages sévères.

Il entendit Sandaime pousser une exclamation de triomphe.

« Aha. »

« Tu l'as trouvé? » demanda Tsunade qui se pencha pour voir.

« Oui. » répondit-il en lui donnant seulement un chapeau rouge et blanc. « Le reste ne devrait pas être loin. »

Sarutobi avait de nouveau fait volte-face pour chercher lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer. En se retournant, il ne vit plus que les deux shinobi blonds dans la pièce.

« Elle a craqué. » dit simplement Minato.

Sandaime ne put s'empêcher de rire. « J'étais déjà étonné qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps. Allons la rejoindre maintenant. »

« Vous laissez tomber le reste? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui, peu importe. Ton père a beau dire, lui non plus ne l'a pas mise pour la cérémonie. »

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard étonné vers Minato, qui était redevenu Arashi. « Je n'allais tout de même pas me promener en pyjama pour mon premier jour en tant que Yondaime. »

Sarutobi haussa les épaules et, suivi des deux shinobi, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la terasse de la Tour de l'Hokage.

Là-haut, ils retrouvèrent la kunoichi des Sannin. Elle se tenait encore hors de vue des villageois et échangeait quelques mots avec Homura. Elle se retourna vers eux en les voyant arriver.

« Vous deux. » dit-elle en désignant ses prédecesseurs. « Dites vous bien que je me souviendrais de cette petite blague. »

Les deux shinobi eurent un sourire un peu crispé. « Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un? » fit Arashi.

« Mais tu n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas Naruto? » demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

« Non. » répondit-il impassible. Même s'il avait été dans le coup, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Sarutobi et Minato lui jetèrent un regard mi-accusateur, mi-amusé mais ne dirent rien. « Tu vois. » fit la kunoichi.

Yondaime eut un léger soupir et préféra ne pas discuter. La Sannin s'était d'ailleurs déjà tournée vers la balustrade extérieure.

« Alors Godaime, prête à affronter le village? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête. « Prête à diriger Konoha. » Et sur ce, Tsunade s'avança jusqu'au bout de la terrassse.

Lorsque le nouvel Hokage apparut aux yeux de la population, des acclamations et cris de joie fusèrent. Et dès cet instant, la Sannin ne se sentit plus du tout nerveuse. Elle allait devenir un des cinq Kages qui gouvernaient les villages cachés. Elle allait gouverner ce village-ci et elle le protégerait, lui et ses habitants, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Si aujourd'hui je me tiens devant vous en tant que nouveau dirigeant de Konoha, c'est afin de vous faire une promesse. Vous avez traversé des temps difficiles et leurs séquelles sont encore présentes mais cela ne durera pas. Le village a été détruit, mais il peut être reconstruit. La confiance a été brisée mais l'alliance peut être reformée. Car la volonté de Feu de Konoha ne disparaîtra pas tant que ses habitants garderont espoir et détermination. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour, j'en suis bien consciente. Le chemin sera aussi long que difficile et demandera assurément des efforts considérables. Mais c'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je consacrerai ma vie à défendre le village de la Feuille. Ce n'est pas Senju Tsunade qui vous en fait la promesse mais Godaime Hokage. "

Ce discours n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle avait préparé avec les membres du Conseil. Et tandis que Homura s'arrachait les cheveux de l'autre côté de la terrasse, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations de joie éclata en bas de la Tour de l'Hokage.

°-°-°-°-° Fin Flashback °-°-°-°-°

Tsunade finit son thé en repensant avec un peu d'émotion à ce souvenir, qui était teinté d'un légère déception. Elle était heureuse que les villageois l'aient ainsi acceuillie à bras ouverts mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils sachent à qui ils devaient son retour.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de Minato ou de Naruto dans son discours. Pour le premier, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé son retour à tous. Et pour le second, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. La Sannin regrettait un peu que le ninja blond demeure ainsi dans l'ombre, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et pour le village. Tsunade s'était inclinée puisque c'était son souhait mais elle s'était promis d'en chercher la raison.

Et elle n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin.

Durant ces deux derniers mois, elle s'était vite aperçu que l'ex-ANBU n'était pas vraiment apprécié par les autres shinobi, et encore moins par les civils. Ils semblaient lui en vouloir d'être le réceptacle du monstre qui avait ravagé Konoha, ce qui était stupide bien entendu. Le Jinchûriki n'était pas le démon lui-même et elle ne se privait pas de le répéter à ses subordonnés à chaque fois qu'ils affichaient un peu trop ouvertement leur mépris du jeune ninja.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus. Elle ne pouvait pas changer leurs sentiments à son égards aussi bien que Naruto avait changé les siens. En tout cas pas tant qu'il persistait à garder secrets ses exploits.

Tsunade reposa lentement sa tasse, elle espérait que le temps finirait par apaiser ces tensions.

Quelques minutes après Godaime ensuite de son bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs de la Tour. Elle avait reçu un message de sa secrétaire et devait en informer quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu envoyer Shizune le faire, mais elle avait également envie de discuter avec lui.

Arrivée à l'étage de la bibliothèque, elle frappa à une porte.

« Arashi? C'est moi, Tsunade. » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu peux entrer. » lui répondit une voix de l'intérieur.

La Sannin poussa la porte et pénétra dans une pièce remplies d'étagères bourrées de livres et de rouleaux de toutes sortes. Yondaime était assis à une table, et seuls ses cheveux blonds dépassaient des piles de documents. Elle dû même en enjamber quelque unes pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Quel bazar. »

« Désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de ranger. » lui avoua Minato d'une voix lasse.

Elle fit un gest évasif de la main. « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table. « J'ai un message pour toi mais dis moi d'abord si tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau. »

L'ex-Hokage reposa le livre qu'il tenait en laissant échapper un soupir. « Rien. » Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. « J'ai consulté tous les traités et livres qui parlent des sceaux ou des techniques d'emprisonnement mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ressemble au sceau de Naruto. » Il eut un triste sourire. « Et je suis censé être un expert en Fûinjutsu... »

Tsunade semblait peinée de voir son ami aussi abattu. « Tu ne devrais pas désespérer pour ça, Minato. On rencontre toujours des choses qui nous sont inconnues et c'est parfaitement normal. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est apprendre et continuer à découvrir. »

Minato rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard azur vers la Sannin, il semblait un peu plus déterminé que quelques secondes auparavant. « Oui, tu as raison. » admit-il. « Bon, retour au point de départ. »

Tsunade sourit en revoyant le shinobi résolu qu'elle connaissait bien. « Est-ce que tu as revu le sceau? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais je me rappelle de sa forme générale. » répondit-il avant de lui tendre un croquis qu'il avait dessiné un peu plus tôt.

La kunoichi prit la feuille et reconnut immédiatement le sceau qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt, avec un triangle entouré de nombreux cercles et symboles différents.

« C'est un sceau impair. » expliqua Yondaime. « De base triple. En théorie, il se classe parmis les sceaux assez faibles mais si j'en juge par le nombre important d'ellipses, je dirais qu'une très grande quantité de chakra a été utilisée pour le créer. Ce qui le rend bien plus dangereux. »

En regardant plus attentivement, Tsunade s'aperçu que les cercles n'étaient pas parfaitement ronds et qu'effectivement, c'était des ellipses. « Et les deux sceaux n'interagissent pas? »

« Beaucoup moins que s'ils étaient de nature différente. Le sceau du Kyûbi est aussi impair et l'interaction doit être minime. Mais c'est peut-être ça qui a changé la couleur de ses yeux. »

La Sannin hocha la tête, pensive. « Tu pense que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi ils m'ont semblé violets la dernière fois? Et la voix qu'il dit entendre? »

Minato s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que Naruto a entendu le Kyûbi. Ça voudrait dire que le sceau que j'ai crée s'est affaibli et que l'interaction est beaucoup plus forte que prévue. » Il secoua la tête. « Ça devrait être impossible. »

« Que ton sceau s'affiblisse? »

« Non, impossible qu'ils interagissent davantage. Ils sont de même nature mais de forme différente: le mien retient un démon, il est adapté pour contenir le chakra d'un Bijuu. Et l'autre... » Minato soupira à nouveau. « Voilà le problème. Je ne sais pas à quoi sert ce sceau. »

Les deux shinobi sombrèrent dans un silence pensif pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Yondaime reprenne la parole.

« Au fait, tu n'avais pas un message à me transmettre? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. » se souvint la Sannin. « On te demande à l'Académie, maintenant. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je crois que Sarutobi veut te parler de quelque chose à propos de la classe de ton fils. Mais il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails. »

« D'accord, j'y vais. » dit Minato qui faillit trébucher sur une pile de bouquins en se levant. Il reprit l'apparence d'Arashi et s'apprêtant à sortir, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Je reviendrais nettoyer plus tard. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules. « Mais non, laisse. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour le faire. »

Il lui adressa un sourire ravi, pas mécontent d'y échapper. « Ok, à plus. »

Une fois qu'il fût parti, Godaime resta encore quelques instants dans la pièce, contemplant le désordre et se demandant à qui elle confirait cette corvée. « _Et pourquoi pas à ce petit nouveau, celui qui est si pénible..._ » pensa-t-elle en quittant la bibliothèque.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De l'autre côté du village, loin de la Tour de l'Hokage -et loin des petites vengeances personelles de Godaime- de futurs ninjas s'entraînent sur un terrain de l'Académie.

La classe de Naruto était en cours de Ninjutsu et après la théorie, ils passaient à la pratique. Les élèves étaient un peu dispersés sur le terrain, quelques uns révisaient leur technique et leur Sensei les appelaient un par un pour les tester. En ce moment, c'était le tour de Sakura.

Pour sa part, Naruto n'était pas du tout en train de réviser. D'ailleurs, il était à peine concentré sur ce cours qui l'ennuyait vraiment.

Bien qu'il soit ex-ANBU, il y avait des cours qui ne l'ennuyait pas, comme ceux d'histoire de Konoha qui parlaient des précédents Hokages. C'était un domaine que le Conseil avait plus ou moins négligé lorsqu'il suivait leur entraînement et Iruka parvenait à le rendre relativement intéressant.

En revanche, un cours sur la technique basique de Kawarimi était nettement moins nouveau pour lui et en plus, il était dispensé par une kunoichi qui le détestait.

Le jeune ninja observait simplement les alentours quand son attention fut attirée par un mouvement rapide devant l'Académie. En regardant bien, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi qui avait sauté du toit pour atterir devant l'une des portes du bâtiment et il le reconnut sans difficulté. C'était Mizuki mais sa présence aurait été moins étonnante s'il avait toujours été professeur. En effet, le Chûnin avait démissioné de son poste après l'invasion, et suite à son altercation avec Yondaime.

Cependant il voyait que Mizuki portait des rouleaux, peut-être avait-il un travail à faire dans l'école. Le ninja disparut de son champ de vision peu après et Naruto ne s'interogea plus sur son apparition.

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la tête, un second shinobi sautant des toits capta de nouveau son attention. Le coin devenait décidément très fréquenté...

Le ninja brun passait par l'entrée principale et lui tournait à présent le dos mais il avait eu le temps de voir son visage, et cela l'avait encore plus surpris que le passage du Chûnin. Il s'agissait de Minato, ou plutôt d'Arashi. Naruto se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il travaillerait à la Tour toute la journée.

Une voix le tira de ses réfexions. « Uzumaki! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il entendit le bruit de kunaïs et de shurikens qui fendaient l'air mais n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête. Les armes métalliques l'atteignèrent brutalement. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et imbibèrent ses vêtements de sang sous les exclamations horrifiées des autres élèves.

Ils virent Naruto tomber à terre, des shurikens et kunaïs fichés dans le corps. Mais au moment même où il allait toucher le sol, il disparut. Explosant dans un nuage de fumée. Stupéfaits, les élèves virent qu'à l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt, se trouvait une bûche, criblée de métal.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé? » finit par dire Chôji.

Ils commençaient à regarder autour d'eux lorsqu'il entendirent Akamaru aboyer. « Là-haut! » s'exclama Kiba en pointant un arbre. Ils virent alors le ninja blond, une main dans la poche, sauter de sa branche pour atterir non loin de leur Sensei.

Ils attendaient qu'elle disent quelque chose, car certains avaient été un peu surpris, voir choqués par une attaque brutale aussi soudaine. La kunoichi sembla s'apercevoir du trouble et gratifia alors Naruto d'un grand sourire, qui paraissait tout à fait naturel. « Très bien. J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais. » le félicita-t-elle.

Le jeune ninja croisa son regard et curieusement, ses iris marrons lui rappelèrent ceux de Tsunade. Mais contrairement aux yeux de la Sannin, ceux-ci étaient remplis de haine. Les orbes rouge sang la fixèrent un instant puis il se détourna sans ajouter un mot tandis qu'elle appelait quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto se mit un peu à l'écart des groupes d'élèves. La kunoichi était une excellente Jounin et il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'elle l'avait véritablement prit par surprise. Si cela avait été un autre élève, elle l'aurait pu le blesser gravement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait si ça n'avait pas été lui.

Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que Minato était revenu mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elles redevenaient souvent comme avant. Il _devrait_ faire plus attention. Un ex-Anbu ne pouvait tout de même pas se faire avoir de cette façon là.

Il sortit légèrement sa main droite de sa poche pour l'examiner. Elle était marquée d'une longue éraflure d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang et il tenait un shuriken dont une des pointes était teintée de rouge. Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait fait le plaisir de voir qu'elle l'avait touché. Voyant qu'elle tournait la tête de son côté, il rangea prestement le shuriken.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit ensuite normalement mais cette fois Naruto ne laissa jamais son attention dériver complètement du reste de la classe. Elle ne lui lancerait probablement plus d'attaque de ce genre mais la première l'avait rendu méfiant et il la surveilla du coin de l'oeil. Juste au cas où.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De l'autre côté des murs de l'Académie, Arashi venait de rejoindre Sarutobi qui était en train de discuter avec Iruka, tous trois ignorant de l'incident qui avait lieu en ce moment même. Minato ferma la porte et reprit son apparence habituelle.

« Yondaime-sama. » salua Iruka, en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Le ninja blond sourit de cette déférence. « Je ne suis plus Hokage. Minato, suffira. »

Le Chûnin sembla un peu gêné par sa demande. « Mais... vous êtes... »

« Laisse tomber, Minato. » intervint le vieil homme, sa pipe à la main. « Moi-même, j'ai déjà tellement de mal à les convaincre de juste m'appeler par mon nom... Ils finiront bien par s'y habituer un jour ou l'autre. » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Sandaime-sama! Vous n'êtes tout de même pas n'importe qui! » protesta Iruka.

« Mais si, mais si. » affirma Sarutobi. « Bon, parlons d'autre chose que de l'incapacité de nos shinobi à nous considérer comme de simples mortels... Minato, tu te rapelles de l'intrusion des ninjas de Kumo il y a deux mois? »

Sandaime faisait allusion à un incident qui était survenu pendant leur absence, lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher leur futur Godaime. Des ninjas de Kumo, accompagnés d'un shinobi d'Oto, étaient parvenus à s'introduire dans le village et leurs cibles avaient été les résidences des clans Uchiha et Hyûga. Ils avaient tenté d'enlever leurs héritiers, à savoir Uchiha Sasuke et Hyûga Hinata. Heureusement, les familles veillaient, aidées par des ANBU et les intrus avaient été éliminés avant d'avoir pu s'enfuir.

Minato avait également appris que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de menace planait au-dessus du clan Hyûga. Mais Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, avait été profondément ébranlée par cet tentative d'enlèvement bien qu'elle ait elle-même abattu plusieurs ninjas.

Konoha avait entamé de longues négociations avec Kumo mais la présence d'un ninja d'Oto les préoccupaient également.

« J'ai lu plusieurs rapports là dessus. » répondit Minato.

« Bien. L'examen Genin est tout proche et Iruka a reçu une demande de la part de Uchiha Mikoto concernant les équipes. »

« Ne faudrait-il pas mieux attendre que l'examen soit passé avant de parler des équipes ? » fit Yondaime.

« En temps normal oui, c'est ce que nous ferions. » répondit Iruka. « Mais concernant Sasuke et Hinata, leurs résultats sont excellents et il n'y a aucun doute sur leur réussite. Que l'on parle de cela maintenant ou après l'examen ne changera pas grand chose. Suite aux derniers évènements Mikoto-san m'a demandé de mettre les ninjas les plus forts avec son fils s'il passait, ce qui ne se fait pas d'habitude mais ça peut se comprendre dans ce cas là. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle faisait allusion à Naruto. »

« C'est pour cela que j'aimerais ton avis Minato. » dit Sarutobi.

Yondaime n'eut que quelques secondes de réflexion. « Je pense que c'est une très bonne suggestion, Naruto sera tout à fait capable d'assurer une protection régulière. Pour une personne au moins, car ça risque d'être plus délicat pour deux. Est-ce que vous comptez aussi mettre Hinata dans l'équipe? »

« Non, sa famille n'a pas fait de demande particulière et je pense qu'elle coure un danger moins grand. » répondit Iruka.

« Je suis d'accord. » ajouta Sandaime. « Il y avait nettement moins de ninjas qui attaquaient la résidence des Hyûga et le shinobi d'Oto n'était pas parmi eux. »

« Ça pourrait être un piège. » objecta Minato. « Ils veulent peut-être nous inciter à protéger la mauvaise cible. »

« J'y ai pensé. Mais connaisant Kumo, ils n'auraient pas envoyé autant de ninja s'ils ne désiraient pas véritablement enlever l'héritier des Uchiha. De plus, la famille Hyûga est bien plus nombreuse et davantage capable de se défendre. »

« Nous n'allons pas mettre n'importe qui avec Hinata. J'ai en tête deux élèves qui, s'ils passent, pourront former une très bonne équipe de reconnaissance et de détection. D'autant plus que Hinata possède le Byakugan. » renchérit Iruka.

Minato acquieça. « Vous savez déjà qui mettre avec Naruto et Sasuke? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas tout à fait. » répondit le Chûnin. « Mais probablement une des meilleures kunoichi qui passera. »

« D'accord. »

Les trois shinobi discutèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes et leur réunion touchait à sa fin lorsque la cloche de l'Académie sonna.

« Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille en parler avec les autres professeurs. » leur dit Iruka en se levant. « Et je dois le dire à Mikoto-san. »

« Je peux me charger de ça. » proposa Yondaime. « Je n'habite pas très loin de la résidence des Uchiha. »

Iruka accepta avec gratitude cette offre et inclina une dernière fois la tête avant de sortir. « Merci beaucoup, Yon... Minato-sama. Sarutobi-sama. »

Le shinobi blond sourit de ce changement mais Sandaime sembla véritablement exulter. « Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais il va falloir m'enlever le -sama quand même. » prévint-il.

Iruka acquieça en souriant puis il repartit dans les couloirs de l'Académie.

Les deux shinobi se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie. « Quand est-ce que tu comptes aller voir Mikoto? » demanda Sarutobi.

« Je peux y passer tout de suite, avec Naruto. » répondit Yondaime en reprenant l'apparence d'Arashi.

« D'accord, mais je pense pas que ce soit utile de le dire à Sasuke. D'après ce que m'a dit Iruka, il y a déjà assez de rivalité entre eux comme ça. Enfin, disons plutôt de la rivalité à sens unique. Il risque de ne pas aimer l'idée d'être protégé par un autre membre de son équipe. »

« Je ferais attention. » lui assura Minato avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Le ninja sortit ensuite du bâtiment par une porte sur le côté et chercha à apercevoir la tête blonde de son fils parmi les enfants qui sortaient de l'Académie. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le repéra mais celui-ci avait déjà passé les grilles. Minato contourna les groupes d'élèves et sortit lui aussi dans la rue. Le jeune ninja marchait à côté d'un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns qui avançait d'un pas traînant. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il parvint à entendre quelques mots. « ...pas mal... Kawarimi... »

Comme ils ne semblaient pas en grande conversation, il finit par l'appeler. « Naruto! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna mais ne parut pas très surpris de le voir. « Ah, tu étais encore là? » demanda-t-il.

« Encore? » répéta Minato, un peu étonné.

« Je t'ai vu entrer dans l'Académie tout à l'heure. »

Cette réponse fit rire Yondaime. « Décidément, rien ne t'échappe! »

Naruto sentait le shuriken peser dans sa poche. « Presque rien... » mumura-t-il, si bas qu'aucun des deux ne l'entendit.

« C'est ton père? » demanda alors l'autre garçon.

Les deux ninjas s'entre regardèrent. Ils ne s'étaient jamais présentés ainsi à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas leur secret et donc on ne leur avait jamais posé la question.

« ... Oui. » répondirent-ils sans réfléchir.

Le regard du jeune garçon se promena quelques instants sur leurs visages. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup. » finit-il par dire après un bâillement.

Cette remarque amusa un peu Minato, d'habitude on leur disait toujours l'exact contraire. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour le Henge. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. « Disons qu'il tient davantage de sa mère. Mais je suis bien Uzumaki Arashi. »

Naruto lui jetta un bref coup d'oeil surpris. _Uzumaki Arashi._.? Minato lui-même ne savait pas trop d'où il sortait ça, c'était venu tout seul. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant qu'il avait dit être son père, il aurait eu droit à d'autres questions s'ils n'avaient pas eu le même nom de famille.

Le garçon brun sembla se rappeler qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. « Ah.. hm..enchanté. Je suis- »

« Oh non, attends. Laisse moi deviner. » le coupa Minato, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le reconnaissait à présent. « Cette manière de marcher en traînant les pieds, ce ton nonchalant, cette brillante aptitude à la déduction et ce regard endormi... Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu fais partie du clan Nara. »

« Euh... Bien vu. » acquieça-t-il sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque du regard endormi.

« Tu dois être le fils de Shikaku, non? Shikamaru si je me souviens bien. »

« Exact. Vous connaissez mon père? »

« Et comment! On a dû faire des dizaines de missions ensemble, sans compter celles avec Inoichi et Chôza. »

« Mmh... » Shikamaru hocha la tête, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un certain Arashi.

Minato se tourna alors vers son fils. « Tu m'accompagnes? Je vais à la résidence des Uchiha. »

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Je te le dirais en chemin. » Il lui sembla que Naruto hésitait. « Tu comptais faire autre chose? »

« M'entraîner. » répondit le jeune ninja.

« Pour quoi faire? » demanda à son tour Minato.

« Pour... » Quelque chose le retenait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. L'habitude de se débrouiller seul peut-être... Mais en tout cas, il ne voulait que Minato soit toujours obligé de régler ses problèmes. « …l'examen Genin...? » finit-il par dire, par très convaincu lui-même.

Cette réponse acheva de surprendre ses deux interlocuteurs, surtout Arashi qui le regardait avec des yeux tout étonnés. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une très bonne excuse... Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était pour garder son niveau d'Anbu devant Shikamaru. Yondaime sembla à peu près comprendre cela et n'insista pas davantage.

« Si tu veux. » concéda-t-il. « Je passe chez les Uchiha et on pourra aller s'entraîner ensemble. »

« D'accord, alors allons-y maintenant. »

Minato retrouva son sourire. « Ok, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une cour- »

Trop tard. Le jeune ninja n'avait même pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour s'élancer sur les toits.

« Naruto ! Attends au moins que j'aie donné le départ! » protesta Minato. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon brun. « Tu diras bonjour à ton père de ma part. » lui lança-t-il avant de repartir lui aussi à une vitesse folle.

Shikamaru les perdit rapidement de vue et resta là, pensif, pendant quelques instants. « _Je retire ce que j'ai dit... Ils se ressemblent beaucoup._ » Un léger sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres. « _Ça doit être galère chez eux... _»

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Sur les toits de Konoha, Naruto avait ralenti pour que son père le rattrape plus rapidement. Les deux ninjas filaient à présent à une vitesse un peu plus modérée.

« Pouquoi est-ce qu'on va là-bas? » demanda le jeune shinobi.

Minato profita de ces instants pour lui donner quelques explications. « Tu as entendu parler de la tentative d'enlèvement chez les Uchiha et les Hyûga? ... »

Quelques minutes suffirent pour lui faire un bref résumé de la situation. « … Et j'ai pensé que tu serais d'accord pour le protéger au sein de l'équipe. »

Naruto acquieça, il n'avait rien contre ce semblant de mission. « Et le troisième membre? »

« Pas encore décidé. Ils verront après l'épreuve. » répondit-il simplement.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la résidence des Uchiha. La porte à elle seule était relativement imposante. Minato perçut la présence de deux Anbu qui étaient postés dans les environ mais comme ils ne se manifestaient pas, cela signifiait qu'ils l'avaient probablement reconnu. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, révélant la maîtresse du domaine.

Naruto la rencontrait pour la première fois. C'était une femme appremment âgée d'une trentaine d'années, dont les yeux sombres étaient encadrés d'une longue chevelure d'ébène.

« Bonjour. Je suis Uchiha Mikoto. » se présenta-t-elle en leur adressant un joli sourire. « Les gardes m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée donc je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance. Entrez. »

Elle referma la porte après les avoir laissé passé puis se tourna vers eux et regarda d'abord Minato. « Vous êtes? »

Yondaime sembla un instant déstabilisé par la question, intrigué qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. « Hein, moi? Mais.. euh... je- »

« Le jutsu. » dit simplement Naruto, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait le lui rappeler. Et sûrement pas la dernière.

« Ah oui! » se rappela-t-il. « Kai! »

Le nuage de fumée se dispersa, laissant apparaître la véritable apparence du shinobi.

« Yondaime-sama! » fit Mikoto, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sous la forme d'Arashi.

« Je ne suis plus Hokage, appelez moi Minato. » S'il devait répéter cela quinze fois par jour, il allait finir par laisser tomber l'idée. Heureusement, cette kunoichi parut plus facile à convaincre.

« Hm... D'accord, Minato..-san. »

« Merci. » dit-il avec gratitude. La jeune femme les invita ensuite à entrer à l'intérieur. Visiblement, Sasuke n'était pas encore rentré. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient traversé le village, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Mikoto leur apporta du thé après quelques échanges de banalités, Yondaime lui expliqua les raisons de sa visite.

« Je suis venu vous parler des équipes de Genins, je viens d'en discuter avec Iruka et Sarutobi. »

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-elle, semblant soudain plus anxieuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé? »

« Votre demande a tout de suite été comprise et si Sasuke réussit l'examen, il sera placé avec Naruto et une des meilleures kunoichi. »

Mikoto sembla infiniment plus soulagée en entendant ces paroles. « Merci beaucoup. » dit-elle d'une voix à présent plus enjouée. « Je regrette d'avoir demandé autant de changements mais j'ai vraiment peur pour sa vie depuis... la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas le protéger tout le temps et puisqu'il veut devenir shinobi, les Anbu ne pourront pas le surveiller en permanence non plus. »

« Je comprend très bien. » la rassura Minato. « Et cela ne nous pose pas de problème. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Sasuke et le dernier membre ne soient pas mis au courant, pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

« Je le pense également. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune ninja. « Merci à toi aussi, Naruto-kun. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante. »

Le jeune n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle _Naruto-kun_, et encore moins qu'on le remercie d'accomplir une mission. C'était un peu étrange mais pas déplaisant pour autant. Mais apparemment, il avait l'air un peu trop surpris car Minato lui donna un coup de coude discret.

« Ah... hm, il n'y a pas de quoi. » finit-il par répondre.

La kunoichi allait reprendre lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porte extérieure qui coulissait. « Kaa-san, je suis rentré. » fit la voix d'un jeune garçon.

« Sasuke? »

Soit il avait vraiment marché très vite, soit ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Un peu des deux sûrement. En y repensant, Naruto se rapellait que l'Uchiha partait souvent en courant de l'Académie, poursuivit par une horde de fangirls. Minato eut tout juste le temps d'utiliser le Henge pour redevenir Arashi avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la porte.

« Kaa-... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » fit-il en apercevant Naruto. Son ton n'exprimait pas la colère -pas encore du moins- mais juste la stupéfaction. « Et qui c'est celui-là? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'autre shinobi. Sa voix... ah si, elle exprimait légèrement la colère à présent.

« Sasuke, reste poli s'il te plaît. » dit Mikoto, d'une voix sévère. « Voici Mi- »

« Arashi. » coupa Yondaime. « Namikaze Arashi. » Tout ce mélange de noms et d'apparences commençait à devenir ridicule, un jour il finirait vraiment par se tromper.

« Hm, oui. » reprit Mikoto. « Arashi est.. euh... il est ... »

« En mission avec moi. » intervint Naruto. Les deux shinobi adultes eurent assez de bon sens pour ne pas se retourner vers lui l'air étonné mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. « Godaime-sama nous a envoyé porter les dossiers dont Mikoto-san avait besoin. » Il était quand même capable d'inventer d'assez bonnes excuses lorsqu'il le fallait.

« Vous avez besoin d'être deux pour ça? » demanda-t-il, un peu incrédule.

« Il y avait beaucoup de dossiers. » dit simplement l'ex-Anbu.

Le jeune Uchiha paraissait plutôt prêt à le croire quand un autre doute lui vint à l'esprit. « Et pourquoi l'Hokage te demanderait d'effectuer une mission à toi? »

Sa mère s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais fut devancée par Naruto. « Tsunade-sama voulait que ça soit fait rapidement et comme tu le sais, mon seul atout c'est ma vitesse, rien d'autre. » lui répondit-il sur un ton entendu.

Sasuke avait bien reconnu ses paroles, celles là même qu'il avait lui même prononcées lors du dernier tournoi. L'air contrarié, il haussa les épaules et ressortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

« Bien trouvé, Naruto. » commenta Arashi peu après, même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris à quoi les deux garçons faisaient allusion.

Mikoto hocha la tête, elle se sentait soulagée mais aussi un peu coupable de s'occuper ainsi de lui derrière son dos. Elle était sûre qu'il détesterait l'idée d'être protégé, lui qui tenait tellement à devenir shinobi pour égaler son frère, mais pour cette fois, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Son regard se détourna de la porte par où il était sortit pour s'arrêter quelques instants sur Naruto. Le fils de Yondaime était tellement différent du sien... Tellement différent des autres enfants... C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru avant de le rencontrer et au fond, elle sentait que ce n'était pas complètement faux. Mais en le voyant ainsi, à côté de son père, Mikoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un enfant normal.

Et elle voyait maintenant combien ils avaient eu tort de le considérer comme le démon renard. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues pouvaient paraître quelque peu effrayants, mais la façon dont il avait rappelé son père à l'ordre, la manière dont il avait crée ce petit mensonge lui faisait davantage penser à un enfant qu'à un monstre. Elle se rendait à présent compte que cela avait dû être difficile pour Minato. Seul à le défendre contre tous.

Elle se surprit à penser à ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été à sa place. Probablement la même chose, ce ne serait sûrment pas à cause d'un sceau qu'elle cesserait d'aimer son fils.

De l'autre côté de la table, Yondaime vit la jeune femme esquisser un léger sourire tandis qu'elle regardait Naruto. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais était tout de même heureux de savoir qu'elle au moins ne paraissait pas le détester. Cependant, il vit une ombre de regret passer sur son visage.

« Vous aimeriez lui dire n'est-ce-pas? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un soupir résigné. « Oui, mais je sais qu'il serait totalement contre. Mieux vaut qu'il l'ignore pour l'instant. »

« Il le saura plus tard. » ajouta Yondaime pour la réconforter.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils conversèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ne parlant plus de leur affaire au cas où Sasuke reviendrait. Minato reposa le thé qu'il venait de terminer.

« Je pense que nous allons partir à présent. » finit-il par dire. Leur visite avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Mikoto acquieça. Intérieurement, elle aurait bien aimé discuter encore un peu. Elle recevait très peu de visiteurs et cette grande maison lui semblait bien vide à présent. Mais elle ne voulait pas les forcer à rester non plus.

Les shinobi se relevèrent et la jeune femme les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Merci encore d'avoir accepté ma demande, Mi... euh.. Arashi-san. » dit-elle, un peu confuse de se tromper à nouveau.

« Je vous en prie. Et ne vous en faites pas, moi-même je m'y perds avec tous ces noms. » lui avoua-t-il en sortant.

Mikoto lui adressa un sourire amusé. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » répondirent les deux ninjas avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur les toits du village.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Mikoto referma à nouveau la grande porte de la résidence. Elle repartit vers sa maison d'un pas presque allègre. Leur visite l'avait grandement rassurée, elle savait maintenant que son fils serait protégé par un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De leur côté, Arashi et Naruto se dirigeaient à présent vers les terrains d'entraînement, situés aux abords de la forêt qui entourait le village. Ils les atteignirent en quelques minutes et le jeune ninja choisit de s'arrêter sur le n°47 qui était l'un des plus grands.

« On est arrivés. »

« Hm.. » Minato s'arrêta également, mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'il pensait à autre chose.

Le terrain était relativement accidenté à cause des nombreux jutsus qui avaient été utilisés ici et quelques armes, shurikens et kunaïs, étaient dispersées sur la zone. Ayant décidé de commencer par un échauffement de taijutsu, les deux shinobi se placèrent face à face à une dizaine de mètre de distance.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu as soudain envie de t'entraîner? » demanda Yondaime.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune ninja se mit en position de combat. Il savait quelle serait la réaction de son père s'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé à l'Académie. Minato se mettrait en colère et en voulant le défendre, il irait trouver cette Jounin pour lui dire deux mots. Même si Naruto appréciait qu'il soit toujours de son côté, il ne voulait pas se cacher derrière lui en permanence.

Voyant que son fils gardait le silence, Minato se plaça lui aussi en position de combat. « Bon, très bien. » Les deux shinobi rassemblèrent alors leur chakra et s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre à toute vitesse.

Leur première frappe fut si brutale qu'elle les força à reculer. Naruto revint ensuite à la charge en premier et pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils échangèrent des séries de coups et de parades tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Bien qu'il soit le plus offensif, Naruto avait reçu plusieurs coups mais n'était pas vraiment parvenu à atteindre Minato.

Pour sa part, Yondaime semblait encore d'attaque mais même s'il avait réussit à éviter les frappes les plus fortes, ç'avait parfois été très limite. Non seulement son fils était particulièrment énergique aujourd'hui mais en plus, il était lui-même un peu distrait.

Il repensait à la conversation qu'ils avait eu un peu plus tôt à la résidence des Uchiha. Un entraînement de taijutsu aussi intense n'était probablement pas le moment pour réfléchir à ce genre de chose mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un certain trouble en parlant à Mikoto.

Sûrement parce qu'elle lui faisant tant penser à Kushina...

Les deux femmes étaient très différentes, sur le plan physique du moins. Mikoto avait les cheveux noirs alors que ceux de Kushina étaient d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que les siens étaient clairs. Et pourtant par certains côtés, il avait l'impression qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Beaucoup trop...

Minato fit un salto arrière afin d'éviter un coup de pied qui arrivait dans sa direction. D'où lui venait cette impression? Etait ce le son de leur voix claires… ou leurs attitudes, la manière dont elles marchaient, délicates mais en même temps royales... ou encore la façon dont elles souriaient lorsqu'elles étaient amusées...?

Tout cela réuni probablement.

Mais surtout, ce que les paroles de Mikoto lui avaient rappelé, c'était à quel point elles aimaient et souhaitaient protéger leurs fils.

Un souvenir lui revenait maintenant en mémoire, un souvenir des jours où Kushina était encore vivante. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle avait un peu râlé à l'idée de devoir arrêter ses missions en tant que ninja mais avait très vite oublié cette déception. Minato se ne lassait pas de l'entendre parler de son futur fils avec excitation.

«_Tu comptes le protéger toute sa vie?_ » lui avait-il demandé en souriant, un jour où elle lui avait semblé particulièrement protective.

« _Baka._ » avait-elle répliqué en souriant. « _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire parce que je sais qu'il deviendra un ninja. Un ninja fort et astucieux..._»

Minato para un coup de poing qui visait sa tête. Les souvenirs revenaient maintenant d'eux-même. « _Et je suis sûre qu'il me ressemblera!_» s'était-elle exclamé un autre jour.

Il avait protesté en riant. « _Oh non, moi je suis certain qu'il préférera ressembler à son père._»

«_Pas question!_ »

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un air de défi apparaissant sur leurs visages. Ils s'étaient compris sans paroles et d'un même mouvement ramenèrent leurs mains dans leur dos. «_Jan-ken!_» (2)

Papier contre ciseaux.

« _Bon, d'accord. Il te ressemblera._» avait concédé Kushina en croisant les bras, faussement contrariée. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé son air joyeux. « _Mais il aura mon sourire!_ »

Au bout du compte, elle avait vu juste presque partout. Naruto était effectivement devenu un ninja, très puissant qui plus est et il lui ressemblait énormément. Il se jetta sur le côté pour éviter un autre coup et se retrouva une fois de plus face à ces yeux rouge sang, à ce visage si concentré mais en même toujours aussi indifférent.

Pour ce qui était du sourire par contre...

Il se demandait parfois ce que Kushina aurait dit si elle avait été là. Elle avait tellement rêvé de voir grandir son fils qu'elle aurait été désespérée de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Minato ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de regret, si intense qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être atteint physiquement.

Et d'ailleurs, il fut atteint. Par un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, il recula de quelques pas et s'élança une fois encore. Mais Naruto s'était maintenant habitué à la vitesse du combat et ses réflexes s'étaient aiguisés. Il dévia le coup de Yondaime et prit un peu de distance en effectuant plusieurs sauts de main arrière. Le jeune ninja s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il vit que son père n'était plus en position de défense et le regardait à présent d'un air absent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui voyait ce regard depuis le début de l'entraînement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Minato ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants encore. « Je pensais à ta mère... » finit-il par avouer d'une voix où perçait la tristesse.

S'il y avait une seule chose à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas, c'était ça. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à ces paroles. Yondaime lui avait révélé que Kushina était sa mère peu après son retour mais à cette époque, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Maintenant, il voyait ça sous un autre jour. Après avoir rencontré son père, il s'était parfois dit qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître sa mère. Mais cela, il n'avait jamais pensé à le dire à Minato.

En le voyant aussi peiné, il se dit qu'il aurait probablement dû. Un silence incertain plana pendant quelques instants entre les deux shinobi. Si Naruto n'avait pas eu les yeux baissés, incapable de soutenir le regard de Minato, celui-ci aurait peut-être pu y voir un flash mauve les éclaicir. Le jeune ninja allait lui proposer d'arrêter l'entraînement mais il fut devancé.

« Allez, reprenons.. Je pense qu'on devrait passer au ninjutsu maintenant. »

Naruto fut un peu surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet. Yondaime semblait avoir retrouév sa bonne humeur instantanément et il trouvait cela un peu étrange. D'autant plus que son regard n'avait pas perdu cette lueur mélancolique. Il hésita un instant à répondre mais décida finalement de le suivre.

« D'accord.. »

Son sourire revenu, Minato s'approcha un peu. « Fais moi voir où tu en es avec le Rasengan. » Un peu mais pas trop. Il n'avait que très moyennement envie de voir un Rasengan lui exploser à la figure.

Naruto acquieça et tendit sa main droite devant lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et rassembla petit à petit son chakra dans sa paume. La rotation maintenant. La boule d'énergie se mit à tourner, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Rouvrant les yeux, il commença à augmenter la puissance de l'orbe. La sphère était encore assez petite et il y ajoutait son chakra, encore et encore..

..jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

Les deux ninjas durent se couvrir les yeux avec un bras à cause de la violente décharge d'énergie. Naruto rouvrit les yeux le premier et observa sa main qui était très légèrement brûlée à cause de la concentration importante de chakra.

« Eh bien... il y a des quelques progrès c'est certain. » commença Yondaime. « Mais je pense que tu peux encore... Tiens, tu t'es mal? »

Le jeune ninja suivit le regard de son père et se rendit alors compte que la blessure de sa main s'était rouverte et saignait un peu.

« C'est rien, juste une éraflure. » répondit-il en essuyant sa main sur sa veste.

Minato s'approcha. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour- » Il s'arrêta et leva son pied, il lui semblait avoir marché sur quelque chose qui était planté dans la terre. Il le ramassa, le quelque chose en question était un shuriken dont une des pointes était encore teintée de rouge.

Naruto tâta sa poche d'une main et se maudit intérieurement, il aurait mieux fait de le jeter tout de suite. Le shuriken était sûrement tombé lorsqu'il avait fait ses sauts de main. Par chance, Minato n'avait pas vu son geste.

« Je n'ai pas lancé de shuriken. » dit-il pensivement.

« Il y en a plusieurs qui traînaient déjà ici. » tenta Naruto.

Le regard de Minato retomba sur sa blessure et sa voix se fit plus soupçonneuse. « Il pleuvait hier soir et ce matin. Les autres armes ne sont pas aussi propres que celle-là et elles sont plutôt situées aux bords du terrain... Aucun de nous n'a lancé de shuriken et pourtant celui-ci a atteri juste entre nous deux. »

L'Eclair Jaune était décidément très observateur et Naruto ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait lui objecter.

« C'est le tien, non? Et c'est celui qui t'a blessé? » Prenant son silence pour une réponse affirmative, Yondaime continua. « Comment tu t'es fait ça? »

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, le jeune ninja détourna les yeux. S'il commençait à répondre à cela, il devrait lui raconter le reste.

« Naruto. » La voix de Minato était calme mais ferme.

« Un accident. » répondit-il à contrecoeur. « Pendant un cours à l'Académie. »

Cela ne fit que l'intriguer encore davantage. « Tu veux me faire croire qu'un ex-ANBU s'est fait avoir par des apprentis Genin? »

« C'était juste un accident. »

Yondaime soupira et mit un genou en terre devant son fils pour être à peu près à sa hauteur. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'impression que tu me caches encore quelque chose? » Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours à répondre, Minato mit une main sur son épaule et le força à regarder dans sa direction. « Naruto. Tu sais que je serais toujours de ton côté. Tu peux me le dire. »

Le jeune ninja faisait à présent face à ces yeux bleus azur si perçants. Ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux qu'il voyait dans son esprit et auxquels il ne pouvait absolument rien cacher.

« Pendant la pratique de Kawarimi. » finit-il par avouer. « La Jounin qui nous faisait cours a lancé des shurikens sans prévenir. Je regardait ailleurs à ce moment et je les ai évités de justesse. »

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui raconter. Il voyait maintenant le regard de Minato se teinter d'amertume mais surtout d'une colère grandissante et sentait sa main se crisper sur son épaule.

« Elle l'a fait volontairement pour te blesser? »

Sa question n'en était même pas une et Naruto ne fit qu'acquieçer. Yondaime avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il connaissait les capacité du jeune ninja et même s'il était distrait, qu'il ait évité les shurikens de justesse signifait que cette kunoichi les avait vraiment lancés avec l'intention de le toucher gravement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un professeur de l'Académie était censé faire. Et le fait qu'elle ait osé s'en prendre à lui devant toute sa classe montrait à quel point elle haïssait son jeune élève.

Minato ferma douloureusement les yeux, envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité. « Je suis désolé Naruto... » souffla-t-il. Il ne méritait pas cela. Quand est-ce que ces idiots comprendraient? Quand est-ce qu'ils cesseraient de voir en lui le démon renard? C'était tellement injuste!

Il se releva lentement et jeta le shuriken traître au loin. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient de colère, il était hors de question qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. « Je retourne à l'Académie, elle va m'entendre ! » dit-il en amorçant un demi-tour.

Mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir. « Non. »

Minato se retourna à nouveau et fixa son fils d'un air incrédule. « Quoi? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller. »

« Pas la peine? » répéta Yondaime. « Cette kunoichi n'avait en aucun cas le droit de faire ça. Le fait que tu aies un niveau d'ANBU ne signifie pas qu'elle peut s'en prendre à toi et espérer sans sortir sans reproches! Et des reproches, je te jure qu'elle va en avoir ! »

Naruto ne voyait pas comment le faire changer d'avis. Il ne voulait vraiment pas envenimer la situation. « Ça ne servira à rien. » dit-il simplement.

Cette résignation froide qui perçait dans ses paroles laissa Minato sans voix.

« Ça leur donnera juste une raison de plus pour m'en vouloir. » continua le garçon. « Même s'ils respectent Yondaime, ils ne feront toujours que semblant d'obéir. »

Minato ne savait pas ce qui l'atterrait le plus. Que Naruto accepte en silence d'être ainsi haï sans raison ou que lui-même voyait maintenant la part de vérité dans les arguments de son fils? Et qui devait-il écouter à présent, la voix de la raison ou la voix de la justice? Jamais les deux ne lui avaient semblées aussi contradictoires.

« N'y vas pas. » entendit-il encore.

« Non, Naruto... C'est trop injuste. » protesta-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. « Même si tu es un ninja incroyablement fort pour ton âge, tu n'as que onze ans. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir ça, pas de la part des shinobi adultes. Laisse moi juste- »

« Je peux me défendre. Tant que je suis à leur niveau. »

« _Oui, tu peux te défendre mais ce n'est pas normal tu doives le faire!_ » pensait Minato qui ne savait pas comment le convaincre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un détail lui revint en mémoire. « A leur niveau... C'est pour cela que tu voulais t'entraîner aujourd'hui? »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je peux leur faire face, ils ne m'impressionnent pas. Je continuerais à m'entraîner, et ils finiront par comprendre un jour... ... Tu peux... me faire confiance. »

Le jeune garçon était tout aussi surpris que son père de s'entendre parler ainsi. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, mais... malgré tout.. il voulait vraiment que Yondaime lui fasse confiance et qu'il ne sente plus responsable pour cela. Il pouvait s'en occuper lui-même.

Minato sentait sa résistance faiblir. Quelques secondes auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller dire deux mots à cette kunoichi mais maintenant il se demandait si c'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Naruto était probablement dans le vrai après tout, même si l'idée de rester ainsi sans rien faire ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Les paroles de Kushina résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. « _Un ninja fort et astucieux... mais aussi loyal et courageux._ »

Un léger sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Shikaku qui s'était marié le premier, lui avait souvent conseillé de ne pas discuter avec les femmes. Elles avaient toujours raison.

« Je crois en toi. » finit-il par dire. « Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Naruto acquieça, il appréciait d'avoir sa confiance. « Mais promet moi de m'en parler quand même. » le prévint Yondaime.

« D'accord. »

Minato ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux blonds, il était tellement heureux que Naruto agisse plus naturellement avec lui maintenant. Il adressa une pensée à ses seuls souvenirs. « _Tu serais fière de lui, Kushina..._ »

Puis son attention revint à l'instant présent et il se reconcentra sur leur entraînement. Même si Naruto préférait se débrouiller seul, cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'aider à devenir plus fort.

« Refais moi voir ton Rasengan. » lui demanda-t-il. « On va essayer de régler ce petit problème d'explosions. »

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après tant de semaines d'entraînement, il tenait à réussir parfaitement cette technique. Elle était sans aucun doute très puissante et Minato lui avait dit qu'il serait peut-être possible d'y ajouter encore ses propres modifications. Mais il fallait d'abord en maîtriser la forme de base.

Le temps resta clair tout au long de l'après-midi et les deux shinobi s'entraînèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Si quelqu'un s'était approché des terrains, il aurait peut-être cru entendre des sons de feux d'artifices et aurait été surpris de voir que le ciel restait aussi sombre que d'habitude. Mais si ce quelqu'un s'était approché d'encore plus près, il aurait vite compris d'où venaient ces bruits. Ou en tout cas, il aurait juste eu le temps de comprendre avant d'être surpris par une éclatante explosion de chakra.

TBC...

* * *

Un grand merci pour les reviews et les add!!

j'ai commencé le prochain chap et avec un peu de chance, il devrait être prêt assez vite^^

A+


	9. Chap 8: Seconde Chance

* * *

Enfin! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout de ce chapitre!  
Il est encore plus en retard que d'habitude mais il est aussi beaucoup plus long, plus de 18.000 mots^^

Il y a pas mal de référence au chap précédent, si vous l'avez un peu oublier, je vous conseillerais de le relire.

Bonne Lecture!

Disclamier: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 8: Seconde Chance_

°-°-°-°-° Cinq jours après °-°-°-°-°

Le village de Konoha s'éveillait lentement en cette matinée brumeuse. Les magasins n'avaient pas encore ouvert leurs portes mais les rues se remplissaient petit à petit d'activité. Dans le jardin d'une maison de centre-ville, un homme regardait paisiblement les nuages défiler, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Non loin du banc où il était assis, des moineaux venaient chercher leurs premières graines de la journée.

« NARA SHIKAMARU !!! » Tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent en entendant ce cri qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison. « LÈVE-TOI IMMÉDIATEMMENT !! »

Shikaku soupira, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée. C'était tous les jours la même chose... Il n'était plus le seul dans le quartier à s'être habitué aux échanges matinaux -à sens unique bien entendu- entre Yoshino et son fils. Même si pour aujourd'hui, ses hurlements étaient à peu près justifiés.

« JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU N'ES PAS EN BAS DANS LES CINQ PROCHAINES SECONDES- »

« Ça va, ça va... j'suis là maintenant. » fit une autre voix, nettement moins énergique. Shikaku n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour imaginer ce qu'il pouvait penser à l'instant même. Quelque chose comme « _Galèèèère..._ »

« Dépêche-toi de manger ou tu vas être en retard !! » reprit Yoshino avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Shikaku choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Eteignant sa cigarette, il passa par la salle à manger et vit son fils, assis à table. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et sa tête reposait sur son poing dans un équilibre instable. « Alors, prêt pour le grand jour? » lui demanda-t-il.

N'obtenant pas la moindre réponse, pas même un hochement de tête, il s'avança vers la table et se pencha pour apercevoir son visage. Ce qu'il vit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si jamais ta mère te voit, on est tous bon pour une nouvelle- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Yoshino était revenue en trombe dans la salle à manger. « Quand je pense que tu traînes au lit alors que tu as un ex... IL S'EST ENCORE RENDORMI !?! »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Toutes les maisons n'étaient pas aussi bruyantes au réveil. Certaines étaient si tranquilles, si paisibles et si silencieuses que l'on aurait presque pu penser qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était le cas de la résidence du clan Aburame, bien connus pour leur calme olympien et leur maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve.

Dans le salon, un jeune ninja portant des lunettes noires était assis à table, face à un autre shinobi plus âgé qui abordait également une paire de verres noirs. Shibi et Shino parlaient tous deux d'une voix lente et posée.

« C'est aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. »

« Tu te sens prêt? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Le silence qui suivit ce bref échange fut seulement ponctué par les pépiements des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Probablement les réfugiés du jardin des Nara.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Mais on pouvait trouver plus normal comme ambiance au petit-déjeuner dans le village. Tous les parents ne se classaient d'ailleurs pas toujours parmi les shinobi. Certains étaient de simples civils, comme le couple Haruno.

Une voix féminine retentit dans le couloir de leur maison. « Sakura? Tu es prête? »

« J'arrive! » Aussitôt, une jeune fille apparut en courant dans le salon. Dans une main elle tenait un livre sur les techniques de base de l'Académie et dans l'autre, un miroir de poche. Elle s'assit à table en posant ses deux objets de part et d'autre de son assiette.

Son regard d'émeraude naviguait sans cesse entre le bouquin et le miroir, testant ses connaissances d'un côté, et examinant son apparence de l'autre. Sa mère revint à ce moment là et sourit en voyant son petit manège.

« Encore en train de réviser ma chérie? Tu ferais mieux de décompresser un peu avant l'épreuve. »

« Mais Kaa-san, il faut que je reste au top sinon je- »

La jeune femme la coupa en refermant en même temps son livre et son miroir. « Tu y es déjà. » ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. « Alors détends-toi. D'accord? »

Sakura soupira légèrement mais décida que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle retourna à son petit-déjeuner, un peu moins nerveuse.

« Ton père est déjà parti travailler. » lui dit sa mère depuis l'autre pièce. « Il te souhaite bonne chance. »

La kunoichi acquiesça, même si sa famille ne comprenait pas toujours ses affaires de ninja, elle était contente qu'ils l'encouragent ainsi.

Avant de quitter la table lorsqu'elle eut fini, Sakura rouvrit discrètement son miroir. Elle fit face à son reflet et serra le poing. « Je vais réussir et je serais dans l'équipe de Sasuke. » dit-elle d'une voix assurée. « Je ne perdrais pas contre Ino! »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans une maison à quelques rues de là, une autre jeune fille se regardait également dans sa glace. « Je ne perdrais pas contre Sakura! » fit Ino d'un air déterminé.

Télépathie? Intuition? Coïncidence?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux kunoichi étaient prêtes à tout donner dans cet examen afin de parvenir aux côtés de leur coup de foudre. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Ino brossa une dernière fois ses longs cheveux blonds avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval. Pendant quelques minutes elle demeura face à son reflet, exécutant l'un après l'autre les douze sceaux des shinobi et traquant le moindre défaut. Satisfaite, elle descendit dans la salle à manger où elle retrouva son père.

« Ohayo! »

« Ohayo. Alors comment tu te sens ce matin? Pas trop stressée? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. » répondit-elle en glissant un regard vers la table et les plats qui reposaient dessus.

Inoichi se montra un peu plus sévère que d'habitude, aujourd'hui il ne le laisserait pas passer aussi facilement. « Ne recommence pas avec cette histoire de régime, Ino. Pas de petit-déjeuner, pas d'examen. » la prévint-il.

« Mais Tou-san... » commença Ino avant de se résigner en voyant qu'il était sérieux. « Bon d'accord.. » finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant.

Le shinobi blond laissa un échapper un sourire, content de voir qu'il était encore capable d'avoir un semblant d'autorité quand il le fallait. Sa femme l'accusait toujours de céder trop facilement. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il s'aperçu qu'il risquait d'être en retard s'il traînait trop.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Bon courage pour ton épreuve. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Je sais que tu vas y arriver. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, il sortit de la maison. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Ino se dit qu'elle n'était plus vraiment obligée de manger à présent mais elle fit une exception pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, son père était Jounin et il devait bien savoir de quoi il parlait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se prépara à partir à son tour. Mais avant, elle fit un crochet par la boutique pour prévenir sa mère qu'elle partait. Le magasin des Yamanaka ressemblait un peu à une jungle, rempli de plantes et de fleurs de toutes sortes. La couleur dominante dans le magasin était le vert, la couleur de la chance.

Son regard bleu profond se promena sur les différentes plantes tandis qu'un sourire d'espoir apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Je serais dans l'équipe de Sasuke! »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Si le jeune Uchiha avait eu la moindre idée du double problème qui l'attendait, il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi pressé de passer cet examen.

Même s'il était réticent à le montrer, il était assez impatient de passer l'épreuve. Atteindre le rang de Genin était le premier pas et il espérait bien monter encore plus haut. La seule chose qui lui déplaisait était de savoir qu'il devrait faire partie d'une équipe. Mais du moment qu'elle ne le gênait pas, cela pourrait aller.

Il finissait de préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait maintenant à sortir. Mais en passant dans le salon, il s'arrêta devant un meuble où était posé un cadre.

Sasuke n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère tenait tant à garder cette photo. Tout ce qu'il y voyait était ses parents, lui-même et un traître. Son poing se crispa, un jour il lui ferait véritablement payer son crime et pour cela, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort.

Tout à ses réflexions de vengeance, il ne vit pas sa mère qui entrait silencieusement dans la pièce. Mikoto était venue pour l'appeler mais elle s'était tue en le voyant ainsi, animé d'une colère froide devant leur vieille photo de famille. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre d'abandonner ses espoirs de revanche. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été présent, il aurait pu voir ses yeux sombres se remplir d'une indicible tristesse.

Mais lorsqu'elle appela son fils, sa voix ne trahit pas ses sentiments. « Sasuke, tu es déjà prêt? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna un peu surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il acquiesça tandis qu'elle approchait pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, même s'il n'était pas vraiment adepte de genre de démonstration d'affection.

« Pressé de monter en grade à ce que je vois. » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Je passerai sans problème. »

« J'en suis sûre. » Elle était effectivement certaine qu'il réussirait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il parvienne à travailler en équipe.

Elle resta sur le perron lorsqu'il sortit mais ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

« A ce soir, Sasuke-chan! »

« Kaa-san! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton indigné. Il ne disait rien si elle l'appelait comme ça quand ils étaient seuls, mais là il savait que les gardes Anbu n'étaient pas loin. Il repartit en observant les alentours, espérant juste qu'ils n'aient pas entendu.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dans un autre quartier du village, une autre famille voyait également un de ses héritiers se préparer pour l'examen. Le vaste domaine du clan Inuzuka était aussi bruyant que celui des Aburame était calme et leur maison animée et pleine de vie contrastait avec celle des Uchiha.

Dans le terrain extérieur, situé à l'arrière de la maison, une jeune kunoichi commençait son entraînement matinal en compagnie de ses chiens, dressés pour assister les ninjas. En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire qu'elle essayait de commencer son entraînement.

Même en étant dehors, elle entendait aussi bien que si elle avait été à l'intérieur.

« Arrête ça!! Reviens! »

« KIBA! ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! »

« Mais c'est pas moi! »

« Ouaf! »

« Akamaru! Stop! »

Se concentrer sur ses ninjustu alors que des hurlements et des aboiements résonnaient dans la maison n'était pas chose facile. S'il y avait quelqu'un à Konoha qui pouvait comprendre Shikaku, c'était bien Hana. Tous les matins c'était la même chose... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réveil dans sa famille, Kiba était amplement suffisant.

« Reviens ici!! » entendit-elle à nouveau.

Hana ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à leur dire de la fermer lorsqu'une boule de poils blancs passa en trombe sous son nez. Il s'agissait du chien de son frère et juste avant qu'il ne tourne au bout du couloir, elle vit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule.

La kunoichi n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus car deux secondes après, Kiba passait lui aussi à toute vitesse devant la porte, éclaircissant le mystère. Il prit le même chemin qu'Akamaru et disparut au coin du couloir. Elle soupira, profondément. Pourquoi avait-elle dû hériter d'un petit frère hyperactif? Et pourquoi lui, avait-il hérité d'un chien hyperactif?

Renonçant à leur crier dessus pour l'instant, Hana referma la porte à clé. Rappelant ses chiens, elle se remit à son entraînement tandis que les bruits de la course poursuite et les cris de Kiba résonnaient dans la maison.

« C'est pas le moment de jouer Akamaru! Rends-moi ce pantalon!! »

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Il y avait des jours où Inuzuka Tsume enviait particulièrement la famille Hyûga. Hiashi n'avait pas, lui, des enfants et des chiens surexcités qui se poursuivaient dans les couloirs de son domaine. Même si certains membres du clan n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus d'animation dans cette maison. Hinata par exemple.

La jeune fille était en ce moment assise devant une table basse, en face de son père. Comme toujours, il abordait un visage strict doublé d'une expression austère. Ses yeux blancs, dénués de pupilles étaient fixés sur Hinata qui gardait la tête baissé, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

« Le jour de l'examen est enfin arrivé. » commença Hiashi.

La timide kunoichi acquiesça en silence, devinant ce qui allait suivre.

« En tant qu'héritière du clan Hyûga, tu sais que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer. Ta sœur a déjà un niveau de Genin… »

Hinata se retint de soupirer, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas comparé à sa jeune sœur..? Pourtant elle n'était pas jalouse, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que son père reconnaisse ses efforts et ne la considère plus comme une faible kunoichi.

« … J'espère que tu ne déshonoreras pas notre nom à nouveau. » termina-t-il.

« Haï, Otou-sama. »

« Bien. Tu peux partir à présent, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard. »

La jeune fille se leva et après avoir légèrement incliné la tête, elle sortit de la pièce. Mais après avoir refermé la porte, elle se retrouva face à face avec sa sœur. Celle-ci avait probablement entendu leur discussion, comme toujours.

« Ohayo Hanabi. » dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, elle prit le chemin de l'Académie. Mais elle se retourna une dernière fois et fut alors surprise d'apercevoir la tête de sa petite sœur dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hanabi articula quelques mots en silence et repartit à l'intérieur. Sa courte apparition avait un peu étonné Hinata mais elle était parvenue à saisir ses paroles.

« Bonne chance. »

Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que quelqu'un dans sa maison la soutenait tout de même et elle repartit d'un pas un peu plus joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Une ambiance beaucoup moins austère régnait dans la résidence des Akimichi, comme toujours au petit-déjeuner. S'il y avait un clan à Konoha que l'on pouvait qualifier de convivial, c'était bien celui-ci. Leur maison n'était pas la plus grande et leur famille pas aussi renommée et puissante que celle des Hyûga ou des Uchiha mais l'atmosphère était tout simplement à la bonne humeur.

En ce moment, Chôji était à table avec son père en train de discuter de l'examen et contrairement à une certaine kunoichi blonde, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier pour manger correctement.

« Je m'en rappelle encore, la veille de l'examen j'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil parce que j'étais trop nerveux et du coup, je me suis presque endormi pendant l'épreuve de genjutsu. » racontait Chôza en riant. « Et d'ailleurs, Shikaku a bien failli faire la même chose. Mais lui, c'était juste par habitude. »

Chôji rit également mais il se sentait un peu tendu. « Je ne suis pas très fort en genjutsu. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu te rattrapes en taijutsu, non? » dit son père. « Et puis tu as les ninjustu de la famille, ce n'est pas rien. »

Le jeune ninja acquiesça, au moins il maîtrisait assez bien les techniques de son clan.

« Avec qui tu aimerais être mis si tu passes? » demanda Chôza en changeant un peu de sujet.

« Shikamaru. » répondit-il sans hésiter. L'héritier des Nara était son meilleur ami et tous deux savaient travailler en équipe. « Peut-être Kiba, il est un peu lourd parfois mais il est sympa et plutôt fort. Il y a Shino aussi, même si je le connais moins bien. Mais j'espère que je ne serais pas avec Sasuke, il s'y croit trop celui-là... »

Le shinobi brun écoutait son fils discourir en souriant, il aimait bien avoir son avis sur les autres apprentis ninjas de sa classe. Enfin, quand il disait apprenti.. « Tu m'as parlé d'un Uzumaki la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu étais placé avec lui? »

Chôji sembla réfléchir un instant. « Je ne sais pas trop. » avoua-t-il. « Parfois il a l'air plutôt.. sympa, pas méchant en tout cas. Il est venu une fois ou deux regarder les nuages avec nous, même s'il n'est pas resté longtemps et Shika lui parle souvent. Mais d'un autre côté, il a l'air tellement... indifférent, on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il pense. »

Chôza haussa un sourcil, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Par contre, il est super fort. Je crois que je serais pas à plaindre si j'étais dans son équipe. »

« Ils essayent toujours d'équilibrer, tu auras probablement une kunoichi dans le groupe. » fit remarquer son père.

Chôji croisa les bras, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les filles de sa classe. « La meilleure c'est Sakura, mais elle accrochée à Sasuke en permanence, c'est pénible. Il y a Ino aussi, elle, elle est collée de l'autre côté de l'Uchiha. » dit-il en soupirant. Mais même s'il se confiait à son père, il ne lui dit pas qu'il trouvait la fille des Yamanaka très jolie et qu'être dans son équipe ne lui aurait pas déplu. Il passa encore en revue les quelques kunoichi dont il se rappelait le nom. « … Et puis Hinata, mais je ne lui jamais vraiment parlé, elle est tellement timide. » termina-t-il.

Chôza et lui discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis il alla ranger ses affaires et sortit de la maison. Ce fut un ninja plus confiant qui se dirigea vers l'Académie. Avoir parlé de ses futurs équipiers l'avait rendu moins nerveux, et l'examen ne lui semblait plus aussi redoutable.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Comme le disait Chôji, il était effectivement assez difficile de savoir à quoi pensait Naruto. Mais le fait est, qu'en ce moment, il ne pensait pas à grand chose. Il était encore dans la salle à manger et observait juste Minato faire des allers retours dans les différentes pièces de leur appartement. Une dizaine de minutes auparavant, ils avaient reçu la visite d'un shinobi qui apportait un ordre de mission pour Yondaime.

Celui-ci avait prit le rouleau en soupirant puis il avait commencé à se préparer après l'avoir lu. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une mission diplomatique relativement importante. Minato semblait tellement affairé à présent que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui passait l'examen.

Naruto le voyait passer et repasser devant la porte, et à chaque fois, il parvenait à saisir un petit bout de sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. Mais cette mission tombe vraiment... à l'improviste et même si je demande à Tsunade de me remplacer, je ne crois pas... qu'elle puisse accepter de le faire. Il paraît que ça vient... du Daimyô lui-même. »

Yondaime était assez contrarié d'avoir à faire cette mission juste aujourd'hui. L'actuel Daimyô le soutenait et l'avait aidé à convaincre le Conseil, aussi il ne pouvait pas refuser même s'il avait sincèrement souhaité être là quand son fils passerait l'examen. Ce n'était pas vraiment un challenge pour le jeune ninja, mais Minato aurait aimé être là pour le féliciter. C'était injuste qu'il ne puisse pas être avec les autres parents pourraient être présents pour congratuler leurs enfants, il aurait même pu croiser Mikoto…

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle d'un coup ? Il secoua la tête et recommença à préparer ses affaires. « Heureusement, ce n'est pas une longue mission. Je devrais revenir demain tout au plus. » ajouta-t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête, lui aussi aurait préféré que Minato soit resté. C'était lui qui lui avait permis d'être inscrit à l'Académie et recevoir son hitai-ate en tant que Genin s'il n'était pas là, ne lui donnait plus tellement envie de passer l'examen.

Ayant fini de manger, il rangea à son tour ses affaires et se prépara à sortir. De son coté, Yondaime paraissait prêt lui aussi et il rejoignit Naruto dans l'entrée en finissant de fermer sa veste de Jounin.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du résultat. » remarqua-t-il d'une voix amusée. Son sourire retrouvé, il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. « On fêtera ça à mon retour. » promit-il.

« Fêter? » demanda le jeune garçon, l'air surpris.

« Je sais bien que tu faisais partie des Anbu mais tu n'as jamais passé l'examen Genin, non? »

Naruto dû reconnaître que c'était vrai. Il avait été pris en charge soit par des membres du Conseil, soit par des shinobi de la brigade et n'avait jamais eu d'autre grade officiel que celui d'Anbu. Ayant toujours été entraîné à part, il n'avait participé ni au test Genin, ni à celui des Chûnin et encore moins à l'épreuve des Jounin. C'était sans aucun doute pour cela que cet examen là comptait tant à leurs yeux.

Ils sortirent ensemble et quelques minutes après, Minato prit le chemin des portes du village tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers l'Académie.

Une ou deux rues avant d'arriver, le jeune garçon descendit discrètement des toits et se mêla aux autres élèves. Dans les couloirs, il aperçu Chôji qui marchait vers la classe d'un pas confiant. Puis il entendit la symphonie habituelle de cris et de rires qui accompagnaient l'entrée matinale de _Sasuke-kuuuun_. Arrivé dans la salle, il s'assit à sa place près de la fenêtre et à côté de Shikamaru qui n'ouvrit les yeux que pour le saluer, lui et Chôji.

Peu de temps après, leur professeur principal entra également dans la classe et pour une fois, le silence se fit automatiquement. Tendus et nerveux, les élèves attendaient plus ou moins impatiemment le début des tests.

« Ohayo. » fit Iruka. « Comme vous le savez tous, vous allez aujourd'hui passer l'examen Genin. La première épreuve de votre carrière de shinobi. » Il vit avec plaisir des lueurs d'espoir et de détermination apparaître dans de nombreux regard. « Elle se déroulera en qua- »

Iruka fut coupé par le bruit soudain d'une porte qui claquait. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'un de ses élèves se tenait dans l'entrée.

« Haa... Haa.. désolé Sensei.... » Quelques rires fusèrent dans la classe à l'apparition d'un Kiba plus qu'essoufflé et qui ne tenait debout qu'en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte. « C'est... Aka...maru... qui... Haaaaa... »

Sur ce dernier soupir épuisé, Kiba s'écroula tragiquement, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il y eut un silence consterné général uniquement entrecoupé par les aboiements joyeux d'Akamaru qui ruinait complètement le dramatique spectacle de son maître. Fait surprenant ce fut Shino, assis près de la porte, qui brisa le calme.

« Si tu veux avoir l'air convaincant, commence par fermer ton pantalon. » dit-il d'une voix plate.

Un nouveau fou rire parcourut la classe lorsque le jeune garçon se releva précipitamment, rouge d'embarras, et se détourna pour remettre ses habits correctement. Après cela, il revint vite s'assoir à sa place et Iruka put reprendre.

« Merci pour cette brillante intervention, Kiba... » fit-il en souriant lui aussi. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement. « Donc, comme je le disais, cet examen se déroulera en quatre parties. Ce matin vous passerez le test écrit- Oui, il y a un test écrit. » dit-il en entendant des murmures contrariés. « Puis l'épreuve de taijutsu aura lieu dans le deuxième gymnase: vous devrez tenir le plus longtemps possible contre un sensei l'Académie qui évaluera votre technique. L'après-midi, vous passerez le test de genjutsu: il vous faudra détecter puis neutraliser des illusions. Et pour finir le test individuel de ninjustu dans la salle d'à côté: on vous demandera d'exécuter au moins trois jutsus de base. Des questions? »

« Sensei, quelle épreuve compte le plus? »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de barème pour cela mais la plus importante est sans aucun doute celle de ninjutsu. On acceptera difficilement un élève s'il ne l'a pas réussie. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez négliger les autres. » Les prévint-il en commençant à distribuer les feuilles d'examen. « Vous avez deux heures pour répondre aux questions à partir de... » Au moment où il regardait sa montre, la cloche de l'Académie sonna. « À partir de maintenant. Hajime. »

Les élèves retournèrent aussitôt leurs feuilles et se mirent à lire les questions. Iruka se promena à travers les rangs tout en observant sa classe. Concentrés et attentifs, les jeunes apprentis ninjas étaient tous bien décidés à faire de leur mieux pour atteindre le rang tant attendu de Genin. Certains étudiaient encore les questions, quelques uns avaient déjà commencé à écrire et d'autres... … finissaient leurs nuits...

Le Chûnin marcha vers le fond. Arrivé au dernier rang, il secoua gentiment l'épaule de son élève. « Oï Shikamaru. » souffla-t-il. « Réveille-toi. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un grognement endormi. « Le test a déjà commencé pour ton information. » le prévint Iruka. Après quelques secondes, le jeune Nara consentit finalement à lever la tête. Satisfait, son sensei repartit s'assoir à son bureau tandis qu'il commençait à regarder les questions d'un air plus qu'ennuyé.

« _Principes des genjutsu... Lois et règles des ninjas... Bases de taijutsu... Chakra et ninjutsu... Histoire de Konoha... Histoire des Pays Élémentaires... tch.. mendokusai..._ »

La tête posée sur la table, Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir. Il avait n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon aux tests écrits. Le problème était... qu'il fallait écrire justement. L'idée même de devoir remuer le bras pendant deux heures le fatiguait déjà. Ses 200 de QI étaient bons pour la réflexion, pas pour l'action. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune génie soupirer à nouveau. Si seulement il faisait quelques efforts, il aurait facilement surclassé les meilleurs éléments de sa classe.

Son regard se promena sur les autres élèves. Certains semblaient assez nerveux et jetaient sans cesse des coups d'œil à l'horloge. D'autres, comme Sakura ou Ino, paraissaient plus calmes mais écrivaient tout de même très rapidement. Et puis, il y avait ceux que rien au monde ne pouvait perturber et qui semblaient imperméables au stress, comme Shino.

Observant à nouveau le fond de la classe, il vit avec consternation qu'un certain apprenti ninja brun était toujours en train de méditer et n'avait encore rien écrit. Comme s'il se demandait si cela valait vraiment la peine de répondre... Iruka n'était probablement pas très loin de la vérité. Puis son regard tomba sur le voisin de Shikamaru, assis près de la fenêtre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Naruto ne bloquait sur aucune question et écrivait d'un air calme, le jeune ninja passerait sûrement avec les meilleurs résultats. Iruka n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de sa _mission_ de protection mais il avait reçu un message de Yondaime disant qu'il était tout à fait d'accord.

Le Chûnin fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit que Naruto s'était arrêté d'écrire et regardait sa feuille d'un air incertain. Ses yeux rouges se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pendant quelques instants puis se reconcentrèrent à nouveau sur son examen. Curieux, Iruka aurait bien aimé savoir quelle question avait pu le faire hésiter ainsi, même s'il avait bien une petite idée.

Naruto était passé à la partie qui traitait de l'histoire de Konoha. Il avait répondu sans problème aux huit premières questions mais avait eu un léger doute en lisant la neuvième.

_Décrivez en quelques lignes les évènements du 10 octobre 740._ (AN: date aléatoire, vous devinez laquelle.)

A vrai dire, il était tenté de marquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé même si quelque chose lui disait que les professeurs de l'Académie préféreraient qu'il s'en tienne à la version officielle. Savaient-ils qu'il était au courant pour Kyûbi? De la fenêtre, il avait une vue directe sur la montagne des Hokage et il fixa pendant quelques secondes le portrait de Yondaime. Une fois de plus, il se surprit à penser à ce que son père avait fait pour lui. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était là, alors une de plus ou de moins...

Naruto revint à sa feuille et répondit sans hésiter... et, sans préciser qui avait servi de réceptacle pour le démon renard.

Le reste du test se passa ensuite sans problème. Ayant fini en avance, il en profita pour observer les autres élèves. A côté de lui, Shikamaru s'était à peu près réveillé et semblait répondre aux questions avec facilité. Plus loin, il voyait Shino écrire lentement mais sans jamais faire de pause, au contraire de Kiba, qui s'arrêtait toutes les 30 secondes et reprenait ensuite à vitesse grand V. Au premier rang, il aperçu son futur coéquipier qui semblait bloquer sur une question et, observant les autres kunoichis, il se demanda qui pourrait être le troisième membre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna de nouveau, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve écrite. Certains posèrent leurs crayons presque tout de suite, satisfaits de leur performance, tandis que d'autres tentaient de grappiller quelques précieuses secondes pour finir une phrase. « Allez, c'est terminé! » lança Iruka en ramassant les feuilles de réponse. « Vous pouvez sortir après avoir rendu vos copies. La pause ne dure que vingt minutes et vous devez aller au deuxième gymnase pour l'épreuve de taijutsu alors ne traînez pas.

« Haï, sensei. » répondirent quelques élèves, d'autres se contentant de hocher la tête.

Le second gymnase n'était pas très grand et se situait derrière les terrains et le bois d'entraînement. Quelqu'un qui venait à l'Académie pour la première fois aurait peut-être eu un peu de mal à le trouver.

Naruto sortit parmi les derniers et suivit le reste de sa classe qui se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie. Il avait vu Iruka partir dans l'autre sens, un gros paquet de copies dans les bras. Tout en marchant, il écoutait les conversations des autres élèves. Les échanges qu'il entendait le mieux étaient ceux de deux kunoichi, l'une blonde, l'autre rose.

« J'ai eu un peu de mal aux questions de taijutsu, mais je suis sûre de l'avoir ! » clamait Sakura. « Et toi, Sasuke-kun ? »

« Hn. »

« J'ai cartonné aux questions de genjustu, même si j'ai un peu bloqué sur les règlements, je l'aurai aussi. » fit Ino. « Il y a des chances pour qu'on soit dans la même équipe, qu'est-ce-que tu en dis, Sasuke-kun ? »

« Hn. »

« J'en étais sûre ! » « Ne rêves pas trop Ino-buta ! » « Deko-Sakura ! » Et c'est reparti…

Derrière aux venait un groupe de trois garçons. « A votre avis, comme elles font pour comprendre ce qu'il dit ? » demanda Chôji. « C'est pas une réponse 'Hn'. »

Sur ce point, Naruto était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Les Uchiha manquaient sérieusement de conversation, qu'il s'agisse de Sasuke ou de son frère. Naruto n'était peut-être pas très bavard mais il était encore capable de faire des phrases complètes.

« Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée ! » répliqua Kiba. « Ça doit encore être un truc de filles vu qu'elles font toutes la même chose. »

« C'est galère… » marmonna Shikamaru.

Sincèrement, Naruto n'aurait pas su dire s'il parlait des filles, de Sasuke, de l'examen ou de sa vie en général. Le génie des Nara aurait pu avoir 'galère' marqué sur le front, il aurait donné la même impression mais le ninja blond devait bien reconnaître qu'il trouvait cela assez amusant.

Naruto marchait dans les allées entre les terrains d'entraînements, et tout à ses réflexions, il faillit manquer de déceler une présence. Bien qu'elle soit environnante, elle extrêmement faible et une fois qu'il l'eut repéré, elle disparut à nouveau. Il n'avait eu le temps de saisir qu'une seule signature de chakra, elle lui était inconnue mais il sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Curieux mais sur ses gardes, il reprit son chemin derrière les autres élèves qui l'avaient distancé et le problème lui sauta aux yeux après quelques pas.

Il marchait depuis trop longtemps.

« Genjutsu… » murmura-t-il.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils pris dans une illusion ? Cela pouvait faire partie de l'examen mais Iruka leur avait pourtant précisé qu'il aurait lieu l'après-midi dans…

Bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais dit où ils passeraient l'épreuve de genjutsu. C'était un double piège qui exigeait des élèves qu'ils observent et évaluent la situation avec recul. Naruto ramena sa main droite en un simple sceau. « Kaï. »

Aussitôt le paysage environnant sembla fondre et disparut petit à petit. Après quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant la porte arrière de l'Académie, à côté d'Iruka. Cela le surprit car le genjutsu lui avait fait croire qu'il était déjà dans la forêt. Même si ce n'était un domaine où il excellait particulièrement, le fait qu'il n'ait pas décelé une illusion aussi importante prouvait la maîtrise de celui qui l'avait lancé.

« Uzumaki, reçu. » fit son Sensei. « Tu peux attendre sur le terrain. »

Naruto acquiesça, se demandant où était celui qui avait lancé le genjutsu. Même s'il estimait son professeur, il savait que ce n'était pas lui car il n'avait pas reconnu sa signature de chakra. Le jeune ninja s'arrêta net. Iruka l'avait appelé Uzumaki ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il tourna la tête vers le Chûnin et le vit griffonner quelques lignes sur son cahier de notes. Et en parlant de notes… Iruka n'était-il pas en train de corriger leurs copies ?

Exécutant une fois de plus son sceau, Naruto dû reconnaître que cet examen était plutôt bien fait. « Kaï. » dit-il à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la silhouette d'Iruka qui sembla se dissoudre. Son image fut remplacée par celle d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux rouges. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chronomètre.

« 2 minutes et 47 secondes. Impressionnant. » dit-elle en lui accordant un sourire appréciateur.

Il reconnaissait la kunoichi, c'était la Jounin qui maîtrisait le mieux les illusions dans tout Konoha, mis à part l'Hokage. Et pour cela, elle avait reçu son surnom de 'Princesse des Genjutsu'.

« Merci, hm… » Quel était son prénom déjà ? « Yuuhi-san… » dit-il en espérant ne pas se tromper.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kurenaï. » Ah oui, Kurenaï. La jeune femme reprit. « Tu as de très bonnes capacités de perception, j'ai du renforcer la première illusion pour qu'elle reste indétectable. »

« Mais le genjutsu était simple à briser. » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, ça reste un examen de l'Académie après tout. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça puis alla s'assoir, le dos contre le mur de l'Académie. Il était curieux de voir si les Rookies de l'année, Sakura et Sasuke sortiraient eux aussi les premiers.

Cela surprit agréablement la kunoichi, elle avait à présent un peu honte de croire qu'il allait partir sans se préoccuper des résultats des autres élèves. Quelques mois auparavant, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait et Kurenaï se réjouissait de voir qu'il changeait. Elle avait croisé le jeune ninja quelques fois, lorsqu'il était encore Anbu et devait bien avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Par bonheur, Yondaime était revenu et la kunoichi n'était pas la seule à s'être rendu compte de son erreur. Ceux qui pensaient comme elle n'étaient peut-être pas la majorité, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Kurenaï se reconcentra sur l'examen lorsqu'elle perçut qu'un élève avait dispersé sa première illusion. Une élève pour être plus précis. Naruto vit alors Sakura apparaître près de leur sensei, l'air étonné. Elle regardait de son côté, vers l'Académie, mais ne sembla pas le voir. Il devait être invisible à ses yeux dans le second genjutsu. Il la vit s'assoir non loin de lui et il se demanda quand elle détecterait l'autre illusion. Presque dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le début de l'examen.

Il semblait que les kunoichi étaient définitivement plus douées en genjutsu que les garçons car peu après Sakura, ce fut Ino qui arriva. Elle repéra son amie/ex-amie/rivale et s'assit également sur la pelouse, sans remarquer le deuxième piège. Durant les quelques minutes suivantes, d'autres élèves arrivèrent dont Shikamaru qui fut le premier à se libérer du double mirage. Lui ne s'assit pas mais s'allongea pour regarder tranquillement les nuages.

Le reste des élèves arriva durant la demi-heure suivante, Naruto vit que seuls 5 élèves étaient encore prisonniers du premier genjutsu et l'épreuve touchait à sa fin. Lorsque Kurenaï arrêta son chronomètre à la fin de l'heure, il ne compta que 12 élèves, lui compris, avaient réussi à briser les deux illusions.

La Jounin libéra alors les derniers élèves. « L'épreuve de genjutsu est terminée. » annonça-t-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de compter les exclamations surprises qui fusèrent. La Jounin rassembla alors la classe et annonça leurs résultats dans l'ordre. « Pour ceux qui ont brisé les deux genjutsu : Uzumaki Naruto, … Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, …, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyûga Hinata, … . Et ceux qui en ont brisé un : … Akimichi Chôji, Inuzuka Kiba… » Elle ne donna pas les noms des autres, ils semblaient suffisamment déçus, inutile d'en rajouter.

« Vous avez une heure et demi de pause maintenant. Vous êtes libres de sortir de l'Académie du moment que vous revenez à temps. L'épreuve de taijutsu aura lieu dans le premier gymnase. » dit-elle avant de repartir à l'intérieur.

La classe commença alors à se disperser, quelques rentraient chez eux mais la plupart avaient amené leur repas et repartirent dans leur salle. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il décida d'aller prendre quelque chose en ville, son appartement était plutôt loin de l'Académie et de toute façon, Minato était parti en mission.

Il s'était déjà relevé et entendit une voix s'adresser au garçon assis à côté de lui avant de sentir quelqu'un le bousculer dans le dos. « Hé Shika ! Tu viens avec n- Oh pardon ! » S'écria Ino en voyant qu'elle avait failli le faire tomber. « Dé… désolée, j'ai pas fait attention… » S'excusa-t-elle, mal à l'aise devant ces yeux rouges.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » répondit-il simplement avant de repartir. Ce n'était pas très grave, et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle en faisait autant.

La kunoichi soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle n'aimait vraiment pas rester face à face avec lui.

« T'es toujours aussi maladroite, Ino-buta. »

« Oh tais-toi, Deko-Sakura ! Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Lui aussi l'a bien vu. » fit remarquer Shikamaru. « C'était pas nécessaire de t'excuser autant. »

« Je sais mais… c'est juste… »

« Qu'il te fout les jetons ? » termina Kiba, qui venait de rejoindre leur groupe avec Hinata et Shino.

« Hein ? Mais non… enfin si, peut-être un peu… » Finit par avouer Ino à contrecoeur. « Et toi alors ?! Tu ne lui as jamais parlé non plus ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi, je… euh… »

« Elle… elle n'a pas tort, Kiba-kun. » glissa discrètement la jeune Hyûga, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Hinata ! Mais t'es de quel côté ?! » se plaignit Kiba.

« Ouaf ! »

« Toi aussi Akamaru ?! Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Tu parles. » fit une voix derrière lui. Tournant la tête, Kiba se retrouva face à face avec…

« Sasuke-kun ! » s'écrièrent les deux filles.

Kiba semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. « Qu'est ce que t'as dis teme ?! »

« Je ne le répéterais pas, trouillard. »

« Quoi !! »

Voyant que Shikamaru et Shino ne paraissaient pas plus concernés que cela, Chôji dû se charger de retenir son ami. « Du calme Kiba ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! »

Devant toute cette agitation, le jeune Nara ne put s'empêcher de bâiller. « Tch, mendokusai. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire. Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça, Naruto. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est parti d'ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'il allait rester ici. » fit Ino.

« Sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est allé manger avec son père. » répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

« Il a un père ? » s'exclama Sakura, elle n'était pas la seule à afficher un air étonné.

Shikamaru leva les sourcils. « Pourquoi il n'en aurait pas ? »

« Oui, dit comme ça… » murmura-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion. Effectivement il était normal que Naruto ait des parents mais il était si discret et il ne parlait tellement pas de lui qu'ils n'y avaient jamais pensé. Ce sujet attisa leur curiosité et ils ne purent s'empêcher de questionner leur ami.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Comment il est ? Il a les mêmes yeux que lui ? » firent ensemble Sakura, Ino et Kiba.

Le jeune Nara soupira d'avance mais vit bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper avant de leur avoir répondu. « Ouais, je l'ai rencontré y'a même pas une semaine à la sortie des cours. Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout, physiquement en tout cas. C'est un ninja lui aussi, il est brun, pas très grand et il a des yeux… verts je crois. »

« Il n'aurait pas une cicatrice sur le front ton ninja ? »

La question surprit un peu Shikamaru. « Hm… si. » répondit-il en se remémorant le visage du shinobi. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Les autres attendaient également la réponse de Sasuke. « Ils sont passés chez moi il y a quelques jours. En 'mission' à ce qu'il paraît. » Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. « Mais je ne savais pas que c'était son père, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille. »

Shikamaru commençait à trouver cela étrange. Ce genre d'énigme était une des rares choses au monde qui pouvait le motiver. « Mais si, il s'appelait Uzumaki Arashi. »

« … Moi, il m'a dit Namikaze Arashi. » (1)

Le petit groupe resta silencieux un court moment. « A qui est-ce qu'il a donné son vrai nom alors ? » fit Chôji.

« Impossible de savoir. » dit Shikamaru. « A ce point là, peut-être que les deux sont faux. »

Hinata posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres. « Mais… mais pourquoi il… il voudrait cacher… son identité ? » dit-elle doucement.

Les huit apprentis Genin n'étaient plus curieux à présents… Ils étaient extrêmement intrigués. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils découvraient quelque chose sur l'élève le plus mystérieux de leur classe et c'était une nouvelle plus qu'intéressante. « On pourrait demander à Iruka-sensei ! » proposa Ino. « Il doit sûrement être au courant. »

« Mm… Mais les profs doivent être occupés là. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait le temps de nous répondre. » remarqua Shikamaru.

« Qui d'autre alors ? »

Ils réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, passant en revue les personnes qu'ils pourraient interroger tout de suite.

« On pourrait le suivre et leur demander, à lui et son père. » fit alors Shino.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris. « Comme s'il allait nous répondre. » répliqua Kiba. « D'ailleurs il est parti depuis longtemps, on ne pourra lui demander que ce soir. »

Le jeune Aburame ne lui répondit pas mais pointa simplement du doigt dans la direction des portes de l'Académie. Tournant la tête, ils virent Naruto passer à nouveau l'entrée et sortir de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je pensais qu'il était parti. » dit Chôji.

« Il a dû oublier quelque chose et il est revenu sans qu'on le voie passer. » devina Shikamaru.

« En tout cas, c'est notre chance ! » s'exclama Kiba « On y va ? »

« Et comment ! » répliqua Sakura, plus intriguée que jamais.

Les futurs ninjas se mirent alors à suivre leur camarade de classe, se cachant derrière les murs et les poubelles qui traînaient sur le chemin. Ils étaient relativement doués en filature et étaient tous assez furtifs, individuellement en tout cas. Etre huit pour suivre quelqu'un posait quelques problèmes de plus.

Le premier, pour n'en citer qu'un, était Akamaru qui n'était pas exactement le plus discret du groupe. Kiba dû le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois car le chien semblait prendre cela pour un jeu.

°-°-°-°-° Avec Naruto °-°-°-°-°

Le jeune ninja blond s'était à peine éloigné de quelques mètres de l'Académie qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste dans la classe. Son porte monnaie était dans l'une de ses poches et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retourner la chercher.

Une fois sortit de l'école, il se dirigea vers le centre-ville mais alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua une présence étrange derrière lui. Des présences pour être plus précis. Apparemment des élèves de l'Académie étaient en train de le suivre ; ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour des apprentis Genins mais il était encore capable de détecter ce genre de poursuivant. Il continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était tout en repérant leurs signatures de chakra. '_Une, deux… … … six, sept, huit, neuf… non, huit et demi.'_ Un aboiement étouffé lui confirma le demi.

Naruto devinait facilement qui était en train de le suivre, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi ils le faisaient. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient lui parler ? Probablement pas sinon ils l'auraient abordé plus tôt. Ils l'espionnaient alors, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient à découvrir… Le jeune ninja fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Naruto-kun ! »

Tournant la tête, il vit que Mikoto Uchiha marchait dans sa direction, lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Ohayo, Uchiha-san. » la salua-t-il.

« Ohayo. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Tu peux m'appeler Mikoto tu sais. »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu ne passes pas l'examen ? » continua-t-elle, surprise de le trouver en ville.

« Si, mais on a le droit de sortir à midi. »

« Ah, je vois. Alors comment se sont passées tes premières épreuves ? »

Naruto n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de converser ainsi avec les gens mais il se sentait à l'aise en discutant avec la jeune femme. Par certains côtés, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Minato. Il lui raconta brièvement les tests écrits et ceux de genjutsu, évoquant également les résultats de son fils.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » lui demanda ensuite Mikoto.

« Non, Otou-san est parti en mission alors je pensais manger en ville. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je voulais encore remercier pour avoir accepté ma demande. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… »

Naruto était encore un peu confus par tant de gratitude et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. D'un autre côté, il était à moitié distrait par un certain groupe d'apprentis ninjas qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus.

°-°-°-°-° Pendant ce temps °-°-°-°-°

« Chut Kiba ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! » souffla Ino.

« C'est pas ma faute… » murmura-t-il, tout était décidément contre lui aujourd'hui.

Le groupe avança encore de quelques mètres, sautant par-dessus les palissades et se cachant dans des recoins au moindre mouvement de leur cible.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Chôji.

« C'est pas assez clair ? On le suit, on attend qu'il encontre son père et on va leur parler. » répondit Sakura.

« Mais s'il- »

Ils furent tirés de leur petit conciliabule par une voix féminine.

« Naruto-kun ! »

Huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le bout de la rue où se tenait le ninja blond. La personne qui l'avait appelé ne leur était pas inconnue.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. « Hé, mais c'est… »

« Kaa-san ? » murmura Sasuke, incrédule.

Leur attention revint sur leur camarade qui se tenait au milieu d'eux. « C'est… c'est ta mère, Sasuke-kun ? » fit Hinata.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. « Elle porte des sacs, elle doit être en train de faire les courses. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parle ? » demanda Shino.

« Hn, comme si je le savais. » répliqua-t-il.

« En tout cas, ça a l'air d'une conversation amicale. » marmonna Shikamaru.

Kiba poussa une exclamation surprise, comme s'il venait de tout comprendre. « Ah, mais peut-être que… » Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

« Peut-être que quoi ? » firent Ino et Sakura, curieuses.

« Peut-être qu'il préfère les femmes plus âgées ! »

Cette réplique lui valut un double coup de poing instantané sur la tête.

« Baka ! » s'écria Ino. « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

« Aho ! (2) Elle est assez vieille pour être sa mère ! » renchérit Sakura. Elle entendit un grognement derrière et se retourna, confuse. « Ah hm, mais… je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle était vieille… euh, Sasuke-kun… »

Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer. « Faites moins de bruit, ils vont finir par nous repérer. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils disent… » souffla Chôji.

« On n'a qu'à s'approcher alors. » proposa Kiba, qui semblait s'être remis de sa claque.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais vit qu'ils étaient tous déjà en train d'avancer et Sasuke-kun était loin d'être le dernier. « Galère… » murmura-t-il avant de les suivre.

Le groupe s'approcha à quelques mètres seulement de Naruto et Mikoto. Par chance, la rue n'était pas très bruyante et ils purent facilement entendre le reste de leur conversation.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… » disait le jeune garçon.

« Mais si, j'y tiens. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir dîner chez nous un de ces jours, toi et ton père? »

« Euh… bien sûr, si… ça ne vous dérange pas… » La voix de Naruto leur semblait curieusement hésitante.

« Pas du tout, j'en serais ravie. Tu passeras le message à Minato-san, d'accord ? »

Ils virent le ninja blond acquiescer. « Mais… ça ne posera pas de problème ? »

« Tu parles de Sasuke ? Il est un peu têtu mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. » répondit Mikoto en riant.

Les apprenti-ninjas n'avaient même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Sasuke était silencieusement en train de bouillir de rage.

« Je dois y aller, dis bonjour à ton père de ma part ! » finit par dire la jeune femme. Naruto la salua puis il repartit de son côté.

« Waouh… Elle à fond sur son père, ta mère ! » souffla Kiba.

Derrière lui il entendit une exclamation de surprise à moitié étranglée et en se retournant, il aperçut un Uchiha encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais celui-ci retrouva vite une couleur normale avant de virer vers le rouge colérique.

« Il… Elle… Elle a… Lui… » bégayait-il.

« Ha, on dirait Hinata ! » se moqua Kiba, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

Cette dernière remarque fit exploser Sasuke. « Kuso !! Si jamais le père de cet imbécile essaie de séduire ma mère, je vais… ! Je vais… ! Il n'est pas question qu'ils viennent encore chez nous !! »

« J'ai une idée, Sasuke-kun ! » fit Sakura.

« Vite, on va le perdre ! » lança soudain Ino. Elle et Sakura repartirent les premières, rapidement suivies par Kiba, Sasuke et Chôji. Derrière eux venaient les trois autres. Shikamaru se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant à nouveau.

« Ils ne réfléchissent vraiment jamais… » marmonna-t-il.

« Ano… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda Hinata.

Ce fut Shino qui répondit le premier. « C'est 'Minato' qui te tracasse n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être un autre prénom de son père et c'est peut-être le vrai cette fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part… » dit le jeune génie, pensif. « Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle veut les remercier… »

« Les remercier ? » répéta Hinata.

« Naruto a dit 'il n'y a pas de quoi' et Mikoto-san a répondu 'j'y tiens'. Ça veut dire qu'ils lui ont rendu un grand service, un service dont Sasuke n'a probablement pas entendu parler et qu'elle apprécie tellement qu'elle aimerait les inviter à dîner pour les remercier. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais connaissant le caractère de Sasuke, ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu. »

Shino hocha la tête, comme toujours, silencieusement admiratif de ses capacités de déduction. « Tu sais ce que Sakura et les autres préparent ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… »

Sur ce, les trois apprenti-ninjas accélérèrent le pas, pressés de rattraper leurs amis.

°-°-°-°-° Du côté de Naruto °-°-°-°-°

Le jeune ninja réfléchissait encore à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mikoto. C'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi invité à dîner, ou en tout cas, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un passait par lui pour les inviter. Il avait été un peu pris au dépourvu par cela et avait répondu que Minato avait l'habitude de dire dans ce cas-là.

Il faillit s'arrêter à nouveau en percevant les autres qui se rapprochaient, il les avait presque oubliés. Curieusement, il vit qu'ils s'étaient séparés : un, non deux était partis devant lui. Trois autres étaient légèrement en retrait et les trois derniers étaient encore plus loin mais rejoignait rapidement le deuxième groupe.

Naruto était en train de se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, il aperçu que quelque chose bloquait le chemin. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils en voyant devant lui une énorme pancarte qui barrait entièrement la rue. Dessus, il pouvait lire : 'TRAVAUX. ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS.'

Il resta un moment perplexe, ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Le fait qu'une pancarte de cette taille soit apparue dans une rue en parfait état ou les mots qui y étaient écrits… De plus, il sentait une présence de chakra et devina facilement que c'était un Henge. Naruto comprenait de moins en moins où ils voulaient en venir. Il décida de continuer à faire semblant de ne pas les avoir vu et tourna alors dans l'autre ruelle.

°-°-°-°-° Au même moment °-°-°-°-°

Cachés derrière des buissons, Sakura, Ino et Chôji virent le ninja blond marcher dans la direction opposée à la pancarte et lorsqu'il eut à nouveau tourné à un coin de rue, ils rejoignirent le panneau. Celui-ci se dispersa dans un nuage de fumée, révélant un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, l'air mécontent.

« Cinq minutes pour lire trois lignes… Il est analphabète ou quoi… » marmonnait Sasuke.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke-kun, au moins ça a marché. » le rassura Sakura.

« Tu le penses sérieusement ? » fit une voix derrière elle. Tournant la tête, ils virent arriver Shikamaru et les deux autres.

« Bien sûr, t'as bien vu qu'il a tourné. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est évident qu'il l'a fait exprès… » répliqua Shikamaru, en vain. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire leur faire remarquer que 'Allez voir ailleurs' n'était pas quelque chose que l'on lisait généralement sur les panneaux. Ils semblaient déjà prêts à repartir.

« Il doit avoir trouvé Kiba maintenant, viens vite Hinata ! » s'exclama Sakura en tirant la main de la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

« Galère… Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans… »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il continuerait à faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. » fit Shino. Shikamaru haussa les épaules puis les garçons se remirent à nouveau en route.

De leur côté, les cinq apprenti-ninjas avaient rejoints Kiba, alias le second panneau. Celui-ci avait vu Naruto s'arrêter devant lui puis repartir en passant par la seule rue qui n'était pas bloquée. Il relâcha sa transformation en voyant ses amis arriver. « Phase deux, terminé ! » lança-t-il.

« Hé Kiba, _Travaux_ c'est avec un 'x' pas un 's'. » fit Ino d'une voix moqueuse.

Le jeune garçon allait répliquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Sakura. « C'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Ino, Hinata, ça va être à vous ! »

« Ok ! » « Eh ? Q…quoi ? »

Ino se plaça à côté de la jeune fille brune et forma un sceau. « Ton chakra Hinata ! » appela-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de lui expliquer. « Mais… » « Ton chakra ! » « H… Haï ! » « Henge ! »

Shikamaru et Shino arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir les deux filles exécuter leur technique combinée et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent face à une parfaite copie de Mikoto Uchiha.

« Comment tu me trouves Sasuke-kun ? » fit Ino/Hinata/Mikoto.

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras en détournant le regard. « Hn. »

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins… » rallia le dresseur.

« Ok, alors allez-y. » leur dit Sakura. Mikoto sortit alors de leur cachette et se dirigea vers le ninja blond.

« Je trouve ton plan un peu compliqué. » commenta Shikamaru.

« Mais non, c'est simple. » répliqua Sakura. « On le détourne de son chemin pour être sûrs qu'il aille dans un coin peu fréquenté et loin de la maison de Sasuke-kun. Ensuite, il suffit juste d'envoyer 'Mikoto-san' pour annuler son dîner. »

« Mais pourquoi Ino et Hinata ? Ça aurait plus facile d'en envoyer qu'une. » remarqua Chôji.

Une main sur la hanche, la jeune kunoichi leur exposa le reste de son plan. « C'est là que ça devient délicat. Hinata est trop timide pour y aller seule alors il faut qu'il y ait Ino. Tu me suis ? Mais comme Ino a un caractère plus emporté que Mikoto-san, il faut que Hinata l'aide à adoucir sa personnalité sinon ça ne sera pas crédible. » fit-elle d'un ton fier.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, donc j'avais raison… c'est compliqué… »

Son manque d'enthousiasme commençait à irriter Sakura. « Ça va marcher, tu verras bien ! » lança-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour observer la scène.

°-°-°-°-° La scène donc °-°-°-°-°

Naruto avait de nouveau tourné après être tombé sur un deuxième panneau tout aussi étrange que le précédent, les mots n'étaient même pas écrits correctement. Il marchait depuis une minute ou deux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Une fois de plus.

« Naruto-kun ! »

Il connaissait cette voix. « Mikoto-san ? » Le jeune garçon fit semblant d'être un peu surpris mais intérieurement ses pensées étaient toutes autres. « _Encore un Henge… un jutsu combiné… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire… »_

« Oh je suis absolument désolée mais je vais devoir retirer mon invitation. » dit soudain la jeune femme d'un ton léger.

Naruto acquiesça doucement, il commençait à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Leur idée ne le gênait pas vraiment du moment que la vraie Mikoto était au courant mais il doutait que ce soit le cas ici.

« D'accord… » répondit-il. « Mais mon père sera probablement déçu, il aurait aimé de discuter avec vous. »

C'était la vérité, il avait remarqué que Minato semblait particulièrement ouvert et souriant lorsqu'il conversait avec la jeune femme. Comme prévu, cela décontenança les deux apprenti-ninjas qui se tenaient devant lui. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que le côté romantique d'Ino était sa principale source d'hésitation.

« _Ino-san, il faut lui répondre._ » disait/pensait Hinata.

« _Je sais, je sais… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? La mère de Sasuke-kun a vraiment l'air de d'apprécier son père, ce n'est pas très juste…_ »

« _Il faut lui dire qu'ils peuvent venir alors._ »

« _Non ! J'ai dit à Sasuke-kun que je le ferais… Mais d'un autre côté…_ »

Ino était en face d'un affreux dilemme et n'avait toujours rien décidé lorsque le shinobi blond l'appela. « Mikoto-san ? »

« Ah ! Hm, oui quoi ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui ça va. » Ino se mordit les lèvres, incapable de continuer ce petit jeu. « Euh… Je vais annuler… l'annulation… »

Ce soudain changement d'avis étonna un peu Naruto mais c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à leur faire abandonner leur déguisement. « Je comprend, alors je lui dirais de vous apporter le reste des dossiers en même temps. » Si le petit groupe avait compris que Mikoto voulait les remercier, autant leur faire croire que leur affaire n'était pas terminée. Et puisque Sasuke était là, il pouvait continuer sur l'histoire des papiers.

« Les… les dossiers ? » fit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Bien sûr, Godaime-sama vous avait précisé qu'ils contenaient des informations de rang S et que vous deviez les garder secrets. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend cela pourrait créer de gros problèmes… »

« _Aïe aïe aïe… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mikoto-san risque d'avoir des ennuis_…. » s'inquiéta Ino.

« _On ferait mieux de partir…_ » proposa Hinata, tout aussi anxieuse que son amie.

« Oui, évidemment les dossiers. Hm… amène les, pas de problème ! Faut que j'y aille, à bientôt ! » dit rapidement Mikoto.

« Au revoir. » répondit Naruto en observant la jeune femme partir d'un air empressé. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment craqué mais au moins, elles ne reviendraient pas après cela et il repartit de son côté.

°-°-°-°-° Derrière la palissade °-°-°-°-°

Le petit groupe avait écouté toute leur conversation, Sakura et Sasuke devenant de plus en plus consternés au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Ils virent Mikoto arriver et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, révélant deux kunoichi très embarrassées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! » s'écria Sakura. « Vous avez tout gâché ! »

« Go..gomenasai. » fit Hinata

« Désolé mais… Je ne pouvais pas ! » se défendit Ino.

« Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? C'était pourtant pas compliqué ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même alors ! »

Sakura se passa une main sur le front, tout avait si bien préparé et elle rageait d'échouer ainsi. Sasuke continuait à marmonner dans son coin, ne sachant pas vraiment comment convaincre sa mère de revenir sur son invitation.

« On n'a qu'à laisser tomber. » dit simplement Shikamaru.

Ces quelques mots eurent malheureusement un autre effet que celui qui était désiré. La jeune kunoichi releva la tête et serra le poing. « Pas question ! On passe au plan B ! »

« _Plan B… ?_ » pensèrent simultanément les apprenti-ninjas.

« Chôji, à toi de jouer ! » dit-elle brusquement en se tournant vers le garçon brun qui faillit s'étrangler sur une de ses chips.

« Q..Quoi ? »

Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et le poussa immédiatement hors de leur abri. Il était maintenant presque en vue de Naruto. « Transforme toi en Hokage et va régler le malentendu. »

« En qui ? »

« Il a dit que les ordres venaient de l'Hokage, alors prends son apparence pour arranger ça. »

« Mais… »

« Dépêche-toi !! »

Leur cible avait disparu dans une autre rue et il risquait de les semer. Devant l'insistance de la kunoichi, Chôji se résigna. « Ok, ok, j'y vais. » Il prit le même chemin que Naruto et utilisa son Henge juste avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Derrière, les jeunes élèves remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange. Kiba pointa dans la direction où leur ami venait de partir. « Hé, mais c'est… »

« Il a pas pris le bon… » se lamenta Sakura.

°-°-°-°-° A quelques mètres de là °-°-°-°-°

Naruto croyait en avoir fini avec toutes leurs histoires mais alors qu'il pensait à cela, il sentit à nouveau une présence de chakra qui s'approchait de lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de se retourner.

S'il avait semblant d'être surpris quelques minutes auparavant, cette nouvelle apparition le laissa presque sans voix. « Sandaime-sama ? »

Dans son empressement, Chôji avait immédiatement pris l'apparence de Sarutobi. Depuis qu'il était né il n'avait connu que le vieil homme en tant qu'Hokage et même si Godaime était arrivée entre-temps, il avait inconsciemment fait l'erreur.

De son côté, Naruto était vraiment en train de se demander ce qui leur passait par la tête. D'abord ils le suivaient comme s'il avait eu une cible peinte dans le dos, puis ils se transformaient en Mikoto ce qui n'avait servi à rien et maintenant ça… Quel rapport avec le reste de leur petit manège… Et puis s'ils voulaient s'entraîner, ils feraient mieux de faire plus attention.

Parce que franchement, Sandaime avec un paquet de chips à la main… ??

« Ah Uzu…Hm, Naruto-kun… Je voulais te parler. » fit Chôji/Sarutobi.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Eh bien... Hm, hm. Par où commencer… »

Pendant que Sandaime cherchait la meilleure manière de sortir de cette embrouille, Naruto perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, quelque chose bougeait derrière l'Hokage. En regardant bien, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de boîte carrée avec… des yeux ? L'étrange objet s'approchait lentement et lorsqu'il fut arrivé près d'eux, sans être remarqué par Chôji, quelqu'un sortit brusquement du carton.

Naruto vit alors un gamin se ruer sur l'Hokage en hurlant. « Je t'aurais Jiji !! » avant de se prendre les pieds dans son écharpe et de tomber maladroitement aux pieds des deux ninjas. Alors qu'il se relevait en pleurnichant, le shinobi blond se tourna vers Sandaime qui semblait totalement déconcerté.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Euh… »

L'intervention du gamin lui épargna une réponse qu'il aurait été bien incapable de donner. Celui-ci s'adressait à Naruto.

« Ha ! Tu as réussi à m'arrêter cette fois mais je ne me ferais plus avoir ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » précisa l'ex-Anbu.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Je suis Konohamaru, futur Hokage du village ! »

Konohamaru ? Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il tenta d'en savoir plus sur lui. « Et tu penses qu'attaquer l'ex-Hokage est une bonne idée ? »

Toujours assis à terre, le gamin croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur. « Non, j'ai d'abord essayé l'Hokage actuel, mais… » Les deux ninjas s'aperçurent alors de la bosse énorme qui ornait l'arrière de son crâne. Visiblement, il était déjà passé par le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto s'en rappelait maintenant, il avait parfois entendu Sarutobi parler d'un enfant qui l'attaquait sans cesse et vit là qu'il tenait le moyen de s'échapper.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il. « Je vous laisse avec votre petit-fils, Sandaime-sama. » Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança sur le toit le plus proche et disparut immédiatement de leur champ de vision.

« Trop cool… » souffla Konohamaru, sidéré.

« Non, attends ! » s'écria l'Hokage, en pure perte. Voyant qu'il était déjà parti, Chôji poussa un gros soupir et dissipa son jutsu. Le gamin se retourna en entendant un léger bruit d'explosion.

« Aaaahh !! Jiji ! … Eh, qui t'es toi ? » Il vit alors un petit groupe rejoindre le garçon brun.

« Pff, bravo Chôji. » fit Kiba.

« J'y peux rien, il est parti tout de suite. » se défendit le jeune Akimichi.

« Et on est revenus au point de départ… » soupira Sakura.

« Hé je vous reconnais ! » lança alors Konohamaru, attirant l'attention des apprenti-ninjas. « Vous êtes des élèves de l'Académie ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Ino.

Le ton du gamin devint un peu embarrassé. « Euh… j'y vais parfois.. c'est pas que j'espionne, pas du tout mais… » Voyant ses aînés afficher des sourires sarcastiques, il préféra changer de sujet. « Mon sensei m'a dit que c'était l'examen Genin aujourd'hui, vous devriez pas être là-bas ? » En un quart de seconde, il vit des airs horrifiés apparaître sur leurs visages.

« L'exam !! » s'écria Kiba.

« Combien de temps il nous reste ?? » fit Sakura d'une voix rendue aigue par le stress.

« 9 minutes 45 secondes et 32 dixièmes. » les informa Shino, parfaitement calme.

« QUOI ?!? »

Sakura, Ino furent les premières à partir, rapidement suivies par Chôji, Sasuke, Kiba et Hinata. « Je passe devant. » dit alors le jeune Aburame, s'adressant à son ami. Il se dirigea d'un pas paisible vers l'Académie.

Un court silence salua son départ. « Et toi, t'y vas pas ? » demanda alors Konohamaru. Il était un peu étonné de voir qu'un d'entre eux était resté immobile, la tête levée vers le ciel et le regard perdu dans les nuages.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre une éventuelle réponse car il fut surpris par son sensei. « Jeune maître ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Konohamaru fit la grimace en le voyant venir mais ne réussit pas à lui échapper. « Retournons à notre entraînement ! » fit le Jounin à lunettes en embarquant son élève rebelle.

Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. S'il avait été allongé avec les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire qu'il était dans le coma.

A ce moment, il sentit une présence à côté de lui et tournant la tête, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto atterrir à côté de lui. « Je me doutais bien que tu était encore dans le coin. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le ninja blond acquiesça puis les deux garçons se mirent en route. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Naruto et Shikamaru comprit qu'il faisait allusion à tout le cirque qu'ils avaient fait durant la pause.

« Une vraie galère… » soupira-t-il, mais il sentait qu'il lui devait quand même quelques explications. « Quand Ino t'a bousculé, on a commencé à parler de toi et puis, me demande pas comment, on en est arrivé à ton père. On croyait que t'allais le rejoindre alors on t'a suivit pour le voir et puis t'as croisé la mère de Sasuke, et ça lui a pas plût, et ils ont essayé d'annuler l'invitation, et tu connais la suite. »

Il laissa Naruto réfléchir là-dessus pendant quelques instants. « En fin de compte, ça n'a servi à rien et ça ressemblait plus à une blague qu'à autre chose. »

« Une blague... » répéta le ninja blond, pensif. Shikamaru marchait à côté de lui et il ne vit pas la teinte violette qui colora ses yeux rouges, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la voix qui résonnait encore dans son esprit. Naruto fronça les sourcils, sentant une légère douleur lui enserrer le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait et il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle à Minato cette fois.

Après deux ou trois minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'Académie en passant par un raccourci. Il restait à peine une minute avant le début des épreuves et ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps avant de rejoindre leur classe dans le premier gymnase. Ils aperçurent le petit groupe qui finissait de manger à toute vitesse, Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru en entendant une sorte de gargouillis. « Tu n'as pas mangé. » constata-t-il.

Le jeune Nara haussa les épaules. « Je vais me débrouiller pour passer dans les derniers, le temps de prendre un truc. Et toi ? »

« Ça ira. »

La cloche de l'école sonna à ce moment-là et les élèves virent Iruka et trois autres sensei arriver dans la salle. « L'épreuve de taijutsu va maintenant débuter. » annonça le Chûnin. « J'espère que vous avez bien mangé car ce test risque de vous secouer un peu. Vous combattrez ces trois professeurs qui profiteront du duel pour vous évaluer. » Disant cela, les autres shinobi se placèrent dans les trois différentes arènes. « Est-ce qu'il y en a qui se dévouent pour commencer ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard, chaque année certains élèves préféraient passer en premier. Dans le cas contraire, il les désignerait lui-même.

Naruto jeta un œil au petit groupe qui l'avait suivit pendant une heure et demi. Sauter un repas ne l'affectait pas vraiment mais eux semblaient avoir mangé un peu trop vite et ne paraissaient pas au top de leur forme. Sans compter Shikamaru qui n'était pas des plus énergiques. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et comment leur petit complot avait tourné à la plaisanterie. Une dizaine de minutes leur suffirait probablement pour récupérer et il leva la main à l'appel du Chûnin.

Iruka ne fut pas le seul surpris de voir qu'il s'était proposé en premier, d'habitude il ne se mettait jamais en avant. « Oui, Naruto. Tu peux aller sur le n°1. »

Le ninja blond se dirigea alors vers le terrain et se plaça face à son examinateur, un jeune Chûnin apparemment. « Salut, je suis Mosashima Toshiki. » se présenta-t-il. (3)

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

« Bien, commençons. »

Les deux shinobi se mirent en position de combat et l'examinateur laissa son élève lancer le premier coup. Naruto s'élança et lui envoya un coup poing qui, sans surprise, fut bloqué avant de le prendre à revers. Durant les dix minutes suivantes, ils continuèrent leur match de taijutsu, Naruto prenant bien garde de ne pas excéder le niveau attendu de la part d'un Genin. Il était maintenant face au reste de la classe et du coin de l'œil, il vit que les huit apprenti-ninjas attendaient encore leur tour et suivaient attentivement son combat.

Naruto laissa le Chûnin le toucher une ou deux fois et lui rendit à peu près la pareille, tout en diminuant la puissance de ses coups. « Ok, ça suffira. » fit Toshiki. Le ninja blond hocha la tête et repartit vers le fond du gymnase tandis que l'examinateur appelait un nouvel élève. Il s'était assis non loin des autres ninjas et vit que certains lui lançaient des regards curieux, et surtout moins évasifs qu'avant.

Le reste de l'épreuve se déroula normalement, les huit élèves passèrent dans les derniers et d'après ce que Naruto vit, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Kiba et Chôji qui avaient eu quelques problèmes en genjutsu, semblaient se rattraper ici. Lorsque le dernier élève eut terminé son match, Iruka les rassembla à nouveau. « Vous allez maintenant retourner m'attendre dans votre salle de classe. Je vous retrouve là-bas dans dix minutes pour l'épreuve de ninjutsu. »

Les apprenti-ninjas sortirent alors du gymnase pour se diriger vers l'Académie. En passant la porte, Naruto perçut une présence étrange loin devant lui. La même que celle qu'il avait senti en revenant à Konoha. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car elle disparut aussitôt, le laissant incapable de la repérer davantage. Le ninja blond ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait et décida de ne rien dire mais de rester sur ses gardes en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Les couloirs étaient très encombrés, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à passer l'examen aujourd'hui et cela avait un peu perturbé le rythme habituel de l'école. Les élèves arrivaient devant leur classe lorsqu'un sensei en sortit. « Désolé, il y a eu un changement de dernière minute. Vous devez aller attendre dans la salle 310, à l'étage d'au-dessus. »

Sans trop protester, ils repartirent vers les escaliers et une fois au troisième, ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle en s'asseyant un peu n'importe et attendirent l'appel de leur sensei. Naruto s'installa vers le fond, près de la fenêtre ouverte comme dans l'autre salle. Shikamaru et Chôji se placèrent sur le banc devant lui. Le jeune Nara laissa échapper un bâillement lorsque sa tête retomba dans ses bras posés sur la table.

« Tu vas encore dormir Shika ? » fit Chôji. « Je te réveillerai pas si on t'appelle. » le prévint-il d'un ton amusé.

« Relax, je passe parmi les derniers, j'ai tout mon temps. » Il ferma les yeux. « Et de toute façon, je sais que tu me réveilleras puisque tu tiens à ce qu'on passe l'exam tous ensemble. »

Chôji remarqua que Naruto les écoutait et il lui lança un bref regard avant de hausser les épaules en souriant. Quelques minutes après, leur Sensei ouvrit la porte de la salle et demanda le silence. « Je vais vous appeler un par un. » dit-il. « Vous passerez l'épreuve devant moi et un autre examinateur dans la salle voisine. Vos tests écrits ont été corrigés et à la fin, on vous donnera les résultats des autres épreuves. Si vous avez réussi, vous recevrez votre hitai-ate officiel. »

Cette dernière remarque fit naître des murmures joyaux parmi les élèves et Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur enthousiasme. « S'il n'y pas de question, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Akimichi Chôji. » (4)

Naruto vit le jeune garçon se lever, l'ai un peu inquiet, et suivre leur Sensei hors de la salle. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle après son départ, trahissant l'impatience mais aussi l'excitation des élèves. Le premier à passer était toujours le plus attendu et heureusement pour eux, cela ne fut pas trop long. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Dans l'entrée se tenait un Chôji qui abordait un sourire jusqu'au aux oreilles et un hitai-ate de Konoha sur le front. Son arrivée fut saluée par quelques félicitations et des applaudissements discrets. « Bien joué Chôji ! » s'écrièrent Kiba et certains autres élèves.

« Allons du calme. » fit leur, amusé malgré tout. « Un peu de silence sinon je vous autorise pas à revenir en classe après le test. » les prévint-il gentiment. (5)

Cela calma un peu les jeunes gens et Iruka put appeler le suivant. « Aburame Shino. » Le garçon à lunettes se leva tandis que Chôji venait se rassoir à sa place. Naruto le vit sortir un nouveau paquet de chips, le sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai vraiment eu peur de rater à cause du genjustu… Mais en fin de compte, je l'ai eu. » dit-il d'un air soulagé.

Shikamaru ne leva même pas la tête et ses voisins l'entendirent à peine parler. « Galère… » marmonna-t-il. Si les filles étaient les seules à comprendre les 'Hn' de Sasuke, Chôji était le seul capable de percevoir que son ami était également heureux pour lui. Derrière eux, Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne disait que cela mais il garda le silence.

Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà passés à présent, et presque tous étaient revenus en portant un hitai-ate du village. Kiba, qui était passé il y a quelques minutes, avait été le plus bruyant de tous. Leur sensei était repartit avec un autre élève et le tour de Naruto approchait. Il était distraitement en train de penser à son Rasengan lorsqu'il aperçu un mouvement rapide à l'extérieur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja qui venait de sortir de l'Académie à toute vitesse. Naruto le reconnut aisément à ses cheveux argentés et sa tenue de Chûnin, c'était Mizuki. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait mais aujourd'hui le shinobi n'était pas seulement en train de passer, au contraire, il semblait même fuir. Naruto faillit le laisser aller, pensant qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais il prit conscience de l'objet que Mizuki était en train de porter.

C'était un grand rouleau, et le Chûnin l'emportait exactement comme s'il venait de le voler. Le jeune ninja se doutait que quelque chose clochait mais en même temps, il n'avait pas la moindre preuve et il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'autre chose. Un bref instant, il fut tiraillé entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait une seconde pour se décider. Tous les shinobi de l'Académie étaient bien trop occupés pour l'écouter et qui le croirait ? De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le temps de les prévenir.

Son instinct lui disait de poursuivre Mizuki afin d'être sûr, mais en même temps, s'il s'absentait trop longtemps, il risquait de manquer l'examen officiel et d'être obligé de rester à l'Académie pour six mois supplémentaires. Mais surtout, il aurait l'impression d'avoir gâché la chance que Minato lui avait offerte pour rien.

« _Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du résultat. »_

_« On fêtera ça à mon retour._ »

Et Mizuki allait bientôt disparaître de son champ de vision…

« …_tu tiens à ce qu'on passe l'exam tous ensemble._ »

Naruto dû se résigner à choisir.

Peu après, Iruka arriva dans la salle et tandis que l'élève récemment promu Genin rejoignait ses camarades, il appela le candidat suivant.

« Uzumaki Naruto. » dit-il en cherchant le jeune ninja du regard. Il fut surpris de voir le banc du fond vide et ne parvint pas à repérer la tête blonde de son élève au milieu des autres. « Naruto ? » Tous étaient maintenant en train de regarder autour d'eux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. « Vous l'avez vu sortir ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda-t-il aux élèves.

Malheureusement, il ne reçut que des réponses négatives et des haussements d'épaules. Personne n'avait vu l'ex-Anbu disparaître à la poursuite d'un certain Chûnin.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Naruto était en train de suivre Mizuki tout en restant à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le shinobi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué pour l'instant et il filait à toute vitesse à travers la forêt de Konoha. Ils étaient déjà assez éloignés de l'Académie et du village pourtant il ne paraissait pas vouloir ralentir. Tout au long du chemin, le ninja blond avait laissé quelques signes lorsqu'il le pouvait afin d'indiquer la route si quelqu'un remarquait éventuellement le problème. Il également laissé un indice à l'Académie mais doutait que quiconque le prenne au sérieux.

Après environ une demi-heure de course, Mizuki sembla réduire son allure et finit par s'arrêter dans une large clairière. Le jeune ninja se cacha derrière les arbres en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le Chûnin observait les alentours d'un air suspicieux et Naruto dissimula encore davantage son chakra, il avait l'impression que sa cible était arrivée à son point de rendez-vous et attendait quelqu'un.

Mizuki sembla se détendre un peu, croyant qu'il était seul, et reposa le rouleau à terre. Naruto reconnut alors le parchemin, c'était celui qui contenait les Techniques Interdites. Le Chûnin serait considéré comme un traître s'il l'avait volé et il devait savoir ce qu'il comptait en faire. Il attendit ainsi pendant un long moment, la forêt devenait de plus en plus obscure tandis que le crépuscule tombait.

Il faisait quasiment nuit lorsqu'il perçut une autre signature de chakra qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Le Chûnin tourna la tête dans cette direction et parut pas surpris de voir un autre ninja débarquer dans la clairière. Il faisait un peu sombre mais Naruto parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'un homme assez large et trapu qui avait les cheveux attachés au sommet de son crâne.

« T'as le rouleau, Mizuki. » fit le grand shinobi. « C'est bien la première fois que tu réussis une mission. » railla-t-il.

« Ferme la Fujin. Il faut le mettre en lieu sûr au plus vite. » répliqua Mizuki.

Le shinobi, Fujin donc, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter autant et sa face s'orna d'un sourire idiot. « Ouais, j'ai faim de toute façon. Tu sais où est la planque Nord ? » Le chûnin acquiesça. « Ok, j'vais t'escorter et Orochimaru-sama nous rejoindra là-bas. »

« _Orochimaru…_ » Ainsi Mizuki travaillait pour le compte du Sannin traître, il ne pouvait pas les laisser aller plus lion. Naruto sortit alors un petit rouleau de stockage de sa poche et invoqua silencieusement son katana. De l'autre main, il prit son kunaï à trois branches et d'un geste aussi rapide que précis, il le lança vers les ninjas.

Ceux-ci sentirent l'arme arriver vers eux et malgré leur surprise, ils l'évitèrent aisément. Naruto profita de ce court instant pour exécuter sa technique et en un éclair, il apparut au centre de la clairière.

« Qu'est-ce que- ! »

Le ninja blond ne leur laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il concentra son chakra dans ses jambe et envoya un puissant coup de pied qui frappa Mizuki en pleine poitrine et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres. Le Chûnin heurta violemment le tronc d'un arbre, et retomba à terre, sonné. Naruto se tourna immédiatement vers son second ennemi et resserra sa prise autour de la garde de son katana. « Konoha Ryû : Shayô no Maï. » (6) Agissant avec le soleil couchant dans son dos, Naruto avança de plus en plus vite, faisant croire à son adversaire qu'il se dédoublait. Profitant de sa confusion, il passa derrière lui et abattit sa lame.

Mais le shinobi l'avait plus ou moins sentit venir et s'il n'évita pas totalement le coup, il se recula assez pour en diminuer les dommages. Son visage prit un air ébahi en apercevant son ennemi. « Un gosse.. ?? » Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il effectua un salto au dessus du ninja et recula de quelques mètres. Puis il dirigea son chakra vers ses jambes et son katana. « Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu. »

Une fois de plus, il fonça vers le shinobi à pleine vitesse et effectua un double coup qui laissa deux profondes entailles rouges sur le torse du ninja. Malheureusement, celui-ci était bien plus résistant que prévu et Naruto, un instant déstabilisé par la soudaine utilisation de chakra, ne parvint à parer le coup de Fujin qu'au dernier moment. Le shinobi avait utilisé ses deux mains comme une massue, ses bracelets métalliques créant des étincelles lorsqu'ils frappèrent le katana.

Naruto commençait à ployer devant cette force monstrueuse. Il concentra son chakra dans ses bras et parvint à le repousser légèrement. Mais cela lui suffisait, sans prévenir, il recula et lâcha son katana qui se brisa contre le sol sous les poings du shinobi. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et Naruto profita de cet instant pour ramasser son kunaï spécial. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il était derrière Fujin et lançait deux autre kunaïs, visant son cou et plus particulièrement les carotides.

Le grand shinobi laissa échapper un cri de douleur en sentant les armes déchirer sa peau et porta la main à cou en reculant. Naruto utilisa à nouveau l'Hiraishin et apparut juste devant lui. Il devait faire au plus vite car il sentait que Mizuki commençait à se réveiller. D'un geste souple, il prit un nouveau kunaï, plus long que la normale, et le ficha dans son cœur, par-dessus les blessures qu'il lui avait déjà infligé.

Cette attaque eue finalement raison de Fujin dont le corps fut traversé d'un spasme de douleur avant de s'effondrer à terre. Naruto n'aurait pas pu l'assommer assez longtemps si même son Kaze Tsurugi ne suffisait pas et s'il voulait des informations, il n'avait besoin que d'une personne.

A ce moment, Naruto sentit une attaque venir derrière lui et évita prestement l'énorme shuriken que Mizuki venait de lancer. L'arme fendit l'air et traversa un tronc d'arbre avant de se planter en terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto se tourna alors vers le Chûnin dont la voix trahissait la confusion et la colère.

« Kuso gaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » s'écria-t-il. « Comment t'as pu me suivre ?! »

« Tu es passé devant ma fenêtre. » répondit simplement le jeune ninja.

« Quoi ?? Mais Iruka t'as dit t'attendre dans ta salle, à l'autre bout du bâtiment ! Je l'ai bien entendu ! »

« C'était toi qui nous espionnait à la sortie du gymnase. » se rendit compte Naruto. L'incident survenu quelques mois plus tôt lui revint à nouveau en mémoire. « Et à l'entrée de Konoha aussi. »

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage du Chûnin, rapidement remplacé par un sourire narquois. « Alors comme ça, tu m'avais déjà repéré. Tch, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh oui, c'était moi, je vous surveillais depuis votre départ du village, ordre d'Orochimaru. Dommage que son plan ait échoué, même si votre cher Yondaime n'était pas là. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre de quoi Mizuki était en train de parler. Orochimaru avait tenté quelque chose lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Konoha ? Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé à part… à part l'intrusion des espions de Kumo accompagnés d'un shinobi d'Oto. Bien sûr, Minato lui-même lui avait dit qu'il trouvait cela étrange que les ninjas aient attaqués juste quand lui, Kakashi et Naruto étaient absents.

« Orochimaru a essayé d'enlever les héritiers des Hyûga et des Uchiha… » murmura-t-il en levant la tête. « Tu étais à son service depuis ce moment. »

« Hn, depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. » Par chance, le Chûnin était du genre arrogant et Naruto vit qu'il n'aurait pas à le forcer pour qu'il lui révèle ses complots. « Le serpent avait besoin de vérifier que Yondaime était bien vivant et que ce n'était pas qu'un clone. » Il abordait maintenant une expression méprisante. « Pendant des mois, j'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir peur de ce minable et de me plier aux ordres de la vieille Godaime. Cette garce m'a fait nettoyer toute la bibliothèque de la Tour parce que j'étais le 'petit nouveau'. » cracha-t-il.

Mizuki semblait ruminer des vengeances personnelles mais ce n'était pas ce que Naruto cherchait à savoir. Même si cela lui en coûtait, il laissa passer les insultes sur les Hokages, pour l'instant du moins. « Tu as démissionné pour aller travailler à la Tour… »

Le Chûnin posa une main sur le grand rouleau. « Exact, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était caché là-bas. Pas de chance, j'ai appris qu'ils le déplaçaient en permanence et qu'en ce moment- »

« Il était à l'Académie… » termina Naruto.

« Le petit démon comprend vite à ce que je vois. » dit-il, ironique.

« Et tu es passé il y a cinq jours pour chercher son emplacement exact. » continua le ninja blond en se rappelant la fois où il l'avait vu pendant l'entraînement de Kawarimi.

Mizuki sembla prit de court, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce qu'il sache cela aussi. Mais il retrouva vite son aplomb. « Et quel meilleur jour pour le voler que celui de l'examen pendant que tout le monde est occupé ? »

« J'imagine qu'Orochimaru t'a promis une récompense pour ça ? »

Les yeux sombres du shinobi se teintèrent d'avidité. « Il m'offrira une puissance formidable et avec elle, je pourrais prendre ma revanche sur ce foutu village ! »

Naruto en avait assez entendu comme cela, et il se remit en position de combat. « Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de lui donner le rouleau. » Il désigna ensuite le corps de Fujin derrière lui. « Et je ne pense pas que tu sera un vrai problème après celui-là. » dit-il en voyant que Mizuki avait décroché son second shuriken géant.

« Cet idiot n'était qu'un ventre à pattes, ne te méprends pas. » fit le Chûnin avant de s'élancer et d'envoyer son arme en direction de Naruto.

Le jeune ninja l'évita facilement et revint face à son adversaire. « Raté… » ricana Mizuki en ramenant ses bras vers l'arrière. Naruto entendit à nouveau le shuriken derrière lui et parvint à distinguer un éclat argenté qui partait des mains du Chûnin, des fils sans aucun doute. Par chance, il avait encore son kunaï à trois branches en main et il le lança en avant. Il atterrit plus près de Mizuki mais plus loin du shuriken et eut juste le temps de reprendre son arme pour trancher les fils.

Le shuriken ralentit brusquement et sa trajectoire s'infléchit vers le bas, permettant à Naruto de l'attraper au vol avant de le relancer vers Mizuki. Le Chûnin esquiva à peine ce coup et jura en sentant une profonde brûlure le long de son bras. Il recula jusqu'à être dos à un arbre et jeta un regard haineux en direction du jeune garçon. « Kuso, quand je pense qu'on aurait pu être débarrassés du démon à Kaze… »

Naruto comprit qu'il faisait allusion au ninja qui lui avait envoyé des senbons empoisonnés et ce souvenir lui fit prendre conscience d'autre chose. « C'est toi qui a dit à Orochimaru qu'on était parti chercher Godaime... »

« Evidemment. » rétorqua Mizuki.

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent alors froids et durs tandis qu'il se remettait debout normalement. C'était de sa faute… S'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et si le ninja d'Oto avait failli avoir Yondaime, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! L'image claire de Minato, visé par les senbons mortels lui revint en mémoire.

« Alors quoi, tu abandonnes ? » fit le Chûnin, inconscient des risques qu'il prenait en défiant l'ex-Anbu.

Le jeune tendit sa main droite devant lui et y concentra son chakra, le regard plongé dans la sphère d'énergie qui commençait à prendre forme. L'orbe grandissait de plus en plus et cette fois, elle était parfaitement stable. Sa lumière bleutée éclaira la clairière dans la nuit noire et lorsque Naruto releva les yeux, elle fit briller ses yeux rouges sang.

« Tu as trahi Konoha. Tu viens d'insulter Yondaime et Godaime. » dit-il d'une voix froide qui devint plus intense lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots. « Et tu as mis en danger la vie de mon père. »

Si Mizuki avait été stupéfait par cette technique, il resta totalement paralysé par son apparence. De la sombre silhouette qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, il ne voyait que ces yeux pourpres qui auraient pu appartenir au Kyûbi lui-même et l'aura turquoise qui l'entourait lui donnait un aspect irréel. Tétanisé, il ne put bouger à temps pour éviter le coup.

« Rasengan! »

Naruto le frappa de toutes ses forces et lorsque l'orbe tourbillonnante toucha son adversaire, elle créa une énorme onde de choc. Sous l'impact, Mizuki sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air et la force exercée sur sa poitrine fut telle qu'il passa au travers de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Le Chûnin fut projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin, uniquement arrêté par un gros rocher. Il était déjà inconscient avant même d'être retombé au sol.

Le ninja blond reprit son souffle après cette dernière attaque, il venait d'utiliser plusieurs techniques très avides de chakra et c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il réussissait un Rasengan sans le faire exploser. Il n'avait pas tué Mizuki, sachant que le Chûnin aurait probablement préféré mourir plutôt que d'être traîné en justice et condamné par le village.

Après une minute ou deux de repos, il se dirigea vers le grand parchemin et en le ramassant, il constata qu'il avait été légèrement déroulé à cause de l'agitation du combat. Les premières lignes sautèrent aux yeux du jeune garçon. « _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu... _»

Cette technique ne lui était pas inconnue, même s'il n'était pas capable de l'exécuter. En fait, il aurait dû la maîtriser depuis longtemps mais son premier instructeur, un vieux vétéran, avait préféré attendre qu'il mûrisse un peu et augmente ses réserves de chakra. Mais ensuite, il était parti à la retraite avant d'avoir pu lui enseigner ce jutsu.

Son remplaçant avait prévu de le lui apprendre plus rapidement mais il avait rencontré quelques problèmes lors d'une mission en solo. Pour être exact, il n'était pas revenu tout à fait _entier_ de cette mission.

Son instructeur suivant avait gardé une haine tenace contre le démon-renard et avait mis un point d'honneur à ne rien lui enseigner du tout. Il avait alors été remercié par le Conseil lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris quelques mois plus tard.

Celui qui était venu après avait préféré se concentrer sur les genjutsus au détriment du reste. Considérant le manque d'affinité de Naruto dans ce domaine, autant dire que ça n'avait pas été une période très enrichissante. Il avait été congédié de la même manière que son prédécesseur.

L'instructeur qui avait suivit semblait prêt à lui apprendre. Il était jeune, revenait de toutes ses missions, ne le détestait pas tant que ça, ne négligeait pas les ninjutsu et Minato était revenu à ce moment et il avait complètement oublié toute cette histoire.

A présent, il se disait que c'était le moment où jamais. Oui, il n'était pas vraiment censé l'apprendre du Rouleau des Techniques Interdites lui-même mais après tout, il aurait dû savoir ce jutsu depuis longtemps et de toute façon, personne ne venait pour l'instant. Il commença alors à dérouler un peu plus le parchemin.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En réalité, Naruto n'était pas tout à fait dans le vrai en pensant que personne ne venait. A l'Académie, Iruka avait assez vite compris que quelque chose clochait et après maintes discussions avec les autres professeurs, il avait finit par en persuader un de le remplacer. Il avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps lorsqu'il avait commencé à chercher Naruto et avait finalement finit par trouver son message.

Le Chûnin avait ensuite suivit la direction indiquée et s'était retrouvé quelque part dans la forêt. Là, il avait suivit des signes, évidents au début puis de plus en plus espacés et pour finir, il avait perdu sa trace. La forêt était immense et ne sachant pas par où son élève était partit, il avait dû se résigner à faire demi tour pour demander des renforts.

Iruka était alors parvenu à voir Godaime et une fois le problème expliqué, elle avait demandé à Sarutobi de venir avec sa boule de cristal le plus vite possible. Ils avaient regardé dedans juste à temps pour voir Naruto envoyer un Rasengan à Mizuki. Ils s'étaient aussitôt empressés de convoquer une unité spéciale afin de le retrouver, manquant au passage, l'entraînement improvisé du jeune ninja.

Godaime avait également envoyé des ninjas pour enquêter sur le dossier de Mizuki et d'autres pour aller vérifier la cachette -qui s'avéra vide- du Parchemin. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés devant la boule de cristal, ils avaient été soulagés de voir Naruto rencontrer le groupe de recherche. A présent, Sandaime et Iruka étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, attendant leur jeune élève.

Ils entendirent alors des coups frappés à la porte. « Entrez. » dit Sarutobi.

Les deux shinobi sourirent en voyant entrer le ninja blond, indemne et apparemment en pleine forme. « Ah Naruto, nous t'attendions. Viens par là. » Le garçon s'avança, mais Sandaime remarqua qu'il paraissait surpris de ne voir que lui en compagnie de son Sensei. « Tsunade est partie régler quelques problèmes dans le bureau de réception des missions alors je reprends le rôle pour le moment. » Disant cela, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. « Je dois tout d'abord te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as permis d'arrêter un traître et d'empêcher le parchemin de tomber entre les mains d'Orochimaru. » fit-il d'un ton empreint de fierté. « J'aimerais avoir ta version des faits à présent. »

Naruto s'exécuta alors et lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où il avait quitté l'Académie jusqu'au moment où il avait vaincu Mizuki. Sandaime hocha le tête en écoutant la fin de son rapport. « Nous allons envoyer des ninjas à cette base du Nord mais je doute qu'Orochimaru se laisse prendre aussi facilement. » L'ex-Hokage se releva, soufflant un nuage de fumée. « Au bout du compte, tu t'en es très bien sortit tout seul mais je pense que tu peux remercier Iruka. Il s'inquiétait pour toi et nous a prévenus. »

Naruto se tourna vers le Chûnin, il était tout de même surpris de voir que quelqu'un s'était aperçu du problème. Il le remercia mais se sentait tout de même embêté de l'avoir ainsi laissé tomber pendant le test alors qu'il était un de ceux qui le soutenait le plus. « Je suis désolé... d'être parti comme ça pendant l'examen... » A présent, il devrait à nouveau attendre six mois pour recevoir son grade de Genin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » le rassura Iruka.

« Et en parlant d'examen... Je crois qu'il te reste une épreuve à passer, non? » fit Sandaime en adressant un sourire complice au Chûnin, qui acquiesça.

Naruto n'avait pas tout à fait suivit. « Mais... »

« Je pense que tu mérites amplement une deuxième chance. » expliqua Sarutobi. « Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer d'aller trouver Tsunade. » dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Le jeune garçon se retourna alors vers Iruka qui avait croisé les bras et reprit son rôle d'examinateur. « Tu as passé les premières épreuves avec les meilleurs résultats, il ne manque que le ninjutsu. Je vais te demander d'exécuter les trois jutsus de base de l'Académie. »

C'était plus une formalité qu'un vrai test et Naruto effectua les trois techniques l'une après l'autre. Il prit l'apparence de Sarutobi avec le Henge, changea de place avec une des chaises en exécutant le Kawarimi et créa plusieurs clones grâce au Bunshin no Jutsu, ses réserves de chakra étant trop grandes pour lui permettre de ne faire qu'une copie.

Iruka eut un sourire appréciateur. « Uzumaki Naruto, reçu à l'examen de Genin. » dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Se rendant alors compte qu'il n'avait pas de bandeau à lui remettre, le Chûnin eut une autre idée. « Ferme les yeux. »

Naruto sembla surpris par cette demande mais s'exécuta et après quelques secondes, il sentit quelque chose autour de sa tête. « Tu peux regarder à présent. » entendit-il. « Félicitations. » Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et portant la main à son front, il se rendit compte qu'il portait à présent un hitai-ate. Au même moment, il vit qu'Iruka venait de lui donner le sien.

« Mais... Je ne peux pas prendre celui-là... » se défendit-il.

« Mais si, garde le. » assura le Chûnin. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes élèves sèche l'examen pour poursuivre des ninjas en fuite. »

Naruto appréciait le geste et le remercia à nouveau, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention au premier bandeau officiel qu'il avait reçu quelques années auparavant. Mais celui-ci lui avait été donné par quelqu'un qui semblait se soucier véritablement de lui, c'était totalement différent.

Peu après, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, et leur Hokage actuel entra dans la pièce. « Alors gaki, qu'est-ce que j'apprends? Tu sèches les cours pour aller te promener dans la forêt? » plaisanta-t-elle. « Même pour devenir Genin, il fallait que ça soit un cirque pas possible. » dit-elle en soupirant. « Enfin, heureusement que tu étais là. »

Tsunade aperçut alors le hitai-ate du jeune garçon et sourit en voyant le front nu du Chûnin. Décidément, ce sensei était une perle rare, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui offrir une promotion. « J'ai reçu ton rapport. » continua-t-elle. « Le reste des papiers peut attendre demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la Sannin l'entraîna vers la porte et invita Iruka à les rejoindre par la même occasion. Le trio sortit alors de la Tour et Godaime les guida dans les rues du village. Il était déjà très tard et ils ne croisèrent presque personne sur leur chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto vit qu'ils arrivaient devant une sorte de petit restaurant et avant que Tsunade n'écarte les rideaux, il parvint à lire 'Ramen'.

Deux personnes étaient assises à l'intérieur et étaient en train de discuter, il y avait Shizune et...

« Otou-san? » fit Naruto, stupéfait.

Son père lui adressa un grand sourire, et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. Tsunade se plaça à la gauche du jeune garçon tandis qu'Iruka prit le siège voisin de la kunoichi brune.

« Je croyais que tu étais en mission. » dit Naruto.

« Comme tu dis, j'y étais. » répondit Minato avant de jeter un regard en coin à la Sannin. « Mais il se trouve que la mission n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui mais pour la semaine prochaine. Heureusement que Shizune est passée au bureau de réception et a vérifié tous les documents avant de nous envoyer un oiseau messager. Sinon, on aurait pu attendre le client pendant longtemps... » ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

« Oh ça va. » rétorqua Tsunade. « Tout le monde peut se tromper non? Tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. »

Yondaime haussa les épaules, amusé malgré tout. Puis il se tourna vers son fils et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux blonds. « Félicitations, je vois que tu as obtenu ton hitai-ate. » Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu revenir pour ce soir.

« Ça n'a pas été sans mal. » plaisanta Iruka.

Minato avait entendu parler de l'incident par Shizune mais n'en connaissait pas tous les détails. Avant de lui demander d'en faire le récit, il se tourna vers le cuisiner. « Teuchi, sers nous donc ta recette spéciale de Ramen. »

« Ça marche. » répondit le chef.

Naruto se rendit alors compte que son père avait dévoilé sa véritable apparence devant eux et il allait questionner Minato lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua. « Teuchi et sa fille Ayame sont de vieux amis. » La jeune cuisinière lui fit un signe de la main. « Ta mère adorait les ramen, elle venait ici presque tous les jours. » dit-il en riant à ce souvenir.

« Alors raconte-moi ce qui s'était passé avec Mizuki. » reprit-il.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Naruto lui fit le récit des évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la forêt. Mais cela ne gênait pas, Minato était toujours prêt à l'écouter et par ailleurs, il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. « … … Donc j'ai utilisé le Rasengan et il n'a pas pu le contrer. »

« Tu maîtrises le Rasengan? » s'exclama Minato, absolument ravi.

Les autres shinobi étaient également admiratifs, c'était la première que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune parvenait à exécuter parfaitement cette technique. Tsunade semblait tout particulièrement fière de lui, elle avait souvent assisté à l'entraînement de son coéquipier et savait d'expérience qu'il s'agissait d'un jutsu très puissant. « Quel gamin surprenant... » murmura-t-elle.

Shizune, qui était assise à côté d'elle, parut surprise par ces paroles. « Tsunade-sama? » Les autres se tournèrent également vers l'Hokage, étonnés de voir qu'elle retirait son collier. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, gaki. » dit-elle en lui tendant le pendentif de cristal.

« Tsunade, tu es sûre de vouloir t'en séparer? » intervint Minato, connaissant l'attachement de la Sannin pour ce bijou.

« Certaine. » affirma-t-elle le passant au cou de Naruto. « Il te va bien. » constata-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait longtemps vu ce collier comme la malédiction qui avait frappé Nawaki et Dan autrefois, mais si quelqu'un était capable de la briser, c'était bien Naruto. En lui donnant le pendentif, elle lui confiait leurs rêves en attendant qu'il trouve le sien.

Voyant que le jeune garçon allait protester, Tsunade le devança. « Ne t'avise pas de l'enlever! » prévint-elle. « Considère ça comme une récompense pour être devenu Genin et pour avoir maîtriser le Rasengan. »

Naruto prit le cristal dans sa main. C'était réellement un bijou de valeur et il avait bien vu qu'il avait beaucoup d'importance pour la Sannin. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à recevoir des cadeaux et celui là était incroyable.

« Merci. » dit-il simplement.

A ce moment, Teuchi leur servis les plats et tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger, Yondaime lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée. Le petit manège des huit Genins lui revint en mémoire, leur blague comme Shikamaru le lui avait expliqué. D'ailleurs, cela lui fit penser qu'il devait prévenir son père de quelque chose. Mais de quoi... Naruto savait qu'il s'agissait d'une information importante mais malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Minato, voyant son fils froncer les sourcils.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose... » fit le jeune garçon, qui sentait ce souvenir s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Yondaime le laissa réfléchir pendant quelques instants. « Tu me le diras plus tard, lorsque tu t'en rappellera. » proposa-t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa tomber ce sujet pour le moment. Il leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la pause de midi et les adultes qui l'écoutaient ne purent s'empêcher derire en entendant l'histoire des faux panneaux ainsi que de la Mikoto qui parlait comme une adolescente et du Sandaime avec un paquet de chips.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et au milieu du village plongé dans les ténèbres, le restaurant de Ramen éclairait les alentours tandis que leurs rires montaient vers le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

TBC…

* * *

(1) Eh oui, Minato n'a pas pensé qu'il s'était présenté sous deux noms différents aux Genins. Ha ha, pas de chance! (Bon si vous voulez la vérité, c'est juste moi qui n'ai pas fait gaffe… -_-…)

(2) Aho : imbécile, crétin

(3) Le nom peut paraître bizarre, c'est juste une invention de ma part. Essayez de deviner de quel nom c'est l'anagramme^^

(4) J'utilise l'ordre alphabétique japonais, celui des Hiragana, pas le français.

(5) D'ailleurs je ne sais plus s'ils revenaient en classe dans le manga, disons que oui.

(6) Shayô no Maï : Danse sous le soleil couchant. (Jutsu perso, à nouveau dérivé de Mikazuki no Maï)

Pas de quotas de reviews, ^_^

A+


	10. Chap 9: Genins, Anbus, Travail d'équipe

Comme d'habitude... j'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais ce chap.

Pour ceux qui en doutaient, Non, je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic! Et à moins que vous ne vouliez le contraire, je ne l'arrêterais pas en plein milieu^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

**hana**: navré que le Minato/Mikoto ne plaise pas. Moi aussi avant je détestais les Uchiha, et même si je ne supporte toujours pas Sasuke, j'aime bien Mikoto et j'adore Itachi! J'espère que tu continueras quand même la fic^-^

**candy love**: Sans vouloir te donner trop de détails, je peux déjà te dire que ce ne sera pas un Sasu/Saku, dsl. J'aime assez ce pairing mais tous les couples de cette fic seront des couples _originaux_, c'est-à-dire des pairings que je n'ai jamais -ou rarement- vu, suspense, suspense°-°

**Krensei**: waouh, merci! Ça, c'est un super compliment, thanks a lot!

J'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver un nom pour ce chap, (il est pas génial d'ailleurs) et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est en retard -_-. Pas la seule, j'ai pas mal d'exams, un concours à préparer, et plein d'idées de fics que j'ai envie d'écrire. je ferais au plus vite pour le prochain!

Chapitre 9, peut-être pas le plus intéressant mais il nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire et j'ai eu beacoup de plaisir à l'écrire

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Naruto est l'oeuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 9: Genins, Ex-Anbus et Travail d'équipe_

Le lendemain de l'examen Genin était toujours un matin plutôt difficile pour les jeunes élèves, récemment promus. Bien souvent, les enfants devaient se faire réveiller à grand coups de cris et de sermons. Mais l'impatience de connaître sa team aidant, ils finissaient par se lever d'assez bonne grâce.

Les jeunes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à trouver le réveil pénible. Dans la chambre d'un certain appartement du quartier Est, l'alarme sonnait pour la cinquième fois lorsque quelqu'un se décida enfin à l'arrêter.

« Tch… C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce genre de duel avec Tsunade… » marmonna Minato en se levant.

Laissant échapper un bâillement fatigué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une main sur le front. Depuis leur célébration de la veille, il avait un affreux mal de tête. Qui avait eu cette idée débile de concours de saké… ?

Son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme à qui il manquait pas mal d'heures de sommeil. « _Ah oui… c'est moi…_ »

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, Tsunade s'était encore moquée de son peu de résistance face à l'alcool, exactement comme lorsqu'il était adolescent. Après avoir supporté dix minutes de 'Tu devrais rentrer faire dodo Mina-chan, à cette heure-là les enfants doivent être au lit', il avait craqué en lui lançant ce défi. Défi stupide soit dit en passant, car lui et Tsunade avaient fini ivres morts sur la table.

Enfin, sous la table en ce qui le concernait. Et à cause de ça, il n'avait pas vu la Sannin donner discrètement du saké à son fils. Minato ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir, visiblement, Naruto tenait aussi bien l'alcool que lui… C'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Heureusement qu'Iruka et Shizune étaient là. Les pauvres, ils avaient été obligés de raccompagner deux Hokages saouls et un ex-Anbu à moitié endormi dans leurs maisons respectives.

Yondaime avait dû fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps car lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il prit conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il était huit heures moins le quart et lui et Naruto devaient être dans leur classe/bureau à… huit heures. Connaissant les habitudes de son fils, il s'attendait à le voir déjà bien réveillé en entrant dans la cuisine mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle était absolument déserte.

« Naruto ! » cria-t-il dans l'escalier. « Réveille-toi, il est moins le quart ! »

Quelques secondes après, des grands bruits de pas lui confirmèrent que le jeune ninja était maintenant debout et il se dépêcha de se préparer à son tour. Retournant dans la cuisine, Minato faillit trébucher sur leurs sacs d'armes et jura en marchant sur des kunaïs éparpillés au sol depuis la veille. Il les enjamba et se mit alors à chercher dans les placards tout ce qui pouvait être cuit en moins de cinq minutes.

Comme s'il avait réellement le choix…

Il chauffa de l'eau et en versa dans deux paquets de Ramen puis en attendant, il retourna prendre le reste de ses affaires. Au-dessus de lui, Naruto semblait être aussi pressé que lui, si ce n'est encore pire.

« _Moi et mes stupides défis._ » se maudissait-il intérieurement. « _Il n'y a que Gaï qui aurait trouvé ça bien..._ » Il partit en courant dans la cuisine trois minutes plus tard et manqua se brûler les doigts en saisissant les Ramen. Il n'avait pas le temps de préparer des bols et repartit ainsi dans la salle à manger.

A partir de là, tout alla très vite.

Ou très lentement, ça dépend du point de vue...

Minato amorçait un demi-tour, se préparant à faire un grand pas par-dessus les kunaïs lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'éclair, aussi court que soudain. A part ça, rien ne le prévint de l'arrivée imminente de son fils sur lesdits kunaïs... Et il réagit donc en conséquence.

« Aaaahhh !! »

Deux paires d'yeux, bleus azur et rouges sombre, s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise quand les deux têtes blondes entrèrent brusquement en collision, promettant aux Ramen un magnifique vol plané avec aller-simple direct pour la terre ferme.

Par chance... père et fils étaient d'excellents shinobi, même mal réveillés. Naruto fit un salto par-dessus l'Hokage tandis que Minato faisait un grand jeté-glissé et les deux ninjas parvinrent à rattraper les tasses –et leurs contenus- une fraction de seconde avant qu'elles ne fassent connaissance avec le carrelage.

« Naruto ! » s'écria Yondaime, encore étonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. « N'utilise pas l'Hiraishin à la maison ! » Il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque lors de sa soudaine apparition.

« Ah… désolé. » fit Naruto en se retournant. « Je savais qu'ils traînaient quelque part par là… » ajouta-t-il en désignant les kunaïs. « Alors j'ai pensé… que ça irait plus vite. »

Minato secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû les ramasser. » Puis il fronça les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose. « Enfin peut-être pas… tu aurais atterri au fond du placard dans ce cas-là. » termina-t-il en souriant.

« Hm… » Pas faux.

Un air horrifié apparut sur le visage de Minato lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'horloge. « Moins cinq ? Déjà ?! »

Le reste de l'histoire ne fut plus qu'une succession de flashs jaunes, traversant l'appartement de long en large pendant deux ou trois minutes avant de s'élancer au dehors. Minato rangea leurs kunaïs à la va-vite et se souvint juste à temps de reprendre l'apparence d'Arashi. A présent, les deux tornades, blonde et brune, filaient si vite sur les toits que même si quelqu'un avait levé la tête à leur passage, il n'aurait cru voir qu'un simple éclair sombre.

« N'oublie pas que ni Sasuke, ni la kunoichi ne doivent être au courant de ta 'mission'. » lui rappela Minato après une minute de course.

Naruto acquiesça. « Et notre Sensei est au courant ? » dit-il alors.

« Euh… oui, je crois. » répondit Yondaime, en essayant vaguement de se rappeler s'il avait prévenu Kakashi ou pas.

« Ok. »

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il n'avait pas non plus dit à Naruto que le Jounin masqué serait leur Sensei. Ce n'était pas très grave, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Assez tard, serait plus approprié dans le cas de Kakashi. Amusé par cette idée, Minato se demanda combien de temps, sous-entendu combien d'heures, les trois Genins devraient attendre avant de le voir débarquer.

« Otou-san ? » La voix de Naruto le tira hors de ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune ninja montrait du doigt un point situé presque derrière eux. « La Tour, c'est là-bas. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'ex-Hokage jura vivement avant de faire un demi-tour pour repartir dans le bon sens, à vitesse grand V.

De son côté, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps à le regarder partir, il était assez en retard comme ça. Peu après, il arriva à l'Académie et fronça les sourcils en constatant que la cour extérieure était vide. Déjà qu'il avait eu son examen 'au rattrapage', il ne pouvait pas en plus arriver le dernier aujourd'hui. Et par la fenêtre, il voyait déjà leur Sensei _ouvrir _la porte de la classe…

°-°-°-°-°

« Bonjour à tous. » lança Iruka en _fermant _la porte de la classe derrière lui.

Les élèves le saluèrent à leur tour et il commença ensuite à leur expliquer comment se déroulerait leur journée, s'arrêtant parfois pour répondre aux questions. « … … et vous pourrez alors commencer les missions. » Il ouvrit alors son cahier pour annoncer les différentes teams, c'était un moment de suspense presque insupportable pour les élèves.

« Shikamaru ! » appela le Chûnin. « Réveille-toi, c'est important là. »

Le jeune génie ouvrit lentement les yeux en râlant, mais il se figea brusquement en sentant une présence à côté de lui. « Na… Naruto ? » fit-il, incrédule. Il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir, et il était sûr qu'il n'était pas là quelques secondes avant qu'Iruka n'entre.

Les autres élèves s'étaient également retournés, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres. Quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas censé avoir raté l'examen ?

Pour sa part, Naruto garda un visage absolument impassible et détourna les yeux, l'air de rien.

Tandis que leur Sensei les rappelait à l'ordre, le regard de Shikamaru tomba sur la fenêtre, juste derrière leur mystérieux camarade. Il avait la curieuse impression qu'elle n'avait pas été si grande ouverte avant. « Galère… » marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Iruka avait commencé à annoncer les équipes et quelques fois, il entendait des exclamations de joie ou de déception.

« Team 7 : Uchiha Sasuke… »

Toutes les filles qui n'avaient pas encore été appelées croisèrent alors les doigts.

« …Haruno Saku- »

« Yatta !! Je suis avec Sasuke-kun ! » s'écria la jeune kunoichi, puis elle se tourna vers son amie blonde. « Prends ça Ino-buta ! »

« Et alors ? Moi je plains Sasuke-kun, il va devoir supporter ton sale caractère _tous _les jours ! » répliqua-t-elle pour masquer son mécontentement.

« T'es juste jalouse ! »

« … Et Uzumaki Naruto. » termina Iruka.

Un grand silence tomba alors instantanément entre les deux filles qui se disputaient. Le Chûnin se dit qu'il aurait dû utiliser ce nom plus souvent, cela semblait être une des rares choses qui pouvait les calmer.

« … Qui ça ? » fit Sakura d'un air incrédule.

Le ninja blond se demanda s'il elle le faisait exprès ou non, à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas d'autre Uzumaki dans la classe, ni même dans l'Académie. Iruka se retint de soupirer. « Naruto. Tu sais, le Genin aux cheveux blonds qui est toujours assis au fond de la classe. »

Bien sûr, la kunoichi savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, elle avait juste été un peu prise par surprise. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle croisa brièvement le regard rouge sang de son nouveau co-équipier avant de se détourner vivement.

« Et votre Sensei est Hatake Kakashi. »

Cette fois, Naruto fut le seul à être surpris. Pour un peu, il aurait presque fait comme Sakura et demandé 'qui ça… ?'. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'évaluer le nombre d'heures qu'il devrait encore passer dans cette salle.

« Team 8 : Inuzuka Kiba, Hyûga Hinata, Aburame Shino. » continuait Iruka. « Votre Sensei est Yuuhi Kurenaï. »

Cette annonce provoqua un peu moins de bruit que la précédente, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, considérant les caractères naturellement silencieux et timides de Shino et Hinata.

Il arrivait au bout de la liste. « Team 10 : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Chôji. » dit-il en ignorant les protestations de la kunoichi, 'Quoi ?! je suis avec ces deux flemmards ?'. « Votre Sensei est Sarutobi Asuma. »

Le Chûnin referma alors son cahier et se dirigea vers la porte. « Vos Senseis devraient arriver dans quelques minutes, ne faites pas trop de chahut et bon courage pour la suite. » dit-il avant de ressortir.

Après son départ, les élèves commencèrent à se détendre à nouveau, parlant avec animation de leurs teams. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur premier Sensei, une Jounin brune aux yeux rouges, entra dans la pièce.

« Team 8, suivez moi. »

Les trois Genins s'entre regardèrent alors un court instant avant de suivre la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, la plupart des Sensei virent chercher leurs élèves. Il ne restait plus que trois équipes lorsqu'un autre Jounin brun entra.

« Team... euh... 10, je crois. Venez. »

Chôji le suivit en finissant son paquet de chips, Ino en râlant à propos de leur tire-au-flanc de Sensei et Shikamaru en traînant les pieds.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus que les trois Genins de la Team 7. Sakura et Sasuke semblaient assez tendus et impatients de rencontrer leur Sensei. La jeune fille faisait les cents pas entre la porte et le tableau, tandis que l'Uchiha, qui était resté assis à sa table changeait de position toutes les cinq secondes, même s'il voulait apparaître calme. Naruto lui, connaissait bien les habitudes de Kakashi -quel ninja au village ne les connaissait pas?- et ne prit pas la peine de se tenir prêt. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'asseyant sur le rebord, il ferma les yeux.

Ses nouveaux coéquipiers le suivaient du coin de l'œil en gardant le silence, Sakura parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, Sasuke parce qu'il était encore vexé de sa précédente défaite et de leur problème sur cette fameuse invitation. Ils n'étaient plus tellement mal à l'aise devant ces yeux rouge sang, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient déjà devenus amis.

Après d'un certain temps, leur regard fut attiré par un scintillement coloré qui traversa la salle. Les deux Genins regardèrent, sans grand intérêt, un papillon bleu qui était entré par l'autre fenêtre. Mais celui-ci capta davantage leur attention lorsqu'il s'approcha du troisième ninja, puis lorsqu'il se posa sur son visage, juste entre ses yeux.

Naruto avait sentit quelque chose l'effleurer et devinait facilement que c'était inoffensif. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et aperçu des ailes bleu azur qui battaient légèrement.

Sakura et Sasuke l'observaient avec curiosité, un peu surpris de son attitude passive. Lorsque le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, le papillon ressentit le mouvement et s'envola dehors. Les Genins n'eurent même pas le temps de retourner à leur attente fébrile, qu'un autre animal apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un oiseau, et il se percha sur le rebord, tout près de la main du ninja blond. Puis il en vint un deuxième, et un troisième qui se posèrent sous la fenêtre et sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas davantage, il avait perçu les battements d'ailes et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habitué à ce que les animaux l'approchent quels qu'ils soient, depuis toujours ils venaient naturellement vers lui sans aucune crainte apparente, comme le faisait Akamaru. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette affection mais il ne leur avait jamais fait de mal et leur compagnie le gênait moins que celle de certains humains.

Pour Sakura et Sasuke en revanche, la scène était plus qu'étrange. Depuis quand leur sombre et silencieux coéquipier, excellent combattant et redoutable adversaire, était-il devenu un protégé de Dame Nature?

Mais s'ils étaient étonnés, ils ne dirent rien, se contenant d'observer les curieux moineaux qui paraissaient tout à fait à l'aise. Au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir vu plusieurs migrations successives d'oiseaux, ils commencèrent à s'y habituer. Ils avaient d'ailleurs en tête d'autres affaires plus... préoccupantes disons. L'arrivée de leur Sensei pour n'en citer qu'une.

Iruka leur avait dit d'attendre ici, alors ils attendaient...

et attendaient...

et attendaient...

et...

« Mais _**OU**_ est-ce qu'il est ?!!! Ça fait trois heures qu'on attend !!! »

Les sept malheureux moineaux encore sur les lieux eurent les tympans vrillés par ce grand cri. Ils s'enfuirent à tire d'aile, ne désirant pas vraiment écouter Sakura jusqu'au bout.

« TROIS HEURES!! » s'écria la jeune fille. « C'est pas possible, il a oublié ou quoi !?! »

Elle avait prit la brosse à tableau qui traînait sur une chaise et la secouait dans tous les sens, tout en faisant les cent pas entre la porte et la fenêtre. Parfois, elle passait la tête à l'extérieur dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un Jounin venir vers l'Académie. En vain.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers ses deux autres coéquipiers, elle vit qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux semblait partager son impatience. Sasuke gardait un visage neutre mais son pied tapait avec énervement sur le plancher. De l'autre côté, Naruto avait encore l'air d'être en train de faire la sieste.

N'y tenant plus, elle finit par s'approcher du jeune garçon. « Ne Sasuke-kun, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller voir Iruka-sensei? »

« Hn. »

« Mais il est quand même très en retard. »

« Hn. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. »

Maintenant, Naruto était vraiment _très_ intrigué. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de parler toute seule ou est-ce qu'ils utilisaient un langage codé? Ouvrant les yeux, il les observa avec curiosité et son regard croisa celui de la kunoichi.

« Hm... qu'est-ce que... tu en pense, U... Uzumaki-kun..? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler Iruka-sensei, il devrait bientôt être là. »

Sakura fut agréablement surprise, elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il lui réponde par un simple grognement, voir pas du tout. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si intimidant que ça... même si sa voix semblait toujours aussi plate.

« Ah, d'accord... »

« Et comment tu le sais? » fit leur troisième coéquipier.

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules. « Kakashi-sensei est un ami de mon père, même lorsqu'il vient le voir, il est au moins trois heures en retard. »

Si l'information les étonna tous les deux, ils ne le montrèrent pas de la même façon. Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Sasuke jetait un regard suspicieux au ninja blond. « C'était ton père le shinobi brun de la dernière fois. » dit-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

Naruto se demanda un moment d'où est-ce qu'il savait cela quand certains mots de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Me demande pas comment, on en est arrivé à ton père... _» Bien sûr, Shikamaru. Il était le seul à être au courant et ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'il arriverait si en parlait aux autres, surtout après leur visite à la résidence des Uchiha. Voilà le résultat...

« Oui. » finit-il par avouer. Inutile de le cacher plus longtemps, cela ne créerait que d'autres malentendus.

« Tu ne l'as pas dit quand vous êtes passés chez nous. » fit remarquer Sasuke.

« Tu ne l'as pas demandé. » répliqua Naruto.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment satisfait par cette réponse. « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom alors? » Sakura lança un regard un peu inquiet à ses deux coéquipiers, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait intervenir, elle était un peu curieuse aussi. « Sasuke-kun... » Elle tenta de détourner son attention mais il ne l'écouta même pas.

« _Pénible... _» Le jeune garçon commençait trouver cet interrogatoire plutôt agaçant. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » le rembarra-t-il.

Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Sasuke lui face à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Pas mes affaires? » répéta-t-il d'une voix énervée. « Vous débarquez chez nous en faisant croire que c'est une mission, ton père en profite pour flirter avec ma mère et ce ne sont pas mes affaires?!! »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ça tournait à la scène dramatique. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. « Flirter? » fit-il d'un ton interrogateur. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Etrange, il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot, Minato pourrait probablement lui expliquer.

Mais en parlant de malentendu...

« Moi je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien! » répliqua l'Uchiha. « Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile! »

« Je n'ai rien dit.… pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion et en toute honnêteté. « Et il n'y a pas de mal à 'flirter' comme tu dis. » Peut-être que cela voulait simplement dire 'discuter'. Après tout, Mikoto et Minato n'avaient pas vraiment fait grand-chose d'autre.

« Q... Quoi?! » Sasuke en arrivait au point où il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Ses poings posés sur la table se crispèrent et ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un objet dur, la brosse à tableau que Sakura avait laissé traîner là.

De son côté, Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà quasiment plus et il ne put retenir un léger bâillement. Tsunade l'avait définitivement convaincu de goûter ce saké pour la première et la dernière fois, le réveil difficile de ce matin était une raison plus que suffisante. Mais cela, Sakura et Sasuke ne pouvaient pas le savoir et, voyant que le ninja blond semblait encore être en train de l'ignorer, le jeune garçon craqua. « Dobe. »

Il saisit le premier objet qui tombait sous la main et le lança en visant plus ou moins son nouveau coéquipier. Naruto l'évita d'un simple mouvement de la tête et la brosse tomba dehors, un étage plus bas.

« Kuso... » râla Sasuke, fâché d'avoir ainsi raté sa cible. Comme son coéquipier ne réagissait pas, il remit rageusement les mains dans les poches et se rassit. Sakura hésitait à aller le calmer, en voyant son air furieux. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se décider, elle vit Naruto se remettre debout et aussitôt, elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

La première vision que les Genins eurent de leur Sensei fut plutôt... déconcertante. Non seulement, la quasi totalité de son visage était couverte, à l'exception d'un œil, mais en plus sur ses cheveux et le haut de son masque s'étalait une grosse marque blanche et rectangulaire. Leur regard descendit alors vers l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Une brosse à tableau.

Lorsqu'il leur parla, sa voix semblait déjà ennuyée et blasée, à moitié endormie en fait. « Qui.. est le parfait crétin.. qui lance des brosses par la fenêtre...? »

Il les fixa tour à tour. La jeune kunoichi n'osait pas répondre et paraissait anxieuse mais la Sakura intérieure elle, était morte de rire en voyant la tête de leur Sensei. Sasuke avait détourné le regard, murmurant quelque chose comme « Il n'avait qu'à l'éviter... C'est vraiment un Jounin ce type? » Naruto le regarda d'un air curieux et ne dit rien, mais le ninja masqué savait qu'un autre shinobi blond en entendrait certainement parler un jour ou l'autre.

Kakashi poussa un grand soupir et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il renvoya la brosse au coin du tableau. « Montez et rejoignez-moi sur le toit. » fit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke se leva en traînant les pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie, aussitôt suivit par Sakura. Ils allaient passer la porte quand la jeune fille s'arrêta et retint son coéquipier par le bras, le forçant à faire demi-tour. « Attends Sasuke-kun, il y a... »

Sa voix s'évanouit en voyant la salle vide. « Ben.. où est-ce qu'il est? »

« Tch. » Sasuke se dégagea et repartit alors vers les escaliers, la kunoichi à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit, ce fut sans surprise – ou presque sans- qu'ils virent les deux ninjas qui les attendaient.

« Quand je disais 'montez et rejoignez-moi', je pensais aux escaliers Naruto, pas aux murs. » disait Kakashi, les yeux fixés sur un petit livre orange.

« Il fallait préciser, Sensei. » répliqua le ninja blond, assis devant lui.

Les deux Genins s'installèrent non loin de leur coéquipier et attendirent que le shinobi masqué parle. « Hm... » Il leva un instant les yeux de son bouquin. « … Vous pourriez commencer par vous présenter. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire? » fit Sakura.

« Eh bien, votre nom, votre âge, votre date d'anniversaire, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos passe-temps, vos ambitions, vos rêves, ect. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne commencez pas Sensei? »

« Moi? Ok. Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi, j'ai 27 ans, je suis né le 15 septembre, j'aime certaines choses, j'en déteste d'autres, je n'ai ni hobby, ni ambitions et vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mes rêves. »

Deux de ses élèves le regardèrent de travers. Ça, c'était de la présentation, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris était son nom et son âge. Ils lui auraient d'ailleurs donné quelques années de plus avec ses cheveux argentés.

« A ton tour. » dit Kakashi en faisant un signe de tête à la kunoichi.

« Ok, alors je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je viens d'avoir 12 ans, je suis née le 28 mars, j'aime... (rires + coup d'œil à vous-savez-qui), je déteste Ino-buta et les fan girls de Sasuke-kun! »

Son Sensei dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « _Soit elle n'a pas de logique, soit elle souffre d'un grave problème de confiance et elle se déteste elle-même. _»

« Mes passe-temps sont... (rires). Mon ambition est devenir une bonne kunoichi. » reprit la jeune fille.

« _Ah, quand même. _»

« … Parce que mon rêve est de rester avec Sasuke-kun pour toujours! » termina-t-elle en se tournant vers son grand amour, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« _Mouais... Tant pis... _»

Sasuke avait les bras croisés et essayait de regarder n'importe où _sauf_ du côté de sa coéquipière. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça? Pour sa part, Naruto observait leur petit manège avec un léger intérêt. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Sasuke avait l'air d'être mécontent, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, ce que disait la kunoichi était plutôt sympa pour lui.

« A toi... _Sasuke-kun. _» fit Kakashi, ne pouvant se retenir d'imiter la voix aigue de la jeune fille.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part du Genin. « Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke, j'aurais bientôt 12 ans, et je suis né le 23 juillet, j'aime peu de choses, j'en déteste beaucoup, je n'ai pas de passe-temps ou de rêves... »

« _Copieur..._ »

« Et j'ai pour ambition de tuer un certain homme et de faire revivre mon clan. »

« _De mieux en mieux. _»

« Tu es tellement cool, Sasuke-kun! » s'exclama Sakura.

'Cool' n'était pas exactement le mot que Naruto aurait employé et il se demanda un instant qui était cet homme dont il parlait. S'il tenait à son clan, peut-être qu'il voulait parler de-

« A ton tour. » lui lança Kakashi, le prenant de court.

« … Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai 11 ans et je suis né le 10 octobre. »

Le Jounin vit ses deux autres élèves lui jeter des regards surpris, apparemment, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était le plus jeune des trois. De son côté, Naruto attaquait la partie la plus difficile de sa présentation, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« J'aime... m'entraîner avec mon père, ça compte comme un passe-temps j'imagine... et les Ramen. » fit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Kakashi leva un sourcil en entendant cela. « _NB: me souvenir de ne __jamais__ l'inviter à manger au stand de Ramen. S'il a le même appétit que Kushina, mon porte-monnaie n'y survivra pas._ »

« Je déteste un certain ninja déserteur. » Si les autres restaient aussi évasifs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait en dire davantage. « Et… le Conseil. » ajouta-t-il, récoltant des regards confus de la part de ses coéquipiers.

« Mon ambition est de devenir un meilleur ninja. »

« _Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça? _»

« Et pour mon rêve... je ne sais pas trop... »

Kakashi ne fut pas étonné de cette réponse, mais constata qu'au bout du compte, les présentations de Sakura et Naruto paraissaient les plus normales. Sasuke et lui avec leur 'je n'aime rien, je n'aime personne, je n'ai pas de hobby, pas d'ambitions, pas de rêves.' avaient l'air de deux pauvres types qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leur vie.

« Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il, chassant ces pensées bizarres de son esprit. « Passons au test à présent. »

« _Quel test? _» pensèrent deux de ses élèves.

« Quel test? » demanda la troisième. « On a déjà passé l'examen, on est officiellement des Genin non? »

« Vous avez fait l'examen de l'Académie et vous êtes de Genins de l'Académie. Je suis le Sensei de cette team et si vous voulez être autorisés à faire des missions, il vous faudra passer mon test. »

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, Kakashi en profita pour les motiver un peu plus. « Et je vous préviens, cette épreuve a un taux d'échec de **66%**... » Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'effet que provoquait ces simples mots, ses malheureux élèves avaient tellement effarés, c'était trop drôle.

« C'est normal non? » fit une voix, interrompant ses réflexions mesquines.

« Pourquoi ça? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto.

« J'ai entendu dire que le taux d'échec de l'examen Chûnin était de 85%, c'est normal qu'il soit moins important pour les Genins. »

« 85% ?? » répéta Sakura, pensive. « Finalement, comparé aux autres, ça ne fait pas beaucoup 66... »

« Hn. De toute façon, ça veut dire que sur 100 élèves, 34 seront quand même des Genins. » ajouta Sasuke.

La main de Kakashi se crispa sur les pages de son livre adoré, l'ambiance avait complètement changé maintenant. « _Il fallait que tu gâches tout mon plaisir, Naruto. _» Puis, il soupira. « _J'oublie parfois que c'est un Namikaze... _»

« Retrouvez-moi dans une heure et demi sur le terrain d'entraînement 9. » dit-il alors. « Et je vous conseille pas de manger, ou vous risquez de tout rendre. » termina-t-il en disparaissant à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée.

« Pff, s'il croit que je vais encore oublier de manger avant une épreuve, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. » marmonna Sakura, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. « J'aurais tout le temps de faire mon régime spécial après ça! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Sasuke dû se retenir de soupirer. Juste quand il croyait qu'elle devenait enfin un tant soit peu sensée, il fallait qu'elle rajoute un truc stupide après.

« Vous savez où est le terrain 9? » leur demanda la jeune fille.

Naruto hocha la tête, il devait connaître à peu près tous les terrains d'entraînement qui existaient à Konoha. Il leur proposa de les guider et les trois Genins redescendirent du toit, sous le regard approbateur d'un certain Jounin, caché dans un arbre proche.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Quatre heures après cette petite discussion, les trois Genins de la team 7 étaient encore en train d'attendre leur Sensei, désespérément en retard. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, et ils commençaient sincèrement à en avoir plus qu'assez.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il se décida enfin à apparaître. « Yo. Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien. »

« On ne peut en dire autant de vous. » répliqua Sasuke.

« Ah je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement. Une vieille dame m'a demandé de l'aider à porter ses courses alors j'ai dû accepter mais sur le chemin, on a croisé un chat noir donc il a fallut faire demi-tour. Puis comme la grand-mère avait du poisson dans son sac, tous les chats nous ont poursuivit dans le centre-ville et on a dû traverser une rivière pour les semer. Et elle habite à 20km d'ici, alors ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. »

Un silence incrédule suivit ce petit discours, les trois ninjas se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait pu inventer une excuse aussi pitoyable. Kakashi en paraissait plutôt content, c'était toujours comme ça la première fois, ils étaient trop surpris pour répondre.

« Il n'y a pas de rivière dans le centre-ville. » fit alors remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

Kakashi lança un regard exaspéré à Naruto et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il poussa juste un profond soupir. Devant lui, il vit Sakura rire sous cape et Sasuke lever les sourcils, l'air amusé.

« Oublions ça. »

Les jeunes ninjas se concentrèrent à nouveau et virent alors leur Sensei ranger son livre puis sortir trois clochettes de sa poche.

« Voilà en quoi consiste votre test. »

Puis il posa son autre main au sol et après plusieurs, il fit une invocation.

« Kuchiyose no Jutsu. » Dans un nuage de fumée, trois chiens se matérialisèrent aux pieds de Kakashi. « Et voici ceux qui vous le feront passer. »

Devant trois paires d'yeux étonnés, il leur donna quelques explications supplémentaires. « Vous devrez chacun attraper une clochette. » dit-il en les accrochant aux colliers de ses chiens. « Je vous préviens, ils ont reçu un entraînement de ninja très poussé, ce ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Si vous les perdez de vue, vous risquez de ne pas les retrouver avant un bon moment. » Il attribua ensuite un chien à chacun de ses élèves car curieusement, ils semblaient tous vouloir aller du côté de Naruto. « Bien sûr, je serais aussi de la partie. Restez sur vos gardes car je pourrais vous attaquer à tout instant et je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. »

Puis il sortit une montre de la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Vous avez deux heures à partir de maintenant, laissez trente secondes d'avance aux chiens. Go! »

Au signal, les animaux invoqués partirent comme des flèches dans trois directions différentes et les ninjas durent se forcer à rester sur place en les regardant détaler.

« Encore vingt secondes... dix... cinq... ah oui, et ceux qui échouent retourneront à l'Académie. »

« Quoi?! »

« Go! »

Un instant confus, Sakura et Sasuke se reprirent immédiatement et partirent à la suite de leurs cibles. Naruto avait disparu de son champ de vision en un quart de seconde et Kakashi se félicita d'avoir pris son chien le plus rapide, avec un peu de chance, il devrait parvenir à faire courir le jeune ninja pendant un certain temps.

Le fait que Naruto ait un niveau d'Anbu l'avait obligé à modifier l'épreuve qu'il avait prévu au départ car le garçon n'aurait probablement eu besoin de l'aide de ses coéquipiers pour lui subtiliser une clochette. Heureusement cette méthode là lui permettrait tout de même de tester leurs capacités. Se préparant à partir, il regarda un instant en l'air et leva le pouce, sachant que son 'assistant' suivait leur épreuve derrière sa boule de cristal.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Si Sakura avait su quelqu'un les observait ainsi, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil alors qu'ils couraient à perdre haleine derrière un maudit chien qui ne semblait même pas fatigué, elle l'aurait volontiers étranglé. Tout Hokage qu'il fut.

Quarante-cinq minutes après le début du test, la kunoichi n'avait toujours pas réussi à rattraper sa cible. Pire encore, le ninja à quatre pattes s'arrêtait parfois et tournait la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il se moquait de son peu d'endurance. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle essaye de s'entraîner plus...

Le chien l'avait maintenant amenée sur les terrains d'entraînement de l'autre côté du village et elle courait toujours lorsqu'elle sentit brusquement la terre trembler sous ses pieds et quelque chose se resserrer sur ses chevilles.

« Kyaa!! »

Tandis que Sakura s'enfonçait dans le sol, elle vit un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés en sortir. « Doton: Shinjûzanshu no jutsu.(1) » annonça Kakashi en s'agenouillant ensuite devant la jeune fille dont seule la tête dépassait. « Première leçon: Ninjutsu. »

Sakura avait une expression de surprise figée sur le visage et après quelques secondes de silence, elle explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

« Kawarimi no justu hein... » fit son Sensei en voyant la bûche qui avait remplacé son élève. Il percevait encore son chakra mal dissimulé, une centaine de mètres plus loin mais pour une première fois, ce n'était pas trop mal.

De son côté, Sakura avait dû accélérer. A cause de la soudaine attaque, où elle avait bien failli se faire avoir, le chien l'avait un peu distancée. Elle tourna anxieusement la tête, espérant avoir semé son Sensei puis se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant elle...

… et manqua s'étaler à terre en voyant qui était là.

« Sa... Sasuke-kun?! » Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant l'affreux spectacle qu'offrait son coup de foudre. Etendu sur le sol, le corps constellé de senbons et autres kunaïs, il était couvert d'écorchures et de plaies sanglantes. « Oh non, Sasuke-kun! »

Oubliant instantanément le chien et sa clochette, la kunoichi se précipita aux côtés de son coéquipier. Elle failli pleurer de soulagement en voyant qu'il respirait et il ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Sasuke-kun, tu es vivant! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! »

« C... C'est Kakashi...-sensei... » dit-il d'une voix mourante, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. « Il m'a... tendu un piège et il a aussi... eu Uzumaki pas loin... »

« Quoi?! »

« Tout... tout repose sur.. toi, Sakur-argh... » fit-il dans un dernier soupir avant de retomber.

« Noon! Sasuke-kun ne meure pas! »

Après une ou deux minutes de pleurs et d'adieux déchirants, la jeune kunoichi constata que sa poitrine se soulevait encore régulièrement et que son coeur battait toujours. Séchant doucement ses larmes, elle se releva et entreprit de hisser son cher et tendre sur ses frêles épaules. « Tu peux compter sur moi, Sasuke-kun. Je ne te... Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber! » lança-t-elle d'une voix passionnée avant de partir en quête de leur troisième chevalier, souffrant ou même agonisant en quelque lieu sombre et mal famé de ces vastes étendues ô combien désertes!

Non loin de là, un œil critique avait observé toute la scène. « _Un peu trop de tragédie romanesque... mais bon esprit d'équipe. _» pensa Kakashi. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu tellement d'inquiétude en ce qui concernait la kunoichi. Tsunade aurait pu parier qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas Sasuke, elle aurait gagné en dépit de toute sa malchance légendaire. Et il était plus que satisfait de voir qu'elle n'oubliait pas non plus le dernier membre du groupe. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de s'entraîner physiquement.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre élève à aller tester, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Alors que Sakura avait quasiment fait le tour du village, Sasuke avait été entraîné du côté du monument des Hokages et il était sur le point de passer derrière. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il courait comme un dératé après sa cible et, si dans un premier temps, il avait cru pouvoir le rattraper, cette impression s'était vite dissipée.

Comment est-ce qu'un chien pouvait être aussi rapide?? C'est à peine s'il avait gagné quelques malheureux mètres d'avance depuis le début de cette épreuve.

Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur sa cible et ils venaient d'entrer dans un autre champ lorsque soudain, il entendit des bruits de déclic et aussitôt, des dizaines de kunaïs s'envolèrent dans sa direction. Alors comme ça, Kakashi avait aussi posé des pièges... Essayant de ne pas perdre de vue le chien, il parvint à éviter toutes les armes sans se faire toucher.

Mais alors qu'il tentait d'accélérer à nouveau, Sasuke fut surpris par une brusque attaque de son Sensei. Il réussit à dévier légèrement un coup de poing qui visait sa tête mais ne put éviter le pied qui percuta son ventre et le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

« Deuxième leçon. » fit Kakashi en atterrissant. « Taijutsu. »

Sasuke se releva immédiatement et chargea à son tour, utilisant quelques shurikens afin de le leurrer avant d'exécuter un coup de pied circulaire dans l'espoir de le déséquilibrer. Mais le Jounin attrapa rapidement les shurikens les plus près puis fit un saut de main en arrière, évitant facilement le coup. Son jeune élève ne perdit pas de temps à lui courir après, et repartit sur-le-champ à la suite de la clochette.

Kakashi rangea les shurikens et lui donna une seconde ou deux secondes d'avance puis il se lança également à sa poursuite. Mais alors qu'il allait le rattraper, il sentit quelque chose se tendre sous son pied et cela entraîna aussitôt une série d'explosions qui le força à reculer un peu. Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa, il vit que Sasuke avait déjà disparut du terrain.

De son côté, Sasuke avait été obligé de forcer l'allure et ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Il n'aimait pas fuir un combat mais au moins, il n'avait pas perdu de vue sa cible principale. Il courait à présent à travers la plaine qui s'étendait derrière la montagne, au milieu d'arbres dont le feuillage vert laissait passer des rayons de soleil jaunes, illuminant les buissons roses.

Minute… roses ??

Sans s'arrêter, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le buisson était en fait la forme allongée de sa coéquipière. Visiblement, elle était inconsciente et ses plaies multiples montraient qu'elle avait dû se faire avoir par une attaque assez puissante. Cela le fit hésiter, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'aide… Mais s'il revenait en arrière maintenant, il raterait sans aucun doute sa chance de devenir Genin… Pour autant, il se sentait un peu mal à l'idée de la laisser ainsi…

Tout à ses réflexions, Sasuke faillit trébucher sur un rocher doré avec des taches rouges au détour d'un chemin. Il sauta rapidement par-dessus et continua.. sa… course…. un rocher ?

Uzumaki ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait effectivement de son troisième coéquipier, étendu à terre et tout aussi mal en point que la kunoichi. Bien qu'il ne le l'apprécie pas, il reconnaissait que le ninja blond était plutôt fort et si même lui s'était retrouvé dans cet état là… qu'en était-il de Sakura ?

Regardant le chien et sa clochette disparaître, il dû forcer sa fierté pour faire demi-tour. « Kuso ! »

Caché dans les arbres non loin de là, Kakashi avait observé la scène avec étonnement d'abord, puis du mécontentement et finalement du soulagement. Il avait un instant craint que le Genin ne les abandonne là, mais au bout du compte, il était content de voir qu'il s'inquiétait quand même un peu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke repartir sur la piste de la clochette, tout en portant ses deux coéquipiers sur ses épaules. Décidément, il était têtu… Maintenant que le chien avait pris de l'avance, il doutait qu'il puisse le rattraper avant la semaine prochaine.

Il était maintenant temps de voir comment se débrouillait son dernier élève.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Une heure et quart après le début de la course, Naruto aurait commencé à comprendre les pensées de Sakura s'il les avait entendues. Ce n'était pas un Hokage mais deux qu'il aurait pu étrangler à ce moment là.

Pourquoi donc avait-il laissé Minato ranger ses kunaïs ce matin ?

Il aurait pu rattraper sa cible assez rapidement, en dépit de la vitesse étonnante du chien si celui-ci n'avait pas utilisé des sceaux de téléportation. Cinq minutes après le début de l'épreuve, il avait été sur le point d'attraper la clochette lorsque le ninja à quatre pattes avait soudainement disparut pour se rematérialiser des centaines de mètres plus loin.

Et bien sûr, c'était seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte de la disparition de son kunaï à trois branches.

Depuis cet instant, le canidé n'avait fait qu'utiliser des sceaux qu'il avait un mal fou à détecter, et quand il y parvenait, c'était généralement trop tard. Ensuite, il devait passer de longues minutes à chercher le chien qui, par deux fois déjà, était réapparu de _l'autre_ côté du village.

Alors qu'il traversait à nouveau Konoha à la vitesse de la lumière, il se rendit compte que Kakashi ne l'avait pas encore attaqué. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment, mais il trouvait ça un peu étrange, peut-être que leur Sensei se préparait à lui tendre un piège à la dernière minute. Il devrait faire attention… une fois qu'il aurait attrapé ce foutu chien !

Il venait de le repérer dans la forêt proche du village et filait à présent à travers les arbres lorsqu'il aperçu quelqu'un loin devant lui. Quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'être gravement blessé. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces longs cheveux roses.

Haruno.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans cet état ?

Leur Sensei n'aurait quand même pas été jusque là pour un simple test… Est-ce que c'était un genjutsu alors ? Non, il ne décelait rien, pas la moindre trace de chakra qui aurait trahit la présence d'un Henge. Il s'approchait rapidement de cette silhouette immobile lorsqu'une autre entra dans son champ de vision.

L'Uchiha maintenant.

Ce n'était pas possible, ils n'avaient pas pu se faire avoir ainsi tous les deux au même endroit… Ou bien ? Si ce n'était pas un genjutsu, il fallait qu'il aille les aider. Dommage pour la clochette, Naruto avait déjà un peu de mal à retrouver le chien quand il le suivait des yeux en permanence alors il doutait de pouvoir l'attraper s'il faisait un détour. Il en aurait fallu deux comme lui pour terminer cette épreuve…

…

Oh non, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ce jutsu !

Il l'avait appris juste la veille, peut-être qu'il n'y était pas encore habitué. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir un peu ridicule à ce moment. Il ramena ses mains en un sceau en forme de croix et exécuta sa technique. « Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

« _Quoi ?! _»

Aussitôt deux clones apparurent à ses côtés et tandis qu'un Naruto se lançait à la poursuite du chien, les deux autres partirent à droite et à gauche, écartant les branches pour parvenir jusqu'à leurs coéquipiers.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, un ninja masqué avait d'ailleurs failli se prendre une des branches dans la figure sous le coup de la surprise. Déjà que filer Naruto sans se faire repérer n'était pas facile… « _Quoi ? … Mais depuis quand il sait utiliser cette technique ?_ » se demanda un Jounin très étonné. S'il avait inventé cette épreuve c'était justement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ce jutsu. Il l'avait pourtant vérifié hier… Le jeune ninja n'avait quand même pas pu l'apprendre durant la nuit, non ?

Bon, au moins il avait tout de même été secourir ses coéquipiers 'mourants'. « Troisième leçon Naruto, Genjutsu. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. La veille, il avait demandé à Sarutobi de créer ces deux clones de Sakura et Sasuke afin d'être sûr que le ninja blond ne puisse pas déceler le jutsu. Cette précaution s'était révélée utile et il imaginait déjà leurs têtes quand ils se rencontreraient tous les trois.

Il repartit alors vers le point de rendez-vous, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait ainsi l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi arriva sur le terrain 9 sans se presser et il ressortit son livre. Il en était à son passage préféré -celui où Nana-chan retrouve son amant d'autrefois et où Kai-kun revient de son long voyage en compagnie de sa fiancée ! mais alors que leur meilleure amie, Kyoko-chan les découvre ensemble par coïncidence ! et lorsque son ex-petit ami Shun-sama, qui est aussi le chef des bandits, meure ! et-

« Euh… Sensei ? »

Le Jounin leva la tête en entendant cette voix, bien sûr il les avait senti arriver mais ce moment de l'histoire était tellement captivant, tellement émouvant et drôle… Presque autant que les têtes qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Maintenant, il s'en rappelait, quel dommage qu'il ait oublié de prendre son appareil photo.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence incertain entre les trois jeunes ninjas. Et pour cause ! Sasuke portait _Sakura_ sur son épaule et _Naruto_ sous son bras, il faisait face à Sakura qui soutenait _Naruto_ et _Sasuke_ sur ses épaules et elle était à côté de Naruto, Naruto et Naruto qui portaient _Sakura_ et _Sasuke_ sur leur dos ainsi qu'une clochette. (AN: Vous suivez toujours?)

« Vous en avez ramené du monde. » fit Kakashi d'une voix amusée. « Vos cousins éloignés ? »

Naruto soupira légèrement, il avait compris qu'ils s'étaient fait rouler. Le Naruto qui tenait la clochette le lança à celui qui portait Sakura et disparut en même temps que celui qui soutenait Sasuke. Les deux vrais Genins confus se virent tomber à terre et exploser dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard entendu et lâchèrent également les faux ninjas avant de se tourner vers leur Sensei. Celui-ci avait été agréablement surpris de voir que le vrai Naruto n'était pas celui qui avait récupéré la clochette et il le lui fit remarquer.

« Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je reste avec eux vu qu'ils étaient 'blessés'. » répondit le jeune ninja. « Au cas où vous auriez attaqué. »

Kakashi acquiesça, puis il face au reste de la Team 7. « Eh bien, pas de clochette ? »

Sakura baissa la tête, redoutant la sentence tandis que Sasuke serrait les poings, en colère contre lui-même. Ils se préparèrent au pire en entendant le Jounin soupirer. « Naruto, tu passes. Ramène ces deux là à l'Académie. » dit-il d'une voix plus dure, son visage avait également pris une expression sévère.

De son côté, Naruto n'avait pas encore répondu. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise devant leurs visages défaits.

_Libère-moi… Ce n'est pas juste… Libère-moi… _

Encore cette voix qui résonnait dans son esprit, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle lui semblait tout aussi étrange qu'avant mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Sensei… » commença-t-il, attirant l'attention du Jounin. « Ce… c'est injuste. » Il n'avait pas pour habitude de discuter avec ses supérieurs mais là, il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire.

« Ils ont eu leur chance, comme toi. » rétorqua Kakashi. « Et apparemment, ils ne la méritaient pas. »

Ces paroles attristèrent encore davantage la jeune kunoichi et faisaient bouillir de rage son coéquipier. Mais avant qu'il ait eu la chance de répliquer, il fut coupé par le ninja blond.

« Mais l'épreuve était vraiment dure. » plaida Naruto. Il savait bien de quoi il parlait. « Et j'ai eu de la chance. »

Ce n'était pas seulement une excuse pour cacher son véritable niveau, c'était en partie la vérité. Après avoir secouru Sakura et Sasuke, il avait crée une armée –au sens propre- de Kage Bunshin afin de retrouver le chien. Et un de ses clones était parvenu à l'attraper alors qu'il venait de se matérialiser sur un sceau de téléportation.

« Ce n'est pas un argument suffisant. Si tu tiens tant à les défendre, peut-être que tu préfèrerais retourner à l'Académie toi aussi ? »

« Non ! » Naruto était sur le point répondre mais sa coéquipière l'avait devancé. Les trois shinobi se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. « Non… enfin, je veux dire.. ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est de notre faute si on a raté, pas de la sienne. » continua la jeune fille, elle semblait au bord des larmes. « Je n'ai pas pu voir le piège, j'imagine que je ne suis pas encore au niveau… »

« Ça ne me gêne pas de retourner à l'Académie. » lui dit alors Naruto. La kunoichi leva la tête et croisa son regard, surprise d'y voir autre chose que de l'indifférence. Il la soutenait, est-ce que cette faible lueur mauve pouvait être.. de l'amitié? « Ça ne me gêne pas d'attendre une année de plus... » reprit le ninja blond. « Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur ma team. »

Autrefois, il n'avait presque jamais travaillé en équipe, ses missions étant essentiellement des solos. Mais avoir des coéquipiers prêts à l'aider _volontairement _était un changement qu'il appréciait. Les yeux verts clair de Saukra parurent alors s'éclaircir et se remplirent de gratitude. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne sa défense. « Merci... »

En face d'eux, Kakashi semblait encore moins satisfait que quelques minutes auparavant. « Je vois, si c'est ce que tu veux, vous serez trois à retourner à l'Académie. » dit-il avant de se tourner vers son troisième élève. « Et toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as a dire? »

« Hn. » fut sa brillante réponse. « Ça m'est égal, ce serait encore plus pénible de devoir changer d'équipe. »

« Sasuke-kun... » murmura la jeune fille, intérieurement ravie.

Le Jounin secoua la tête, il avait l'air désolé pour eux. « Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça... » Il fit une pause. « Rendez-vous ici, demain matin à 8h! » termina-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Hein? » Trois paires d'yeux étonnés lui firent face.

« Vous êtes reçus ! Félicitations. »

« Mais... mais... » Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Sakura ne trouvait plus ses mots. De son côté, Sasuke semblait être bloqué dans silence stupéfait.

Naruto se demandait d'où venait ce brusque retour de situation, ils étaient prêts à retourner à l'école, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire qui plaise à Kakashi..? Ils s'étaient ligués contre lui et lui-même avait refusé de passer, était-ce cela que leur Sensei avait cherché à faire depuis le début?

« Vous vouliez tester notre travail d'équipe? » demanda-t-il, un peu incertain.

« Tout juste. Il fallait que je sache si vous étiez prêts à choisir entre la mission et votre team. » répondit le ninja masqué. « Et je suis content de voir que vous avez fait le bon choix. » Naruto hocha la tête, Sakura rayonnait de joie et même si Sasuke voulait paraître indifférent, il était évident qu'il semblait aussi soulagé.

« N'oubliez jamais cela. Ceux qui abandonnent la mission ne valent rien. Mais ceux qui abandonnent leur camarades sont encore pire. » leur dit-il d'une voix grave et il fut heureux de voir qu'ils prenaient cela au sérieux.

« Sur ce, à demain. Et ne soyez pas en retard! » fit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Il était déjà assez éloigné lorqu'il entendit une voix lui crier après. « Ça vaut pour vous aussi! » Il rit discrètement, il était prévu que le nouveau livre d'Icha Icha sorte demain. Hors de question qu'il rate ça...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les trois Genins repartirent petit à petit chacun de leur côté. Lorsque Naruto rentra dans son appartement, il y retrouva son père qui l'attendait.

« Et alors, ce test? » lui lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Pas trop difficile? »

A ce moment, Naruto leva un sourcil en apercevant son kunaï spécial bien en vue sur une table basse... Minato ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant son regard sceptique. « Sarutobi m'a dit que tu maîtrisais le Kage Bunshin, quand est-ce que tu l'as appris? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« Hier, après avoir battu Mizuki. » fut la courte réponse.

Yondaime secoua la tête, décidément il aurait mérité le titre de ninja le plus imprévisible... Cela lui rappela quelque chose.

« C'était de ça que tu voulais me parler de ça hier? »

« Non... Mais j'ai aussi oublié de te le dire. » réalisa Naruto.

Minato soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ah oui... imprévisible. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils.

« Comment c'était alors? »

Naruto sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, se remémorant les évènements plutôt mouvementés de l'épreuve.

« Bien. » finit-il par dire avant de lui faire le récit de leur test.

°-°-°-°-° Deux mois et demi plus tard °-°-°-°-°

C'était un bel après-midi de juillet, la grande forêt de Konoha bruissait de nombreux sons, du chant d'oiseaux, du vent dans les feuilles... et des grézillements de talkies-walkies.

« Sakura? »

« Au point A, je suis prête. La cible est passée, elle se dirige vers le Nord-est. »

« Sasuke? »

« Au point B, prêt. La cible changé de direction, vers le Nord-ouest. »

« Naruto? »

« Au point C... Avec la cible. »

« Déjà? Ok, rassemblement. »

Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes floues sautèrent de branche en branch avant de se regrouper dans une clairière. Quatre et demi pour être tout à fait exact. Ronronnant sur l'épaule de Naruto, leur cible paraissait au comble du bonheur.

« Un noeud papillon rouge sur l'oreille, c'est bien lui. » fit Kakashi avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au chronomètre qu'il avait de nulle part. « Moins de 5 minutes, tu as battu ton propre record Naruto. » Ils commencèrent alors à marcher vers la Tour de l'Hokage.

Le ninja blond haussa une épaule -l'autre étant occupée par un chat bienheureux-, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire grand chose. En face de lui, Sakura le regardait avec un grand sourire. « Oooh, c'est trop mignon... Tora-chan t'adore vraiment! » De son côté Sasuke était... eh bien Sasuke comme d'habitude, silencieux et les bras croisés.

Les deux Genins avaient été un peu surpris au début de voir que ce chat, si pénible avec eux, semblait véritablement fondre lorsqu'il croisait leur coéquipier. Mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, grâce à cela, leur mission allait considérablement plus vite. Et sachant qu'ils devaient la faire une bonne dizaine de fois par semaine, la grande passion du chat étant la fuite, ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

« Tu devrais adopter Tora-chan. » suggéra Kakashi lorsqu'ils entrèrent les couloirs de la Tour. « Ça nous éviterait de devoir le poursuivre tous les jours. »

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête vers la boule de poils brune qui ne lâchait plus. « Ça m'étonnerait que sa maîtresse soit d'accord... » dit-il à voix basse alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le grand bureau de l'Hokage.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ils pouvaient déjà entendre de grand cris de désespoir accompagnés de pleurs et de prières. « Quand on parle du loup... » fit leur Sensei, qui hésiait un peu à ouvrir la porte.

Malheureusement, il y était bien obligé et une fois qu'il eût tourné la poignée, les cris montèrent en puissance, malmenant leurs pauvres oreilles. « Toooraaa-chaaaaaaan!!!! » A cet instant, leur vision fut obscurcie par une énorme montagne sombre, alias Shijimi-sama, qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke s'écartèrent prudemment, laissant leur coéquipier seul pour se débrouiller avec un chat hystérique qui ne voulait pas le quitter. A après un long combat, le ninja blond réussit finalement à décoller l'animal de son épaule et à le rendre à sa propriétaire, tout cela au prix de nombreuses griffures sur le visage.

Hokage, Jounin et Genin assistaient à la traditionnelle scène des _retrouvailles_ d'un air blasé, se demandant quelle pression un chat pouvait supporter avant d'être aplati, définitivement.

Puis la femme du seigneur se tourna vers son sauveur, serrant toujours son malheureux animal de compagnie.

« Oh merci, merci, merci beaucooooouuuup!!! »

« Ce... ce n'est rien. » parvint à dire Naruto. Il essayait désespérément d'écouter son sens du devoir et d'ignorer son instinct qui lui hurlait de décamper d'ici au plus vite.

« Mais siiiiiii ! Tu me le râmèèène si souvent! » continua-t-elle d'une voix haut perché. « Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te remerciiiiiieeee !! Viens-là que je t'embrââââsse! »

Naruto eut juste le temps d'afficher un air totalement stupéfait avant d'être saisit dans une étreinte étouffante. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit ses coéquipiers et l'Hokage le regarder en rigolant tandis qu'il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène.

Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, Shijimi-sama se décida enfin à lâcher le ninja blond et elle sortit en caressant/écrasant son chat, presque réduit à l'état de crêpe.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, l'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner encore un peu. « Je devrais t'assigner cette mission à vie Naruto, Shijimi-sama en serait ravie! »

Naruto la regarda de travers, tout en reprenant son souffle. Il n'avait jamais fait de mission de rang D autrefois, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elles pourraient être aussi dangereuses...

« Bon assez rit. » fit la Sannin en reprenant son sérieux.

Le ninja blond toussa une dernière fois, qui riait...?

« Alors, pour votre prochaine mission... » commença l'Hokage en reprenant ses dossiers. « Hm... Il y a eu une petit changement de dernière minute. » Les ninjas qui l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, s'attendant à recevoir une énième rang D, se concentrèrent à nouveau. « J'avais prévu de vous donner votre première mission de rang C, mais... »

Ah, il y avait un mais.. Ils redoutaient des complications qui pourraient les empêcher d'avoir enfin un peu d'action. « Kakashi est demandé pour une autre.. Oï, Kakashi! Fais au moins semblant d'écouter! » lança-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée, voyant que le Jounin avait le nez plongé dans les pages de son bouquin.

« J'écoute, j'écoute. » fit-il sans même lever les yeux.

La Sannin soupira mais continua tout de même ses explications. « Donc comme je disais, Kakashi est demandé ailleurs pendant ce temps mais heureusement pour vous, je vous ai trouvé un Sensei de remplacement. » Cette annonce soulagea grandement les Genins, Kakashi était un bon Sensei mais la perspective d'une mission de rang C était encore plus attreyante. « Vous avez de la chance qu'il me reste un Jounin au chômage. »

Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte et elle s'ouvrit peu après, dévoilant un visage qui n'était pas inconnu de certains autres ninjas. « Qui est au chômage? » demanda le shinobi.

« A ton avis? » répliqua l'Hokage.

« Otou-san... » fit alors Naruto, l'air étonné.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis que Sakura dévisageait le Jounin avecsurprise, découvrant enfin pour la première fois le fameux père de leur coéquipier.

« Voici votre nouveau Sensei, Uzumaki Arashi. » annonça alors Tsunade. « Préparez vos affaires, vous partez demain pour Hoshi no Kuni. »

TBC...

* * *

Eh oui, le pays de l'étoile pas celui des vagues... Si vous avez regardé tout l'anime de Naruto, c'est un des arc HS, pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, j'écrirais un petit résumé la prochaine fois.

L'intrigue avancera nettement plus au chapitre suivant, je peux vous le garantir^^

(1) Doton: Shinjûzanshu no jutsu : art de la décapitation fatale (tu parles d'un nom ridicule...)

** Ah au fait, -ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic, mais vous saviez que les Japonais ont appelé une sonde de Vénus, _Akatsuki_? J'ai trouvé ça marrant. Sans rapport avec Naruto, c'est parce que Akatsuki veut dire aube et Vénus est la planète la plus brillante du matin. **

Reviews, reviews^_^

A+


	11. Chap 10: Multiples Mystères

_**** Résumé de l'arc HS (épisodes 178-183) ****_

Tsunade confie à Naruto, Neji, Lee et Tenten la mission de protéger l'étoile au village caché de l'Étoile. Arrivé en premier, Naruto se fait attaquer par un ninja de ce village mais Neji et Lee arrêtent le combat. Le ninja en question a le même âge que Naruto et se prénomme Sumaru. Après cela, les quatre ninjas rencontrent Akahoshi, le soi-disant nouveau Hoshikage du village caché de l'Étoile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un ninja s'introduit dans le village et dérobe l'étoile. Naruto tente de l'arrêter mais sans succès. Très vite, on s'aperçoit que l'identité du voleur de l'étoile est Natsuhi, la mère de Sumaru (son fils ignore que sa mère est toujours en vie alors qu'il l'a crue morte). On apprend également qu'à une époque, le 3ème Hoshikage avait ordonné que personne ne devait s'entraîner auprès de l'étoile, car elle a provoqué beaucoup de morts chez les jeunes ninjas qui se sont entraînés avec l'étoile. Akahoshi refusant la décision du 3ème Hoshikage, l'élimine puis prend sa place tout en redonnant bénédiction à l'entraînement de l'étoile.

La raison pour laquelle Natsuhi a dérobé l'étoile était de protéger les jeunes ninjas du village de l'Étoile. Mais Akahoshi découvre sa cachette et lui ordonne de lui remettre l'étoile. S'en suit ensuite les retrouvailles entre Sumaru et sa mère. Mais Natsuhi n'a pas dit son dernier mot et se rend au village pour détruire l'étoile. Malheureusement, elle est découverte par Akahoshi et est tuée à son tour. Mais la mission se solde par un échec puisque Naruto détruit l'étoile en même temps qu'Akahoshi.

Disclaimer : Naruto est l'œuvre et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 10: Multiples Mystères_

Le pays de l'Etoile…

Un Etat de faible influence dans le monde des ninjas, rarement considéré par les cinq grandes nations des Eléments. Et pourtant, ce petit pays possédait une arme aussi puissante que mystérieuse. Les habitants de Hoshi no Kuni (1) avaient été très protecteurs de leur secret pendant de longues générations, n'autorisant presque jamais des shinobi étrangers à l'approcher.

« Alors pourquoi ils font appel à nous maintenant ? »

Filant à travers les arbres, un shinobi brun se tourna vers sa jeune élève. « Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que la menace vienne de l'intérieur. L'Hoshikage pense que c'est un de leur shinobi qui convoite l'étoile et apparemment, ils n'ont pas assez de ninjas entraînés pour la défendre. »

Sakura hocha lentement la tête, pensive. Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, cette arme? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux. « Ce n'est quand même pas une vraie étoile? »

Ses deux coéquipiers étaient aussi intrigués et ils écoutèrent attentivement la suite de leur conversation. « On ne sait pas vraiment. Il paraît qu'elle est réellement tombée du ciel, il y a quelques dizaines d'années de cela. Ce qui est sûr en revanche, c'est qu'elle possède des pouvoirs particuliers que les ninjas de l'étoile ont réussi à exploiter. » expliqua Arashi. « Mais ne me demande pas quels sont ces pouvoirs, je n'en absolument rien. »

A vrai dire, il en avait bien une vague idée mais les rapports qu'il avait lus étaient censés n'être accessibles qu'à l'Hokage. Mais un petit mensonge pieux ne ferait de mal à personne. Yondaime commença à ralentir et fit signe à ses nouveaux élèves de le suivre. « On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Le soleil est déjà couché et je ne veux pas voyager de nuit ici. »

Ils établirent leur campement dans une clairière et pendant que ses élèves s'installaient, Arashi partit faire un petit tour afin de s'assurer que les environs étaient sûrs. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du pays du Feu mais proche de ses frontières, il valait tout de même mieux être sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il revint vers le campement, il retrouva Sasuke qui essayait d'échapper à une Sakura plus que collante et Naruto qui commençait à préparer leur repas. Retenant un sourire, il alla tranquillement s'assoir…

« _Oh, oh…_ » Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto se dévouait encore pour préparer le repas ? S'approchant de son fils, il posa une main sur son épaule. « Laisse, on va s'en occuper. Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller chercher de l'eau? »

Naruto le regarda d'un air surpris, mais hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers une rivière proche et Yondaime ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

De son côté, Sakura n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Elle fronça les sourcils, ils étaient peut-être père et fils mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait toujours l'excuser. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas le repas lui aussi? » demanda-t-elle, un peu vexée.

Arashi lui adressa un sourire apaisant. « Je ne fais pas ça par favoritisme, au contraire... » Voyant son air étonné, il s'expliqua, tout en baissant le ton. « Vu que c'est votre première mission hors du village, je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à sa cuisine? »

« Non... »

« Eh bien continue comme ça. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, il a tellement brûlé le repas... » Arashi grimaça au seul souvenir de ce dîner. « J'ai cru que je mangeais de la terre carbonisée. D'ailleurs, ça avait presque le même goût. »

A ce moment, Naruto revint et tandis qu'il retournait à ses affaires, Sakura s'approcha de son Sensei et murmura « C'était si mauvais que ça? »

Arashi lui répondit de la même façon. « Crois-moi, c'était encore bien pire. » chuchota-t-il d'un air horrifié.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'était un peu méfiée de ce nouveau Sensei au début, principalement à cause de cette histoire de nom, mais en fin de compte, il s'avérait être quelqu'un de très sympathique. Elle ne savait pas encore quel genre de ninja il était mais si Godaime l'avait assigné à cette mission, il devait au moins être aussi fort que Kakashi.

L'atmosphère s'étant considérablement détendue, professeur et élèves passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter tranquillement. En réalité, Arashi et Sakura faisaient pratiquement la conversation à eux-seuls, Naruto ne parlait que rarement et Sasuke n'avait pas accepté ce remplaçant aussi facilement que sa coéquipière.

La jeune fille était d'un naturel très curieux et elle ne cessait de questionner son Sensei. « Vous avez participé à la guerre ? » fit-elle d'un air admiratif. « Alors vous avez dû beaucoup voyager non ? »

« Pas mal, oui. J'ai souvent été envoyé en mission à Tsuchi no Kuni. C'est un très beau pays, malheureusement, c'était des temps de guerre et même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'y serais réellement le bienvenu. » raconta-t-il.

C'était assez étrange… lorsqu'il été Hokage autrefois, il était plutôt réticent à parler de ces mission aussi périlleuses que meurtrières mais à présent, il avait l'impression que cela faisait partie d'une autre vie. Et si la jeune génération était curieuse, alors il valait mieux ne pas tout leur cacher, cela leur éviterait peut-être de faire les mêmes erreurs.

« … et lorsque le traité de paix a été signé… » Bon, on ne pouvait pas tout raconter non plus. « J'ai continué à faire de longues missions hors de Konoha même si le plus souvent, je restais à l'intérieur du pays. Beaucoup de ninjas étaient envoyés pour surveiller les frontières encore dangereuses, ou alors pour escorter des artisans ou des diplomates étrangers. Il y avait pas mal de choses à reconstruire, les bâtiments aussi bien que les alliances. … D'ailleurs, c'est à cette époque là que j'ai rencontré Kushina… » dit-il plus doucement, presque pour lui-même.

« Kushina ? » fit Sakura, intriguée de voir son Sensei perdu dans ses pensées. « Qui c'était ? »

« Hm ? Oh, Kushina était ma femme, la mère de Naruto. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils. « Elle n'était pas native du pays du Feu mais elle s'est installée à Konoha lorsque nous nous sommes fiancés. » A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il lui racontait cela aussi. C'était vraiment personnel et ça le rendait assez mélancolique. Mais d'un autre côté, il voyait un air intéressé apparaître sur le visage de Naruto et entendre la jeune fille soupirer quelque chose du genre 'Oooh, c'est tellement romantique…' avait de quoi faire sourire.

« _Romantique…_ » Le garçon manqué qu'avait été Kushina lors de leurs premières rencontres en aurait bien rigolé.

Yondaime espérait juste que son élève ne lui demanderait pas- « C'était une kunoichi ? Est-ce qu'elle l'est toujours ? »

En plein dans le mille.

Naruto, qui jusque là avait écouté la conversation avec curiosité, lança un regard un peu inquiet à son père. Il savait que c'était un sujet assez sensible pour lui et s'apprêtait à répondre à sa place lorsqu'il reprit.

« Oui, elle était Jounin dans son pays et elle a intégré les équipes de Konoha. Mais… elle est décédée, il y a plusieurs années de cela. »

Sakura fut assez choquée par cette nouvelle. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, très embarrassée. « Je… Je suis désolée Sensei… Je ne voulais pas… désolée, vraiment. »

Naruto sentit qu'il recevait lui aussi des regards confus, voir attristés de la part de ses coéquipiers mais il préféra ne rien dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Yondaime. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et c'est moi qui vous en ai parlé en premier. »

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire à présent. Elle aurait dû s'en douter puisqu'il en parlait au passé et elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être montrée aussi curieuse.

Un silence pesant s'était maintenant installé entre eux et Yondaime eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre la conversation sur un thème plus joyeux. « Mais parlez moi plutôt de vous... En tant que Sensei, même remplaçant, je dois apprendre à connaître mes élèves. » finit-il par dire avant de se tourner vers Sakura. « J'ai souvent rencontré les Uchiha mais je n'ai jamais vu tes parents, ce ne sont pas des shinobi je crois ? »

Le changement de sujet soulageait la jeune fille et elle fit de son mieux pour éviter de poser d'autres questions trop indiscrètes. « Oui, mes parents sont des civils … … » Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter tout les deux pendant un bon moment. A chaque fois que Minato ou Sakura essayait d'inclure Sasuke, ils récoltaient un haussement d'épaules désintéressé et leur Sensei devait se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais d'un autre côté, leurs tentatives pour faire parler Naruto n'étaient pas tellement plus réussies et Yondaime s'en inquiétait un peu. Son fils était loin de pouvoir être qualifié de bavard mais d'habitude, il était quand même un peu plus ouvert. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, Minato prit le premier tour de garde afin de les laisser se reposer.

La team 7 repartit le lendemain à l'aube, filant à travers les arbres en direction du Nord-ouest. Si Arashi avait été seul ou simplement accompagné de Naruto, ils seraient arrivés à destination avant la fin de la matinée mais la présence de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers, ils étaient forcés de ralentir un peu. Ils avaient maintenant moins d'une heure de route à faire, aussi Yondaime décida d'envoyer Naruto en éclaireur.

Après un hochement de tête, le ninja blond concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et en quelques secondes, il disparut de leur champ de vision.

« Comment il a fait ça? » s'exclama la jeune kunoichi en se tournant vers leur Sensei. Mais celui-ci ne lui donna qu'une vague réponse. « Je lui ai appris deux ou trois trucs. »

Il voyait bien que cela lui vaudrait d'autres questions plus tard, d'autant plus que Sasuke tirait une tête de trois pieds de long à chaque fois que son coéquipier faisait quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il aurait été ridicule de demander à Naruto de garder un niveau de Genin. Sakura et Sasuke savaient bien qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'Académie, ils devaient bien se douter qu'il avait suivit un autre entraînement.

Tout à ses réflexions, Minato ne s'était pas rendu compte que son fils n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis ce matin.

Loin devant sa team, Naruto s'approchait maintenant de l'extrémité de la forêt. Il n'avait perçu aucun danger sur la route, et il commença à ralentir pour qu'ils puissent le rattraper.

Depuis la veille, il se sentait étrangement calme, comme si tous les doutes et les incertitudes qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers mois s'étaient brusquement envolés. C'était surprenant, pas vraiment désagréable, mais simplement étrange. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, des coéquipiers à protéger et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il n'avait rien dit à Minato, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Yondaime n'avait pas besoin d'être embarrassé de tous les états d'âme de ses ninjas, seule la mission comptait.

Naruto était descendu des arbres et marchait à présent sur un sentier qui menait hors de la forêt. Après quelques minutes, il arriva non loin d'un grand fossé qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres de part et d'autre du chemin. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de pont proche le jeune ninja allait s'approcher pour chercher un passage lorsqu'il sentit une présence.

Naruto recula immédiatement et évita des bombes qui explosèrent juste devant lui. Il se retourna vivement et lança plusieurs shurikens dans les arbres proches afin de faire sortir son adversaire.

Caché dans le feuillage, une silhouette sombre évita sans problème les shurikens et s'appuya silencieusement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Si le ninja blond pensait pouvoir le déloger aussi facilement, il se tromp-

« Ne bouge plus. »

Une lame glacée vint effleurer son cou tandis qu'une voix dure l'interrogeait. « Qui est-tu? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a attaqué? »

Naruto avait utilisé le Henge pour se changer en shuriken et un Kage Bunshin pour l'envoyer. Le ninja ennemi n'était pas plus grand que lui mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était couvert par une sorte de masque à gaz. L'ex-anbu restait sur ses gardes et il pensait l'avoir coincé lorsqu'une soudaine éruption de chakra le prit au dépourvu.

Une bourrasque d'énergie le força à reculer et le shinobi aux cheveux noirs parvint à se libérer. Il sauta à terre et commença à courir dans la direction opposée.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et s'élança à sa poursuite, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ainsi. « _Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chakra..._ » se dit-il en voyant qu'il enveloppait le ninja ennemi comme une sorte d'aura violette. Naruto accéléra et créa discrètement deux clones qui encadrèrent le shinobi brun à son insu. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour l'attaquer, l'ex-anbu évita agilement les décharges de chakra et avec ses clones, il lui envoya une pluie de senbons.

Surpris par cette triple attaque, le ninja ennemi ne réussit pas à dévier toutes les aiguilles. Elles étaient enduites d'une substance qui paralysait les muscles et Naruto n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir son adversaire chanceler et tomber un genou en terre. Le chakra violet avait diminué d'intensité mais il n'avait pas encore disparut pour autant. Naruto n'avait aucun mal à éviter les attaques du ninja mais comme celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de céder, il décida d'en finir au plus vite.

La solution la plus simple était d'utiliser le Rasengan. Naruto créa un nouveau Kage Bunshin et ils formèrent chacun une orbe tourbillonnante. Le clone s'élança en premier, déviant le chakra violet grâce à l'énergie de la sphère. Le ninja blond s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il fut surpris par l'arrivée d'un autre shinobi.

« Naruto! Arrête ça! »

L'ex-Anbu dispersa son jutsu en voyant son père arriver près de lui, Sakura et Sasuke non loin derrière. Sur un signe de leur Sensei, ils se dirigèrent vers le ninja adversaire qui venait de s'écrouler tandis qu'Arashi allait vers Naruto, l'air passablement choqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? »

« Il m'a attaqué lorsque je suis sortit de la forêt. » répondit Naruto. « Je voulais le retenir pour l'interroger plus tard. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. Il aurait pu mourir. » Yondaime avait tout de suite vu que Naruto maîtrisait la situation et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait utilisé l'orbe tourbillonnante. Certes, un ninja confirmé devait s'assurer que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas, mais tout de même... Il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin.

« Je ne l'aurais pas tué, mais il essayait de s'enfuir. » fit Naruto d'une voix indifférente.

« Il est immobilisé! Le Rasengan est un puissant jutsu, et ce n'est qu'un enfant! » contra Arashi. Le garçon ne devait pas être plus âgé que ses nouveaux élèves.

« C'est un ninja. »

Minato fut prit de court par cette réponse. Théoriquement, tout shinobi quelque soit son âge était considéré comme un adulte mais de là à penser que Naruto n'hésiterait pas à le blesser gravement... Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser.

« Quoi qu'il en soit.. » reprit-il. « J'aimerais que tu n'utilise le Rasengan que si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Et si possible, pas contre des enfants. » Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses élèves lorsque la réponse de son fils le figea sur place.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Les yeux verts d'Arashi s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. « Quoi...? » fit-il d'une voix éteinte. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il venait de le vouvoyer? Exactement comme il avait coutume de le faire quelques mois auparavant? Cependant, Minato n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder là dessus car une voix le tira de ses réflexions.

« Sensei! » appela Sakura. « Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Arashi et Naruto retournèrent auprès d'eux et le Jounin prit la place de son élève à côté du ninja. Celui-ci se releva péniblement sur un coude et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant qu'il était encerclé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. » le rassura Arashi.

Le ninja aperçu leurs bandeaux. « … Konoha? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, nous avons une mission à effectuer à Hoshi no Kuni. Tu est un ninja du village caché? »

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as attaqué? » demanda Arashi en désignant Naruto. Il y eut un moment de silence mais le ninja sembla finalement se décider à répondre. Il détacha son masque, dévoilant un bandeau marqué du signe de l'étoile ainsi que deux yeux bruns. Il leur montra le gouffre. « C'est rempli d'un gaz toxique, invisible et inodore. Je voulais l'éloigner. »

Arashi soupira, visiblement à cet âge là, tous les garçons avaient le même état d'esprit: je fonce d'abord et je réfléchis après. Il y avait d'autres moyens de prévenir du danger... « Alors pourquoi t'es tu enfui? »

Le ninja détourna le regard, l'air vexé. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me découvre... J'ai paniqué... » Il avait dit ses derniers mots si bas qu'Arashi eut du mal à les entendre. Les effets paralysants des senbons semblaient se dissiper et Minato aida le ninja à se relever. « Tu aurais pu lui dire plus simplement que le fossé était dangereux. » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire conciliant. « Mais je te remercie de l'avoir prévenu. »

Naruto capta le regard de son père par dessus l'épaule du ninja et se tourna vers lui. « Désolé de t'avoir attaqué. » dit-il platement.

L'autre croisa les bras, sans vraiment lui faire face. « Mouais... désolé aussi. »

« Puisque cette histoire est réglée, est-ce que tu pourrais nous amener jusqu'au village caché? Tu as l'air de bien connaître les environs. » Minato aurait probablement pu se diriger sans son aide mais de cette façon, il pouvait garder un œil sur lui et cela faciliterait leur entrée dans le village.

Le garçon hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter. « Ok, suivez-moi. » Il tenta de se remettre debout mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il serait tombé si Naruto, qui était le plus proche de lui, ne l'avait pas retenu. « Appuie toi sur mon épaule. » proposa l'ex-anbu.

Le ninja ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta tout de même, reconnaissant qu'il ne pouvait pas encore marcher aisément. Minato laissa échapper un sourire et la team se remit en route. « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Arashi, Jounin de Konoha. »

« Moi, c'est Sumaru. Genin de Hoshi-gakure. »

La kunoichi s'avança à côté de lui. « Mon nom est Sakura, enchanté. » dit-elle en lui souriant. Sumaru hocha la tête et se tourna vers son autre coéquipier. « Sasuke. » se présenta-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Naruto. » termina le ninja blond.

Sumaru ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné leur petit duel. « Naruto? Hn, drôle de nom. » fit-il d'une voix sarcastique. L'ex-anbu ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules, faisant grimacer de douleur le Genin aux yeux brun. « … Teme... » grogna-t-il.

Amusé par leur comportement, Minato en aurait presque oublié l'attitude étrange de Naruto. Tout en marchant vers le village, il ne cessait d'observer son fils, se promettant de lui parler en tête à tête dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

A l'entrée du village, ils croisèrent une bande d'apprentis ninjas qui demandèrent à Sumaru de participer à leur entraînement et c'est ainsi qu'ils changèrent de guide. Une jeune kunoichi nommée Hokuto, les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du leader de Hoshi-gakure. Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant de voir arriver leur hôte. Celui-ci avait un visage émacié aux yeux pâles, encadré par une chevelure grise.

« Je suis Akahoshi, le chef du village de l'étoile. » leur dit-il après qu'ils se soient présentés. « Je pensais que les ninjas d'une grande nation comme Konoha seraient ponctuels. Nous vous attendions plus tôt que cela. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

« J'en suis navré, nous avons eu un léger contretemps. » s'excusa Arashi, tout en sachant que ses accusations étaient totalement fausses.

« Peu importe. Comme vous le savez, votre mission est la protection de notre étoile. » expliqua Akahoshi. « C'est le trésor le plus précieux de ce pays et si cela avait été possible, je n'aurais pas fait appel à des shinobi étrangers. Un ninja a déserté notre village et il tente de voler notre étoile. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à en faire? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir! » rétorqua le ninja. « Tout ce dont vous devez vous occuper est de protéger l'étoile et d'empêcher ce voleur de l'atteindre. Ne vous en approchez pas non plus, nos shinobi ne doivent pas être dérangés pendant leur entraînement. Hokuto vous montera le chemin. » dit-il en leur désignant la jeune fille.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un jeune garçon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en désordre et il respirait difficilement.

« Akahoshi-sama! »

« Mizura? »

« L'étoile! Le voleur est revenu! »

« Quoi? »

Arashi se leva également et fit signe à son équipe de le suivre. « Allons-y. »

Les sept ninjas sortirent du bâtiment et s'élancèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement des shinobi de l'étoile. Tout en courant, Mizura tentait de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. « Il nous a pris par surprise, on n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter. Sumaru m'a dit de me cacher et d'aller vous prévenir une fois que le ninja serait parti. Je crois qu'il s'est lancé à sa poursuite- Ah! »

« Mizura! » Hokuto accourut aux côtés du jeune garçon qui était tombé à terre, une main sur sa poitrine. « Ça va? » Mizura hocha lentement la tête avant de tousser à nouveau. « Allez-y, on vous rejoindra plus tard. » fit Hokuto en l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller? » demanda Sakura, inquiète.

« Oui- »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? » s'écria Akahoshi. « Le voleur risque de s'enfuir! »

Les ninjas de Konoha échangèrent des regards quelque peu étonnés mais ne protestèrent pas. « Faites attention à vous. » dit Arashi aux deux enfants avant de partir à la suite de l'Hoshikage. Il n'aimait pas la façon d'agir de cet homme, même dans les situations d'urgences, un chef devait aussi se préoccuper de la sécurité de ses ninjas.

Les ninjas de Konoha suivirent Akahoshi qui les mena jusque dans une vallée, défigurée par un immense cratère. Tout autour la cavité, les arbres brûlés étaient tombés à terre et au milieu se dressait un grand bâtiment en bois. Cela ressemblait à un sanctuaire mais Arashi devina qu'il s'agissait du lieu d'entraînement des ninjas de l'étoile. Lorsque le groupe de shinobi passa les portes du temple, un spectacle désolant s'offrit à eux.

Dans la grande salle centrale, une dizaine de jeunes ninjas étaient étendus à terre, inconscients et au centre, le piédestal où devait reposer l'étoile était maintenant vide.

Le groupe de Konoha s'était arrêté aux portes, et s'apprêtait à venir en aide aux ninjas blessés mais ils furent surpris par Akahoshi qui se précipita au centre de la salle. « Kuso! C'est pas vrai! Il est déjà parti avec l'étoile! » s'écria-t-il sans accorder un seul regard à ses shinobi. « Il faut le rattraper, laissez vos gamins s'occuper d'eux et venez! » lança-t-il à Arashi en repartant au dehors.

Minato fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus révolté par son attitude. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, ils auraient le temps de régler cette histoire plus tard. « Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, prenez soin des enfants et protégez les ici. N'oubliez pas Hokuto et Mizura, ils devraient arriver bientôt. »

« Hai! »

Tandis que les Genins accouraient aux côtés des jeunes ninjas, Minato retint discrètement son fils. « Surveille les alentours et s'il n'y a pas de danger, laisse leur des Kage Bunshin et rejoins-nous. Akahoshi est partit vers le Nord. » lui dit-il avant de marcher vers la sortie.

« A vos ordres. »

Minato se figea.

Il espérait vraiment avoir mal entendu. Mais le visage sérieux et la voix froide de Naruto ne lui permettaient malheureusement pas d'avoir ce doute. Son coeur était comme enserré par l'inquiétude, à la limite de la crainte... La crainte de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau.

Yondaime se tourna vers son fils les yeux emplis d'incertitude. Pourquoi recommençait-il à parler ainsi maintenant? Il croyait pourtant qu'il était en train de s'ouvrir aux autres.

« Naruto... » murmura-t-il.

Mais l'ex-anbu ne l'écoutait plus, concentré sur sa mission, il était parti s'occuper des ninjas de l'étoile.

« Sensei? » La voix de Sakura tira Minato hors de ses réflexions. Il vit que la jeune fille le regardait d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était ainsi arrêté.

Arashi se reprit et après un dernier regard inquiet vers Naruto, il s'élança au dehors. Cela lui en coûtait, mais comme il n'y avait pas de danger imminent il se devait d'accomplir sa mission. Il rattrapa sans problème Akahoshi qui lui fit encore des reproches sur son retard et qu'il croyait que les shinobi de Konoha étaient plus compétents, bla bla bla... Mais Minato ne l'écoutait absolument pas, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire.

De leur coté, Naruto et ses coéquipiers s'étaient rapidement occupés des ninjas. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore revenus à lui mais heureusement, ils n'avaient pas de blessure sérieuse et étaient juste sonnés. Sakura s'assit non loin d'eux tandis que Sasuke s'adossait contre le mur, surveillant la salle entière. Le ninja blond était posté près de la porte, il avait envoyé quelques clones faire le tour des environ et recevait leurs informations lorsqu'ils disparaissaient.

Moins de cinq minutes après, il vit arriver Hokuto et Mizura. Sakura se précipita aux côtés de la jeune fille pour l'aider à soutenir le ninja brun qui semblait toujours aussi exténué. Le garçon s'assit près de ses compagnons afin de reprendre son souffle. Naruto se demandait pourquoi Mizura faisait encore partie du groupe de ninja qui s'entraînait avec l'étoile. Dans son état, il aurait dû être placé dans un centre médical pour se reposer pendant quelque temps.

Naruto vit qu'un des shinobi s'était réveillé, et avait visiblement un sacré mal de tête. Il ne pouvait rien leur apprendre de plus que ce que leur avait déjà dit Mizura aussi l'ex-anbu décida-t-il de rejoindre son père.

Si Sasuke avait su que le ninja blond était parti combattre et que celui qui attendait avec eux n'était qu'un clone, il en aurait sûrement encore fait tout un plat.

Naruto avait suivit les indications de Minato pendant quelques minutes et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver leur piste. Il aurait été difficile de manquer les énormes vagues de chakra qui provenait du bord de la forêt.

Il tenta de s'approcher furtivement mais vit rapidement que le ninja voleur l'avait déjà repéré grâce à son étrange chakra mauve. Abandonnant la discrétion, l'ex-anbu vint aux côtés de Yondaime.

Celui-ci l'avait sentit venir et s'était écarté du combat pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Akahoshi retenait le shinobi masqué. « Naruto, emmène Sumaru en lieu sûr. » dit-il en montrant le Genin inconscient. « Il combattait le ninja mais il a été déconcentré quand nous sommes arrivés et il s'est fait avoir. »

« Haï. »

En un éclair, Naruto fut aux côtés de Sumaru et le souleva de terre. Alors qu'il repartait dans la forêt, il vit du coin de l'œil que le voleur semblait vouloir le poursuivre mais Minato lui barra le chemin.

Naruto déposa le Genin quelques centaines de mètres plus loin dans un endroit protégé et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures, il laissa trois Kage Bunshin (il avait vraiment bien fait d'apprendre cette technique) et repartit en sens inverse.

« Kujaku Myohô: Kemono! (2) »

Un rugissement accompagné d'une déferlante d'énergie le força à ralentir sa course. Levant les yeux, il vit que le ninja voleur avait créé une énorme bête à partir de son chakra et d'un mouvement de bras, il l'envoyait vers eux. Minato et Naruto n'eurent aucun mal à éviter l'attaque massive, mais il en fut autrement pour Akahoshi. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de reculer afin de diminuer l'intensité du coup avant de se faire toucher.

Le voleur rétracta son monstre de chakra et se re-prépara à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Yondaime accourut aux côtés d'Akahoshi et voulut l'aider à se relever mais le ninja de l'étoile le repoussa vivement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous! » cracha-t-il en se remettant debout. « Occupez-vous plutôt de récupérer l'étoile! »

« Si vous arrêtiez de toujours vous mettre en travers de mon chemin, je l'aurais reprise depuis longtemps! » … était ce que Arashi avait envie de lui dire, mais son caractère naturellement patient et son expérience à maîtriser les situations extrêmes transformèrent cela en « Très bien, faites diversion et je vais tenter de traverser sa barrière. »

Akahoshi hocha la tête et commença à concentrer son chakra. Yondaime n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour faire comprendre à Naruto qu'ils allaient travailler en équipe. Le ninja blond se détourna à regret du soi-disant Hoshikage qu'il regardait d'un air glacial. S'ils n'avaient pas été en plein milieu d'un combat, il lui aurait volontiers appris à parler correctement à l'Hokage.

L'ex-anbu se reconcentra et observa Minato. Celui-ci sortit son kunaï spécial et lui fit discrètement un signe en montrant trois doigts.

Triple offensive donc.

« Kujaku Myouhô: Zan! (3) »

Akahoshi et le ninja voleur lancèrent leur attaque en même temps. L'aura d'énergie qui les enveloppait sembla voler en éclats tandis que des dizaines de plumes de chakra mauve fendaient l'air en direction de leur ennemi. La technique du voleur était sans conteste d'une ampleur supérieure mais le shinobi hargneux ne céda pas.

Minato et Naruto ne perdirent pas de temps à les admirer. Utilisant leurs kunaïs à une vitesse phénoménale, ils se déplacèrent sur tout le terrain en évitant les plumes mortelles qui explosaient les unes contre les autres. Les deux ninjas de la Feuille allaient si vite qu'ils semblaient être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Dès qu'ils réapparaissaient près de leur kunaï, ils le ramassaient, le relançait et disparaissaient à nouveau.

Le ninja ennemi semblait peiner à les suivre, dirigeant tant bien que mal ses plumes de chakra.

_Shokou, première attaque_

Minato s'était approché à moins de quinze mètres du shinobi et d'un rapide mouvement, il déroula un parchemin et fit un sceau qui libéra une pluie de shurikens et kunaïs sur son adversaire. Celui-ci en arrêta la moitié à l'aide de ses plumes, parvint à dévier le reste à l'aide de sa barrière de chakra mais fut momentanément aveuglé par la fumée des explosions.

Le voleur garda le Jounin de Konoha dans sa ligne de mire et renforça sa défense frontale en le voyant réapparaître non loin devant lui.

_Nikou, seconde attaque_

Mais alors que le ninja de l'étoile allait lancer ses plumes vers Minato, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu! (4) »

Naruto attaqua violemment la barrière affaiblie à l'aide de son katana renforcé de chakra. Le voleur était pris au dépourvu et tenta de raffermir son bouclier aussi rapidement que possible. Mais la lame de Naruto avait déjà trop profondément percé sa défense et parvint à le blesser au bras avant d'être repoussé par les plumes du Kujaku (paon). Le voleur avait involontairement lâché l'étoile mais celle-ci était encore à l'intérieure de la barrière.

Naruto recula sous l'assaut des jets de chakra mauve, tout en restant dans le champ de vision du shinobi masqué. Désorienté mais encore d'aplomb, le ninja remarqua la disparition du Jounin brun une demi-seconde trop tard.

_Sankou, troisième attaque_

Minato se matérialisa au-dessus du ninja, plusieurs Rasengan en formation dans les paumes de ses mains. « Bakugan no Jutsu! (5) » Yondaime lança ses orbes miniatures avant de se téléporter plus loin à l'aide de l'Hiraishin. Les Rasengan créèrent de fulgurantes explosions en touchant le sol.

Le shinobi se protégea rapidement en rétrécissant son bouclier pour mieux concentrer son chakra. Mais à cause du tourbillonnement d'énergie, il ne vit pas que l'étoile était en dehors de la zone protégée et en deux éclairs, le ninja blond avait récupéré la pierre mauve.

« Bon travail Naruto. » le félicita Yondaime.

Akahoshi (alias le boulet) accourut vers eux, et pour un peu, il aurait presque arraché l'étoile des mains du jeune ninja. « Donne-la-moi! » Minato fronça les sourcils mais fit tout de même signe à son fils de lui confier la météorite. Mais aussi courte qu'elle fût, cette intrusion les avait distraits de leur adversaire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il se relève aussi vite, ni à ce qu'il réunisse à nouveau son chakra.

« Kujaku Myohô: Yoku! (6) »

Quatre ailes violettes apparurent dans dos et le voleur s'élança aussitôt en planant dans le ravin empoisonné derrière lui. Yondaime et Naruto ne pouvaient pas utiliser l'Hiraishin dans ce gouffre aussi tentèrent-ils de le poursuivre à pied mais à leur grande surprise, ils furent arrêtés par le shinobi de l'étoile.

« Laissez-le partir. »

« Il n'est que légèrement blessé, s'il vous le laissez s'échapper il reviendra vite. » dit Minato qui ne comprenait d'où venait ce brusque changement d'avis.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » assura Akahoshi qui abordait un sourire en coin. « J'en fais mon affaire. »

« Mais- »

« Je vous paie pour protéger notre étoile, pas pour arrêter un pathétique voleur. »

Arashi trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange mais il ne dit rien pour le moment. Attaquer de face ne donnait pas toujours les meilleurs résultats. « Comme vous voudrez. » Il fit signe à Naruto et les deux ninjas étaient prêts à repartir vers la forêt lorsqu'Akahoshi se mit à nouveau en travers de leur chemin. Il fixait le ninja blond.. sans savoir que celui-ci était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir osé donner des ordres à Yondaime.

« Ce gamin... il est bien au-dessus du niveau de Genin. » commença Akahoshi. « Un simple apprenti ninja ne possède pas de telles capacités et il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire face à ce déserteur... Qui êtes-vous vraiment? »

La main de Minato se posa sur l'épaule de son fils, ferme mais apaisante. « Nous sommes payés pour garder l'étoile, pas pour répondre à vos questions. »

Les deux ninjas adultes se firent face pendant quelques secondes, le défi et la méfiance se lisaient dans les yeux gris d'Akahoshi tandis que les iris azur de Minato brillaient d'ade Le ninja de l'étoile finit par se détourner, fronçant les sourcils.

« Rentrons au village. Il est inutile d'attarder davantage ici. » dit-il avant de s'élancer dans les arbres.

Minato soupira après son départ, il préférait avoir de bonnes relations avec les autres villages, surtout ceux qui les employaient, mais c'était parfois mission impossible. Dur métier que celui de diplomate…

« Allons-y Naruto. »

Les deux ninjas repartirent vers le village et Arashi profita de ces quelques instants de tranquillité –relative- pour faire le point sur ses techniques. « Rien à redire sur l'utilisation de l'Hiraishin, c'était parfait. Mais fais attention avec ton _Kaze no Tsurugi_, tu réduis un peu trop ta défense. Si ce ninja avait remarqué ma diversion et n'avait pas reconcentré son énergie vers moi, tu aurais eu du mal à te défendre face à ces plumes de chakra. »

« D'accord. »

Minato pointa deux ou trois autres détails qu'il devait rectifier mais ils étaient vraiment mineurs et il était lui-même assez fier de leur travail d'équipe. Ils s'étaient souvent entraînés ensemble et à force, avaient créé de nombreuses combinaisons d'attaques et de feintes différentes. Celle qu'ils venaient d'utiliser était un des plus remarquables : Sanbai Kyougeki, la triple attaque venant des deux côtés.

Elle se basait tout d'abord sur la vitesse de l'Hiraishin pour troubler l'adversaire et le forcer à se concentrer sur une seule cible. S'il choisissait Naruto, Minato attaquait et s'il choisissait Minato, Naruto prenait la relève.  
Le premier coup, la pluie de senbons, avait pour but de déconcentrer l'ennemi, voir de le blesser si possible. C'était également une feinte pour masquer la présence de celui qui attaquerait par derrière.

Ce deuxième coup permettait de briser un kekkai (barrière) et de déséquilibrer définitivement l'ennemi pour l'achever avec le troisième coup : Bakugan. Minato s'était inspiré de Naruto lorsqu'il s'entraînait au Rasengan et les faisait tous exploser. Des orbes plus petites, plus énergétiques et donc moins stables. De véritables bombes.

C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient le Sanbai Kyougeki dans un combat réel et c'avait été un succès.

Sur le chemin, ils récupérèrent Sumaru qui reprenait difficilement conscience. Yondaime le hissa sur son dos et quelques minutes après Akahoshi, les ninjas arrivèrent au village. Tout en répondant aux questions du Genin de l'étoile, Naruto et son père se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire où les attendaient leurs teams. Minato n'avait pas oublié l'attitude étrange du garçon mais il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui parler plus tard dans la soirée.

« Sensei ! »

Sakura courut vers eux en les voyants venir mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres, ses yeux émeraude remplis de confusion à la vue de son coéquipier blond.

« U..Uzumaki-kun? »

Naruto commença à comprendre d'où venait son ton si stupéfait lorsqu'il vit Sasuke sortir du sanctuaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? » lança-t-il, incrédule. Il regardait alternativement Naruto, l'ex-anbu et Naruto, le Kage Bunshin.

…

_Oups_

Le soleil venait de se coucher derrière les collines du pays de l'Etoile, plongeant la vallée du sanctuaire dans l'obscurité. Les jeunes genins, Akahoshi ainsi que l'équipe de Konoha s'étaient réunis dans une des salles communes de l'étage supérieur du dojo. L'étoile était juste en dessous d'eux, gardée par trois des genins les mieux entraînés ainsi que deux jounins du village: Shisô et Yotaka.

Akahoshi répondait d'eux mais pour sa part, Minato doutait franchement de l'efficacité de ce duo de choc. Un brun à la coupe au bol, au regard perpétuellement suspicieux et une baleine chauve (d'après Sakura) pour protéger l'étoile, ça ne donnait pas vraiment confiance. Ils devaient probablement être en train de jouer aux cartes en ce moment même...

Minato balaya la salle du regard et soupira, il ferait peut-être mieux de les rejoindre tout compte fait. Au cours de la soirée, l'ambiance était passée de maussade, voir tendue, à catastrophiquement intenable. Assis non loin de lui, Sasuke jetait des regards noirs à Naruto, vexé à mort d'avoir été laissé sur place durant le combat. A côté, Sakura fusillait également le ninja blond du regard et Akahoshi aussi pour faire bonne mesure. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment fâchée de manquer la bataille mais tant qu'elle pouvait soutenir son chéri... Quant à Sumaru, il boudait de l'autre côté de la table. Être mis K.O deux fois de suite dans la même journée n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Naruto lançait des regards assassins au leader de l'étoile, n'attendant qu'une insulte vers Yondaime pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Minato aurait pu pardonner ça à la limite, ils étaient encore des enfants après tout. Mais qu'Akahoshi lui-même le regarde de travers pendant toute la soirée, c'en était trop.

Le dîner terminé, les shinobi reprirent leur conversation concernant la protection de l'étoile. Akahoshi avait au départ refusé l'aide de Minato, prétextant que le voleur ne reviendrait plus ou qu'il serait capable de l'en dissuader dorénavant. Mais il commençait à faiblir devant les arguments du jounin de Konoha.

"... ... ... Et nous pourrions assurer une surveillance constante pendant quelques jours encore. Cela dissuaderait le voleur de revenir immédiatement et vous laisserait plus de temps pour renforcer la sécurité." expliquait Arashi tout en observant son interlocuteur. Bien, il commençait à flancher.

"Certes mais.. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il? Nous sommes un petit village et nous ne pouvons pas vous payer plus longtemps que prévu."

Minato résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui opposer, des questions d'argent? Trop facile. "Je comprends tout à fait. Mais rassurez-vous, nous ne demandons pas une rétribution plus importante. Konoha souhaite simplement améliorer les relations entre le pays du Feu et Hoshi no Kuni. Et avec votre accord, je pourrais profiter de ces quelques jours pour entraîner vos genins pendant que vous vous occupez de l'étoile."

Akahoshi hocha lentement la tête, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais Minato était sûr qu'il accepterait. La proposition était trop tentante et les genins de l'étoile présents n'auraient pas compris qu'il refuse.

"Très bien, j'accepte." finit par dire Akahoshi. "Entretenir l'alliance profitera à nos deux pays."

"_En nous laissant faire tout le boulot.."_ Minato garda ses pensées pour lui et leur discussion se termina sur un ton plus aimable.

De leur côté, les genins de la Feuille avaient suivi cet échange avec intérêt. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs des motivations de leur sensei. Aider à renforcer les relations diplomatiques était une chose mais ce qu'Arashi proposait tenait plus du bénévolat. Naruto était le plus perdu des trois. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son père tenait tant à prolonger la mission. Les ordres étaient de ramener l'étoile, rien de plus et ils auraient déjà dû être sur le chemin du retour.

Il eut l'occasion de lui parler quelques instants plus tard. Akahoshi avait quitté la vallée de la météorite pour retourner au village, accompagné de Sumaru. Sakura et Hokuto veillaient sur Mizura dans une salle adjacente tandis que Sasuke et les autres genins gardaient l'étoile en dessous.

"Naruto? Viens, je voudrais te parler." Minato relâcha son juste et reprit son apparence normale. La vue de son fil debout, le dos droit et l'air sérieux le fit sourire. "Détends toi, je ne vais pas te gronder."

"Haï."

Son sourire se figea. Ce n'était pas une réponse et cela n'apaisait en rien ses inquiétudes. Yondaime s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés. "Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux ces derniers jours.. Est-ce-que ça va?"

"Oui."

"Tu en es sûr? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé depuis qu'on est parti de Konoha." Voyant son fils hésiter, Minato vint s'assoir devant lui. "Tu sais que tu peux me le dire Naruto."

"En fait... C'est à propos de la mission."

Yondaime hocha la tête, croyant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. "Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué? Cet homme, Akahoshi, est trop suspect. Il nous appelle à l'aide pour protéger son étoile et après avoir enfin combattu le voleur, il le laisse fuir et il veut nous faire partir. Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose et j'aurais bien aimé interroger Sumaru avant qu'il ne parte." admit-il. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a emmené d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de raison particulière de le faire puisque Sumaru lui a déjà fait un rapport. Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose. J'ai envoyé un message à Konoha pour leur demander certaines informations mais je compte bien en découvrir le plus possible ici."

Naruto voyait où Yondaime voulait en venir mais il n'avait plus l'impression qu'ils parlaient de la même chose. "Hm, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Eh? Tu as vu autre chose?"

"Non, non, je me demandais juste pourquoi on ne repartait pas à Konoha."

Minato haussa les sourcils, surpris. "Tu veux déjà rentrer? Ça fait à peine deux jours."

"Mais non, je veux dire.. Enfin.." L'ex-anbu ne savait pas comment l'expliquer sans avoir l'air de le contredire. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue la mission?" finit-il par demander. " On a empêché le voleur de prendre l'étoile et Akahoshi était certain qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nos services. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait encore enquêter sur lui."

"Je pensais que tu avais remarqué qu'il avait un comportement étrange."

"Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne puisque notre mission est terminée."

Minato n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. "Oui, en théorie elle est terminée mais tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais repartir maintenant?"

Le jeune ninja ne répondit pas mais ce silence trahissait clairement son incompréhension. Minato pouvait presque lire sur ses lèvres la question qu'il n'osait pas poser, 'Pourquoi pas?'

"Naruto. Tu as vu comment il se comportait avec ses ninjas. Il les a vus blessés, inconscients et tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était l'étoile. Mizura n'a pas arrêté de tousser toute la soirée et la seule chose qu'Akahoshi ait faite, c'est de lui lancer des regards furieux pour le faire taire!" Yondaime sentait à nouveau l'indignation monter en lui. "Ses genins osent à peine lever les yeux sur lui et il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un véritable Kage, tu devrais savoir ça!"

"Il est le chef de ce village, ses shinobi lui doivent respect et obéissance."

Minato pâlit effroyablement à ces mots et resta sans voix devant ces yeux rouges sang. Il aurait voulu protester, se fâcher contre Naruto, le supplier d'arrêter de parler ainsi et même de penser de cette manière-là mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Les deux ninjas blonds restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Minato trouve enfin la force de s'avancer et de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

"Naruto... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. "Je sais que c'est comme ça que tu as été formé mais je pensais que tu avais compris que le Conseil voulait juste se servir de toi. Les shinobi sont entraînés à combattre et à tuer, oui, mais ce ne sont pas des machines pour autant!" Minato ne voulait pas élever la voix mais c'était plus fort que lui. Toute la colère, la frustration qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers mois, se déversait involontairement dans ses paroles, mêlées d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. "Les ninjas doivent obéir à leur supérieur c'est vrai, mais cet ordre n'est pas forcément indiscutable. Tu as un cœur et un esprit indépendant, tu peux juger par toi-même. Non, tu dois juger par toi-même. Même en dehors de la mission, un chef peut s'égarer et suivre un chemin dangereux. Il y a parfois d'autres choix à faire tout seul, tu ne peux pas suivre aveuglément les ordres pour toujours!"

Il avait presque crié ses derniers mots et ils furent suivis par un profond silence. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il regardait fixement son fils dans les yeux, y lisant la confusion la plus totale.

"Mais... c'est.. ce n'est pas..."

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait qu'il était de son devoir d'obéir aux ordres de l'Hokage sans discuter mais que faire quand celui-ci donnait les ordres contraires? Depuis que Minato était revenu d'entre les morts, il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses et pas seulement des techniques ou des jutsus mais aussi une nouvelle manière de vivre. Ses enchaînements de missions périlleuses avaient disparus ainsi que les entraînements sans fin avec les brigades d'anbu. Naruto n'avait rien demandé de tout cela mais l'avait accepté sans protester car premièrement, c'était un souhait de son père mais aussi parce que ça l'avait intéressé et, il devait bien l'avouer, souvent amusé.

Depuis la veille, il commençait à voir tout ce que cette seconde raison avait de condamnable. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser aller jusque-là: perdre du temps avec les gamins de l'Académie, parler ouvertement avec une Sannin sans permission, se laisser submerger par cette voix étrange qui pouvait s'avérer ennemie, confier des secrets à une genin de Kaze qu'il ne connaissait même pas...

Cette dernière pensée fit hésiter Naruto un instant mais il réprima bien vite ce doute. Il avait eu tort d'oublier qui il était, un ex-anbu, un shinobi de la Feuille avant tout. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Les hommes peuvent parfois deviner les émotions qui habitent une personne, mais sans jutsu, il est impossible de savoir que pense l'autre et c'est heureux, car si Minato avait pu entendre les pensées de son fils à cet instant, il aurait probablement renoncé à tout espoir. Au lieu de cela, il ne vit que ces yeux rouge sang perdre leur air confus et le visage de son fils, encore si jeune, reprendre ce masque froid et indifférent qu'il redoutait.

"L'Hokage et le Conseil sont les seuls à avoir le droit de décider, je ne peux pas-"

"Non Naruto!" s'écria Minato qui se raccrochait tant bien que mal à sa détermination faiblissante. "Je n'accepterai pas ça! Tu es un ninja, pas un outil que ces abrutis de conseillers ont le droit d'utiliser! Tu dois ouvrir les yeux!"

"Mais je-" Naruto sembla se raviser au dernier moment, son regard également déterminé s'ancra dans les yeux bleu azur de Yondaime. "Est-ce que c'est un ordre?"

Minato le lâcha subitement et recula comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Mais celui-ci était deux fois plus douloureux car non seulement il lui infligeait une peine quasi physique mais il brûlait aussi ce qui lui restait de volonté. Il regardait Naruto sans bouger, presque avec horreur. L'horreur de voir son fils unique et adoré s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

De son côté, Naruto commençait à s'alarmer de son manque de réaction et fit mine de s'avancer. "Hokage-sama?"

"ASSEZ! NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA!" hurla Minato. Il recula encore et se retrouva dos au mur. Ce cri semblait avoir épuisé ses dernières forces et il passa une main tremblante sur son front, cachant ses yeux. "Assez.. Je t'en supplie." dit-il doucement. "Va rejoindre Sakura, Sasuke, garder l'étoile ou ce que tu veux."

Un court silence plana entre eux puis, voyant que son père se taisait toujours, le jeune garçon se détourna. "A vos ordres."

Lorsque Minato entendit la porte se refermer, il se laissa glisser à terre, des larmes de désespoir coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Pour la première fois, il maudit le jour où il avait décidé de devenir un shinobi. Pouvoir sentir la présence de Naruto juste derrière la porte, probablement en train de monter la garde, lui parut le comble de l'injustice et il ne se sentait pas la force de lui faire face.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et à deux pas l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ninjas blonds ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

TBC…

* * *

(1) Hoshi no Kuni: petite info, en réalité dans l'anime le pays de l'étoile n'existe pas. C'est le village de l'étoile dans le pays de l'ours… bon, je me suis trompée, et j'ai la flemme de changer l'autre chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ça^^

(2) Kujaku Myohô, Kemono: Technique Mystérieuse du Paon, Bête (pas dans le sens 'crétin'^^, mais 'animal' ou 'monstre')

(3) Kujaku Myohô, Zan: Technique Mystérieuse du Paon, Destruction

(4) Kaze Tsurugi no Jutsu: Technique de la Lame de Vent (justu perso)

(5) Bakugan no Jutsu: Technique des Orbes Explosives (Baku = explosion, 'gan' = rond, circulaire, vient de 'Rasengan') jutsu perso

(6) Kujaku Myohô, Yoku: Technique Mystérieuse secrète etc etc, vous connaissez la chanson... Yoku = Ailes

A+


	12. Chap 11: Les Secrets de l'Etoile

Ich bin de retour!

Pour votre information, j'ai rajouté une _**scène en plus à la fin du chapitre précédent. **_Alors si vous pouvez le relire si vous voulez ( et si vous avez envie de comprendre un peu mieux ce chap bien sûr).

Pour me faire pardonner de mon inexcusable lenteur à publier ce chapitre, il est bien plus long que le précédent et j'ai aussi répondu à vos reviews.

**Akatsuki the red moon :**merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Hm… bonnes intuitions, mais je ne peux pas trop t'en dire ce serait dommage de gâcher le suspense.

**Alia00 :**merci du compliment ! je fais au mieux.

**Alie-yaoi :**personne n'est pas doué pour les reviews ! merci.

**Ashérit :**ne désespère pas, même si je n'update pas souvent, je n'arrête pas. Merci, je suis ravi que ça te plaise autant.

**Aylinne :**la suite la voilà, 6 jours après ta review, j'ai fait au plus vite.

**Azuli :**ce chapitre là sera un peu moins expéditif, enfin j'espère. Bonne lecture

**calista :**merci, merci. la suite de cette fic est là et n'attends que toi.

**Cephira :**merci !

**chan saku :**ma fic est 'énial' ? erci. je reconnais ton pseudo, tu as déjà reviewé les chap précédents non ? alors merci encore.

**Choukos :**thank you !

**dj :**merci pour toutes reviews, elles m'encouragent toujours à écrire.

**Dleinema :**désolé pour l'attente, mais merci, j'essaye toujours d'écrire un texte entraînant. Bonne lecture.

**Earendel :**Wow, ça c'est un compliment. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore.

**Eldar-Melda :**thanks !

**Emiko :**'sauté' cette mission ? Ah mais je ne pouvais pas, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

**fan :**de l'inspiration, j'espère en avoir encore assez pour mériter des reviews aussi sympa ! Du romantisme père/fils ? C'est-à-dire ?

**fille des enfers :**ah, ce mystérieux sceau, à quoi peut-il bien servir ? ce chapitre et ses réponses n'attendent que toi.

**hana :**désolée si mes looooonngues absences vous laissent dans le doute mais je n'ai vraiment pas arrêté. Superbe et originale ? héhé… heureusement que vous ne me voyez pas, ma modestie vient d'en prendre un coup :) Merci pour tes reviews !

**Haruka :**je suis plus qu'honoré d'avoir reçu ta première review. Merci pour tes (ta) longues review, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Quant à tes suppositions, eh bien je ne veux rien dire tout de suite mais elles sont très intuitives.

**jeannette :**le passé de naruto ? ça viendra, ça viendra. Contente que tu aimes le style.

**kyra :**je me grouille, je me grouille ! (enfin j'essaye) Ne t'en fait pas pour Naruto, il n'est pas si 'dark' que ça.

**Lisia :**je sais, c'était long désolé. C'est encore aussi long mais j'espère que ça en vaut toujours le coup !

**Lody-el :**on s'en pose des questions sur ce prisonnier ! le suspense touche à sa fin, (pas tout à fait, mais presque)

**Lylyy :**un texte avec plein de fautes d'orthographes est moins agréable à lire je trouve, alors je fais mon possible pour ne pas en faire. Merci pour la review !

**MamYum :**plusieurs lectures ? Alors plusieurs fois, merci ! j'aime bien alterner moments sérieux et drôles, que de l'un ou que de l'autre c'est trop ennuyeux à écrire. Bonne lecture, ton Minato chéri est revenu^^

**Maxine Darnedi :**Une nouvelle lectrice ? Ravi que ça te plaise autant !

**Meriem alias Mem's :**je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je n'ai pas abandonné ! merci pour la review. aha, une fan de naru/sasu ? je lis parfois des fic shonen-ai mais franchement, c'est de loin le pairing que j'aime le moins (totalement personnel) alors j'essaye de déconvertir un maximum de monde^^ je nous souhaite mutuellement bonne chance.

**Mike :**euh.. je ne sais pas si ça fait cinq mois ou plus, je n'ai pas osé aller regarder la date de la dernière update. Désolé pour l'attente et merci de reviewer.

**oOAkiraOo :**Que va-t-il se passer ?... hm, c'est difficile de te dire ça dans tout te dévoiler. Les autres réponses arriveront en temps voulu, pas d'inquiétude. (PS : j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo :)

**OoNakuoO :**bien vu, merci pour la review.

**Psycopathe :**Ah, Psycopathe, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? ça fait longtemps que tu review alors que dire d'autre que merci ? tes encouragements y sont pour beaucoup dans l'écriture de ce chap ) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur.

**richon :**ah ce fameux prisonnier, on en parle depuis le début mais on ne l'a encore jamais vu. ) encore un peu de patience.

**Squafia :**Belles déductions ! j'étais étonné de lire mot pour mot les idées que j'avais eu en écrivant ces chapitres. Bravo ! merci pour le site ) je le connaissais déjà mais ça fait un moment que je n'y vais plus, je préfère Mangastream, c'est en anglais mais les scans sortent plus vite.

**Tar Eressea :**Ta fic préférée ? :) je suis en train de sourire bêtement mon écran, heureusement qu'il est 2h du mat' et que personne ne me voit.

**Titemb-bm :**j'espère que ce chap sera tout aussi satisfait que le dernier. Eh oui, sasuke n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, mais c'est ça qui est drôle^^

**Tylia-sama :**naruto a un petit problème et c'est plus qu'une impression en effet. Merci pour la review, Temari n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite (oh peut-être que si finalement..) mais elle sera là, c'est sûr !

**Valk :**Une review ne peut pas arriver en retard, c'est un principe !

**Yue :**Yaoi Powaa d'accord, mais pourquoi Naru/Sasu ? Sorry, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce pairing, j'avais plutôt l'intention de faire un NaruTema. ('Un handicapé des sentiments ?' ha, bien trouvé !) J'espère que tu continueras quand même la fic. Après tout, Naruto et Sasuke ne vont pas se détester. (pas tant que ça… )  
Ah tiens, je viens de remarquer que tu avais envoyé 2 reviews ! Double merci !

Bonne Lecture à tous!

* * *

_Un Prisonnier Oublié_

_Chapitre 11 : Les Secrets de l'Etoile_

Le lendemain matin, les timides rayons du soleil levant peinèrent à réveiller les jeunes ninjas endormis. Ils avaient échangé les tours de garde pour protéger l'étoile et ceux qui étaient encore debout à l'aube commencèrent à s'étirer en bâillant. Sakura était parmi eux et observa, la baleine chauve, -quel que soit son nom- se lever et leur dire qu'elle allait demander les ordres d'Akahoshi. "_Prends tout ton temps_." se dit la jeune fille en le regardant partir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les autres ninjas de l'étoile accompagnés de Sasuke, descendirent les rejoindre. Ravie, Sakura s'empressa d'aller à ses côtés, trouvant sans doute qu'un grognement ennuyé était le plus adorable bonjour qu'on puisse recevoir.

"Sumaru n'est pas encore revenu?" demanda Hokuto.

"Non, il reviendra peut-être avec les jounins. »

"Bon tant pis. Si vous avez faim, je crois qu'il reste des provisions au sous-sol." dit-elle à tout hasard.

Les genins en profitèrent pour faire davantage connaissance, parlant de leurs entraînements respectifs sans donner trop de détails, comparant leurs deux villages etc.. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des genins de l'étoile se tourna vers Sakura. "Et votre sensei et le ninja blond? Ils ne descendent pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu depuis hier soir." Avoua la jeune fille. Sasuke haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle l'interrogea mais ce fut Hokuto qui répondit.

"J'ai croisé votre coéquipier dans le couloir, à la même place qu'hier. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, avec votre sensei."

"Dans le couloir? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?"

C'était Sasuke qui venait de parler, l'air maussade mais curieux malgré lui.

"Je n'en sais rien. Il était juste assis devant la porte de la grande salle, comme quand on l'a vu hier soir, Sakura et moi."

"Il est resté là toute la nuit?" fit un des genins, surpris.

"Sûrement. »

"Et votre sensei? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" Les têtes se tournèrent vers Sakura et Sasuke.

"Aucune idée." répondit la jeune fille. "Je sais juste qu'il doit encore être dans la salle puisqu'on l'a entendu crier hier soir et qu'il n'est pas encore sortit."

"Crier?" répéta Sasuke.

Sakura hocha la tête. "On venait d'aider Mizura à se coucher et on discutait un peu quand on a entendu quelqu'un crier dans la grande salle. Et c'était la voix d'Arashi-sensei." raconta-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas allée voir tout de suite comme c'était redevenu silencieux mais quelques minutes après ça a recommencé, plus fort cette fois. Arashi-sensei a dit quelque chose du genre 'assez comme ça' mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Après je suis sortie pour voir et Uzumaki-kun était déjà assis devant la porte comme ce matin. Je n'ai pas trop osé demander ce qu'il s'était passé et de toute façon il ne m'a rien dit."

Cette histoire étrange laissa les genins pensifs pendant quelques instants. "Ça doit être une histoire de famille." finit par dire Sasuke, comme pour conclure la discussion. Mais cette remarque ne fit que raviver la curiosité de ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Famille?" "Ils sont liés?"

"Ils sont père et fils." répondit aussitôt Sakura. "Uzumaki Arashi et Uzumaki Naruto."

Hokuto ne fut pas la moins surprise parmi les genins. "Père et fils vraiment? On ne dirait pas, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout."

"Pas vrai? C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand on me l'a dit!" renchérit Sakura. Enchantée d'avoir un auditoire attentif, elle se lança dans le récit de leur première rencontre avec le ninja blond. " Notre sensei nous a juste dit qu'il avait été entraîné par le Conseil ou quelque chose comme ça."

A côté d'elle, Hokuto croisa les jambes pour s'assoir plus confortablement. "C'est la même chose pour Sumaru. Ses parents ont été tués en mission il y a plusieurs années, mais comme ils étaient tous les deux parmi les meilleurs ninjas de l'étoile, Akahoshi-sama et ses conseillers ont pris en charge son entraînement. » Hokuto laissa échapper un sourire. « Uzumaki-kun est juste un peu moins bavard. »

« Et un peu plus fort. » ajouta un genin de l'étoile. Voyant ses amis lui jeter des regards de reproche, il se réécria. « Quoi? C'est vrai, vous l'avez bien vu vous aussi! Il maîtrise le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, même Shisô-san et Yotaka-san n'y arrivent pas. »

Les partisans de Sumaru durent lui concéder cela tandis que Sakura continuait sur sa lancée. « C'était le meilleur de la classe à l'Académie. » reconnut-elle. « Et sans faire d'efforts. Il devait sûrement déjà connaître tous les jutsus parce qu'à chaque fois, il était capable de les faire du premier coup. Pendant un tournoi, il a même bat- euh… failli battre Sasuke-kun. » se rattrapa-t-elle un peu trop tard. Elle voyait bien que Sasuke ne semblait guère apprécier l'histoire mais son caractère bavard reprit rapidement le dessus.

"Il est pas humain celui-là." fit un des genins après avoir entendu les 'exploits' du ninja blond.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire. "Peut-être pas humain mais en tout cas les animaux l'adorent. » Vint ensuite le récit d'Akamaru, du papillon bleu, des moineaux sans peur et sans reproche, de Tora-chan le malheureux martyr et de vingt autres anecdotes auxquelles Sakura n'avait pas prêté grande attention lorsqu'elles avaient eu lieu mais qui lui donnait à réfléchir à présent.

Les genins étaient encore en train de ricaner après avoir écouté les histoires de la redoutable Shijimi-sama quand Minato arriva dans la grande salle. Il avait entendu des éclats de rire en descendant les escaliers et cela n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. C'était ainsi que devraient être tous les enfants. Y compris Naruto.

Il aurait dû être avec les autres genins, rire et s'amuser avec eux. Et non pas rester seul dans le couloir à monter la garde. Lorsque Yondaime était finalement sorti de la chambre, il avait oublié son jutsu de déguisement et Naruto avait encore dû le lui rappeler. Mais ce n'était plus le rappel amusé qui l'avait si souvent embarrassé et fait rire. Celui-là n'était qu'un mot indifférent d'un ninja à son Kage.

Minato avait replacé son jutsu en silence, ses yeux azur vides d'émotion, et il était descendu.

« Ah, Arashi-sensei ! »

Les rires se calmèrent lorsqu'il entra mais Minato pouvait encore voir leurs visages amusés et il eut le plus grand mal à leur sourire en retour. Ils avaient les joues légèrement rougies et le regardaient d'un air étrange mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'en soucier en ce moment. Sakura remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. « Vous voulez manger quelque chose sensei ? »

« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. Tu sais où sont les jounins ? J'aimerais leur parler. »

« Ils surveillent les environs. » Elle sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence de son coéquipier. « Uzumaki-kun ! Ohayo ! »

« Ohayo. »

Ce ton de politesse sèche et détachée contrastait tellement avec la voix enjouée de la jeune fille qu'elle en resta interdite pendant une ou deux secondes. Après autant parlé de lui, elle s'était sentie plus confiante et ne l'avait plus trouvé aussi intimidant. Ce 'bonjour' froid sonnait comme un dur retour à la réalité. Mais ce qui la surprit encore davantage fut de voir Arashi ignorer totalement Naruto. Il ne se retourna pas, ne jeta pas le moindre regard à son fils et se dirigea vers la porte sans ajouter un mot. Etonnés, les genins le regardèrent sortir du sanctuaire à grands pas. Pour un peu, ils auraient cru qu'il fuyait quelque chose.

Leurs regards retombèrent sur le jeune ninja blond qui s'assit contre un mur, parfaitement indifférent au silence inconfortable qui planait maintenant dans la salle. Sakura lançait des regards confus à son coéquipier et aux autres genins. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle silencieusement à Sasuke et Hokuto. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne purent que hausser les épaules, pas plus avancés qu'elle.

Arashi-sensei leur avait dit qu'ils resteraient au minimum cinq jours dans le village. Les genins de Konoha et de Hoshi n'y avaient pas vu d'inconvénient et étaient même plutôt excités à l'idée d'une mission prolongée. Mais à présent, ils commençaient à penser que ce serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

°-°-°-°-° Trois jours plus tard °-°-°-°-°

Et effectivement, ce ne fut pas de tout repos.

La mission en elle-même n'était pas vraiment difficile et pour l'instant, elle aurait pu être classée parmi les moins dangereuses. Le voleur n'était pas reparu depuis la dernière fois. Le temps était resté au beau fixe le jour comme la nuit. Tout allait bien de ce côté. Le problème, c'était l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le sanctuaire.

Il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose s'était passé dans la famille Uzumaki. Minato avait à peine adressé la parole à son fils durant ces trois jours et quand il le faisait, c'était par pure nécessité. Il semblait même l'éviter, ne lui faisant face que s'il y était vraiment obligé. Pour sa part, Naruto paraissait plus sombre et renfermé que jamais. Sakura aurait pu compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il avait parlé et en avoir encore plusieurs de libres. Le reste de la team 7 et les genins n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose. Si c'étaient des affaires de famille, ils n'étaient pas concernés et même lorsque Sakura avait tenté d'aborder ce sujet avec son sensei, il avait promptement changé de sujet. Quant à interroger Naruto… il ne fallait même pas y songer.

Du reste, Sakura et Sasuke avaient d'autres choses en tête. Deux jours auparavant, Arashi-sensei leur avait donné une mission.

« _Akahoshi nous cache quelque chose, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envoyé Sumaru en mission. Je veux savoir où il est, mais je ne peux pas disparaître tout le temps et il faut que je surveille le sanctuaire. Akahoshi se méfie aussi de Naruto mais pas de vous deux. Je peux compter sur vous ?_ »

Pouvait-on répondre non ? Sakura et Sasuke ne l'avait pas fait en tout cas et c'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant collés au plafond.

Après s'être introduits dans le manoir de l'Hoshikage, ils avaient trouvé un corridor secret. Et bien sûr, emportés par leur découverte, ils avaient oublié toute notion de prudence. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de monter sur le mur et de s'accrocher entre deux poutres du plafond avant de voir passer deux ninjas. (1)

« C'est pas passé loin. » murmura Sakura.

« Il y a une porte au bout et elle n'est pas gardée. » dit Sasuke. « On y va. »

« Ok. »

Les deux genins traversèrent silencieusement le couloir et Sasuke ouvrit la porte. Une surprise de taille les attendait à l'intérieur.

« Sumaru ! »

« Ssh ! »

« Ah… désolé Sasuke-kun. » souffla la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant le genin de l'étoile. Allongé ou plutôt attaché, dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait un masque respiratoire sur le visage. Cependant, il n'avait ni l'air blessé ni affaibli et ils savaient tous deux que Sumaru était en pleine forme lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu trois jours auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont attaché ? »

« Ils ont dû le droguer. » répondit Sasuke qui examinait la bouteille à laquelle était relié le masque. Ce n'était sûrement pas de l'oxygène. « Et ils l'ont attaché au cas où il se réveillerait. »

« Mais c'est un des genins de l'étoile. » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça ! »

« Peut-être que si. Arashi a dit qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, Sumaru doit savoir ce que c'est. »

« Il faut le délivrer et l'amener au sanctuaire. » fit Sakura en s'avançant vers le lit. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait, Sasuke retint son bras.

« Attends. Si on le délivre maintenant, ils vont s'en apercevoir. Et ils vont se douter qu'Arashi y est pour quelque chose. »

« Mais on ne peut pas- »

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir, coupant court à ses protestations. Alertés, les deux genins cherchèrent aussitôt une échappatoire. Malheureusement, la chambre n'avait aucune fenêtre et le plafond était plus bas. S'ils répétaient leur cascade du couloir, ils se feraient forcément repérer. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule solution, le lit.

Enfin, sous le lit. Par chance, celui-ci était placé dans un coin de la chambre et en se plaquant, contre le mur, ils étaient totalement cachés. Deux paires de bottes entrèrent dans la pièce et les genins retirent leur respiration lorsque l'une d'elle s'approcha du lit. Ils entendirent un bref échange au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Pas de changement ? »

« Aucun. Il ne risque pas de se réveiller. »

« Parfait. »

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui appartenait la première voix. Dure et sèche, c'était celle d'Akahoshi. Sasuke espérait qu'ils parleraient un peu plus, histoire d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs intentions mais les deux ninjas de l'étoile se retirèrent rapidement. La porte se referma avec un cliquetis métallique qui inquiéta les genins.

« Kuso ! » jura Sasuke en essayant de tourner la poignée. « Il l'a fermé de l'extérieur et elle est impossible à ouvrir de ce côté. »

« On ne peut pas forcer la porte, ils nous entendraient. » fit remarquer Sakura. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre que quelqu'un d'autre entre- »

« Par en haut. »

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke montra du doigt le plafond composé de carreaux en bois. Dans un des coins de la chambre, le matériau s'était effrité, laissant apparaître un trou sombre. « On est au dernier étage. Il doit y avoir un espace entre le plafond de cette pièce et le toit, on peut passer par là. »

Le visage de Sakura sembla s'illuminer. « Bonne idée Sasuke-kun ! J'étais sûre que tu trouverais une solution ! » dit-elle de sa voix enjouée de fan girl.

Sasuke fit un gros, un très gros effort pour ne pas soupirer d'agacement. La seule raison pour laquelle il se retenait était parce qu'ils étaient en mission. Il se plaça sous la petite brèche du plafond et fit signe à sa coéquipière. « Monte sur mes épaules. »

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge carmin. « E.. Eeeeh ? »

« Monte sur mes épaules et pousse la plaque de bois, qu'on puisse passer ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix irritée.

Encore embarrassée, Sakura baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Ce n'était pas comme si n'avait rien en dessous, mais tout de même, elle était presque en robe ! « Mais… mais Sasuke-kun… »

« C'est pas le moment ! Dépêche-toi ! » s'énerva le jeune garçon.

« Ha.. Haï ! »

La kunoichi se hissa sur les épaules de son coéquipier et entreprit de déplacer le carreau de bois. « _Non seulement elle parle trop mais en plus elle est lourde. _» pensa Sasuke d'une façon très peu galante. Il eut au moins assez de tact pour ne pas le dire tout haut. « Ça y est ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Presque. »

Sakura finit par ouvrir une brèche assez grande pour eux et après être passée, elle aida son coéquipier à monter. Elle reprit la plaque pour la remettre en place mais avant de la poser, elle jeta un coup d'œil au genin qu'ils laissaient là. « On reviendra. » promit-elle en fermant le passage.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Les deux shinobi de Konoha étaient revenus sans encombre jusqu'au sanctuaire et furent soulagés que personne ne leur pose de question. En revanche, Naruto était le seul membre de la team présent et ils durent attendre le retour de Minato.

Celui-ci resta pensif quelques instants après avoir entendu leur rapport. « Je vois. Je me doutais bien que Sumaru était encore dans le village mais je ne pensais pas que Akahoshi le gardait prisonnier et inconscient qui plus est. La question c'est pourquoi. »

« Peut-être que Sumaru sait quelque chose sur Akahoshi. » suggéra Sakura.

« J'y ai pensé mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Si Sumaru a découvert ce qu'il cachait, pourquoi prendre la peine de le mettre dans un coma artificiel. Akahoshi aurait pu l'éliminer et expliquer facilement sa disparition à cause d'une mission. »

« Il faut aller le délivrer alors ! » Sakura parut horrifiée à cette idée mais Minato savait qu'il valait mieux être franc. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Akahoshi n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à faire cela. Ils devraient agir avec prudence. « Vous avez fait du bon travail. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dessiner un plan du bâtiment ? »

« Je crois oui. »

« Parfait. »

« Arashi-sensei ? »

Minato se figea involontairement en entendant cette voix. Il redoutait de savoir pourquoi Naruto prenait la parole maintenant mais ce n'était comme s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Les deux genins se tournèrent vers leur silencieux coéquipier, curieux de d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Oui, Naruto ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit chercher Sumaru ? »

Ç'avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et direct. Minato n'avait même pas la force de soupirer de découragement et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les expressions surprises et incrédules de ses deux autres élèves.

Sakura ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés. « Quoi ? »

« T'es stupide ou t'as rien écouté ? » lança Sasuke, nettement moins timide que sa coéquipière. « Akahoshi le garde prisonnier dans le village. On ne va pas le 'chercher', on va le délivrer. »

Les orbes rouges sang fixèrent intensément le ninja brun qui se força à ne pas détourner le regard. « J'ai écouté et je ne suis pas stupide. Sumaru n'a pas besoin d'être délivré comme tu dis et il n'est pas prisonnier puisqu'Akahoshi est le chef du village. Un Kage a le droit de décider de la vie de ses shinobis. »

Ces derniers mots achevèrent de décontenancer les deux jeunes gens. Ils savaient que leur coéquipier n'était pas du genre à discuter les ordres, mais de là à dire quelque chose d'aussi insensible et d'aussi implacable…

Sakura se tourna vers son sensei, confuse, elle semblait presque le supplier de dire quelque chose. Minato n'en avait pas envie. Il avait l'impression que la bataille était perdue d'avance mais il se devait tout de même de protester. « Ça suffit Naruto. » intervint Arashi. « Aussi puissant qu'il soit, aucun chef n'a le droit de vie et de mort sur ses subordonnés. »

« Ça suffit j'ai dit ! N'essaie pas de défendre cet imbécile d'Akahoshi ! » Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent leur sensei avec étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient insulter quelqu'un. « Ce n'est qu'un escroc et probablement un meurtrier ! » Minato respira profondément et tenta de se calmer. « J'ai envoyé un message à Konoha pour leur demander des informations sur les dirigeants d'Hoshi no Kuni. Ils ont enquêté et ont découvert qu'Akahoshi n'avait jamais été intronisé en tant que Hoshikage et c'est pour ça qu'il a fermé les frontières. Konoha enverra bientôt des ambassadeurs avec l'accord du Daimyo. Ce n'est qu'un imposteur ! »

Si Minato avait espéré que ces révélations déstabiliseraient Naruto, il fut déçu. Seuls Sakura et Sasuke semblèrent un tant soit peu étonnés. Le ninja blond n'avait perdu ni sa contenance, ni son indifférence.

« Alors il vaudrait mieux laisser les diplomates s'en charger. Rien ne nous dit qu'il veut vraiment tuer Sumaru. »

« Et rien ne nous dit qu'il ne veut pas. » contra Yondaime. « Nous allons le délivrer et pas plus tard que ce soir ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Naruto hocha simplement la tête. « D'accord. Est-ce que c'est- »

« OUI C'EST UN ORDRE ! » hurla Minato.

Ce brusque éclat prit les genins par surprise. Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait entrer dans une telle colère. Leur sensei ne semblait pas s'énerver facilement, parfois il était agacé ou ennuyé, mais jamais aussi hors de lui. Minato voyait bien qu'ils avaient l'air choqués mais il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Regrets et désespoir s'étaient transformés en fureur et à un moment ou à un autre, elle aurait fini par exploser.

_BOUM !_

Une détonation résonna dans la vallée du sanctuaire, suivie d'une secousse qui fit trembler le bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Yondaime et Naruto étaient instantanément repassés en mode ninja et ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers. « Ça vient du village, probablement une attaque. On y va. » lança Arashi.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe de ninja s'élançait sur la route du village. Minato n'avait pas voulu emmener les autres genins mais ils avaient absolument refusé de rester et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient, la silhouette sombre du voleur croisa leur chemin une centaine de mètres devant eux. Il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui leur était plus que familier.

"Hé! Mais c'est-"

"Sumaru!"

"Naruto avec moi! Sakura et Sasuke avec les autres au village!" ordonna Yondaime avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du voleur. Lui et Naruto disparurent si vite dans les arbres que les genins n'eurent même pas le temps de protester.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha gagnaient rapidement du terrain, mais alors qu'ils tentaient de se repérer dans la forêt, ils réalisèrent quelque chose. « Il se dirige vers le fossé. » s'écria Naruto.

« Il fonce droit sur un de nos piège avec Sumaru! » se rendit compte Minato. Il sortit son kunaï à trois branches mais alors qu'il allait le lancer devant le voleur pour l'arrêter, un déclic se fit entendre. « Trop tard ! »

Une série d'explosions retentit dans la forêt, balayant le feuillage des arbres environnants. Minato et Naruto durent se couvrir les yeux pour se protéger de la déflagration. Lorsque le calme revint, les ninjas tentèrent de localiser leur voleur mais la fumée était encore trop épaisse pour y voir clair et ils durent attendre quelques secondes qu'elle se dissipe. Au bord de la zone dévastée par les explosions se tenait le voleur, enveloppé dans une sphère de chakra. En disparaissant, celle-ci révéla deux shinobi de l'étoile, l'un encore inconscient et l'autre très essoufflé, à défaut d'être blessé.

Mais à cause de l'explosion, le masque du shinobi s'était partiellement enflammé et il avait dû s'en débarrasser. Minato et Naruto se rendirent alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un voleur, mais plutôt d'une voleuse. Délivrés du masque, ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait posé un genou en terre et ses yeux gris bleus les fixaient avec défiance.

Arashi et Naruto se mirent en garde de chaque côté de la kunoichi. « Rendez-nous Sumaru. »

« Pas question ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Il n'a pas l'étoile et ne vous aidera pas à la voler. »

« Vous êtes des shinobis étrangers, ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires. Si vous m'empêchez de reprendre l'étoile, je la détruirai. »

Minato et Naruto furent surpris par cette déclaration. Ils avaient cru que le voleur voulait l'étoile pour son pouvoir, mais dans ce cas, il ne voudrait pas la détruire. Yondaime tenta de lui soustraire d'autres informations mais la kunoichi ne révéla rien et tout à leur conversation, aucun des trois ninjas ne remarqua un jeune genin qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que cette étoile a fait à notre village ! » s'écriait la kunoichi. « Je dois- »

« Ma.. Maman ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers Sumaru. Le garçon s'était redressé et fixait la jeune femme d'un air stupéfait. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Minato et Naruto regardaient également la kunoichi avec surprise et incrédulité. Ce fameux voleur, celui qu'ils avaient poursuivi et combattu était sa mère ? La situation semblait se compliquer de minute en minute.

Un instant décontenancée, la jeune femme sembla se reprendre et son regard s'adoucit. « Sumaru… »

« Maman ? C'est vraiment… » Sortant de sa surprise, le genin se dégagea vivement de son emprise et recula. « Non ! Mes parents sont morts il y a des années ! » Il aperçut alors le masque dont la kunoichi s'était débarrassé. « Vous êtes le voleur ! »

« Attends, écoute moi ! » La jeune femme se releva et voulut s'approcher de lui, mais le genin recula encore et Minato se plaça entre les deux ninjas de l'étoile tandis que Naruto empêchait la kunoichi de s'enfuir.

« Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications. » lui dit Minato. « Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

Encerclée, la kunoichi chercha une échappatoire mais renonça rapidement. Elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme et cela n'était pas seulement à cause du piège. Il y avait dû y avoir un affrontement au village.

« Etes-vous sa mère ? » demanda Yondaime d'un ton plus insistant.

Laissant échapper un soupir, elle se résigna à répondre. « Oui. Je suis Natsuhi, jounin du village de l'étoile, et je suis bien la mère de Sumaru. »

« C'est faux ! Elle est morte en mission ! » s'écria le jeune garçon.

La kunoichi se tourna vers lui, ses yeux emplis de tristesse mais aussi de sincérité. « Sumaru. Tu m'as déjà reconnue, c'est moi. » Ses mots furent suivis d'un silence pesant. Sumaru semblait incapable de trouver ses mots face à la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. » dit-elle à Minato. « Je souhaite juste protéger le village et pour cela je dois détruire l'étoile. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ? » fit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Surpris, les ninjas se mirent en garde et levèrent la tête. Accroupi sur une branche, un ninja de l'étoile les regardait d'un air narquois. Le regard doux de la kunoichi se teinta de haine et de colère. « Akahoshi… »

Le shinobi sauta de l'arbre et atterrit non loin d'eux. « Tu nous montres enfin ton vrai visage, Natsuhi. » lança-t-il avant de se retourner. « Vous l'avez entendue n'est-ce pas ? »

A ses mots, Yondaime et Naruto virent une vingtaine de ninjas de l'étoile apparaître aux côtés d'Akahoshi et leur jeter des regards accusateurs. « Les shinobi de Konoha nous ont trahis. » continua Akahoshi. « Ils ont volé l'étoile et se sont associés avec un déserteur, nous devons les arrêter. » Des exclamations de colère et de menace se firent entendre contre les ninjas de la Feuille. D'autres shinobis de l'étoile arrivaient encore et ils étaient à présent une cinquantaine en face Minato et Naruto. Yondaime hésitait à sortir l'étoile de sa poche et tenta de raisonner avec les ninjas mais il fut coupé par Akahoshi. « Inutile de parlementer. Rendez-vous immédiatement sinon vos ninjas en paieront le prix. »

« Qu'est-ce que- » Minato vit alors d'autres jounins sortir de leur cachette, et ceux-ci retenaient prisonniers ses deux genins. « Sakura, Sasuke ! » Ses yeux brillaient de fureur lorsqu'il se tourna vers Akahoshi. « Laissez partir, je vous rendrai l'étoile. »

« Sûrement pas. L'étoile d'abord, et je vous rendrai vos genins après. » rétorqua Akahoshi.

Minato n'aimait pas cela, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Des kunaïs menaçaient dangereusement ses deux élèves et même si son Hiraishin aurait été assez rapide, il craignait qu'un mouvement de panique des ninjas de l'étoile ne les blesse. Il lui fallait une diversion. Mettant la main dans sa poche d'armes, il allait s'avancer quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Non ! Ne lui donnez pas ! » s'écria Natsuhi. « Il va s'approprier sa puissance et il l'utilisera contre vous ! »

« Silence ! » s'exclama Akahoshi. « Les traîtres n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Je fais cela pour le bien du village. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sincère et qui suffit apparemment à convaincre ses ninjas.

Minato se tourna vers la kunoichi. « Désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. » La jeune femme allait protester mais elle se tut lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de se détourner. Il sortit la pierre et la lança vers Akahoshi. « Vous avez votre étoile, libérez-les. »

Tenant la météorite dans ses mains, le leader de Hoshi abordait un sourire satisfait. Il fit un signe de tête à ses shinobi et ceux-ci relâchèrent les deux genins. Sakura et Sasuke accoururent aux côtés de Minato, l'air contrit. « Désolée, Arashi-sensei. Ils nous ont pris par surprise au village. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Restez avec Sumaru, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Vous êtes à cinq contre cent, qu'est-ce que vous espérez ? » lança Akahoshi.

Minato ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Naruto puis forma un sceau. Aussitôt, l'étoile explosa dans un nuage de fumée, surprenant tous les ninjas du village. Le double cri de « Hiraishin no Jutsu ! » retentit dans la forêt, annonçant le début de la fin pour les shinobi de l'étoile. Cinquante hommes n'étaient rien pour Yondaime et son fils mais ils rencontrèrent quelques difficultés face à ce chakra mauve si étrange. Celui-ci les protégeait de près et rendaient leurs attaques moins efficaces.

« Kujaku Myôho : Zan ! »

Des plumes de chakra s'abattirent sur les ninjas de l'étoile, décimant davantage leurs rangs. Minato se tourna vers la kunoichi qui venait les soutenir. Ils échangèrent un bref regard de connivence avant de repartir à l'attaque. Au bout d'un moment, Natsuhi finit par se retrouver devant un certain leader.

« Akahoshi ! Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper ! »

Les deux ninjas se lancèrent alors dans un combat acharné. Leurs attaques spectaculaires créaient des vagues d'énergie autour d'eux et ils échangeaient coup après coup. Mais il était clair que Natsuhi avait le dessus et après quelques instants, elle finit par couper toute retraite à son adversaire. Minato avait observé leur combat du coin de l'œil, quasi certain de la victoire de son alliée inattendue. Lui et Naruto venaient tout juste d'en finir avec leurs adversaires et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Ça va ? » demanda Minato, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Bien sûr, je- Ah ! » Naruto s'était brusquement arrêté et ses yeux rouges fixaient quelque chose derrière lui. Minato comprit le problème lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Kuso ! » Yondaime ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il aurait dû laisser des Kage Bunshin pour protéger les trois genins. Ils s'étaient fait prendre à revers par deux jounins que Minato n'avait pas vu depuis le début, Shisô et Yotaka. Les deux acolytes d'Akahoshi retenaient prisonniers le genin de l'étoile. Yondaime réfléchissait à un moyen de le délivrer quand un cri attira son attention.

« Sumaru ! » Natsuhi avait également aperçu son fils en danger et Akahoshi profita de ce moment pour l'attaquer. Il fit un sceau et bloqua les bras de la jeune femme.

De loin, Minato et Naruto virent soudain le chakra de la kunoichi diminuer d'intensité alors que celui d'Akahoshi tourbillonnait de plus en plus rapidement. « Hokage-sama, il est en train d'absorber son énergie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Naruto.

Pressé par la situation, Minato ne releva pas le 'Hokage-sama', mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. « Si on intervient maintenant, on risque de blesser Natsuhi mais on ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps, je ne sais pas à quel point il sera plus puissant. Utilise l'Hiraishin pour passer derrière lui, je vais- »

« Maman ! »

Alertés par le cri de Sumaru, les deux ninjas virent avec inquiétude la kunoichi tomber à terre, inconsciente. A côté d'elle cependant, Akahoshi paraissait plus puissant que jamais. Il se tourna lentement vers eux, abordant toujours un air supérieur. « Donnez-moi l'étoile. » dit-il. « Et n'essayez pas de ruser cette fois, je ne les laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. » ajouta-t-il en désignant les genins.

Minato était dans une impasse, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de son équipe mais rien ne disait qu'Akahoshi ne donnerai pas l'ordre de les tuer sitôt l'étoile obtenue. Même si le shinobi était plus puissant, Yondaime aurait pu le combattre s'il n'avait pas pris d'otages. Il sortit la pierre, la vraie cette fois, et s'avança lentement en tentant de gagner un peu de temps.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de l'étoile mais vous ne resterez pas le chef du village pour longtemps. Le conseil des Daimyô sait que vous êtes un imposteur et ils vont envoyer- »

« Hn. Ils peuvent envoyer n'importe qui, avec le pouvoir de l'étoile je les anéantirai tous. Donnez-la-moi. »

Yondaime s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'Akahoshi mais celui-ci utilisa son chakra pour s'élancer brusquement en avant et il s'empara de l'étoile avant de reculer à nouveau. « _Il est rapide…_ » se dit Minato. Il tenta de s'approcher pendant qu'Akahoshi contemplait son étoile mais celui-ci le vit.

« Je ne bougerai pas si j'étais vous. »

C'était rageant mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'écouter. A quelques mètres de lui, Akahoshi commença à exécuter une série de signes. L'étoile se mit à briller d'une intense lumière et lorsque le shinobi de l'étoile cria le nom d'un jutsu, la lueur devint si puissante qu'elle les força à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, une vision surprenante s'offrit alors à eux. Le shinobi aux cheveux gris et au regard torve qui s'était tenu devant eux avait complètement changé. Il était sans aucun doute plus grand que quelques secondes auparavant et sa musculature avait augmenté de façon impressionnante. Sa chevelure avait également pris une teinte mauve, la même que celle de leur chakra, mais ce n'était pas cela qui étonnait le plus Minato.

«_ Il a absorbé l'étoile ?_ » réalisa-t-il avec surprise.

En effet, la météorite faisait à présent partie intégrante du ninja de l'étoile et apparaissait à droite de son cœur. Le regard d'Akahoshi se posa alors sur son adversaire et un sourire de triomphe se forma sur ses lèvres. « Rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. »

Disant cela, il s'élança aussitôt à l'attaque. Le premier coup que reçut Minato était si puissant qu'il créa une onde de choc autour d'eux. Pour autant, ce n'était pas cela qui allait déstabiliser Yondaime. Il était parvenu à dévier la plus grande partie du coup mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer en retour. Il resta en position défensive, espérant que Naruto pourrait aider ses coéquipiers pendant qu'il occupait Akahoshi.

Mais de leur côté, les genins de Konoha, ou du moins Sasuke, n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre sans rien faire. Voyant que les jounins suivaient le combat de leur chef avec attention, il tenta de trouver une échappatoire. L'occasion se présenta à lui lors d'une attaque particulièrement puissante d'Akahoshi. Celle-ci créa une vague de chakra qui déséquilibra tous les ninjas des alentours et lorsque Sasuke sentit le jounin le relâcher un peu, il se dégagea vivement avant de lancer son attaque.

« Gokakyu no jutsu ! »

Surpris par son attaque, les jounins reculèrent pour éviter la boule de feu, libérant Sakura et Sumaru.

« Sasuke-kun ! » La jeune fille accourut à ses côtés mais il la repoussa et se prépara à faire face aux jounins.

« Hiraishin ! » Profitant de cette ouverture, Naruto avait lancé son kunaï entre Shisô et Yotaka, et en un éclair, il avait assommé les deux jounins qui tombèrent à terre.

C'était rapide et efficace, mais ça ne plut pas à tout le monde. Un instant décontenancé par cette soudaine attaque, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il venait de se faire devancer par son coéquipier. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Non seulement, il avait été pris en otage deux fois de suite mais en plus, il fallait que l'autre vienne à son secours.

Il jeta un regard noir au ninja blond. « Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Naruto le regarda un court un instant puis se détourna, sans un mot. Malheureusement, c'était le genre de chose qui avait le don d'irriter Sasuke au plus haut point.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » Il se serait volontiers jeté sur son coéquipier si Sakura ne l'en en avait pas empêché.

« Attends Sasuke-kun ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça. » Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une nouvelle explosion retentit dans la forêt, faisant voler les feuilles et trembler le sol. Les genins se calmèrent après cela et tous les quatre, ils s'approchèrent discrètement de la kunoichi de l'étoile. Naruto constata qu'elle était toujours inconsciente mais à part niveau de chakra très faible, il n'y avait pas de danger.

L'ex-anbu se redressa et fit un signe à Minato.

Lorsque Yondaime le vit, il comprit immédiatement. Sa team était en sécurité et il pouvait maintenant contre-attaquer. « Bien joué ! » lança-t-il aux genins. Abandonnant sa garde de défense, il passa en position offensive.

Akahoshi se rendit compte que ses acolytes s'était fait avoir mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « Vous avez juste gagné un peu de temps. Je m'occuperai personnellement de vos gamins. »

« Il faudrait d'abord me battre moi. » rétorqua Minato en lui rendant son sourire moqueur. Et sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de répliquer, il se rua à l'attaque. Surpris par sa vitesse, Akahoshi fut totalement incapable d'éviter son premier coup. Ni les suivants d'ailleurs. De là où ils étaient les jeunes ninjas pouvaient, sans s'en douter, admirer l'Eclair Jaune à l'œuvre.

Sumaru restait bouche bée en voyant Akahoshi prendre la raclée de sa vie et Sakura et Sasuke abordaient à peu près les mêmes expressions. Ils savaient que leur sensei était fort mais pas à ce point-là. Les genins observaient le combat en silence quand une voix calme les surprit.

« Kage Bunshin no jutsu. »

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Naruto créer deux clones d'ombre. Sakura le regardait comprendre. « Uzumaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, le ninja blond était déjà parti rejoindre son père contre Akahoshi.

Naruto apparut derrière le ninja de l'étoile et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya voler à une dizaine de mètres. Pendant qu'Akahoshi se relevait péniblement, Minato atterrit aux côtés de son fils. « Tu viens me donner un coup de main ? »

« Oui. » L'intervention de Naruto n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais il valait mieux en finir au plus vite et il avait aussi un compte à régler avec Akahoshi.

Le ninja de l'étoile s'était remis debout mais il ne semblait plus au meilleur de sa forme et il leur jeta un regard haineux. « Enfoirés… J'ai le pouvoir de l'étoile, je ne perdrai pas ! »

« C'est ça. » Sur ce, les deux shinobis de Konoha repartirent à l'attaque et continuèrent le combat sous les yeux impressionnés des trois genins –qu'ils l'admettent ou non-. En travaillant ensemble, Minato et Naruto parvenaient à éviter les coups d'Akahoshi et à passer à traverser sa barrière d'énergie pour l'atteindre directement.

A eux deux, il leur fallu à peine quelques minutes pour en finir avec Akahoshi. Son chakra quasiment épuisé, il devait s'adosser à un arbre pour rester debout. Il était évident qu'il n'était plus capable de leur faire face.

« Rendez-vous maintenant. Ça nous évitera d'avoir à vous achever. » dit calmement Minato.

Akahoshi ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, mais la fureur était clairement lisible dans ses yeux. « Impossible… je ne peux pas être battu par de pathétiques ninjas de la feuille ! » cracha-t-il en ajoutant quelques autres insultes.

Yondaime soupira, il aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde qu'il se rende mais puisqu'il le prenait comme ça… Un Rasengan suffirait à lui donner le coup de grâce. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et vit que celui-ci fixait Akahoshi d'un air plus qu'hostile. Il ne courait pas beaucoup de risques, et Minato décida de le laisser finir le travail.

« Naruto. »

L'ex-anbu en avait assez d'écouter Akahoshi, aussi ne perdit il pas de temps lorsque son père lui fit un signe de tête en direction du shinobi de l'étoile.

« .. de simples gamins et un jounin minable- »

Akahoshi fut coupé dans sa tirade lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement face à deux yeux rouges. Deux rouges sangs qui auraient pu appartenir à un démon.

« N'insulte pas l'Hokage. » souffla froidement le ninja blond.

« Quoi- »

« Rasengan ! »

Naruto avait formé l'orbe dans sa main et il frappa Akahoshi de toutes ses forces. Le coup était impossible à éviter et si puissant que le tronc de l'arbre derrière eux commencer à se fissurer. Naruto concentra encore davantage de chakra dans son attaque et quand soudain, il se sentit tiré vers l'avant.

Dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir, Akahoshi avait attrapé son poignet et forçait le Rasengan à frapper la météorite.

« Si je tombe, l'étoile tombe avec moi ! »

Naruto tenta de se dégager mais Akahoshi le retenait d'une poigne de fer. Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche d'arme et voulut frapper le bras de son adversaire pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'orbe tourbillonnante avait brisé la pierre et quelques secondes plus tard, l'étoile vola en éclats.

« _LIBERE-MOI !_ »

La voix explosa dans son esprit avec une force inouïe.

Incapable de tenir debout, Naruto tomba à genoux, sa tête entre ses mains. Akahoshi avait été projeté au loin mais il n'en voyait rien. Tout était devenu sombre, il n'entendait pas la voix inquiète de Minato qui l'appelait, ni celle plus lointaine de ses coéquipiers. La seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête était cette voix terriblement puissante. Il tenta bien de la combattre mais c'était peine perdue.

« _TU DOIS ME LIBERER !_ »

« _Non.. Non… assez.._ »

« _LIBERE-MOI MAINTENANT !_ »

Le jeune ninja sentait ses défenses s'effondrer face à une telle intensité.

« _LIBERE-MOI !_ »

Naruto ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Abandonnant le combat, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

°-°-° o °-°-°

Des bruits de pas feutrés, des voix qui chuchotaient autour de lui.

« … juste … en bas, … quelque chose ? »

« Non …. »

« Je reviens … minutes. »

« … bien. »

Naruto reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Il entendit une porte se fermer et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une soudaine exclamation salua son réveil.

« Naruto ! » Tournant la tête, le jeune garçon aperçu son père agenouillé à côté de son futon. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda celui-ci en l'aidant à se relever.

Naruto hocha la tête, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. « Oui, ça va… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Minato. « J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. Tu as attaqué Akahoshi mais après tu t'es brusquement effondré. » raconta-t-il. « Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

« Désolé Papa. »

Yondaime se figea, en le regardant d'un air incrédule. « Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Hm… Papa ? »

Un réel sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Minato et il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Naruto avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi mais il avait l'impression que ç'avait été des années. « Enfin je te retrouve. » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu étais tellement étrange ces derniers temps. »

« Désolé. Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris." avoua Naruto. Il était lui-même un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait soudainement appelé 'Hokage-sama'. En voyant son père apparaître si soulagé, il se rendit compte à quel point cela avait dû l'attrister et il se promit de ne plus jamais refaire cela. Si seulement il comprenait ce qui l'avait amené à dire ça. "J'avais l'impression de penser normalement sur le coup et jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette voix-"

« Cette voix ? » répéta Yondaime. « Celle dont tu m'as parlé il y a deux mois ? Qui disait 'Libère-moi' ? »

« Oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue, mais juste quand j'ai détruit l'étoile elle est revenue. Elle disait encore 'libère-moi' mais c'était plus fort que jamais, je n'arrivais pas à la repousser."

Minato écouta son fils en silence, perplexe quant à ces révélations. « L'étoile ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? » murmura-t-il en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. "Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as commencé à agir bizarrement depuis qu'on est entrés dans ce village, peut-être même depuis qu'on a passé la frontière. Mais depuis que l'étoile a disparue..." La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. "C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais il faut que j'en sache plus sur cette étoile. Je vais demander à Natsuhi."

"Natsuhi? Ah, le voleur."

Le surnom fit sourire Minato. "Oui, elle est descendue voir les genins mais elle devrait bientôt revenir. Elle a repris connaissance quelques minutes après que tu soit tombé et elle est revenue avec nous au village."

Naruto hocha la tête. « Au fait, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis là? »

« Presque cinq heures. » répondit Minato. Il allait continuer quand Natsuhi revint dans la chambre.

« Ah, tu es réveillé. » fit-elle en voyant Naruto.

Après avoir refait les présentations entre les deux ninjas, Yondaime aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus. « J'ai une faveur à vous demander Natsuhi-san. Pourriez-vous nous parler de l'étoile ? »

« L'étoile ? » répéta la kunoichi, surprise. « Oui, maintenant qu'elle est détruite je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais pourquoi ? »

« Il y a eu quelques évènements étranges ces derniers temps, et je pense que ça pourrait être lié à l'étoile mais il faut que j'en sois sûr. S'il-vous-plaît, c'est très important pour nous. »

« Bon très bien. Vous savez déjà qu'elle était dans notre pays depuis plusieurs générations et qu'elle participé à l'entraînement de nos ninjas. Mais ce que nos Kages ont caché pendant des années c'est le nombre de shinobi qui sont morts à cause de ses effets secondaires. Notre Sandaime a fini par voir quelle malédiction cette étoile était pour notre village et il en a interdit l'utilisation."

Minato avait déjà entendu cette histoire et il la résuma brièvement à Naruto. "Natsuhi-san était chargée de veiller sur l'étoile de loin mais lorsque Akahoshi a tué leur Kage et a repris l'entraînement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la voler. Akahoshi a capturé Sumaru pour forcer Natsuhi-san à se montrer."

"En effet, et c'est pourquoi je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir détruit cette pierre." La kunoichi soupira. "Vous savez, mon mari aussi a succombé à ces effets secondaires et les gens qui, comme moi ont survécu, ne sont pas nombreux. Ma propre sœur, Sei l'avait utilisé pour créer de nombreuses techniques interdites et elle a également failli en mourir. La seule chose qui l'ait sauvée, c'est d'avoir quitté le village." ajouta Natsuhi. "D'ailleurs, son mari était originaire de Konoha et elle s'est installée là-bas, peut-être l'avez-vous connue?"

Minato sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. "Oui, ce nom me dit effectivement quelque chose. Mais qui..."

De son côté, notre ninja blond s'était vite souvenu de qui ils parlaient et voyant que père ne trouvait pas, il vint à sa rescousse. "Elle était membre du conseil civil. Shôten Sei."

"Ah c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis je m'en rappelle." Minato croisa les bras, pensif. Les deux ninjas, intrigués, le laissèrent réfléchir. "Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu son nom ailleurs. Je crois que c'est Sandaime qui m'a parlé d'elle à propos.. à propos... de..."

_*-* _Flash_ *-*_

_Quelques mois plus tôt, juste après être revenu à la vie, Minato avait appris que son fils avait été entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se revoyait encore devant le 3e Hokage._

_« Pourquoi tu ne défends pas ? » _

_« J'ai été trop hésitant, j'ai échoué. Je suis désolé Minato, tellement désolé… »_

_Yondaime se figea, ces mots étaient exactement ceux qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus tôt devant son fils. Il frappa Sandaime mais le coup était dénué de force et de haine et il repoussa l'Hokage dans son fauteuil. Lui-même se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Kuso… »_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Sarutobi entendit à nouveau sa voix. « Tu m'as dit que c'étaient des membres du Conseil qui avaient décidé d'en faire un ninja. Qui exactement ? » Le vieil Hokage percevait l'envie de vengeance qui émanait de son ancien successeur._

_« Eh bien, il y avait trois meneurs qui ont persuadé tout le monde. Tu les connais, il s'agissait de Danzou, Uchiha Fugaku et Shôten Sei. » (2)_

_*-* _Back *-*

Naruto et Natsuhi s'alarmèrent en voyant Minato se figer et son visage perdre ses couleurs. "Arashi-san? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Papa? Papa?"

Leurs appels finirent par le sortir de son état de stupeur mais loin de se calmer, Minato se retourna brusquement vers la kunoichi et la prit par les épaules. "Natsuhi-san! Votre sœur, vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle avait créé des kinjutsus, des techniques interdites?"

"Oui.. en effet, pour-"

"L'art des sceaux! Est-ce qu'elle était spécialisée en fûinjutsu?"

Natsuhi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. "Oui, mais comment le savez-vous?" demanda-t-elle.

Mais Minato ne l'écoutait déjà plus. L'esprit fébrile et agité par sa découverte, il relâcha Natsuhi et se mit à réfléchir tout haut. Confus, Naruto le regarda vers les cent pas. Il entendait vaguement ce qu'il disait mais il n'en comprenait pas grand-chose. "Elle est morte il y a six ans... à cause d'un kinjutsu.. et d'un kinjutsu inconnu. Naruto avait cinq ans... et c'est à ce moment... oui, c'est à ce moment qu'il a rejoint les anbu.. c'est ça ! Naruto, ton sceau!"

"Hein? Mon sceau?" répéta Naruto, de plus en plus perdu. « Celui du Kyu-»

« Non, je parle de ton second sceau ! Celui qui est au niveau de ton cœur. » ajouta Minato. « Ton comportement étrange, cette voix qui dit 'libère-moi' et l'étoile sont sûrement lié au sceau. Sandaime m'a dit que Sei était morte à cause d'un kinjutsu qui avait mal tourné, et je pense.. non, je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de cette technique de fûinjutsu. »

Yondaime avait affirmé ces derniers mots avec force. Il venait juste d'en déduire cela mais tout lui semblait parfaitement clair.

« Arashi-san ? » l'appela alors la jeune femme. « Excusez-moi mais je ne pouvais qu'écouter votre conversation, vous avez parlé d'un fûinjutsu de ma sœur ? Elle l'aurait utilisé sur votre fils ? Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Yondaime soupira intérieurement. Le ton incrédule et inquiet de Natsuhi ne présageait rien de bon mais il avait besoin de son aide et il sentait qu'il lui devait quelques explications. « Natsuhi-san, votre sœur faisait partie du conseil des civils bien qu'étant une ancienne kunoichi. D'après vous, elle était compétente en fûinjutsu et il se trouve qu'elle est décédée au moment même où on a créé un sceau sur Naruto. » Minato s'avançait un peu en disant cela mais il était quasiment sûr d'avoir raison. « Vous comprenez que ça ne peut pas être qu'une coïncidence. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras, et les deux shinobi la laissèrent réfléchir quelques instants. « Oui.. Oui, je comprends. » finit-elle par dire. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, à un enfant. » termina-t-elle en jetant un regard vers Naruto.

« Natsuhi-san, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » reprit Minato. « J'ai la forme générale du sceau en tête, seriez-vous capable de le reconnaître et de le briser ? »

« Je ne sais rien des jutsus de ma sœur. » répondit Natsuhi en secouant la tête. Voyant un air sombre apparaître sur le visage d'Arashi, elle se dépêcha de continuer. « Attendez ! En partant à Konoha, Sei m'a laissé quelques rouleaux de techniques. Je ne les ai jamais ouverts mais peut-être pourront-ils vous servir. »

Le bref sentiment de désespoir qu'avait éprouvé Minato s'envola bien vite, chassé par un nouvel espoir. « Vraiment ? Vous pourriez me les montrer ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Dans mon abri, au nord de la forêt. Je vais vous y conduire. »

« Parfait, allons-y tout de suite ! » lança Minato.

Mais de son côté, Naruto ne comptait rester dans son lit à ne rien faire. « Je viens avec vous ! » dit-il en se relevant. Le mal de tête qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures auparavant avait complètement disparut et cette histoire de sceau l'intriguait. Après tout, c'était sur lui qu'il avait été créé.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Minato. Voyant son fils se relever d'un air décidé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Alors on y va. »

Natsuhi en tête, les trois ninjas descendirent les escaliers à toute volée et une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'élancèrent vers la porte, sous les yeux surpris des genins.

« Sumaru, toi et tes amis vous gardez le sanctuaire. » lança la jeune femme en passant devant eux.

« Sakura, Sasuke, vous restez avec eux. » ajouta Minato avant de la suivre.

Naruto fermait la marche. « On va dans la forêt, si jamais vous avez besoin de nous. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, à tout à l'heure. » leur dit-il en sortant.

Un silence incertain plana dans la grande salle après le départ des trois shinobi. Les jeunes genins s'entre-regardèrent d'un air étonné, avec l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

« Il est réveillé votre copain. » finit par remarquer un des ninjas de l'étoile.

« C'est moi ou il avait l'air différent d'avant ? »

« Il a dit ''à tout à l'heure'' ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers les genins de la Feuille mais Sakura et Sasuke ne purent que hausser les épaules, pas plus avancés que leurs amis. Avec deux coéquipiers pareils, ils ne savaient plus à quoi s'en tenir.

°-° o °-°

A peine sortis du sanctuaire, les shinobi s'étaient élancés dans la forêt et sautaient à présent d'arbre en arbre en direction du nord. Natsuhi avait bien sentit que l'affaire était d'une grande importance aussi ne réduit-elle pas l'allure. Derrière elle, Minato ne tentait même pas de contenir son impatience. Après des mois de recherches, il venait enfin d'éclaircir une partie du mystère qui entourait son fils. Cela paraissait tellement évident à présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt.

La voix de la kunoichi le tira soudain hors de ses réflexions. « Arashi-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Avant que nous arrivions, je dois vous prévenir. Ma sœur a créé de nombreux jutsus, mais elle ne m'a laissé que cinq rouleaux. » Natsuhi ne dit rien de plus, mais les deux ninjas comprirent parfaitement ce que cela impliquait.

Le sceau de Naruto pouvait ne pas être parmi ces rouleaux.

Yondaime sentit à nouveau l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur mais il se força chasser ces pensées. La technique de fûinjutsu avait encore une chance d'être là, elle devait être là, il le fallait. Minato ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait dans le cas contraire.

Après quelques minutes de course, les trois ninjas arrivèrent devant un énorme rocher. Il semblait parfaitement naturel au premier abord mais lorsque Natsuhi fit un sceau, les deux ninjas de la Feuille virent un passage s'ouvrir sur le côté. L'abri était constitué de plusieurs salles souterraines et Natsuhi les fit attendre dans la plus large pendant qu'elle allait chercher les rouleaux.

« Tenez, les voici. »

« Merci. » répondit Minato. C'était à peine perceptible, mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il prit les parchemins. Un bref regard vers son fils lui rendit sa détermination, cette fois, il allait y arriver.

Il déroula le premier parchemin, dévoilant des colonnes de notes détaillées accompagnées de schémas. Ses yeux guettaient le moindre caractère qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Mais il ne reconnut rien.

« Alors ? » fit la voix de Naruto.

Minato hocha négativement la tête. « Non, c'est un autre sceau. » dit-il avant d'ouvrir le deuxième rouleau.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent emplies de déception. Les deux parchemins suivants contenaient bien des techniques interdites mais ce n'étaient pas des sceaux. Yondaime prit le quatrième avec hâte, partagé entre l'espoir de découvrir le vrai et la peur d'être à nouveau déçu.

Un seul coup d'œil au rouleau suffit à chasser tous ces doutes. « Oui ! » s'écria brusquement Minato. Sur le papier, il pouvait clairement reconnaître ce sceau maudit qui occupait ses pensées. « C'est celui-là ! »

Naruto s'approcha à côté de son père. « _Shinsei Rougoku no Jutsu_. » lut-il.

« La Prison du Cœur et de l'Esprit. » souffla Minato, encore sous le choc. Enfin, il tenait entre ses mains la clé qui allait permettre de délivrer Naruto. Le délivrer de quoi, il n'en était pas sûr mais il ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus et se mit à étudier le texte.

Il sauta les lignes qui décrivaient sa création et se concentra immédiatement sur celles qui expliquaient les effets de la technique. « … Destiné à sceller toutes les émotions ou sentiments… qu'ils soient 'positifs' ou 'négatifs'… n'altère aucune autre capacité mentale… mais il rendra le sujet plus proche d'une machine que d'un être humain. » finit-il en sentant se mains se crisper sous la colère.

Son regard furieux aurait enflammé le papier s'il avait pu. Comment cette femme avait-elle osé ? Et Fugaku et Danzou, comment avait-ils osé se rallier à elle, ces enfoirés ! Minato aurait voulu les ramener à la vie pour pouvoir tous les tuer personnellement.

« Les effets du sceau sont sensés se renforcer à proximité de l'étoile. » continua-t-il tout de même. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi la voix n'est revenue que lorsque tu l'as détruite. Mais c'est curieux, il n'y a pas une ligne à propos de cette voix. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?… Ne modifie rien de l'apparence extérieure, hormis les yeux qui perdent leur couleur. » dit-il en se tournant vers Naruto. « Alors c'est pour ça que tes yeux ne sont pas bleus mais rouges ! » réalisa-t-il.

« Mais ce n'est pas marqué 'perdent leur couleur' ? » fit le jeune ninja. Bien qu'il soit surpris, il avait écouté son père avec attention et lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Tes yeux ont perdu leur couleur bleue mais s'ils ne sont pas devenus blancs c'est probablement à cause du Kyûbi. Mon sceau a dû interférer avec celui-ci. »

« Kyûbi ? » fit une voix. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais les deux ninjas l'entendirent parfaitement et se tournèrent vers Natsuhi. Minato se rendit compte qu'emporté par sa découverte, il en avait oublié la jeune femme qui les regardait maintenant d'un air curieux et quelque peu méfiant. « Vous avez dit 'mon sceau' ? »

Minato soupira, autant lui dire la vérité, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à présent. Il tenta d'être aussi bref que possible mais une histoire pareille se résumait difficilement en trois mots.

« Vous êtes le Yondaime Hokage ? » répéta une kunoichi abasourdie après avoir entendu ses explications. « Vous avez été ressuscité ? Et Naruto est le réceptacle du démon renard ? »

« Oui. » répondirent en même temps les deux ninjas. Natsuhi les regardait l'un après l'autre, incrédule quand Minato relâcha son jutsu. « Kaï. »

Dans un nuage de fumée, Yondaime retrouva quelques centimètres en plus ainsi que ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux azur. « Mon retour n'a pas encore été annoncé officiellement, je peux vous faire confiance n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien.. Bien sûr Hokage-sama. » assura Natsuhi.

« Minato suffira. » fit Yondaime avant de retourner à la lecture du parchemin. Il était impatient de le finir mais il se força à rester calme afin de ne manquer aucun détail.

De son côté, Naruto gardait le silence pour ne pas déconcentrer son père. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Cette histoire de sceau lui avait paru étrange au début mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Ses émotions étaient scellées… Première nouvelle. Très franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le sceau servirait à cela. Plus proche d'une machine, vraiment ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Ah. Mais si toutes ses émotions étaient scellées, alors il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte… pas vrai. Est-ce qu'il était sensé ressentir quelque chose maintenant? A voir l'air affairé et impatient de Minato, oui. Mais quoi? Naruto soupira, il commençait à s'embrouiller tout seul. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce quel était le rapport avec la voix de son esprit. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, il avait redouté qu'elle se manifeste encore. Mais curieusement, elle était restée parfaitement silencieuse. Il aurait cru-

« Non… » Levant la tête, le jeune ninja vit que Minato avait pâli et fixait le parchemin d'un air inquiet. « Non, non, non c'est pas vrai ! »

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Deux yeux bleus azur se tournèrent vers lui, hagards. « Le sceau. Pour le briser… il faut l'étoile. »

Les paroles de Minato résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il fallait l'étoile. Cette même étoile qui avait volé en éclats quelques heures plus tôt…

Minato frappa brutalement la table du plat de la main. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était si près du but, ça ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant. Une affreuse perspective se dessina dans son esprit, sans l'étoile, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais délivrer Naruto. C'était hors de question ! Il était le Yondaime Hokage bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution. Après tant de mois de recherche et d'inquiétudes, ce nouvel espoir déçu n'en était que plus cruel et isupportable à vivre. Que devait-il faire maintenant?

« A Konoha. » dit soudain Naruto.

« Hein ? » Surpris, Minato se tourna vers son fils qui semblait lui-même étonné d'avoir parlé. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre c'était cette fameuse voix qui guidait le jeune ninja.

« _Un fragment de l'étoile est à Konoha._ »

« Un fragment de l'étoile est à Konoha. » répéta Naruto à haute voix.

Un silence incertain suivit ces paroles tandis que Yondaime tenait de déchiffrer ces paroles. « Un fragment? Mais pourquoi serait-il là-bas? " Il sembla alors réaliser quelque chose. "Maintenant que j'y pense, s'il faut l'étoile pour détruire le sceau, alors il la fallait aussi pour le créer. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu… Natsuhi-san, est-ce que votre sœur aurait pu prendre l'étoile il y a six ans ? »

« Non, c'était impossible. Et après être partie, elle n'est jamais revenue à Hoshi no Kuni. »

« Mais un fragment ? Elle aurait pu casser la pierre pour en prendre un fragment avant de quitter le village ? »

La kunoichi ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-elle. « Ça me paraît absurde, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

« Alors nous irons le vérifier nous-même ». Minato referma le rouleau. « Nous repartons à Konoha sur-le-champ. Natsuhi-san, puis-je vous emprunter ce rouleau ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. « Ne l'empruntez pas, prenez-le. Mais je vous demande quelque chose en échange. »

« Oui ? »

« Quand vous aurez brisé le sceau, détruisez ce parchemin. »dit-elle d'une voix ferme et décidée. Elle avait vu les effets dévastateurs de cette technique et il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle ne puiss plus jamais être reproduite.

Un léger sourire de reconnaissance apparut sur les lèvres de Yondaime. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le demander. » répondit-il et sur ce, les trois ninjas sortirent de l'abri avant de repartir vers le village de l'étoile.

Minato tenait toujours le rouleau serré dans sa main. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin aperçu un réel espoir, il ne le lâcherait jamais.

°-° o °-°

Le calme était petit à petit revenu dans le sanctuaire. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez les genins et certains était somnolaient déjà. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage à Min- Arashi, qui s'était retransformé à peine cinq secondes auparavant.

« Sakura, Sasuke, on retourne à Konoha ! »

La jeune kunoichi ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. « Eh ? Tout de suite ? »

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer ! »

« Eh ? »

« Dépêchez-vous sinon on vous laisse ici. » lança-t-il depuis l'escalier.

« Eeeehhh ? »

« Oï, Arashi-sensei ! … Tch, Uzumaki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sasuke aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur, Naruto l'ignora superbement et monta également récupérer ses affaires. Ils auraient tout le temps de leur expliquer la situation –ou du moins d'inventer une excuse- pendant le trajet du retour.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les ninjas de Konoha faisaient leurs adieux aux shinobis de l'étoile. Minato remercia à nouveau la kunoichi et lui promit de la tenir informer. « Aussitôt que cette histoire sera réglée, je détruirai ce jutsu. »

« Je vous fait confiance. » répondit Natsuhi. « Bonne chance, à toi aussi Naruto-kun. »

« Merci. »

Il faisait toujours nuit noire quand les ninjas entrèrent dans la forêt mais cela leur importait peu. Comme à l'aller, Minato était en tête suivit des deux genins tandis que Naruto fermait la marche. Il sentait bien que son père était impatient, comme lui d'ailleurs, et ils auraient voulu aller plus vite mais c'était impossible pour Sakura et Sasuke.

Minato fut le premier à craquer.

« On va trop doucement ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face.

« Hé ! Reposez-moi tout de suite ! »

Pas de chance Sasuke, il semble que les murs n'aient pas d'oreilles aujourd'hui. Yondaime le hissa sur son dos sans l'écouter et fit signe à Naruto de porter Sakura.

« Uzumaki-kun, hé mais.. att.. attends ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

La soudaine accélération des deux shinobi coupa court à leurs protestations. L'Eclair Jaune et son fils filaient vers Konoha à toute vitesse et tandis que les arbres défilaient autour d'eux, Naruto crut entendre pour la première fois, un cri de joie résonner doucement dans son esprit.

TBC…

* * *

(1) c'est une scène de l'anime, avec Tenten et Lee à la place de Sakura et Sasuke.

(2) Ce nom ne sort pas de nulle part. Je vous renvoie au chapitre 3, j'ai copié le paragraphe mot pour mot. d'ailleurs, j'étais surprise que personne ne demande d'où venait le nom "Shoten Sei" à ce moment. mais bon, c'est que ce n'est que deux mots dans tout un chapitre.

Voilà, vous savez maintenant d'où vient ce sceau. Il aura fallut 11 chapitres pour en arriver là, c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais ça me plaît bien comme ça. Alors je sais, il reste encore pas mal de choses à expliquer mais c'est à ça que servira le prochain chapitre.  
Je peux vous le dire dès maintenant, il sera centré uniquement sur Naruto et Minato (pour le plus grand plaisir de certains:).

Ah oui, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai arrêté d'écrire 'Otou-san' ou 'Okaa-san', pour 'Papa' et 'Maman'. Le japonais c'est bien mais tant qu'à faire, autant tout écrire en français.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essayerai de faire au plus vite pour la suite. (Oui, je dis toujours ça mais je ne le fais jamais...) Non, cette fois c'est pour de vrai!

Allez, A+


	13. Chap 12: Lever le Voile

**Résumé de la fic, (pour ceux qui la connaissent et n'auraient pas envie de reprendre depuis le début... croyez bien que je vous comprends ****:)**

A l'âge de 11ans, Naruto fait déjà partie des Anbu, sous les ordres impitoyables de Danzo. Mais au cours d'un examen chûnin, Orochimaru envahit le village et tente de ressusciter les précédents Hokages. Malheureusement pour lui, un Shinigami (dieu des morts) intervient et remet les choses à leur place, redonnant par la même occasion une seconde vie au Yondaime: Namikaze Minato.  
Celui-ci est atterré de découvrir ce qu'est devenu son fils, un ninja froid et indifférent. Au cours d'une mission, Yondaime découvre qu'on a créé un sceau sur Naruto qui pourrait être à l'origine de cette voix qu'il entend dans son esprit. C'est en allant au pays de l'étoile qu'ils en découvrent la vraie nature: il sert à réprimer toutes les émotions de Naruto et il aurait été créé par Shôten Sei, une ancienne kunoichi de l'étoile. Exalté par sa découverte, Minato retourne aussitôt à Konoha avec la ferme intention de briser ce sceau maudit.

Et maintenant pour la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ****: Lever le voile**

Dans son bureau de la Tour de l'Hokage, Tsunade poussa un profond soupir en signant son énième rapport de la journée.

« Courage Tsunade-sama. » fit Shizune en déposant un nouveau tas de papier sur son bureau. « Pendant que vous signez ça, je vais chercher le reste. »

Sur ce, la jeune secrétaire abandonna Godaime à sa tâche et ressortit de la pièce en ignorant les regards noirs que lui lançait la Sannin.

Godaime soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir mieux caché ses bouteilles de saké de la veille. Malgré les apparences, Shizune pouvait être parfaitement tyrannique quand il s'agissait de son travail. Tsunade devait se contenter de thé et elle prit sa tasse d'un air maussade.

_BANG !_

« Tsunade ! »

« Aïe ! » La Sannin rattrapa sa tasse tant bien que mal en se brûlant les doigts au passage. « Qu'est-ce que- Minato ? »

Tsunade aurait ri du spectacle qu'offrait l'équipe 7 si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise. Arashi et Naruto se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant leurs coéquipiers sur leur dos, et visiblement très essoufflés – chose plutôt rare, surtout pour Minato-. Même s'ils ne semblaient pas aussi fatigués, Sakura et Sasuke ne paraissaient pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et votre mission ? »

« Ter… terminée. » répondit Minato en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Déjà ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » demanda Godaime. « On dirait que vous avez passé la nuit à courir. »

« Presque. »

La Sannin lui lança un regard incrédule et Sasuke profita de ce moment pour se manifester. « Hé, on est arrivés ! Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ?! »

« Ah désolé. » s'excusa Minato en le laissant descendre.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » finit par lancer Tsunade. « J'ai reçu ton message à propos d'Akahoshi, je pensais que vous comptiez rester là-bas encore quelques jours. »

« Pas la peine. Le problème d'Akahoshi est réglé. »

« … Je vois. J'espère que tu as l'intention de me faire un rapport complet. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Arashi avant de se retourner vers les deux genins. « Sakura, Sasuke, vous devez être fatigués, vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous sensei, on peut attendre que vous ayez fini votre rapport. » dit Sakura.

« Non, c'est bon. Allez-y. »

« Vous voulez qu'on parte, mais lui il peut rester ? » remarqua Sasuke en désignant Naruto. « Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas de favoritisme. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » lança Arashi, exaspéré. « Rentrez vous reposer, Kakashi vous dira quand vous réunir. »

Les deux Genins semblèrent assez vexés d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Sasuke sortit le premier sans se retourner et Sakura jeta un regard blessé aux deux ninjas avant de suivre son coéquipier. Godaime avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée par l'attitude de l'ancien Hokage. « Tu étais injuste Minato, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre eux. » soupira Yondaime, en reprenant son apparence normale. « Je m'excuserai plus tard. » promit-il. « Pour en revenir à la mission, Akahoshi a été mis hors d'été de nuire. Le voleur n'était pas après l'étoile, il ..enfin elle, essayait de la protéger. »

« Elle ? Une kunoichi ? »

Minato et Naruto lui racontèrent brièvement ce qui s'était passé au pays de l'étoile puis Yondaime en vint au plus important. Il sortit le parchemin que Natsuhi lui avait donné et le posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« J'ai du mal à le croire.. Vous avez trouvé de quel sceau il s'agissait. »

« Oui, et maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je puisse le briser ! » lança Minato. Il avait retrouvé son entrain et ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de son fils.

« Hé, arrête.. » se plaignit Naruto.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant, heureuse pour eux. Elle prit le parchemin et commença à le dérouler, elle aussi avait hâte de briser ce sceau, quel qu'il soit. Mais son sourire se figea vite à la lecture du rouleau.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes, sa fureur allait grandissant. Après quelques minutes, elle fut incapable de continuer et se releva d'un bond en plaquant ses mains contre la table. « Comment ont-ils osé !? » vociféra-t-elle. « Ces vieux imbéciles ! Ils… Ils ont.. » Suffoquée par la colère, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

Minato était redevenu sérieux et tentait de contenir la fureur qui montait en lui. « Je sais. Je les ferai payer s'ils étaient encore vivants. »

Tsunade se calma un peu, comprenant que le jeune Hokage avait encore plus de raisons de leur en vouloir. « Tu as déjà trouvé comment briser ce sceau ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui mais il y a un problème, il nous faut l'étoile. »

« L'étoile ? Mais vous ne l'avez pas détruite ? »

« Si. » répondit gravement Minato. « Et c'est là que j'aurai besoin de ton aide. S'il faut l'étoile pour détruire le sceau, alors il la fallait aussi pour le créer. Mais la pierre n'est jamais sortie de Hoshi no Kuni. »

« Comment ont-ils fait alors ? Danzo, Fugaku et Sei étaient des conseillers, ils n'auraient jamais pu partir ainsi et t'emmener en même temps. » ajouta-elle en s'adressant à Naruto qui secoua la tête.

« Le sceau a dû être créé à Konoha. » reprit Minato. « Je pense que Sei a cassé et pris un morceau de l'étoile avant de quitter son pays. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Tsunade croisa les bras, pensive. « Ça se tient. Mais elle est morte il y a déjà six ans, comment comptes-tu retrouver ce fragment ? »

« Je pense que- »

« _Son collier. _»

« Son collier. » répéta Naruto, qui faisait à présent confiance à cette étrange voix.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. « Quoi ? »

« Le fragment de l'étoile. Sei le portait en pendentif sur son collier. » révéla-t-il.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda vivement Minato. « Je croyais que tu ne te rappelais de rien avant tes cinq ans. »

« Moi non, mais la voix oui. »

Yondaime hocha la tête ce mystère était sans aucun doute lié au sceau même s'il ne comprenait pas encore comment. « Tsunade ? »

« Compris. Je vais tout de suite aller vérifier ça. » affirma la sannin. « Si c'était un effet personnel, il a dû être enterré avec elle. Je ne sais pas où est sa tombe, il faut aller voir au service des archives. »

« Je t'accompagne. » fit Minato.

« Inutile, je ne devrai pas avoir de problème pour la trouver. Tu peux rester là, je suis sûre que veux étudier le parchemin non? »

Yondaime acquiesça et lui lança un sourire de gratitude lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Une fois la Sannin partie, Minato s'assit à son -ancien- bureau et déroula à nouveau le parchemin sur la table. Il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer mais il était rongé d'inquiétude en attendant de savoir si l'étoile était vraiment là. Il préférait s'occuper l'esprit à étudier le sceau qu'à imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'étoile avait disparu.

La voix de Naruto le ramena au moment présent. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces symboles? »

« Hein? Oh ça. Ils servent à renforcer le sceau, pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse le briser. » répondit-il à son fils. « Et pour.. hm, éviter que tu ne le brises toi-même. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton coupable.

Minato réalisa qu'il n'avait guère pensé à ce que Naruto ressentirait à propos du sceau -c'était quand même sur lui qu'il était placé- et il s'en voulait un peu. Mais à vrai dire, le jeune ninja ne semblait pas tellement affecté.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête. « Et ça? »

Pendant un moment, Minato lui expliqua les caractéristiques de cette technique, oubliant un instant sa colère contre la créatrice du sceau devant l'air curieux du jeune garçon. Il se força à garder la tête froide et le ton calme d'un spécialiste des sceaux.

« Et cette voix, elle vient d'où? »

Minato resta pensif pendant quelques instants, ses yeux parcourant les lignes du parchemin. Jusque là, il ne donnait pas beaucoup d'information à ce propos. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le sceau est censé bloquer n'importe quelle émotion mais tu ne devrais pas entendre quoi que ce soit. » réfléchit-il à voix haute. « Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais peut-être que la technique a mal fonctionné. Il y a souvent des effets inattendus qui apparaissent lorsqu'un jutsu n'est pas exécuté correctement. »

Minato releva soudainement la tête. « Maintenant que j'y pense, Naruto, tu ne pourrais pas lui demander? Elle... il.. enfin cette voix doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! »

« Comment? »

« Eh bien, dans ton esprit. J'imagine qu'elle pourrait entendre ce que tu penses. Enfin peut-être. Essaye voir. »

Un peu confus, Naruto s'exécuta tout de même. Ses échanges avec la voix avaient toujours été à sens unique et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour l'atteindre. «_ Tu peux m'entendre?_ » fit-il à tout hasard.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne. « _**Oui.**_»

Un instant pris de court, Naruto allait lui poser une question quand il se fit couper la parole. _« __**C'est pas trop tôt! Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de te parler! **__»_

_« Ah.. euh... désolé? » _dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Il ne s'était guère attendu à se faire hurler dessus lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui parler. Se reprenant, il demanda_, « Tu sais quelque chose ? »_

« _**Oui. Mais je ne peux rien dire sur la technique, le sceau m'en empêche.**_ » Naruto allait faire part de cette nouvelle à Yondaime lorsque la voix se manifesta à nouveau. « _**Mais je pourrais vous montrer, si vous étiez capable de venir jusqu'ici.**_ »

« _Comment?_ »

« _**Je n'en sais rien moi.**__ »_

Un peu surpris par cette réponse, le jeune ninja attendit des précisions mais rien ne vint et il relata la conversation à son père. Celui-ci n'en fut pas moins étonné.

« Venir jusque-là? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Minato tentait de comprendre cette étrange requête. Cette voix se manifestait apparemment dans l'esprit de Naruto, c'était peut-être le lien qu'ils recherchaient. « Est-ce qu'elle parle des jutsus d'esprit? Comme ceux des Yamanaka? »

« _**Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez, mais ça pourrait marcher.**_ » répondit la voix, tandis que Naruto faisait l'intermédiaire entre elle et son père -chose plutôt bizarre de son point de vue- « _**Et je ne suis pas une fille, ne dites pas 'elle'.**_ »

« Ça pourrait marcher. » répéta Naruto. « Et ce n'est pas une fille, il ne veut pas qu'on dise 'elle'. »

Yondaime se figea à ces mots. Une question évidente lui vint à l'esprit et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de cette voix, mais à présent, il devait en être sûr.

Minato se mit à la hauteur de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose derrière ces pupilles rouge sang.

« Qui es-tu? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« _**Naruto**__._ »

Le jeune ninja avait ouvert le bouche pour retransmettre sa réponse mais il était resté stupéfait en entendant son propre nom. « Quoi? Mais comment- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » s'enquit Yondaime.

Le regard confus de son fils se tourna vers lui. « Qu'il était.. moi. Naruto. » Il vit son père fermer les yeux un instant, l'air résigné. « Tu savais? »

« Je commençais à m'en douter. » soupira Minato.

Il réfléchissait à la façon de lui expliquer ça lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, livrant passage à la secrétaire de Godaime. « Voici le reste des rapports de ce mat- ... Tsunade-sama ? » Les bras chargés de dossiers, Shizune se rendit compte que son Hokage n'était nulle part en vue. « Oh, Naruto-kun ? Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« On vient d'arriver. »

« Minato-san aussi ? Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Shizune qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. « Et où est Tsunade-sama ? »

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Minato répondit d'un air distrait. « Au cimetière. »

« Quoi ?! »

Voyant la pauvre kunoichi lâcher subitement tous ses papiers, Naruto se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui répondre ça.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir rassuré leur chère Shizune -et accessoirement, après avoir subi sa colère vengeresse-, Minato réussit à la convaincre d'aller chercher Inoichi.

Par chance, le chef du clan Yamanaka se trouvait au village en ce moment, et il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour les rejoindre dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Shizune quant à elle s'éclipsa discrètement une fois sa mission accomplie.

« Salut Minato, Naruto-kun. » lança amicalement le jounin. Visiblement pas de service aujourd'hui, Inoichi était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt violet foncé, mais il avait tout de même pris le temps d'attacher son hitai-ate autour de son bras droit.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite Inoichi. » fit Minato en lui donnant l'accolade. « Désolé de te déranger pendant ton jour de congé. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. En fait c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier, tu m'as permis d'échapper à ma femme et à sa grande tournée de ménage. » dit-il d'un ton un peu embarrassé. Puis, reprenant son rôle de jounin spécialiste des interrogatoires, il demanda, « Que se passe-t-il alors ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué... »

Adossé contre la fenêtre, Naruto observa les deux jounins discuter en silence. Il avait déjà croisé le chef de clan à plusieurs occasions auparavant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa fille Ino.

« _**Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, non ?**_ »

Naruto sursauta en entendant à nouveau cette voix, qui était aussi la sienne d'après Minato. Etonné qu'elle lui parle directement il hésita un peu avant de répondre.

« … _Plutôt oui._ »

« _**Sauf que contrairement à lui, Ino est un vrai moulin à paroles !**_» rajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à l'Académie lui avait appris à quel point les élèves genins étaient bruyants. En particulier les filles, Ino et Sakura en tête. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais eu aucun état d'âme à interrompre un cours pour se chamailler et faire à chaque fois exploser le niveau de décibels de la classe.

« _**Elles ne se sont pas faites viré de cours une fois ?**_ »

« _Si. Iruka-sensei a craqué et leur a fait nettoyer tous les couloirs de l'Académie. _» répondit Naruto, tandis qu'un petit rire moqueur lui parvenait. « _Comment le sais-tu ?_ »

« _**Hmpf. Quelle question.**_» s'entendit-il dire. « _**Je suis Naruto. Tout ce que tu sais, je le sais aussi. Enfin presque.**_ »

Notre jeune ninja blond cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. «_ Enfin presque ?_ »

Il ne voyait pas son interlocuteur, mais il devinait sans peine sa mine redevenue sérieuse et ses bras croisés. « _**Tu es mon accès au monde extérieur, je vois par tes yeux et j'entends par tes oreilles. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'en suis capable, et je ne peux pas le faire en permanence. Seulement quand... mmhh... urghh... q-quand- **_»

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?_ »

« _**R-Rien. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Le sceau.**_ » ajouta-elle en guise d'explication.

« _Ah... _D'accord, je comprends. »

Les deux jounins se tournèrent vers le garçon d'un air étonné. « Tu comprends quoi ? » demanda Minato, et Naruto comprit qu'il avait inconsciemment prononcé ces derniers mots à voix haute.

« Euh non, rien. Ce n'est rien. » dit-il rapidement. Il ne put réprimer un léger froncement de sourcils ennuyé en l'entendant s'esclaffer dans son esprit. Il faisait confiance à Minato quand il lui disait que cette voix n'était qu'une autre partie de lui, mais tout de même, il y avait de quoi douter.

« _**Ha ! Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, tiens.**_ » railla-t-elle à nouveau et Naruto décida qu'il en avait assez. Faisant la sourde oreille, il préféra se concentrer sur ce que disaient les deux ninjas adultes.

Inoichi s'était assis sur une chaises vacantes depuis longtemps, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Donc si j'ai bien compris... Ce que tu attends de moi, c'est que je m'introduise dans l'esprit de Naruto, de manière inoffensive, pour découvrir qui est exactement cette voix qui lui parle, c'est ça ? »

« Pas tout à fait. » répondit Minato. Il parut un peu embarrassé en voyant Inochi se passer plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, l'air dépassé. « En fait, je sais... on sait qu'il s'agit probablement de Naruto, ou plutôt d'une seconde partie de son esprit qui a été scellée il y a environ six ans. Visiblement, elle sait quelque chose à propos du sceau mais pourrait seulement nous informer indirectement. »

« Mh... » Le jounin hocha lentement la tête, et Minato ne put retenir un soupir inquiet.

« Tu serais capable de le faire ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui, bien sûr. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais d'ordinaire, je ne cherche pas à ménager mes... patients. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Je réfléchissais juste à un moyen d'adoucir le jutsu que j'aurais besoin d'utiliser. »

Yondaime hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne soit qu'à demi soulagé. « Je suppose que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas sans risque. »

« Eh bien en fait... Pas vraiment. » répondit Inochi en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il se tourna vers Naruto. « Ce n'est jamais très agréable de sentir quelqu'un s'immiscer dans son esprit, mais tant que tu n'y opposes pas de résistance, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Je ne ferais rien. » promit immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Un instant surpris, Minato reprit vite contenance et étudia l'expression de son fils d'un air soupçonneux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas protesté, mais cette réponse instantanée et directe lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et il se demandait quoi.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant apparaître la propriétaire des lieux. Tsunade entra d'un pas assuré, et s'avança vers Minato, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Godaime hocha la tête et sortit l'objet de sa poche. « Il était enterré avec elle, comme on le pensait. » ajouta-t-elle en le lui donnant.

Minato examina le fragment de l'étoile pendant quelques instants, un immense soulagement l'envahissant à sa seule vue. La petite pierre mauve avait une forme allongée, un peu comme un silex, et en la traversant, le soleil projetait une ombre violette sur le mur d'en face. Une cordelette avait dû passer par l'anneau qui y était accroché, mais elle s'était désintégrée au fil du temps.

Soudain, il comprit. Voilà pourquoi il avait répondu d'un ton si obéissant... Se tournant vers son fils, il se rendit compte que Naruto fixait la pierre d'un air étrange, comme hypnotisé par l'éclat mauve qu'elle reflétait. Aucune expression ne perçait au travers de ces yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues, le fragment de l'étoile les absorbait tous sans exception.

Minato referma la main d'un geste rageur et mit aussitôt la pierre dans sa poche, pestant contre sa propre stupidité. Il savait quel effet l'étoile avait sur Naruto. Au même moment, le jeune ninja blond cligna des yeux, de l'air d'un homme qui se réveille brusquement.

Cet échange silencieux n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais n'avait pas échappé à Tsunade et Inoichi, bien que ce dernier n'en ait guère comprit la teneur. Ce fut la 5e Hokage qui brisa ce silence pesant en se tournant vers le jounin d'un air curieux.

« Que fait-tu là, Inoichi ? Je pensais t'avoir donné ta journée. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tandis que les jounins se relançaient dans une longue tirade d'explications fastidieuse, l'autre moitié de l'équipe 7 se dirigeait vers les portes de la Tour. Sakura et Sasuke venaient tout juste d'en finir avec la paperasse obligatoire à chaque retour de mission, chose qu'ils effectuaient pour la première fois, et qu'ils avaient donc mis un temps fou à terminer.

Un des assistants de Tsunade leur avait tendu une embuscade au sortir du bureau, et ils avaient dû le suivre pour remplir et signer des papiers. Lesquels, ils ne sauraient plus le dire.

Sasuke poussa la porte d'un coup de pied énervé, marmonnant insulte après insulte. « … pauvre crétin... Si jamais je le recroise celui-là- ! »

Sakura ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en entendant son cher et tendre amour jurer comme un charretier. Si Ino savait ça...

La jeune fille avait plusieurs fois dû retenir Sasuke de mettre le feu au bureau et de carboniser le vieux secrétaire. Ce dernier était à moitié sourd -ou avait fait semblant de l'être- et les avait enterrés sans explications sous dix tonnes de papiers avant de passer le reste de l'heure à leur raconter sa vie. Une vie affreusement ennuyeuse qui plus est.

« Je lui ferais manger ces papiers à ce vieux - ! »

« Sasuke-kun ! » se récria Sakura d'un air choqué.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Quel langage pour un jeune homme si respectable. » fit alors une voix amusée.

Surpris, les deux genins firent alors volte-face. « Sandaime-sama ! »

Le vieil homme se tenait devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres et son éternelle pipe à la main. Il ne portait plus sa tenue officielle, mais un un pantalon noir et une veste de la même couleur qui rappelait sa tenue de combat sans ses armes. Celles qui étaient visibles du moins.

Sasuke sembla perdre de sa hargne devant l'ancien Hokage et il baissa les yeux tandis que Sakura s'inclinait très poliment. « S-Sandaime-sama, je suis désolée ! Enfin je veux dire... On vient juste de revenir de mission et.. et, les papiers qu'on devait signer à sa place, mais- »

Sarutobi se mit à rire et leva une main pour endiguer ce déluge de paroles. « Allons jeune fille, du calme. Mmh... Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai ! Haruno Sakura. Et c'est mon coéquipier, Uchiha Sasuke. » ajouta-elle en attrapant le bras du garçon qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oui, oui, je vois très bien. » fit-il avant de croiser les bras derrière son dos. « Alors mes enfants, comment s'est passée votre mission ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes j'espère ? »

La question déconcerta un instant les deux jeunes gens. A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il leur demandait de lui raconter leurs vacances. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que le 3e Hokage vous accordait son attention, surtout quand vous n'étiez qu'un jeune genin à peine sorti de l'Académie. Saisissant sa chance, Sakura lui relata alors -assez- brièvement leur mission au pays de l'étoile.

Bienveillant, Sarutobi écouta son récit sans l'interrompre mais perçut son hésitation. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils étaient rentrés aussi vite.

« Et votre sensei ne vous a rien dit en particulier ? »

« Hm... Non, pas vraiment. » répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, l'air perdu.

Étonnamment, celui-ci consentit à lui venir en aide. « Arashi et Uzumaki sont revenus avec un parchemin et ils nous ont dit qu'il fallait repartir, immédiatement. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est qu'ils étaient pressés. » expliqua-t-il. « Et quelque chose à propos d'un sceau, je crois. »

Bouche bée, Sarutobi faillit en lâcher sa pipe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Un sceau ? Tu en es bien sûr ? »

« Tout à fait sûr. Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? » ajouta-il en plissant les yeux.

« Oh non, bien au contraire. » se défendit Sandaime. « Mais il fallait que j'en sois certain. Serait-il possible... »

Au grand dam des deux genins, le vieil Hokage laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il levait la tête vers les fenêtres de son ancien bureau.

« Possible que quoi ? » demanda Sasuke.

Sarutobi se retourna vers lui et secoua la tête, retrouvant son air de grand-père innocent. « Non, ce n'est rien. Ne faites pas attention aux divagations d'un vieil homme. » ajouta-t-il en riant doucement. « Je ne vous retiens pas, les enfants. Allez donc profiter de votre journée, vous l'avez bien mérité. »

« … Hai. »

Sakura et Sasuke s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le 3e Hokage, qui pénétra dans la Tour d'un pas vif. Un peu surpris, et plus vexés qu'ils n'auraient osé l'avouer, les deux genins restèrent sur place un instant, convaincus que quelque chose leur échappait.

« Tch. »

Sasuke plongea les mains dans ses poches et fit demi-tour, grommelant contre leur sensei, les Hokages et l'univers en général. Sakura allait le suivre mais elle se retourna une dernière fois et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du bureau de Tsunade.

Etonnamment, elle vit une silhouette familière à travers les vitres, celle de leur coéquipier. Lorsque Naruto l'aperçue, elle esquissa un timide signe de la main, à sa grande surprise. Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, elle vit un ninja blond s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Après un dernier regard vers Sakura, Naruto disparut à l'intérieur.

« Hé, mais c'est... »

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur et Sakura pointa un doigt vers le bureau,

« C'était le père d'Ino. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » rétorqua Sasuke, cachant sa curiosité sous un masque d'indifférence. Depuis que leur équipe avait été formée, il passait d'un mystère à un autre sans jamais obtenir de réponses à ses questions. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna les talons.

« Sasuke-kun, où est-ce que tu vas ? Sasuke-kun ! »

« Fais moins de bruit, Sakura. »

Cette fois, il refusait de rester dans l'ignorance. On ne lui disait rien ? Eh bien tant pis, il découvrirait la vérité par ses propres moyens.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Quelques étages plus haut, Naruto se laissa guider par Inoichi tandis qu'il se demandait ce que Sakura et Sasuke faisaient encore ici. Il aurait été bien étonné de savoir ce que ses deux coéquipiers préparaient. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à cela, car le jounin le fit asseoir en face de lui avant de commencer à lui expliquer les effets de son jutsu.

Très franchement, il n'en retint pas grand chose. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine, et ensuite, parce qu'il avait énormément de mal à s'arracher à la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui le fragment de météorite.

Il avait beau être cachée dans la poche de Minato, il ressentait sa présence aussi clairement que s'il l'avait tenu lui-même. Une présence envoûtante, étouffante presque, qui faisait irrémédiablement taire la voix de son esprit, comme elle l'avait fait au pays de l'étoile. Et comme la dernière fois, il répondit d'un simple signe de la tête à la requête d'Inoichi.

Le jounin en question lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air fatigué. Minato n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide il savait bien qu'en ce moment Naruto était sous l'inflence de l'étoile et qu'il obéirait à n'importe quel ordre... Mais ça allait changer.

« Inoichi, peux-tu aussi me transporter dans l'esprit de Naruto ? » demanda-t-il. « J'aimerais comprendre d'où vient cette fameuse voix. »

Le chef de clan hocha la tête. « Oui, ça serait possible. Hm... Il faut que je fasse quelques modifications.. laisse-moi réfléchir une minute. »

Inoichi emprunta un stylo et quelques feuilles sur le bureau de l'Hokage et commença à griffonner des notes et des schémas. Tandis qu'il s'affairait à sa tâche, Tsunade alla verrouiller la porte.

« Je crois que tu peux relâcher son jutsu maintenant. » lança-t-elle à son prédécesseur, qui arborait toujours le visage étranger d'Arashi.

« Oui, tu as raison. Kai ! » s'exclama-t-il et dans un nuage de fumée, Yondaime reprit son apparence normale. Il remarqua alors les quelques taches et la poussière qui salissaient la tenue de Tsunade et la kunoichi suivit son regard.

« Sa tombe était protégée par une sorte de barrière. » dit-elle en guise d'explication. « J'ai dû.. hm, forcer un peu la main pour accéder à son cercueil. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. »

Minato ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle le coupa d'un geste. « Oui d'accord, j'ai enfreint quelques lois et quelques règles morales. » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai croisé Kurenai et je lui ai demandé de créer une illusion autour du cimetière pendant que je m'occupais de déterrer l'étoile. Avec mon ninjutsu, hein. Ne vas pas imaginer que j'ai profané une tombe à mains nues... Et je l'ai proprement recouverte après, alors ne viens pas me faire des reproches. »

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Minato leva un sourcil comme pour demander l'autorisation de parler. « Je serais bien le dernier à te faire des reproches Tsunade. Je voulais simplement te remercier. »

« Oh... Il n'y a pas de quoi. » fit Godaime d'un ton surpris. Visiblement, elle était déjà trop habituée à recevoir des remontrances de la part de Shizune. Et soit dit en passant, elle en aurait sûrement quand son assistante aurait vent de cette histoire. « Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour notre Naruto. » ajouta-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Minato ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son fils, mais leur petit moment de détente fut interrompu par une exclamation de triomphe.

« Aha ! »

Inoichi claqua son papier sur la table avant de se relever du fauteuil de Tsunade -où il s'était assis sans s'en rendre compte-. « Ok, je sais comment procéder maintenant. Vous êtes prêts, Minato, Naruto-kun ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Hai. »

Inoichi demanda alors, « Tsunade-sama, pouvez-vous veiller à ce que personne ne nous dérange ? »

« Oui bien sûr, laisse-moi me charger de ça. » répondit-elle avant de faire craquer ses jointures. « Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. »

Rassuré -mais un peu effrayé tout de même-, le jounin s'approcha de Naruto et dit à Minato de poser une main sur la tête du jeune garçon. Tandis que son ami s'exécutait, il se lança dans une longue série de sceaux, alternant rythme rapide et lent.

Minato croisa le regard de son fils avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux sous l'emprise du jutsu. Dans ces orbes rouge sang, il ne vit rien si ce n'est une confiance absolue et inébranlable en lui. Il se promit de ne pas le décevoir et ferma aussi les yeux quand la main d'Inoichi se posa par-dessus la sienne.

« Tajyuu Shinkaisei no Jutsu* ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque Minato rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il se tenait avec son ami dans une sorte de corridor, faiblement éclairé et à moitié inondé d'eau trouble. Des tuyaux couraient le long des murs aussi loin que son regard portait, et de part et d'autre du souterrain, des allées s'ouvraient sur d'autres couloirs obscurs. Rien de très accueillant de ce côté-là.

« Ça a marché? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Il n'avait jamais utilisé des jutsus d'esprit aussi avancés et dieu sait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à atterrir dans ce genre de décor.

« Oui, nous sommes dans son esprit actuel. Si j'étais seul, je pourrais parcourir sa mémoire plus rapidement, mais comme tu es là, il va falloir le faire à l'ancienne. »

« C'est-à-dire? »

« Marcher. » répondit Inoichi en désignant l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux ninjas se mirent alors en route, avançant dans ce souterrain lugubre qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Inoichi avait expliqué à son ami qu'en traversant ainsi la mémoire de Naruto, ses souvenirs les plus marquants pourraient de temps en temps leur apparaître. Minato en fit l'expérience à peine une minute plus tard, lorsque l'image d'un hitai-ate lui vint à l'esprit, accompagnée d'un sentiment de surprise et de joie.

« _C'est probablement le jour où il est officiellement passé genin._ » se dit Yondaime, parfaitement inconscient du sourire béat qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

Inoichi en revanche ne le rata pas. « Tu as vu quelque chose? »

« Oui, toi aussi? »

Le jounin hocha la tête. « Vaguement. J'ai cru voir un hitai-ate, mais je ne sais pas de quelle nation. »

« De Konoha bien sûr. » répliqua Yondaime avant de se lancer fièrement dans le récit de l'examen de Naruto.

Une curieuse conversation prit alors place dans cet endroit austère et Minato parlait d'un ton si animé qu'il en illuminait presque ces longs couloirs si sombres. Pendant quelques minutes, Inoichi se contenta d'écouter, avec un certain amusement, l'histoire racontée par son ami. Bien sûr, il en savait déjà une partie grâce à sa fille. Sa petite princesse blonde était aussi adorable que bavarde et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle lui avait relaté son examen. Mais la fin du récit était tout à fait nouvelle pour lui et elle l'emplit d'un nouveau respect pour le jeune ninja blond. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un gamin de douze ans, même ex-anbu, parvenait à maîtriser une technique aussi redoutable que le Rasengan. Et en combat réel de surcroît.

En tant que père, le ton empreint de fierté de Minato trouvait un écho en lui. Il comprenait parfaitement que Naruto soit tout pour lui, et particulièrement compte tenu de leurs circonstances. Une fois le récit terminé, un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes, ponctué ici et là de commentaires amusés ou de flashs de souvenirs impromptus.

Voyant pour la énième fois une tête blonde apparaître devant ses yeux, Inoichi ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de se former sur ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes tellement pour lui. »

« Hein? »

« Tu as sûrement dû le voir, non? Tu es dans tous ses meilleurs souvenirs, sa vie a changé du tout au tout quand tu es revenu. »

Un instant décontenancé par cette déclaration inattendue, Minato hocha lentement la tête et si Inoichi n'avait été aussi près lui, il aurait manqué les mots qu'il murmura alors.

« J'ai promis de le protéger. »

Le jounin ne dit rien, laissant son ami plongé dans ses réflexions. Il était heureux pour lui, bien qu'une certaine inquiétude soit demeurée en lui. « _Fais aussi attention à toi, Minato. Si tu venais à disparaître, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait jamais s'en remettre_. »

Les deux ninjas marchèrent encore pendant un certain temps, dans une atmosphère pesante, et Minato serait probablement retombé dans ses pensées mélancoliques si son ami ne s'était pas brusquement arrêté.

« Inoichi? Que- »

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre. Là où le couloir aurait dû continuer tout droit sans interruption, il y avait un croisement. Le souterrain formait un Y, et d'une des branches, ils venaient d'arriver sur le chemin principal.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » fit Minato. Il n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine mais il savait au moins que cet embranchement de couloirs était tout sauf normal.

Inoichi paraissait nettement moins surpris et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre. « Hm, j'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de cas. Une fois ou deux, chez des ninjas qui avaient des personnalités multiples. »

Minato sembla indigné par ce qu'il sous-entendait. « Hein?! Naruto n'est pas-! »

« Je sais, je sais. » le calma Inoichi. « Je voulais juste dire ça y ressemblait. »

Cela calma légèrement l'ex-Hokage, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les alentours avec un sentiment d'oppression. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait encore plus sombre qu'ailleurs ici.

Sans faire d'autre commentaire, Inoichi se remit à marcher et Minato le suivit en pressant également le pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient cependant, Yondaime eut l'impression de ressentir une présence familière, venant du bout du couloir. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas perçue depuis des années, et qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir. Une lueur rougeâtre se diffusait devant eux et lorsque les deux jounins arrivèrent enfin à la fin du couloir, Yondaime ne fut pas surpris par la vision qui s'offrit alors à eux.

"Kyubi..."

La voix de Minato résonna faiblement dans l'immense salle souterraine. Devant eux se dressait l'énorme cage qui retenait prisonnier le démon à neuf queues. Inoichi eut un mouvement de recul quand deux orbes rouges sangs se dessinèrent dans l'ombre de la cage et qu'une voix grondante se fit entendre.

"Yondaime.."

**GRRRAAAGHRRR !**

L'ancien Hokage resta de marbre même lorsque des griffes géantes s'élancèrent à travers les barreaux d'acier pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Tu oses encore te montrer devant moi, après m'avoir enfermé ici !" tonna le démon. "Viens donc un peu plus près... QUE JE PUISSE TE TUER!"

Le rugissement du monstre était tel qu'Inoichi eut l'impression que les murs de la salle allaient s'effondrer. Le jounin faillit s'étrangler de surprise lorsqu'il entendit son ami répondre d'un ton presque léger.

"Ce n'est pas en me disant ça que tu me donneras envie de t'approcher."

Les terribles yeux rouges se plissèrent de façon menaçante mais mis à part un feulement de rage, Kyubi ne réagit pas. Au contraire, et au grand étonnement de Minato, il dévoila ses longs crocs en un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?" fit Yondaime d'un ton soupçonneux. Devoir faire face à un démon renard était déjà une mauvaise nouvelle en soi, mais lorsque celui-ci avait l'air satisfait, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

"Keh. Que veux-tu que je fasse, enfermé ici ?" répondit Kyubi en croisant ses pattes devant lui. "A moins que tu n'aies peur que je ne m'échappe? Tu n'as donc plus confiance en tes maudits sceaux?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais qu'il te retiendra encore longtemps."

"Vous les humains êtes si arrogants et si imbus de vos misérables techniques." Un grondement sourd résonna dans la salle, comme si le démon tentait de réprimer sa fureur. "Dis-moi, Yondaime. Tu devais être si fier de toi quand tu m'as vaincu n'est-ce pas? L'éclair jaune, le grand héros de Konoha."

Minato fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où le Kyubi voulait en venir avec ce ton moqueur.

"Un héros vraiment, oui. Acclamé par tous quand il a scellé le terrible monstre, et condamné son fils au même sort que lui."

".. Q-que... Quoi?"

Complètement décontenancé par les paroles du démon, Minato sembla alors perdre toute sa confiance et fixa le Kyubi d'un air troublé.

Laissant échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse devant sa réaction, celui-ci tourna la tête vers un des murs latéraux de la salle, laissant les shinobis suivre son regard. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, ils aperçurent alors des sortes de brèches au pied du mur et en y regardant de plus près, Minato se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de barreaux.

Identiques à ceux qui retenaient Kyubi prisonnier.

"Non, c'est pas vrai..."

Il s'élança en courant vers cette cage, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir mais incapable de s'arrêter même une seule seconde. Contrairement à ceux du démon renard, ces barreaux-là atteignaient tout juste le sommet de sa tête et refermaient un abri qui faisait à peine deux ou trois mètres de large. A bout de souffle malgré la courte distance qu'il avait parcouru, Minato agrippa ces barres de fer avec force et plongea son regard dans les ténèbres qu'elles retenaient.

Au début, il ne vit rien. Mais un son métallique, tel un cliquetis, parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles et il finit par apercevoir une silhouette.

"Na.. Naruto?" appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Du fond de la prison, il vit alors une tête blonde, reconnaissable entre mille autres, émerger des ombres. Sentant ses jambes le lâcher, Minato s'affaissa lentement à terre tandis que son fils s'avançait vers lui. Habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon bleu foncé qui rappelait vaguement l'uniforme des anbu, il ressemblait trait pour trait au Naruto qu'il avait laissé dans la tour, à une exception près. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, mais bleus.

Aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuage.

Contrastant avec l'expression indifférente qu'il affichait au-dehors, Naruto sourit d'un air presque timide.

"Salut papa."

* * *

*Tajyuu Shinkaisei no Jutsu.  
Tajyuu: multiple  
Shin: coeur, âme  
Kai: ouvrir  
Sei: esprit)

Je sais... deux ans sans update... Que dire d'autre si ce n'est un énorme désolé?  
J'espère que ce chapitre de retour aura été à la hauteur, et je vous rassure le prochain est quasi terminé.

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement aux anonymes. Je vous le dis ici, Merci!

Rendez-vous le 25/10^^


	14. Chap 13: Le Sceau de Sei

**Rappel**  
Shinsei Rougoku no Jutsu: La Prison du coeur et de l'esprit.

Kai: ouvrir/libérer  
Hei: fermer

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le Sceau de Sei**

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Minato était incapable de répondre et il se contenta de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne, horrifié de sentir une chaîne autour de son poignet.

"Naruto... Je suis tellement désolé."

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute." dit-il gentiment.

Minato était soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait.

"Tu as dit que tu nous pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est ça?"

Naruto acquiesça et étira le col de son T-shirt, dévoilant un caractère qui était inscrit à même sa peau. Il se trouvait à l'endroit exact du sceau de Sei.

"Fuu." lut Minato. "Le sceau."

"Je ne peux pas en parler directement moi-même, sinon le sceau me ferait disparaître."

"Quoi?!"

"Mais." reprit Naruto d'une voix apaisante. "Mais tu peux aller le voir par toi-même. Tu te rappelles de l'endroit où le couloir se divise en deux? Demande-lui de t'aider." ajouta-t-il en désignant Inoichi, qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début. "C'est bien lui qui t'as amené ici, non? Il saura quoi faire."

"D'accord." fit Minato en hochant la tête. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main d'un air rassurant, à défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. "Je te jure que je ferais tout pour te délivrer."

Un peu étonné, Naruto se reprit vite. "Je sais, papa."

Empli d'une nouvelle détermination, Yondaime se résolut tout de même à se relever et à faire demi-tour. Son fils ne porterait pas ces chaînes un seul jour de plus! Ayant complètement oublié la présence du démon renard, Minato se retourna juste une fois vers Naruto et après un dernier signe de la main, il disparut à nouveau dans le couloir.

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb après le départ des deux ninjas. Pendant un long moment, il y eu seulement de faibles bruits de cliquetis métalliques, puis une voix grave résonna à nouveau.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui fait encore confiance. C'est de sa faute si tu es là."

Un soupir résigné se fit entendre depuis la plus petite des deux cages.

"Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Il est revenu, pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Hn. Les humains sont si pathétiques."

"Pff, tu dis toujours ça." répliqua l'autre, un brin moqueur.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Plus loin dans le souterrain, nos deux jounins venaient d'arriver à la croisée des chemins. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau encerclés par cette atmosphère sombre et oppressante.

"Naruto a dit que tu saurais quoi faire." fit Minato en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Il a dû se passer quelque chose, dont il ne peut pas parler, mais qui est à l'origine de cet embranchement. Je pense qu'il faudrait plonger plus profondément dans ses souvenirs pour le découvrir."

"Tu sais comment faire?"

"Aucun problème." répondit Inoichi avant d'exécuter une courte série de sceaux. Puis il étendit sa main droite devant lui, l'autre tenant son avant-bras. Il murmura le nom d'un justu, qui était inconnu à Minato et aussitôt, une sorte de déchirure se forma dans l'air devant eux. Attirant les volutes obscures présentes dans le souterrain, elle s'agrandit jusqu'à former un étroit passage noir qui se présentait comme une fissure.

"Il y avait une sorte de barrière qui protégeait cet endroit. » fit remarquer Inoichi alors qu'il terminait sa technique, comprenant maintenant pourquoi ils n'avaient rien vu la première fois qu'ils étaient passés. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour l'instant, je reste ici pour surveiller le passage. »

Minato hocha la tête, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami en passant. « Merci Inoichi. » dit-il avec gratitude. Faisant face à la fissure sombre qui était à présent suffisamment large pour lui permettre de passer, Yondaime prit une grande inspiration, et fermant un très bref instant les yeux, il releva la tête.

Et marcha à travers.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Encore ces regards… Encore et toujours ces regards qui le suivaient partout où il allait. _

_Quelle que soit l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, s'il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner ces regards qui pesaient sur son dos. Mais ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à le demander, et de toute façon, on ne lui aurait rien répondu. _

_On ne lui répondait jamais._

_Comme en ce moment par exemple. Il était encore en face de cet homme-là, celui au visage couvert de bandages et qui marchait avec une canne. S'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il devait encore aller s'entraîner dehors, alors qu'il n'avait fait que ça de toute la journée, il ne lui aurait rien répondu. Aussi ne demanda-t-il rien._

_« Hai, Danzo-sama. »_

_Après l'avoir salué, il quitta son bureau et repartit à travers les couloirs tortueux du bâtiment. Depuis le temps, il en connaissait les moindres recoins et s'il avait voulu se cacher, personne ne l'aurait retrouvé. Il laissa échapper un soupir sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'aurait jamais osé se cacher pour de vrai, mais l'idée semblait pourtant si amusante…_

_Arrivant aux étages les plus peuplés, il commença à croiser des shinobis et d'autres personne qui travaillaient là. Mêmes réactions. Et comme il baissait la tête pour ne pas leur faire face, il ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait au tournant de l'allée._

_« Ah ! »_

_« Faites donc atten-… Oh, encore toi. »_

_Il leva les yeux sur la personne qu'il venait de bousculer et réprima une grimace. Celle-là l'aimait encore moins._

_« Excusez-moi, Sei-sama. »_

_Les lèvres exsangues de la vieille femme formèrent une moue dégoûtée et elle épousseta sa robe du revers de la main. « Tu ne peux donc même pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds ? » fit-elle sèchement. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit monstre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne serais plus autorisé à venir ici. »_

_« Désolé- »_

_« Ne me réponds pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en montant le ton. Et elle semblait si furieuse qu'il recula prudemment d'un pas. « Il fallait que je tombe sur toi aujourd'hui... de tous les autres jours. » Sa voix sembla se briser sur ces derniers mots et il leva timidement les yeux. _

_« Sans toi, ils seraient encore… aujourd'hui... ils seraient encore- » _

_« Naruto. »_

_Coupée dans sa tirade, Sei laissa faiblement retomber son poing et l'éclat de colère qui avait brillé dans ses yeux gris pâle sembla se ternir. Elle se tourna elle aussi vers les nouveaux venus, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne les salua pas._

_« Tenzo-taichou, Itachi-senpai. » dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête._

_Les deux personnes qui s'approchaient portaient le même uniforme que lui, à la différence près que le visage du plus grand était couvert d'un masque blanc. Tenzo était un jeune capitaine des anbus, récemment promu, qui supervisait souvent son entraînement. Il était une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus, tout comme Itachi, son aîné dans les rangs des shinobis._

_Le prodige des Uchiha était le seul autre membre de la brigade qui avait à peu près son âge, bien que contrairement à lui, il ait un véritable rang officiel. _

_« Sei-sama. » salua Tenzo alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau._

_Itachi fit de même et la vieille dame répondit par un bref salut avant de tourner les talons. Mais non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin vers le garçon._

_Une fois la conseillère partie, Tenzo sembla se détendre un peu et il laissa échapper un soupir. « Tu devrais éviter de croiser son chemin, Naruto. »_

_« Je sais. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » répondit-il d'un ton légèrement boudeur et derrière le masque, on devinait un petit sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres du capitaine. _

_« D'accord, je te crois. » dit-il pour l'apaiser. « Allons-y maintenant. »_

_Les garçons hochèrent la tête et tandis qu'ils sortaient dehors, Naruto se rapprocha d'Itachi et leva ses grands yeux bleus plein d'espoir vers lui. « Itachi-senpai, est-ce que tu pourras encore me montrer tes techniques ? Surtout celle de feu, Go.. Go… »_

_« Gokakyu no Jutsu ? »_

_« Oui, celle-là ! Je n'y arrive toujours pas, il faut que tu me montres encore une fois. Hein, dis ? »_

_Itachi se contenta de lever un sourcil. « Si tu es sage. » dit-il simplement avant de s'élancer sur les toits du village, tandis que les exclamations outrées du ninja blond résonnaient derrière lui._

_Le ciel commençait à se couvrir au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais les ninjas ne s'en soucièrent pas. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques nuages gris après tout… d'un gris pourtant presque aussi sombre que le regard qui les fixait avec haine._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

_Dire que le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur aurait été un peu exagéré, mais ç'avait été nettement plus agréable que ce à quoi Naruto était habitué. Tenzo et Itachi comptaient parmi les rares personnes qui ne passaient pas leur temps à le rappeler à l'ordre, quand ils étaient seuls du moins. Devant les autres, il fallait bien donner le change._

_Au fil des heures, et grâce aux conseils d'Itachi, Naruto continua à parfaire sa technique et au final, parvint à créer une boule de feu plutôt décente. _

_« Bon travail, Naruto. » le félicita Tenzo. « Tu y es presque. »_

_« Merci, taichou ! » _

_« Il te manque juste un peu d'entraînement. » ajouta Itachi et le visage de Naruto s'illumina encore un peu plus à ces mots._

_« Tu m'aideras encore ? »_

_« Evidemment. »_

_Itachi lui donna une pichenette sur le front; retenant un sourire lorsque le petit blond se mit à protester. _

_Amusé, le capitaine des anbu se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux à travers les larges flaques d'eau qui inondaient le pré. Il neigeait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et les flammes de Naruto et d'Itachi avaient fini par transformer le terrain d'entraînement en piscine._

_« Vous ferez ça une autre fois. » les interrompit-il gentiment. « Il est temps de rentrer. »_

_Itachi s'en tint à un hochement de tête, mais Naruto ne put retenir une exclamation déçue. « Encore cinq minutes ? J'y arrive presque. »_

_« Désolé, Naruto. Je dois retourner faire mon rapport, et je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser seuls. »_

_Tenzo semblait sincère et le garçon se résigna en soupirant. « Bon… d'accord. » _

_Les trois ninjas prirent alors le chemin du retour, traversant à nouveau le village aussi discrètement que des ombres. Naruto fermait la marche, juste derrière Itachi, en faisant de son mieux pour contenir son dépit. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de revenir là-bas aussi tôt. Avec sa chance, il allait encore tomber sur cette vieille femme aigrie qui passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait toujours l'autre vieux là, la momie qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des ordres._

_A choisir, il aurait mille fois mieux préféré rester en compagnie de Tenzo et Itachi. _

_« Ah ! »_

_Naruto était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas repérer le projectile qui fonçait sur lui, et il ne l'évita que de quelques millimètres. S'arrêtant net sur une branche, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour une arme n'avait en fait été qu'une inoffensive boule de neige. _

_Se demandant d'où elle venait, il aperçut alors un groupe d'enfants qui courait dans le parc juste en dessous. Ils riaient en s'envoyant des boules de neige et se cachaient ici et là derrière des abris visiblement faits à la hâte. A y regarder de plus près, il vit une fille avec une queue de cheval blonde, d'à peu près son âge, et qui lui semblait plutôt familière. Elle se chamaillait avec une fille aux cheveux roses et chacune d'entre elles tenait un bras d'un garçon qu'il reconnaissait lui, parfaitement._

_« Naruto ? »_

_Le ninja blond se tourna vers Itachi qui venait d'atterrir sur sa branche et il désigna le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la mine renfrognée. « Senpai, c'est ton frère celui-là non ? »_

_Itachi acquiesça brièvement. « Oui, c'est Sasuke. »_

_« Hm… Il n'a pas l'air content. dit-t-il en le voyant repousser les deux filles d'un air fâché. Le commentaire sembla beaucoup amuser Itachi et il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Naruto le coupa. « Quel âge il a ? »_

_La question prit le jeune Uchiha par surprise et il fixa le blond avec hésitation. Il finit par se décider. « Le même âge que toi. »_

_« Itachi ! »_

_Tenzo était arrivé derrière eux, et il jeta un regard réprobateur au plus âgé des deux garçons. Celui-ci baissa les yeux d'un air contrit, mais ne dit rien. Naruto semblait un peu étonné et il regardait alternativement le capitaine et le frère d'Itachi et ses amis. _

_« Venez maintenant, il faut rentrer- »_

_« Juste une minute ! » lança Naruto. « Est-ce qu'on peut rester juste une minute ? … S'il te plaît. »_

_Il n'y avait pas à résister ces grands yeux bleus azur si persistants, et bien que Tenzo ait voulu refuser au départ, ces derniers mots achevèrent de le plonger dans l'indécision. Pendant un moment, les chahuts des enfants plus bas furent les seuls bruits résonnant dans le ciel d'hiver. _

_« Tenzo-taichou ? »_

_Vaincu, le capitaine anbu laissa échapper un soupir. « Si on vous le demande, vous êtes rentrés avec moi. » _

_Naruto ne sauta pas de joie, mais c'était tout comme et il remercia Tenzo avec effusion._

_« Je te fais confiance, Itachi. » ajouta le shinobi avant de tourner les talons et de s'élancer à à travers les arbres du parc._

_Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Itachi se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto. Son visage d'ordinaire plutôt inexpressif affichait un air un peu confus et hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'on attendait de lui._

_Naruto, lui en revanche, savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. « Dis, dis, Itachi-senpai, tu sais qui c'est cette fille blonde ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. »_

_« Elle est du clan Yamanaka, son père fait partie de la brigade des interrogatoires. » répondit Itachi d'un ton conciliant. « Elle s'appelle… Ino, je crois. Et l'autre, celle aux cheveux roses, est Sakura. Sasuke se plaint souvent d'elle. »_

_L'aîné des Uchiha n'était pas du genre bavard d'ordinaire, mais devant l'air absolument enchanté de Naruto, même son naturel stoïque ne résistait pas. _

_Pendant un moment, le ninja blond continua à lui poser d'autres questions. Il apprit les prénoms de plusieurs des enfants et il se trouva que bon nombre d'entre eux appartenaient à des clans célèbres dans Konoha. Naruto connaissait certaines de ces grandes familles comme les Akimichi, les Inuzuka ou encore les Nara, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles pouvaient avoir des enfants de son âge._

_Une envie irrésistible le prit alors. L'envie de descendre de son perchoir, d'abandonner l'ombre de son abri pour aller se joindre à eux._

_Si les enfants du parc avaient levé les yeux un seul instant, ils auraient probablement vu une tête blonde, à moitié cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre et dont le regard azur les fixait avec une indicible jalousie. _

_Mais tout à leurs jeux, aucun d'entre ne prêta attention à ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de là. Naruto faillit sursauter lorsqu'Itachi posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Allons-y. » dit-il simplement. « On est déjà restés trop longtemps. »_

_Naruto ouvrit la bouche, clairement pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les autres enfants étaient déjà en train de courir plus loin, le charme était brisé. S'accordant un dernier regard dans leur direction, il finit tout de même par se relever._

_Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour retourner à leurs quartiers. Les deux jeunes ninjas se faufilèrent dans la base aussi discrètement que possible afin de ne pas être vus loin de Tenzo, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir quitté. Par chance, le capitaine des anbus fut la première personne qu'ils croisèrent, celui-ci venant juste de finir son rapport. _

_« Ah, Itachi, Naruto. Bon travail. » dit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers l'aîné des Uchiha. « Le capitaine en chef veut te voir. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Rien de spécial. Un problème d'uniforme, je crois. De taille plus précisément. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé en voyant le visage d'Itachi rosir. Le garçon n'aimait guère qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa différence de taille avec les ninjas adultes. _

_Malheureusement, à neuf ans, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose et il se résigna en retenant un soupir. « J'y vais, Tenzo-taichou. A plus tard, Na- » Itachi s'interrompit en sentant quelqu'un le retenir par sa veste. « Naruto? »_

_Les ninjas baissèrent les yeux sur leur plus jeune coéquipier, et n'eut été le masque blanc de Tenzo, on aurait vu l'inquiétude assombrir les traits des deux shinobis. Naruto n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parc et même à présent qu'ils le questionnaient, ils n'obtenaient pas la moindre réponse du garçon. Sa tête baissée faisait tomber ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux._

_« Il faut que j'y aille. » finit par dire Tenzo comme s'il s'excusait. « On s'entraînera encore ensemble demain, d'accord? »_

_Naruto hocha la tête à contrecoeur mais ne leva pas les yeux, même lorsque le jeune capitaine lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Et il ne réagit pas davantage lorsque Itachi, d'un geste étonnamment protecteur, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds._

_« Je dois partir aussi... Ne fais pas de bêtise, ok? » ajouta-il d'un ton inquiet. Itachi et Tenzo savaient tous deux que le chef de la brigade de la Racine décidait seul du sort du garçon. Même le troisième Hokage, encore mal remis de ses anciens combats même après toutes ces années, n'avait en réalité aucune autorité sur lui. Danzo oeuvrait dans l'ombre et ce n'était pas eux, simples ninjas sans pouvoir, qui pourraient l'en empêcher. _

_Mais tant qu'ils gardaient les faveurs du vieil homme, ils pourraient continuer à entraîner Naruto et lui accorer quelques heures de liberté de temps à autre._

_Pressés par leurs obligations, Tenzo et Itachi durent se retirer et Naruto garda les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Tournant alors les talons, il reprit à nouveau les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Non sans donner un coup de pied rageur dans une des marches. _

_Ce n'était pas juste à la fin ! Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, avec Tenzo-taichou et Itachi-senpai, il fallait déjà qu'ils se séparent. Avec eux l'entraînement était toujours tellement plus amusant. N'importe quoi était plus amusant avec eux d'ailleurs. _

_Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Danzo, Naruto s'immobilisa un instant, sa colère s'étant transformée en une mine boudeuse. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'aller là-dedans. Un instant pris par une impulsion soudaine, il songea à faire demi-tour mais dans un geste malheureux, il heurta la porte en bois et aussitôt, une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur._

_« Entrez. »_

_S'il avait eu l'habitude de jurer, il l'aurait sûrement fait à ce moment. Impossible de repartir à présent, et ce fut avec réticence qu'il tourna la poignée._

_« Vous m'avez m'appelé Danzo-sama ? »_

_« Tu es en retard. » lui dit le vieil homme en guise de réponse._

_« Hai... »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu réponds à ton supérieur? »_

_Cette voix inattendue fit sursauter Naruto, et il se rendit compte que, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un autre ninja dans la pièce. Il réprima un frisson en sentant ce regard implacable le scruter. Il n'avait jamais redouté les pupilles rouges d'Itachi car celui-ci ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement qu'avec bienveillance, mais devant celles de son père, il n'éprouvait que de la crainte. _

_Naruto dû se retenir de reculer lorsque Uchiha Fugaku s'avança vers lui. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le chef de clan l'examina pendant un instant avant de lui poser une étonnante question. _

_« Tu t'es entraîné avec Itachi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« ..Oui. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » _

_Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ce qu'il en avait pensé ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça les intéressait ? D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre... _

_« Et bien ? » fit Fugaku, qui semblait perdre patience. _

_« H-Hai. C'était... euh.. bien. » répondit maladroitement Naruto. « Et.. hm, Itachi-senpai m'a appris une autre technique. »_

_« C'est tout ? »_

_Un peu paniqué devant le ton dur de Fugaku, le ninja blond tenta de rattraper la situation. « Ah non, non... On s'est entraînés ensemble, avec Tenzo-taichou, et... et... il m'a aussi dit le nom des autres enfants. »_

_Voyant les deux ninjas adultes, Naruto s'interrompit aussitôt mais malheureusement, il en avait déjà trop dit._

_« Je m'en doutais. » fit alors Danzo avant de se tourner vers Fugaku. « Ton fils et Tenzou ont enfreint les règles, et je suspecte que ce n'est pas la première fois. »_

_Le chef des Uchiha était loin d'être ravi de cette situation. « J'ai eu tort de laisser Itachi s'éloigner du clan, même pour son apprentissage. Je m'occuperai de lui à partir de maintenant. »_

_« Bien. Je veillerai aussi à sanctionner ce capitaine. »_

_De son côté, Naruto assistait à cet échange avec une peur grandissante. Il avait juste comprit que ces deux ninjas en voulaient à Itachi-senpai et Tenzo-taichou, à cause de lui. _

_« N-Ne faites pas ça ! » s'écria brusquement Naruto. « Ils n'ont rien fait ! J-Je... veux... rester avec eux. » termina-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il était étonné de sa propre audace. Car c'était bien la première fois de toute son existence qu'il parlait pour lui même. _

_En revanche, cette nouvelle révolte ne plut guère au vieil homme. « Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dure. « Tu ne reverras jamais ni Itachi, ni ces enfants. C'est un ordre. »_

_« N-Non... » Naruto secoua la tête, refusant même d'entendre à nouveau ces ordres qu'il haïssait. « NON ! »_

_« Insolent, tu ne- »_

_Avant que Danzo ait pu terminé sa phrase, Naruto prit une grande inspiration et forma un sceau avec ses mains._

_« Gokakyu no jutsu ! » _

_« Que- »_

_La boule de feu créé par Naruto vola vers les eux ninjas adultes qui eurent du mal à l'éviter dans cette pièce étroite. Plus qu'autre chose, ce fut l'effet de surprise qui permit à Naruto de s'échapper avant que la fumée ne se dissipe._

_« Reviens ici immédiatement ! »_

_Ignorant le hurlement de colère qui explosa derrière lui, le jeune ninja s'élança dans le couloir et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Le bureau de Danzo se trouvait au sous-sol et il remonta plusieurs escaliers à toute vitesse, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. _

_« Hé là ! »_

_« Attention ! »_

_Des documents et d'autres objets tombèrent de leurs mains mais Naruto n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Sa seule préoccupation était de sortir d'ici, et au plus vite. Il tourna à un angle de couloir, puis un autre et encore un, rencontrant toujours plus de shinobis alors qu'il remontait plus haut dans les étages._

_« Qu'est-ce que- »_

_« Arrêtez-le ! »_

_Naruto crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Cette voix était celle de Fugaku et il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin derrière lui. _

_« Halte ! »_

_Un groupe de trois ninja se mit alors en travers de son chemin et parmi eux, il reconnut deux des meilleurs jounins au service de Danzo. Il n'arriverait pas à forcer le passage. _

_« Non ! » s'écria-t-il en les voyant s'approcher. Non, il ne se ferait pas prendre, il ne reviendrait plus jamais là-bas !_

_Les ninjas eurent une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il virent le jeune garçon s'élancer vers la fenêtre et la briser grâce à la force de son élan. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut une tache sombre qui tombait au sol. Lorsqu'ils eurent la présence d'esprit de regarder au-dessus d'eux, Naruto avait déjà disparut de l'autre côté du bâtiment. _

_Le ninja blond entendit des cris et des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui alors qu'il se balançait de fenêtre en fenêtre. Il avait encore du mal à marcher sur les murs et cela n'aurait fait que le ralentir. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il réalisa qu'il était maintenant trop haut pour sauter et aucun autre bâtiment n'était assez proche pour qu'il puisse sauter dessus. Mais alors qu'il s'accrochait au rebord d'une fenêtre, il aperçu une pièce relativement vide à travers et il brisa le verre aussi discrètement que possible. _

_Naruto culbuta dans la chambre, par bonheur tapissée de tatamis qui étouffèrent le bruit de sa chute. Assis par terre, il s'accorda dix secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Devant Danzo et l'Uchiha... Il l'avait fait... Il s'était enfui ! Il l'avait vraiment fait ! _

_Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit juste derrière lui et apparut alors la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir à ce moment._

_« Toi ! »_

_Naruto se rua vers la fenêtre mais une main de fer l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena brutalement en arrière. Il se retrouva alors face au regard d'acier impitoyable qu'était celui de Shôten Sei. Le visage de la vieille femme était comme défiguré par la colère et ses cheveux gris, mal coiffés, lui donnait un air de folie. _

_« Lâchez-moi ! » _

_« Comment oses-tu venir ici ? » s'écria-t-elle sans l'écouter. « Cette pièce t'est interdite ! »_

_Pour la première fois, Naruto vit que son visage était sillonné de traces humides, comme si elle avait pleuré et son regard tomba sur les fleurs qui ornaient un autel mortuaire derrière elle. _

_« Ne regarde pas ! » s'exclama Sei en le frappant si violemment qu'il fut projeté contre le mur opposé._

_Naruto se remit péniblement debout en tenant sa joue droite. La vieille conseillère avait beau être à la retraite, elle n'en restait pas moins une ancienne kunoichi. Le jeune ninja se préparait à exécuter une nouvelle technique lorsque les trois jounins débarquèrent par la fenêtre, suivis par nul autre que Fugaku._

_« Arrêtez-le ! » ordonna à nouveau le chef de clan et aussitôt, Naruto fut entouré par ses adversaires. _

_Il parvint à en faire reculer un d'un coup mal placé de kunaï, mais ses collègues, plus méfiants, ne se firent pas avoir de la même façon. Naruto se plia en deux lorsqu'il reçu un coup au ventre et une seconde après, une violent attaque à la tête le fit basculer en avant. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, il vit la silhouette floue mais reconnaissable de Danzo entrer dans la pièce, et il sut que c'était fini._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

_Ce furent des éclats de voix et des cris de colère qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sa tête le faisait encore un peu souffrir mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il se souvint qu'il avait jeté sa veste lorsqu'il s'était enfui par la fenêtre, ne conservant que son T-shirt._

_Visiblement, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de cinq minutes depuis le moment où il avait perdu connaissance. Les trois jounins n'était plus là, mais avaient été remplacés par Sei, Fugaku et Danzo, ce qui n'était guère mieux. _

_« Ne te laisse pas emporter par la colère. » disait le chef de clan à la conseillère et celle-ci eut une moue de mépris._

_« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis parfaitement lucide. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et je sais qu'il est temps d'en finir. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il reste libre de mouvements une seconde de plus ! »_

_« … C'est aussi dangereux pour toi. » fit remarquer Danzo d'une voix calme mais indifférente._

_« Peu importe. Cela fait cinq longues années que j'attends ce moment. J'aurai ma vengeance et vous serez débarrassés de vos ennuis. Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre. »_

_Ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué le jeune garçon, mais à ce moment, Naruto commit une erreur en essayant de se relever. Un des jounins avait dû lui injecter un paralysant car le contrôle de ses jambes lui échappa et il trébucha en retombant à terre._

_Les trois ninjas se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et Naruto eut le sentiment d'être pris au piège lorsqu'il vit leurs visage s'assombrir. Il recula maladroitement contre le mur quand Danzo s'avança._

_« Pour la dernière fois, est-tu prêt à obéir aux ordres de tes supérieurs quels qu'il soient ? »_

_Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard dur et impénétrable. Quelques heures auparavant, il se serait contenté de hocher docilement la tête, mais plus maintenant. _

_« P-Pas question ! » s'écria-t-il._

_Un bref froncement de sourcils passa sur le visage du vieil homme puis il se détourna. « Comme tu voudras. Sei, j'accepte ton aide. »_

_La conseillère eut un sourire sans joie et hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'approcher à son tour de Naruto. « Viens ici. » ordonna-t-elle en le prenant vivement par le bras. _

_« Lâchez-moi ! » s'exclama à nouveau le jeune ninja, en pure perte. L'ex-kunoichi avait une poigne de fer et il avait encore du mal à tenir debout. _

_Sei l'amena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis elle porta les mains à son cou et Naruto vit alors qu'elle défaisait un collier sur lequel pendait une fine pierre mauve. _

_« Fugaku, tu acceptes j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle et au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, le chef de clan acquiesça également. « Bien. Placez-vous de chaque côté. Vous n'avez rien à faire, contentez -vous de me prêter votre chakra. » _

_« Pour quoi faire ? » s'exclama Naruto, et une peur certaine perçait à présent dans sa voix._

_« Tu vas le comprendre. » répliqua Sei et à la grande surprise de Naruto, elle lui passa sa chaîne et son pendentif autour du cou. Ses mains ridées s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur la petite pierre et une étrange lueur apparut dans son regard. « Enfin... Je vais pouvoir me venger de ce que tu m'as fait. »_

_« Je n'ai rien fait ! Agh- »_

_Sei tira brusquement sur la chaînette, le forçant à s'avancer. « Tais-toi. » dit-elle d'un ton glacial. « C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts. Ma chère fille et son mari.. ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Et leur pauvre enfant... » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. « Mon cher petit, qui a tellement souffert... Tout ça à cause de toi ! »_

_« Sei. »_

_La voix plate de Danzo sembla rappeler la conseillère à l'ordre, et celle-ci ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, toute tristesse s'était envolée de ce regard gris, uniquement remplacée par la haine la plus tenace. « Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est d'avoir à te laisser porter mon étoile, démon. » dit-elle avant de se reculer._

_Les trois adultes formaient maintenant un triangle autour de Naruto et alors qu'ils exécutaient un sceau simple afin de rassembler leur chakra, le jeune ninja entendit un commentaire qui lui glaça le sang._

_« Je m'occuperai personnellement de Tenzo et d'Itachi, Ce capitaine regrettera d'avoir ignoré mes ordres. »_

_« Quoi- ..Non ! »_

_« **Fuuin !** »_

_Naruto voulu s'élancer en avant mais au cri de Sei, une barrière de chakra se forma alors autour de lui, lui coupant toute retraite. Une forme se dessina sous leurs pieds, un cercle et un triangle entrelacés, eux-même entourés par une ellipse plus grande. Une vague d'énergie parcourut la salle tandis qu'une ribambelle de kanjis mauves s'illuminaient au sol._

_Naruto regardait autour de lui d'un air désespéré, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il avait vraiment peur._

_Ignorant son désarroi, Sei se lança dans une longue et complexe série de signes pendant que Danzo et Fugaku, concentrés, continuaient à lui prêter leur chakra. Elle termina sur le signe du serpent, les deux mains jointes et les doigts croisés, créant une vague d'énergie mauve encore plus puissante que la précédente qui força Naruto à se protéger le visage de ses bras._

_« A-Arrêtez ! » _

_« Il est trop tard. » dit-elle d'une voix dure. Son chakra violet pulsa à nouveau autour d'elle, puis elle s'écria, « **Shinsei Rougoku no Jutsu !** »_

_Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien et Naruto crut qu'elle avait échoué. Mais soudain, la pierre qu'il portait au cou s'illumina. Un instant plus tard, tout le chakra stagnant autour des trois ninjas convergea alors vers lui dans un tourbillon insensé. _

_« Aaaaaaahhh ! »_

_Une douleur terrible lui traversa la poitrine et il tomba à genoux, agrippant le tissu de son T-shirt à deux mains. Et l'éclat de la pierre s'intensifiait encore. A travers ses paupières mi-closes par la douleur, il parvenait à peine à distinguer la silhouette floue de Sei derrière la barrière de chakra._

_A cet instant, tout bascula et sa vision se colora de rouge. _

_Un maelström de chakra écarlate apparut de nulle part déferla alors vers l'extérieur, allant jusqu'à faire chanceler les trois ninjas. _

_« C'est le chakra du Kyubi ! » s'exclama Fugaku en se tournant vers la vieille femme. « Ton jutsu ne tiendra pas, arrête ! »_

_« H-Hors de question ! » répliqua Sei, les traits tordus par l'effort immense que sa technique lui demandait. « Continuez à m'envoyer votre chakra ! Si vous sortez du cercle, ça se retournera contre vous ! »_

_Danzo et Fugaku semblaient outrés qu'elle leur force ainsi la main, mais comme elle ne reculait pas, ils consentirent à tenir leur position. _

_Au centre de la pièce, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de se qui passait autour de lui, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça s'arrête. Des larmes douloureuses perlèrent au coins de ses yeux alors qu'il sentait ce chakra rouge le brûler de l'intérieur. _

_Ce chakra sembla un instant surpasser celui de Sei, mais puisant dans ses dernière forces, la kunoichi parvint à briser cette barrière écarlate, qui était le seul rempart protégeant Naruto. Ses yeux gris acier brillèrent d'un éclat inhumain et d'une voix brisée, elle scella leurs deux destins._

_« **Fuuinjutsu, HEI !** »_

_Toute l'énergie se retourna alors vers Naruto après un dernier souffle qui balaya la salle, les seules volutes de chakra restantes se dissipèrent instantanément. Aux abords du cercle, Shôten Sei tituba et ouvrit la bouche comme pour pousser un long hurlement de souffrance avant de s'effondrer, morte._

_La douleur que ressentit Naruto au cœur était si grande qu'il ne parvenait même plus à crier. Sous le tissu de son vêtement se dessina le sceau maudit... noir comme la haine qui l'avait fait naître. Naruto ferma les yeux, et dès lors, son monde plongea dans l'obscurité._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

« Gah ! »

Le retour fut dur, particulière pour sa tête... Projeté en arrière, Minato atterrit brutalement à plat dos sur le sol de son ancien bureau.

« Ouch.. »

« Ça va Minato ? »

Arrivant à ses côtés, Tsunade se pencha pour lui tendre une main qu'il accepta avec gratitude et il se releva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, ça va. »

« Désolé, ça s'est terminé si brutalement que je n'ai rien pu contrôler. » répondit Inoichi en se tenant également la tête. « Merci, Sandaime-sama. » ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de l'Hokage.

« Jiji ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? » demanda Minato, surpris.

« Un bon moment. Tsunade m'a déjà tout expliqué, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tant mieux. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour... Naruto ? Ça va ? »

Au ton inquiet de Minato, les ninjas se tournèrent aussitôt vers le jeune garçon, l'ayant un instant oublié au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Naruto était toujours au centre de la pièce, les bras ballants et regardant droit devant lui, comme sonné par les évènements.

« Naruto ?! » répéta Yondaime d'un ton plus pressant et lorsque son fils leva les yeux vers lui, il fut stupéfait d'y voir le mauve de l'étoile se mêler au rouge sang.

« C'est... c'était... … Ils- »

Les paroles désordonnées de Naruto trahissaient son désarroi, et Minato y coupa court en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

« Shh. » murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir de ne pas laisser ses larmes transparaître. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de son fils était à présent gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Il tentait de rester impassible car il devait avant tout s'occuper du sceau, mais il savait que ces images reviendraient vite le hanter.

Minato rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Naruto tirer doucement sur sa manche. « S-Sei est morte en créant le sceau... Si tu le détruis, est-ce que... t-toi... »

Minato eut un sourire peiné. Découvrir la vérité semblait l'avoir tellement choqué que même la présence de l'étoile ne pouvait plus le contrôler.

« Non. » répondit-il immédiatement en serrant davantage son fils. « Sei a utilisé toute son énergie pour combattre le chakra de Kyubi qui essayait de te protéger. Je vais faire le contraire et en théorie, comme je ne cherche pas à te faire de mal, Kyubi ne devrait pas se manifester... Et même s'il apparaissait, je saurais le contenir. Fais un peu confiance à ton vieux père. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger et il fut récompensé par l'ombre d'un sourire.

« _Tout sera bientôt terminé._ »

Yondaime ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde. Après avoir passé l'étoile autour du cou de Naruto, il recula de quelques pas.

« Tsunade, Sarutobi-jiji. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Les trois ninjas s'étaient tenus en retrait pendant quelques minutes, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation privée. Les deux Hokages s'avancèrent dès que Minato les appela.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Tsunade. « Dis-nous quoi faire. »

« Placez-vous autour de Naruto. » expliqua-t-il en leur donnant leur positions. Les trois Kages eurent tôt fait de prendre leurs places, reformant le triangle parfait créé par les traîtres six ans auparavant.

« **Fuuin.** »

Naruto ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque les inscriptions maudites s'illuminèrent à ses pieds. Les formes entrelacées se dessinèrent ensuite et l'étoile commença à briller petit à petit, tandis que se mêlaient ensemble les chakras des Sandaime, Yondaime et Godaime Hokages de Konoha.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait affichée quelques minutes auparavant, Minato ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il était un maître des sceaux et il savait qu'il était capable de manier celui-ci, mais si jamais quelque chose tournait mal... Il ne voulait pas y penser... Puisant sa force dans la confiance que son fils lui accordait, il exécuta la série de signes créé par Sei et parla d'une voix ferme.

« **Shinsei Rougoku no Jutsu !** »

Une vague de chakra mauve se mit à tourbillonner autour des quatre ninjas. Soudain, Naruto tomba à genoux, une main crispée sur son cœur.

« Kh... Ah- Aaaahhh ! »

« Naruto ! »

« Ne bouge pas, Tsunade ! » s'écria Minato en voyant que la kunoichi allait s'avancer. « Tout ira bien, mais tu ne dois surtout pas bouger ! »

Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'avantage qu'à elle mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et Tsunade, comme Sarutobi, se força à rester sur place. « Tch ! »

« Aaaaaaaahhh ! »

Minato crut que son cœur allait éclater lorsqu'il entendit Naruto hurler de douleur. Mais il lui fallait encore quelques secondes, leur chakra n'était pas encore suffisant. Ses mains formaient le signe du serpent et il les resserra davantage en concentrant toute son énergie. Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva alors. Un chakra écarlate, malfaisant, apparut lentement autour de Naruto.

« C'est pas vrai... » ragea-t-il en silence.

Son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure afin de trouver un moyen de contenir la puissance de Kyubi. Il avait tant espéré que ça n'arriverait pas, car tout devenait infiniment plus risqué maintenant. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre son idée à exécution, une voix le figea sur place.

« ARRETE ! »

Un instant, les ninjas crurent que Naruto s'adressait à son père, mais ils comprirent vite que c'était loin d'être le cas. Le jeune garçon avait toujours les yeux fermés, souffrant de ce chakra rouge qu'il tentait malgré tout de réprimer.

« Arrête ! Je t'interdis de sortir ! »

Abasourdis, les trois Hokages virent alors les volutes de chakra danser dans l'air avant de se résorber petit à petit. L'énergie démoniaque semblait se plier à la volonté de son jeune hôte.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Kyubi ! » ordonna Naruto et dans un dernier éclat, le chakra rouge disparut entièrement.

A ce moment, Minato croisa le regard de son fils et il comprit. Rassemblant tout le chakra qu'il avait accumulé avec Tsunade et Sarutobi, il le redirigea vers l'étoile qui brilla d'une lumière aveuglante.

« **KAI !** »

L'étoile vola en éclats. Dispersée en un million de fragments mauves invisibles, elle s'évanouit dans l'air de même que leur chakra. Tout redevint soudainement calme et les ninjas adultes qui s'étaient protégé le visage avec leurs bras, rouvrirent lentement les yeux. Une seule et même question traversait leurs esprits, avaient-ils réussi ?

Ils n'eurent cependant pas de réponse immédiate, car une fois le tourbillon de chakra disparu, le jeune garçon tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer.

« Naruto ! » Yondaime s'élança vers lui et parvint à le rattraper à temps.

Et malgré son inquiétude, il fut envahit d'une joie immense. Car juste avant que Naruto ne tombe à terre, Minato avait pu entrevoir deux yeux, bleu azur comme un ciel d'été, et entendre la voix de son fils lui murmurer doucement.

« Merci. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

* * *

Chose promise, chose due! J'avais prévu d'updater jeudi aprem, mais comme je suis encore réveillée... vous l'aurez tout de suite! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura apporté toutes, ou une bonne partie, des explications nécessaires.

Je pense que l'apparition d'Itachi et de Tenzo a quand même dû vous surprendre:) non? (pour info, j'ai fait Itachi un légèrement plus jeune que dans le manga, c'était prévu. Et un peu OOC, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine à neuf ans). En tout cas, vous les reverrez tout les deux un peu plus tard...

O-o-o-o-o-O

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes vraiment super géniaux, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir autant de mes anciens lecteurs après deux ans. Mais surtout la grande différence entre les lecteurs français et les anglophones (ne leur dites pas, hein) c'est que vous laissez vraiment des commentaires, et pas juste deux ou trois mots. J'adore savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, et parfois ça influence même ce que je avais prévu d'écrire.

Moralité, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre:) J'essayerai de répondre au mieux à vos attentes.

O-o-o-o-o-O

En passant, j'ai vu que plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient que Sakura et Sasuke découvrent leur secret. ça viendra, je vous rassure. Et ça devrait être mémorable :) du moins je l'espère.

**Jojo**: tu as tout à fait compris, c'est bien la vraie personnalité de Naruto (celui d'il y a six ans) qui a été scellée. plus d'explications au prochain chapitre.

**Missdadine**: exact, j'ai toujours l'intention d'en faire un naru/tema, mais le pairing ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**Squafia**: merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment touché que tu penses autant de bien de mon histoire. Désolé pour ces deux ans d'attente, j'essayerai de ne plus la laisser en plan comme ça.  
(PS: qu'est-ce tu voulais dire dans ta 2e review, mettre ma fic sur 'la-bas')

**Tsumujikaze Yumi**: oui, Gaara va rencontrer Naruto à un certain moment, mais comme avec Temari, ce n'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite.

Merci à vous et à **Guest, Gab, Mel72000, aya 31, dj, Eruka, KynnVyr, Cho30, hana, Agrond, Ninoox-974-91, Asherit, clement33, MamYum, Shoupinett, dylan42hp, hiey, Cdidounne, Psycopathe, Lucmuc** et **Hello**.

Et une mention spéciale pour **titemb-bm**, Joyeux Anniversaire!

O-o-o-o-o-O

Prochaine update (si tout se passe bien) vers la même époque en novembre. Checkez mon profil pour la date un peu plus tard.

Bye bye.


End file.
